My promise
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Completed. AU & RB later on. When the impossible happens, Ryou can’t accomplish his promise to Bakura. But for everything is a first time, even Ryou doubts it. See Ryou’s childhood through his eyes to complete his promise.
1. Prologue

1 Prologue

Amy: If there are some major mistakes somewhere along the story, or if you have something to say, if you a comment, or noticed something wrong, feel free to mail my anytime.

oOo

"Talking."

-an extra thought from Ryou-

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"Hello again. It's been a long time since my last visit... maybe a whole week... exams, you know. But it went better than I thought. Maybe I even graduate. But that's not important now. I think I'll tell another story today... only this time real... about me... and you." 

I moved a bit closer, so hopefully you could hear me, although I doubted that.

"I know where to begin... that day, that o-so special day. The first and last day in the year 'he' came home. This was probably the first day I could remember... perhaps because my life sucked therefore. The only thing I could do those days was watching TV, and hoping 'he' would come home some more. O yeah, I remember it well. I watched TV from 7 in the morning 'till 6 in the evening."

"... 'Why go play outside if you can watch TV?' That was my favourite motto."

"That didn't work for you. YOU didn't like television. So what could I do? After all, you were so stupid to like me as a friend... and I still don't know why you ever liked me..."

I silently whipped away a single tear... I'm glad you aren't watching, or else I'd be in trouble... 'No Cry-babies allowed here!', those were your words, and every time I cried you said that to me. Then I was all happy again, although those were harsh words...

"Bakura, I miss you..."


	2. Childhood Saga: How it all began

2 Childhood Saga:How it all began.

Summary: A/U & R/B (later on). When the impossible happens, Ryou can't accomplish his promise to Bakura. But for everything is a first time, even Ryou doubts it. See Ryou's childhood through his eyes to complete his promise.

oOo

"Talking."

-an extra thought from Ryou-

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good morning.

Nani: What

Doko ni: Where is...

Hontou ni: Really? Do you mean that ?

Masaka: That's impossible! I don't believe this!

Kaa-san: Mommy

Tou-san: Dad, daddy

Iie: No

Kawaii: Cute

Demo: But

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, Ryou's dad, Ryou's mom, Ryou's sister, and the Millenium items.

* * *

"I guess I can start now. It all began that special day, when 'he' came home ... and off course that's also the day you and I met eachother."

I moved -if that was possibly- even closer. Now hope I didn't tell my story for nothing ... I KNOW you could hear me, although it was just an absolutely stupid thought.

"It was early in the morning, and mommy was yelling from upstairs to ...

(((((A.N.:MAYOR IMPORTANT! The flashback who are coming up right now are the things Ryou remembers from his childhood. In real, he tells this to Bakura, but thinks back at every thought HOW it happened. SO you won't read the story Ryou tells, but DO read the things he thinks)))))

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"Ryou-chan! Where are you, sweetie?" I heard my mommy from upstairs. Since I was downstairs, mommy couldn't find me.

"Ryou! Why aren't you in your beddy-weddy? It's only 7:30."

Nobody knows why I can't be out of my beddy at 7:30, but mommy can... Aw well, I guess parents can do such things.

But before mommy could come downstairs and turn off the TV, I guess I should introduce myself to you all, else you don't know who I am, and that would make things difficult -At least, I think- :

I'm Bakura Ryou, but please call me Ryou. I'm 6 years old, very clever for my age -at least, that's what I think. And since I'm clever, I cannot be wrong!- but also way to small. I don't have friends, but I do have a TV in the living-room... and that's all I need for the rest of my life! My favourite TV-show is 'The Morning Show', My favourite film is 'The Lion King', and series is 'DragonBall Z'. I think this is pretty much everything important, so...

Oops! I almost forgot! I live in a big house alone with my mommy, since my sister died almost 2 years ago -She was really sweet and pretty! But she's not gone... she's now in heaven, with other pretty angels!-. My daddy isn't here, but will come today for a visit. This is all because of his work. Now he has some project in Egypt. I hope you all know how Egypt looks like, you know, with many pyramids, mummies – those are monsters!- and stuff like that. Because he is there almost everyday, he can't come home often. He only comes back to Japan for very special things.

But today he would come, definitely! He wrote in a fancy letter he would come home for Christmas, just like he did the last time I saw him, and that is now exactly 2 years ago.

I guess this is all you need to know... anyway, I can't tell more now, mommy is coming down.

Hopefully, I can watch today's movie: 'Casper, the friendly ghost'. It's about a really sweet ghost! I think I've already seen it more than 15 times, but I like this movie a lot. But it can't beat 'the Lion King'. Because mommy wanted to make a bet with me; Every time I would watch 'the Lion King', I put another mark on a piece op paper, and if 1000 marks were on that paper, mommy would take me to the toy-store and buy me computer! Once I tried to fake it, but when mommy found out, I had to start over again. My highest number of marks is now '367'... but I've seen the movie more than that... But 'The Lion King' is still my favourite film!

"RYOU!"

Oops... I forgot mommy was coming... guess no more TV for today -- cuz I was looking TV since 7 in the morning... while it was Christmas-morning.

"Didn't I tell you no TV today!"

Then her voice calmed down. Puppy-eyes are always the best things to come up with in these kind of situations -I told you I was smart!-.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, almost forgot to wish you Merry Christmas! -I mumbled the same back, but I do think she could understand it- Daddy can be here any hour... Don't you want to look stunning when daddy arrives? Come-on Ryou-chan, I'll help you change your clothes, so daddy can be proud of you!" With that mommy helped me standing up, while I whined a bit, -Farewell Morning show!- and together we walked to our bathroom, to dress me really pretty.

* * *

"Ryou-chan! You dinner is ready! Turn off that TV and come here to eat your breakfast." Mommy yelled from the kitchen.

To bad, not only did I miss the end the Morning-show with the pretty girl saying 'GOODBYE!' and then do a pretty trick with cards -I know it's actually magic! I mean, how can a card else disappear?- , but now I would also miss the beginning -or, if I needed to brush my teeth and comb my hair, the whole episode- of Pokémon. Luckily mommy made her special toast today! Mostly I would just grab some loops with milk, cuz mommy has no time to make toast for me, but only in weekend and special days -like today!- mommy made toast!

I jumped out of my pretty chair, pushed the button to turn the TV off -after saying to my best friend I would come back... really, TVs are very sensitive!- and ran happily to the kitchen.

I sat down in my little chair with a pillow laying upon it -else I'd be too small to eat something from the kitchen-table-, only to see no toast laying on my plate!

"Doko ni... Doko ni my toast?" I asked nervous while panicking... she didn't forget to make toast, did she? This can't be! It's Christmas- morning... this must be one big mistake!

"Ryou-chan sweetie... no toast today."

NANI! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! MASAKA! I WANT MY TOAST!

"MOMMY!" I panicked even more, while pouting enormous, not to mention my eyes filled with tears -I don't cry that often.. I'm not THAT childish!-.

"Ryou-chan, put that pout away... and make place for a pile of pancakes!"

...pancakes...

Did mommy just said what I think she said? Cuz if she said what I think she said, would make my day more than happy than if she said something, which I think she said, but she didn't say, which was incorrectly heard be me, cuz then my day ended right here! -WOW... tiz sounds complicated!-

"Hontou ni?" Although I just whispered it, I think mommy could hear me.

"Hai. A whole pile of pancakes, just for my Ryou-chan!"

"Kaa-san! This is the most happiest day in my life! You knew I love pancakes above everything! I think, no I KNOW, you're the BEST mommy in the world!" I jumped out of my chair and gave mommy a really big hug! She's really the sweetest mommy in the whole world! I should've never doubted of the fact she forgot to make me something yummy!

After I thought this hug ended, I let mommy go and sat down again, grabbed a fork, and waited for mommy to bring me my whole pile of yummy pancakes!

It only took her seconds to come to the table with a plate full of delicious looking pancakes! If this wasn't heaven, I don't know it anymore.

"There you go. 10 pancakes just for you! And the leftovers you can warm up tomorrow or if you feel like having pancakes again." Mommy said warmly to me, while smiling sweetly. Then she looked at the clock -I guess she's also waiting for daddy to arrive- and returned making dinner, this time for herself.

But before I forget to yell it: YEY! No loops for me tomorrow! WIEHOE! I guessed -as I took one pancake a crammed it in my mouth- things couldn't get better than this...

Scrap that... it just did...

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"I guess I was pretty childish around that age. Always watching TV, whining and being the happiest kid on earth if mom Kaa-san made pancakes. Perhaps you can fill in what would make me happy in these days... I really miss you... but the story hadn't finished yet... no, it just started.. and now comes one of my favourite parts of it all... My father..."

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"TOU-SAN!" I screamed while I ran -still with my mouth full of pancake- toward the door-opening, where my daddy was.

"Ryou-chan!" He cheered back and stopped to pick me up to give me a big hug. Since I just scrapped my happiest moment in my life, I think this is now the happiest moment in my life.. not to mention I've only lived 5 years yet.

I thought this moment could last forever, hugging my daddy -guess what... he still smelled a bit like Egypt! I swear I can smell the sand! Or was that just my imagination?- and silently crying a bit of happiness, but after a few minutes my daddy walked to the table and put me in my chair.

Then he hugged mommy -I didn't look of course... I don't want to loose my appetite- and after that he grabbed a chair and sat down next to my chair.

"Tou-san, we're having pancakes! Do you also want some! They're the best, and I bet that in Egypt you didn't have this yummy pancakes!" I cheered, while eating another pancake.

"Iie, but thanks anyway son. I've already eaten in the plane, so I'm not hungry." Then he gave me a real father-to-son smile. So I gave him my special son-to-father smile! Only I think mommy didn't like that, since I had still almost a whole pancake crammed up in my mouth, and I was quite showing this... but since it was Christmas-morning, mommy probably wasn't bothered by this.

* * *

"Ryou-san, you pick one first. And don't look at the name!" Mommy said to me. We were done eating and brushing teeth. -At least, I needed to do this.. so in the end I missed Pokémon all... but Casper was one thing I wasn't going to miss... I was planning some brilliant plan, which you all can't hear yet! Hahah!-

We were now sitting next to our Christmas-three, and I was finally allowed to unpack my presents! Daddy also brought back some presents from Egypt, so I was double-curious! I mean, Santa had been so nice to give us many presents this year, but daddy also had a present for me from Egypt!

I immediately grabbed the nearest present, and then tried to read what was written on it.. Although I'm just 5 years, I can already read a bit! I told you I was clever!

"It says... RYOU!"

I smiled widely, and opened the present... A small box appeared, coloured in all possible colours of the rainbow, but I knew what it was!

I saw it once on TV, where 2 boys were playing with it... if you had a real arena, the monster could even come sort-of alive! It's called 'Dual Monsters', but the Monster-part wasn't that scary. I mean, I wasn't scared when I saw that tournament, so they're not to scary for me!

"Thank you Santa!" I cheered while unpacking the cards. I know it was just a beginnings-deck, but I thought it was cool anyway since I never owned a Dual-card before.

Mommy smiled at me, and then said: "I think Santa wants you to learn the game so perhaps you can finally play with someone else for once!"

I blushed a bit... but Santa was right after all. I really needed to make friends for once, but as always I just was way too shy. At school I had a few 'friends' -I just play with them... ok, we once worked together at a difficult puzzle, and then they ignored me completely again... and all kids pick on me every day without mommy or daddy knowing this... but that's not my point-, too bad I was too shy to ask them to come over here. And since nobody asked me to come to their place, I guess that leaves me without friends. But I don't mind it that much, now I have all the time for watching all my TV-shows! And from now on, also every minute of the day for practising this game!

"So son, which cards do you have now?" Daddy asked me, so my thoughts ended immediately.

"emmm... let me see... I don't know it yet, tou-san, but I'll look." And I opened the smaller box which contained 39 normal cards and 1 rare.

"I have 39 normal cards... which contains 30 monsters, and 9 magic & spell cards... but they're just common -I _TOLD_ you I was very clever! And I knew much of this game by watching many duels at TV!- ... WOW! And here's the best card in my deck, it's a Curse of Dragon! That's a strong card, Tou- san!" I cheered happily and showed daddy my special card.

He gave me a smile, and then said: "You know son, these cards also exist in Egypt. I saw some guys duel there. Maybe one day you can duel also that good as those guys did!"

I nodded happily, while thinking I was gonna practice as much as I could -this didn't mean I would scrap my TV-hours for this- so daddy could be proud of me.

"Ryou, just wait a minute, then I grab my camera and take a picture of you." Mommy suddenly said, stood up and walked to the corridor. After a moment she came back, carrying the camera, and smiling sweetly at me.

"Smile!" Mommy said, while I hold up the deck I just got. I grinned, before mommy took a picture. Then she put the camera on her lap, and motioned me to grab another present.

After this, some present for mommy came, and some for daddy. I got also a new pretty pyjama, with a bunny on it, and a book with pretty pictures!

But in the end, there were 2 presents left... and the best thing was, both were for me!

So first I grabbed the smallest one. I slowly opened it, only to cheer over- active: "YEY! SANTA ROCKS!"

In there was a small pack of Duel-Monsters-cards, only then 10 per pack... and there were 2 packs in there! That meant I got ... 20 cards!

Let me explain this -I'm smart, so I already knew this!-. First I got a big pack of duel monsters, which contained 40 cards, which is a normal beginners-deck. And second I got 2 small pack, which contain other -and sometimes more rarer- cards, and there were 10 in one pack! I think you understand that now!

"Well come-on Ryou-chan. Open the packs! Don't you want to see what's inside?" mommy said to me. She had a good point, so I opened 1 pack.

PRETTY! There were really pretty cards inside... and... wow... this card was really pretty... Iie, I mean beautiful! Although it was a magic- card, it was gorgeous!

There was a girl drawn on it, half angel, half devil! And it's called... cha... change ... of he... he... hearts... change of hearts! -I'm gonna repeat it only one more time... TOLD YOU I WAS CLEVER! I CAN ALREADY READ A BIT! HAHA! ... this doesn't mean I show this at school, cuz then I had to go to the next group... and then I'd be absolutely 100 the best kid to pick on in the class!-

"That's a pretty strong card Ryou!" Daddy said while looking at my newest treasure... 'change of hearts' of course. Perhaps you didn't know it yet, but daddy knew also a bit of Duel Monsters. I don't know if he or me know more of the game.

"Kaa-san, have you seen my cards yet? Look, I think this is my prettiest one!" And I showed her my 'Change of Hearts'. She smiled happily at me, but then asked if I was gonna unpack the second pack, or not. I must have inherit my cleverness from mommy... since we both had always good questions to ask!

"Oops, almost forgot." I opened the second pack fast, to see a Lady of faith smiling at me.

I looked at the rest of the cards -A magic card which I didn't get was the strongest of them all-, but I thought the Lady of Faith was the prettiest one!

I think I was absorbed into my cards too long, because my daddy poked my back jokefully, so I got out of my daydream -win all tournament, be the best duelist in the world, yadda-yadda-yadda, stuff like that-.

"Like I said before Ryou-chan. Santa didn't give you this present, but I did. I hope you enjoy it!" He had the last present laying in his hands. Although it didn't looked heavy, it was a big box.

YAY FROM DADDY! -come-on... give him an applause! He knew Santa came, and STILL he brought a present for me! If that isn't sweet, then I don't know it anymore!-

I grabbed the last packed present from his hands, and immediately unpacked it...

Somehow I felt a strange thing... before I unpacked the present... it felt like I already knew what was inside... Well, almost... Not that I was psycho... but somewhere I felt this was a very important gift...

-Life is strange!... But that doesn't take away I felt that thing...-

But even weirder was, I could swear I could feel a cold wind blowing... in the living-room! My hair rustled a bit, but my parents didn't see it. All they could see was me, looking scary at the almost unpacked present.

"Come-on Ryou-chan! Unpack your present. It's not going to bite you."

I hesitated one more moment, to finally rip the paper off the present, to reveal a wrapped-up thing in some papers... which I didn't know yet it would change my life completely.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"I didn't know back then, you actually bit me once... -luckily you didn't have hydrophobia- so the thing I thought at that moment wasn't really true. But I still think the wind was there. I mean, now real wind.. I think that was you all along... playing a trick with me... but where was I... O yeah... our first meeting... I didn't 'really' met you... but in sort of way... I think I did...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"It's pretty..." I stared at the golden thing, now laying on my lap.

It looked like a ring and a dream-catcher, mixed up with some gold... and put into one special thing... now laying here. The middle of the ring was separated with a triangle, with in the middle a weird looking sorta eye. Also there were 5 thingies -I dunno how you call it- attached at the bottom of the ring, who would probably dangle happily if it wasn't laying on the floor.

Daddy smiled kindly at me, and mommy was probably quietly wondering if the ring wasn't too heavy for me.

I think minutes passed while I was looking at the golden item. I mean, this was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! Not to mention I've only lived 5 years.

"When I saw it, I immediately thought 'that HAS to be something for my son', so I immediately bought it. But do you like it... if not, I will find something else the next time I go to Egypt." Daddy said to me. Luckily I wasn't that zoomed out, so I heard everything he said to me.

I finally 'woke up', before nodding 'no' and returned looking at the thing. Yups! Definitely the prettiest thing I've ever seen... not to mention I've only lived 5 years. And I think I already found a nice place for it! Next to my bed, I can hang it to the wall. And perhaps... MAYBE... this is just something like the lamp in 'Aladdin and the wonder-lamp'! Then I can wish things and they come true!

But my attention got caught again, this time by my mommy.

"Ryou-chan... I will begin making dinner. Perhaps you and daddy can play with those cards you just got?"

Immediately my face changed direction, now to face daddy, and then ask -WITH puppy-eyes of course!-: "please... Tou-san, do you want to duel me?"

"Sure son."

Told you puppy-eyes work! Now for the grand finale! My eyes watered a bit, just before saying 'thanks daddy'. AM I SWEET OR AM I SWEET! I think my daddy thinks I am right now! -YEY FOR ME!-

Then I grabbed all of my cards and put them on one pile. Then I heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Ryou-chan! Because it's Christmas it doesn't mean you don't have to go outside!"

... IIE! NOT THAT! I DON'T WANNA!

"Demo..." I started, but was cut of by none other than daddy.

"No buts mister... mother is right. Fresh air is good for a growing up boy like you. And maybe you have some friends to play with!"

Poor daddy, he doesn't understand my whole point. But I think neither of you do... let me explain -again-.

Mommy thinks I need fresh air every day, so she –sorta- kicks me out of the house for a half an hour. Most then I go to my tree-house, cuz I don't have friends... And daddy doesn't know this all... especially the point I don't have friends... but it's not that bad... I always have fun in my tree-house. Then at least I have time to puzzle out if the ring has a magic spirit in it! -like in 'Aladdin and the wonder-lamp'... I sure hope it, cuz I want also a genie of the lamp!-

"Son... do you know how to play this game? Else I'll explain it to you."

"Tou-san, I saw on TV more than once duels, so I think I already know some basic-rules... but can you please explain them to me one more time?"

Please don't think I'm stupid, but if this works, I can spend more time with daddy. Since he has to go back to Egypt tomorrow-night, I want to play with daddy every minute of the day! But really, I think I know this game!

"Sure thing, son!" Daddy answered happily. He showed me a 2 different cards -Change of hearts and Curse of Dragon-, while telling me the difference between a monster- and a magic-card.

Please don't tell daddy I already knew almost every rule... I just love the thing he's here again... so DO NOT spoil things for me!

* * *

"And remember... since there's snow outside, I don't want you to go to your tree-house, since it'll be to slippery there for a young child like you. Perhaps there're more boys on the street to play with!"

I nodded well-mannered... this didn't mean I was going to listen to any of her usual words, but that's just a detail.

"And don't throw off your jacket for any reason at all! I don't want you to be sick!" Mommy ended her speech in the usual way, telling me what to do, not thinking of the idea I was clever enough not to do these things.

"Yes Kaa-san. Can I please go now?"

"Of course honey! But don't forget... be home-

"Before dinner," I ended her sentence, "Yes kaa-san, I won't forget it."

She kissed my cheek before opening the door, where I was welcomed by 10 million snow-flocks. I smiled from under my scarf -mommy tied it up so you could only see my face higher than my nose- and walked outside.

I looked around once more, before sweetly walking to the street.

I don't think I've told you yet, but my plan -which I couldn't tell you before, since I was scared you'd totally ruin my plan- was working perfectly! Perhaps you know I've told you I wanted to see 'Casper, the friendly ghost' today? Well, the movie just started... and I was outside... but inside... I was taping it! And before mommy finds out I'm taping the thing, I'm already inside, and looking at her with puppy- eyes, while hoping she doesn't punish me! Is that a good plan or is that a good plan? IT'S NOT A GOOD PLAN! IT'S PERFECT!

Smiling at my brilliant plan, I walked around our house in a big circle, before crawling through our hedgerow, and hiding between a tree and 2 bushes, hoping mommy wouldn't look outside, so she would see me sneaking in.

When I thought the coast was clear, I ran to the biggest tree of all trees in our garden, and began to climb into the tree, with help of a ladder. Being in the top, I pushed the trap-door open and stepped into my beautiful tree-house!

-if that wasn't a cool action, then I don't know it anymore-

Although it was a simple tree-house, it was my favourite spot when I had to play outside. It looked like a real house, but there was only one room in my house, and that was a sort of livingroom.

In the middle of the room was the trap-door, but if I was upstairs, I rolled a carpet over it, so it looked more like my own house. In one corner was a huge pillow, big enough for 2 me's to sit in. But since I was always alone, I could completely lay upon it!

In the other corner I had my treasure-box. In there I kept my candy, and some comics. In one corner I could look outside, cuz a window was made there. The curtains were closed right now, cuz else mommy could maybe see me through that window. Now there was only only corner left to tell about. In the last corner mommy made a little desk for me, of course it wasn't a heavy desk, since else the whole tree-house would collapse.

Now I told you what my tree-house looked like, I think I should unpack my thingies. First, I brought my cards, then I wouldn't be bored 'till dinner -going back earlier would make me suspicious. If I would stay away very long, then mommy thinks I was a good boy who has friends, and then I would probably get a bigger desert or something like that-.

I put all cards on my desk, after making sure the wind couldn't blow them away. Then I undid the buttons of my jacket, before putting the ring -which hung around my neck- next to my cards.

Then I opened my box, grabbing some leftover-candy and sitting into my pillow, enjoying today.

for 5 seconds.

I was just licking at my lollypop, before I heard some noise. I knew this couldn't be a bird or some other animal, cuz it was spoken language... only probably some language I couldn't understand. It was too soft to hear what that somebody was doing.

I dived away into my pillow even further... before listening again. I wasn't that chicken, cuz I dared to keep my eyes open...

... wait a second... I looked like... that someone I heard... was singing?

But that can't be... no-one is allowed here in my garden, and mommy and daddy don't know I'm here!

IMAGINE: A THIEF! ... I guess you all -loyal fans- can save me now... please... SAVE INNOCENT ME! I BEG YOU ALL! SAVE ME... -pretty please-

But the singing didn't fade away, it seemed to become louder by the minute.

WHY do all things go wrong, the only time I do something I'm not allowed to! I guess this is my own fault, but I hope mommy or daddy would know I'm here, instead of somewhere on the street with other kids!

I sniffed once more, before realizing I started to cry silently... Great! Who-ever that person-thing is, I'm sure it would think I was a complete nitwit!

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the tree-house -my cards didn't flow away... strange enough- before I realised the singing was now clear to hear for me. It looked like the singing came from up somewhere, instead of somewhere below me.

I even could hear the words what were spoken, but since I was really scared, it took some time to understand those words:

oOo

_Nemure yo, ii chibi hana!_ Go to sleep, you little flower

_Niwa ya makiba ni_ When all are sleeping-

_Tori mo hitsuji mo_ Even the birds and the sheep

_Minna nemureba_ In the gardens and in the fields

_Hoshi wa mado kara _The stars this evening

_Gin na hiraki o_ Will pour their silver light

_Sosogu, kono yoru!_ Through the window

oOo

Whatever that person was... I do have to say the song calmed me down... made me even a bit sleepy...

But when I closed my eyes, I immediately shot them open again. If it wasn't for a hard thing touching my head, I would have probably fallen a sleep.

I looked up, to look into almost the same eyes as mine... if it wasn't for the brightness. The person somehow managed to get into my tree-house, and was now sitting in the window on my right -which was really dangerous, cuz if you fell off there, you'd probably break something-.

and before my eyes became as large as saucers and I fell into my pillow -completely unconscious- I heard the voice say 'boo'. That was the first time in my life everything went blank...


	3. Childhood Saga: Bakura, part 1

3 Childhood Saga:Bakura, the unfriendly ghost, Part 1.

oOo

-an extra thought from Ryou-

# telepathically said by our big-mouthed 'Kura! #

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap. For the people who don't know any Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Koi: Love

Gomen: Sorry

Iie: No

Shimpai janai: Don't worry about it

Arigatou: Thank you

Shiribachi: Lame butt

Anata no namae wa nan desu ka: What's your name?

Baka: Idiot, stupid, ass

Hai: Yes

Tou-san: Dad, daddy

Demo: But

Watashi na otetsudai: I'm trapped in here.

Watashi no namae wa ... desu: My name is ... in this case: Bakura Ryou

Bakayarou: Stupid jerk idiot dumb illegitimate son of a dirty street whore

Nani: What

Aibou's: Partners

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, Ryou's dad and mom, Ryou's sister and the Millennium Items.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

I looked at my watch. Time wasn't really that important anymore, since 'it' happened. Day and night, all looked the same. All were empty, and they had no use for me. Only the few hours I was here, I found out time was running too fast.

"It's already ten o'clock. I've been here for already and hour. Geez, and I haven't even told half of it! This was just the beginning!"

"The beginning of what?" I suddenly heard a voice saying behind me.

I turned around and saw Yugi standing there, carrying a bag, probably filled with some presents for you, my koi. It was meant sweet, but they wouldn't be opened ever, since you ... well, since that 'thing' happened. I turned my face to you again, to shy to look him in the eyes.

"Gomen if I disturbed you, but I have planned something this afternoon, so I just dropped by earlier this time ... but if you don't want my presence, I'll come back tomorrow." Yugi started. He carefully chose words, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid ... I couldn't care a thing, but as always, I never showed this.

"Iie ... I ... I was telling him just another story ... nothing more." I answered softly, not looking up towards Yugi's face.

Yugi walked over, and sat down next to me. The bag stood now between his legs. I wonder if he was going to give it to me, or just put it next to you.

"Didn't they say he probably wouldn't hear everything we said to him?" Yugi asked, already knowing there was 0 chance he could hear me ... I know this also, but I didn't have much else to do since 'it' happened.

"There is a little chance he can hear me." I spoke ... Who knows ... And if he doesn't, then so be it.

"In that case, I want to listen also ... what story are you telling anyway?"

"emmm ... About how we met ... so it's my life-story." I stuttered softly. PLEASE, let him go ... This is just something between you and me ... not between you, me and Yugi.

"You never told me that ... Now you can't get me away anymore! I definitely want to hear this!"

"I guess there's no way I can say 'iie'?"

"That's right ... and it's not like you can't trust me. I won't tell the story further." He raised his pink, but I wasn't in the mood for do the 'pinky-pinky thing'.

"Okay then. I already told him how I got the ring ... and the first time we met ... and since he doesn't like something that's repeated ... can you please jump in where I left?"

"Shimpai janai. I'll listen." I know he looked a bit odd when I mentioned that you could actually HEAR me, but since he thought I didn't see that, he didn't mention a thing, and neither did I.

"Arigatou Yugi."

So where was I ... O, I remember. I woke up from ..." I spoke, and began to dream of how it went further ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"WAKE UP! ... Shiribachi ... " I heard someone scream into my ear, while I slowly started to wake up. I needed to think just for a moment, to remember everything -presents, me in tree-house, singing someone ... and ... some person sitting in the window before falling over-

I yawned lazily before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, but I didn't open them yet ... I think that was the fact cuz I was scared of who was yelling at me.

But my eyes opened second after my slow actions, cuz that certain person -who was yelling at me minute ago- shook me roughly. I opened my bright eyes, only to meet darker ones. At that point I figured out we had exactly the same eyes, the only difference was -like I probably thought before, but I wasn't really thinking clear at this point- the brightness.

Some -really- weird noise escaped my throat, which caused the person let me go -... wait a sec ... WAS HE HOLDING ME THE WHOLE TIME? ... and WHY is he grinning at me like that?- I looked to a complete different side, only to escape his eyes. Suddenly I noticed it started to twilight outside already a bit ... OMG, I must have been blacked out for a pretty long time!

I looked at the older boy who stood now in front of me, who was looking outside too... So in the end it gave me the opportunity to give him a better look without him knowing I was staring.

He looked exactly like me, same colour hair, same sorta face, same smile, except for the eyes then, they were a bit darker than mine ... and now I look some better, I think his hair is some sharper and longer than mine. Although we looked like twins, he was probably a couple of years older -I think he's around 10 years old- and his skin was a bit more tanned -But I was probably the most un-tanned boy in the world-. Further, he wore a simple jeans, and a navy-blue T-shirt ... isn't this guy cold? IT'S FREEZING AND HE'S OUTSIDE WITH SUMMER-CLOTHES ON!

"I'm not cold." He suddenly said, while looking over to me again -which made me blush and made me looking to my o-so-interesting floor-.

STOP THIS MOMENT... ! ... why did he just explain what I was thinking... and the thinking I was thinking I didn't know to answer cuz the thinking was to difficult to be thought of he just answered it without me asking him the thing I was thinking and I didn't know to answer cuz it was too difficult to be thought of?

This guy's giving me the creeps... -really... he just smirked once more at me!-

"W...Who...who a...are you...?" I stuttered. Gosh, that sounded lame. I just hope he doesn't think I'm scared, which I am at the moment.

He sat down in front of me -I think he lied... he has goose-flesh, so he HAS to be cold!- and said thoughtfully while his darker eyes pierced into mines: "Dunno... how about you? Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"

I can't say I saw that coming... this guy is cool! ... But that's still no reason for him to sneak around in my tree-house!

"A tree-house, huh? So that is how you call this thing." He said to the nothingness -He had already turned his head to some other side, probably to look around-, but I think that one was meant for me.

"You... you are strange..." I began, but I found out I started at the wrong way.

"It's not like you are normal." He snorted at me, before I could finish my sentence. Then he crossed his arms, and looked to my treasure-box in the other corner ...

HEY! That's not nice! I'm as normal as the most normal kid in the world! Although I'm a loner... and I'm way too smart for my age... and I'm a chicken sometimes... that DOESN'T mean I'm not normal! I mean, EVERYBODY has to have problems!

"I know it's not nice... but I think I'm right after all. Being a small smart-ass chicken isn't that normal." He said again, while making me really nervous this time.

WHY does he always answer my thoughts, it's not like he can actually HEAR them!

"I can, actually." He said, while his voice trailed more and more away by the second.

Now I'm scared...

"Of what... me? I'm just a psychotic tomb-robber who murders if he doesn't get what he wants, and that's pretty often... absolutely normal." He added a smirk and looked outside once more, snorting when he noticed the coldness outside.

I guess I can panic now...

"KAA-SAN!'' I screamed, while my eyes watered, and ended up crying big tears.

"KAA-SAN! I'M SCARED! HELP ME!" I screamed, and hoping would be able to hear it... which would probably be heard, if a certain boy didn't ran over to me and almost choked me by putting his hands over my mouth, so I couldn't yell ... and couldn't breathe normally... but that was just of the shock I received.

I immediately stopped screaming, but instead I looked into his eyes once more, which were many times smaller than mine, cuz my eyes had the size of a cupcake right now.

"Quit, okay! I was just kidding, got that! I. Was. Just. Kidding. OKAY!" He said while I relaxed a bit, but I was still crying, and being in a shock, of course.

"Why are you so soft-headed? Can't you bare a joke?" He hissed into my ear -his mouth was only inches away from it- and then he let his hand uncover my mouth. His eyes never left mines.

I looked away, to avoid his intense gaze, now looking to the ground -nice carpet... never mind, I'm not in for jokes ... sniff ...- While rubbing my tears away -which was useless, cuz I was still crying, and old tears was replaced for new ones--.

Suddenly he turned away, walked to my desk, and looked at me cards and the ring... He WASN'T going to steal them... was he?

"Iie, baka. Just looking at them." He answered my thoughts once again. Then I heard an 'o-my-god' from the boy, but I couldn't see what was doing, since he had the back turned to me.

I think this was my cue to stand up and walk to my desk also. I carefully looked over his shoulder -although I needed to stand on my toes, since he was some longer than me ... but then again, who wasn't?- and saw him staring at my ring.

"It's pretty, isn't it!" I started, this times I carefully picked out my words, so hopefully he wouldn't get angry cuz I said something stupid.

Almost immediately he turned around, and asked angrily: "Is the ring yours?"

"Hai... why do you ask?" I answered shy, not bothering this time to think before I asked. After all, he got angry, even when I DID carefully picked out words, so I thought that wouldn't make the guy angry.

But my thoughts ended as I heard him curse under his breath, and looking now in my face. Suddenly I heard his voice... but not from his mouth... HOLY SMOKE! THIS IS GIVING ME THE CREEPS! I'M HEARING A VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD! I swear I heard him yell at me... but it was just like he ... sorta spoke to me ... emm, how do you call that? ... emmm ...

# Telepathically #

Hai! Telepa-...

"What happened...?" I stuttered, while backing away a few steps. This boy is probably the weirdest boy I've ever met... not to mention I've only lived 5 years.

"... You heard me, didn't you?"

"Hai..." I answer softly. This is getting stranger by the second.

# Damn! # He cursed, and snorted immediately after it.

"Please don't do that... it's scary." I tried to say, but my voice faded away when I reached half of the sentence. I backed away some more, only to find out I was leaning against a wall, so backing away was now a scrapped option ... Great! -not!-

# I do whatever I want to! #

"How did you got the ring?" He said, completely noticing my relief towards him cuz he talked further normally.

"I ... I got it as a present ... from my Tou-san." I said, while my voice faded away even more, if that was possible.

"Then I want it back! It's mine ... and it'll always be!" He suddenly said and grabbed my treasure.

# It's not your treasure ... it's mine! # He turned around, so I saw the anger in his eyes ... Is it just me, or is this boy always angry?

"Demo...- I started, but was cut off rudely by none other than the mind- talking boy in front of me:

"WHAT! Don't you understand it! This is my thing, and the fact your dad gave it to you, doesn't mean it's yours ... ESPECIALLY when that thing is mine!" He glared at me, and put the ring around his neck. Then he suddenly stared to me again, only then with surprise in his eyes, and before I knew, he disappeared ... really, I'm not joking ... it was like 'BOOM!' and he was gone! Only the ring was there, and lay now on the ground.

"emmm ... hello?" I started to speak ... it's not that I liked the boy, but that didn't mean I didn't want to know where he went to.

-no answer-

Perhaps he went home ... no, it can't be that. He really vanished for my eyes ... wait a sec ... if he could hear my thoughts ...

HELLO! Are you in my head again?

This sounds like I'm crazy or something in that direction! Here I am, talking inside my mind, to a probably never-existed person ... is was probably just a big dream! I must have gotten too less sleep last night!

But after 2 seconds, I didn't think anymore it sounded stupid ... guess who was back.

# YOU AGAIN! GO AWAY! ... unless you know how to bring me back to your world! # And if that wasn't enough, he snorted through my mind.

... YEY! I wasn't insane! I can really talk to him telepathically! But HOW ON EARTH do you begin a conversation like that?

Hello? Where are you now?

# Watashi na otetsudai # his voice rang through my head ... this is fun! Never knew having a telepathic conversation was so much fun!

# It's no fun! If you can't get me outta here, then GO AWAY! # A snort came after his words.

... do I sound stupid if I asked you how I can get you out of where-ever you are? ... where are you anyway?

# I'm inside the ring of course! NOW GET ME OUT! #

... it's not 'of course' if you're trapped inside a ring! ... but give me a minute. I saw this thing on TV, so you'll be free in no-time!

I ran to the ring -now laying on the ground- and grabbed it. Then I sat down on the ground and put the ring on my lap. Then I brushed it, so the little bit of dust what was lying on the ring was removed ... NOTHING HAPPENED!

But in 'Aladdin and the wonder-lamp' the genie of the lamp gets activated after brushing the lamp!

# I'm NOT a genie ... I'm a spirit! #

... then you're stuck! I only know how to free genies!

# GREAT! Can't you just do something about it? #

... I don't think so ... WAIT A SEC...

# I'm waiting ... and I've waited long enough! NOW SPEAK! # Geez, he sure sounded angry!

-Ever heard of anger-management?-

# Get lost, little lamb. Unless you tell me RIGHT NOW what you were planning to say! #

Oh yeah, about that ... Perhaps daddy knows something about it! After all, he's the one who bought it! ... and daddy is really clever!

# Tsss! Never trust someone else #

Aren't you trusting me right now? ... Or how do you call that?

# ... I don't want to trust you, but seeing the circumstances, I think this is the best thing for me to do # He snorted.

Okay! I'll pick you -I mean the ring of course!- up, and go my house. Cuz there's daddy right now.

So I picked it up and hang it over my neck, else I wouldn't be able to climb to the ground, cuz the ladder was slippery -I think mommy was right after all-.

But before I could walk to the trap-door, there was another 'BOOM!'

... HE'S BACK! YEY!

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" His yell brought me back to the real world. He was obviously trying to look angry, but I could see some surprise in his eyes and voice.

# I'm NOT surprised! Got that? #

YES SIR! ... -LOL-

I giggled at my thought, while he gave me an odd look. Then he suddenly walked over to my huge pillow, and sat down. I wanted to sit down also, but I received a mentally stare after I thought it ... so I just scrapped that idea.

# You're the weirdest kid I've ever met, boy! # He suddenly walked to my treasure-box, opened it, grabbed a lollypop, walked back, sat down, and licked on it.

"My name's not 'boy'. Watashi no namae wa Bakura Ryou desu." Mommy always says, 'always talk well-mannered'.

# Why do you have 2 names? Weren't you satisfied with just one? # This time he didn't snort, but kept on licking his lollypop ... if I was him, I'd do that also ... after all, it WAS a strawberry-tasted lollypop!

"Emmm ... although I like this telepathically talk of you, I prefer a normal conversation." I said ... I hope that doesn't make him angry.

# I talk however I want. And I'm not angry right now ... at least, IF you won't go crying again like an overgrown baby #

"Okay ... But you see: everyone in this world has 2 names. One first name and one surname. The surname is to know to which family you belong ... since my daddy's and mommy's surname is also Bakura."

# Okay ... So I can call you Ryou? #

"Hai ... how can I call you?"

# I don't have a name. Where I came from I never received a name, since my dad died before I was born, and mom wasn't allowed to give a name ... and the nickname she gave me, I forgot #

"Ooh ... So can I just call you 'boy' or do you prefer a real name?"

# ... You said each family has a name for them all ... my whole family is dead ... so I can't take a 'surname' of them ... but it's not like we had 'surnames' #

Oww ... wait a minute ... perhaps ...

# NANI! #

"Perhaps I can lend you our surname! It's not that we're family from each other, but mommy wouldn't mind it if you also took our surname! And since we look so much alike, we must be far family or something like that."

"Bakura, huh? Sounds good to me."

"COOL! ... but that's just your surname ... now I need to think of a first name for you!"

# Unlike you, I don't need 2 names. Just say Bakura # lick, lick ... I WANT A LOLLY TOO!

"It sounds weird if I would call you by my surname ... do you really don't want a first name?"

# Iie # He snorted.

"Okay then ... can I ask you something?"

# It's not like you never asked me something before this moment ... but if it doesn't take long ... I guess you can # He looked like he was proud of himself, probably cuz he thought he was 'cool'.

# I don't think that ... it's a FACT that I'm cool! ... but what'dya wanted to ask me? #

"Do you perhaps know Casper?"

# WHO? #

"Casper, the friendly ghost! I KNOW you know him, cuz you're almost a ghost!" I stated matter-of-factly.

# I'm no ghost #

"And not a genie ... I know. But perhaps you've met him before."

# I never heard of the guy ... who is he anyway? A dead relative where you think of it's still in this world, only then as a ghost? #

"Iie ... Casper is a friendly ghost, and he lives in a big house ... he's the main character of the film 'Casper, the friendly ghost'." I answered, now it was my turn to look proudly. Only my reason was that this was the first time someone actually listened to my 'Casper-facts', instead of thinking I was 'cool'.

# Is that guy real? Or did you use your fantasy? # He snorted.

"IIE! Casper is real! Although mommy said he doesn't exist, I DO think he's real!" I answered back, a bit angry.

# And IF that guy was real ... I still wouldn't want to meet that guy, and that's why I'm quit happy I never the guy ... #

"Perhaps you're a sort 'Casper, the friendly ghost'!"

# First: I'm no ghost ... #

"I know. And you're also no genie ... YOU'RE A SPIRIT!" I squeaked happily, I remembered it.

# Right ... and second: I'M NOT FRIENDLY! #

"... You look friendly to me ..."

# Then you looked wrong! I'm the most unlikely person of the whole world who can be friendly! #

"You really look nice to me ..."

"THEN YOU LOOKED WRONG, BAKAYAROU!" He yelled at me, instead of using telepathy.

At this point I did the most unlikely thing I've ever done: I snorted.

# You're strange, you're taking over my habits ... but to answer your question again, I don't know the 'Casper-guy'. Any person more you think I know him or her ... or it? #

"Emmm ... Cinderella?"

# Nope # He snorted.

"Peter pan?"

# Iie, again ... one more try # He snorted again.

"Emmmm ... SIMBA! He's my favourite character in 'The lion king'.

# Gomen little nitwit ... Iie again # He snorted another time.

"To bad ... but to ask something completely different ... How did you get stuck inside the ring in the first place?"

# I REALLY want to know you come down with such questions! Do you really want to know? # He sorted again. He must love to do that!

"Hai!"

# Okay then. I've been trapped cuz I wanted more of the millenium-items. And the Pharaoh punished me cuz I wanted to rob him and when his servants massacred my village I wanted to kill him. He didn't like that fact, so when I lost a duel with him he killed me and my soul was trapped inside the ring, and the next thing I can remember was that you freed me after way to many years being trapped ... and hai, I like to snort #

"This isn't exactly the answer I was thinking of ... but aren't you cold?"

# Really an addition on the other question! Just like the 'Casper-question' ... these clothes I didn't pick out. When you freed me outta the ring, I just wore these clothes # guess what ... he snorted again.

"So I freed you? But how?"

# Probably cuz you were the chosen one to be the next owner of the ring #

"And you were then the first owner?"

# Iie ... OF COURSE I AM! Why else would I make a whole issue about wanting to have MY ring back? #

"Gomen, Bakura."

# But since you freed me, and since I now have a name ... I think you're not that bad! HECK, perhaps we can become aibou's! #

"... Aibou's?"

# Then I'll teach you how to rob a grave! And how to play a real duel with those cards of you # Bakura pointed at my cards, but I didn't seem to notice...

"... Partners ..." I think I started to sob again.

# You started WHAT? Why do you go crying? It's not like I just threat you? #

"... It's just that ... nobody ever ... liked me ..." I sobbed once more. We must look stupid together. He always snorts, and I sob with the slightest emotion.

# Why that? You're not THAT bad! #

"... It's just that I never had friends ..." sob, sob, sob. I can't stop sobbing ... damn.

# Then I'll be your first one! GREAT! Now no kid can manipulate you, only me! HA, you'll be a great tomb-robber! #

I suddenly ran to Bakura, stooped down, and hugged him really, really, close. He made a face, and his cheeks coloured 5 shades -scrap that, it was more like 500 shades- red, and then mentally stuttered: # Emmm ... Ryou? I didn't really need a hug # But I was deaf for his mental stutters. At the moment I couldn't care for the slightest thing!

"Arigatou! I'd love to be friends with you! I you only knew how happy I am at the moment." I sobbed, while hugging him even closer ...

# ... I know how happy you are ... Forgot I can hear everything you think ... I forgot to say I can also feel everything you feel # He snorted, and tried pulling me off him, which worked-after a full minute-.

# Fine Ryou. We'll be aibou's from now one ... But I need a proof, so I can trust you! It's not that Bakura, the number #1 tomb-robber of Egypt, can trust everyone who wants to be his friend #

"Ooh, okay ... I know! Go talk to my mommy! She knows me best, and she'll tell you that I'm completely trustable! And then I can also introduce you to her as my very first friend in my whole life!" WOW, that sounded sweet! ... my first friend!... I thought happily.

# Don't imagine too much of your new friendship. I'm not a friendly as I do now #

"Doesn't matter. You're the first kid who doesn't think I'm stupid, or too clever, or too small, or too-

# I get the point ... Can we go to your mother now? I hope it's a nice house, cuz I don't want to live outside on a street somewhere in an alley! #

"... Don't worry. Daddy has plenty of money, and we can even afford a second house -at least, mommy told me that one time-. And our house is really pretty!" I squeaked over-happily.

# Then show me #

Bakura stood up and walked to my desk.

# And these cards are also going with us #

... I never realized the real meaning of 'us' ... heck, I even never knew saying 'us' would make me this happy!

# And if you won't shut up, you won't go with me! # He snorted for the umpteen time this day.

... Okay!

# I mean it ... emmm, Ryou? #

"Hai?"

# Where's the exit? #

I fell over, laughing my head off ... Having a friend could be funny! Only the stare I received afterwards wasn't 'fun', but I think I can live with that!


	4. Childhood Saga: Bakura, part 2

4 Childhood Saga:Bakura, the unfriendly ghost, Part 2.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. If these words aren't named in there, and if you REALLY wanna know a translation of one word, just mail me! With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any difficult Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Yamero: Stop that!

Simatta: Shit.

Yosh': ALL RIGHT! Cool!

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

# Where's the exit? # 

As he said those words, I fell over and started to laugh my head off.

"You're funny! It's right under you! Haven't you ever been in a tree-house before?" I snickered, but shut my mouth as I received a cold stare from 'Kura.

# I thought my name was Bakura, instead of 'Kura! SO DON'T LET ME REPEAT THIS ANOTHER TIME! #

No fair ...

# Life isn't always fair, kid. Now lets go to that house of you #

"OKAY!" I squeaked, and showed him how to climb to downstairs seen from up here. At first he was hesitated a bit, but when he noticed I noticed this, he snorted once more and climbed also downstairs ... at least, that was the plan.

Since he was wearing summer-clothes, and since at the point he was almost in the middle of the ladder a cold wind blew, he sneezed.

And hai, stupidly enough he used his hands to cover his sneezing, which caused him to notice -too late- he wasn't holding the ladder anymore, and fell down with a great 'BOOM!'.

Luckily, he fell in a pile of snow ...

Unluckily, he was now freezing 'til death ...

And very unluckily, I couldn't stop laughing, and he couldn't pull himself outta the snow.

" YAMERO, BAKA! And help me outta this!" He yelled, but it was more a mumble, since the 'BOOM!' caused some snow from the tree to fell upon him, so not only his body was packing in snow, but also his face was covered with snow.

"SIMATTA, THIS IS FUCKING COLD!" He yelped some more, still not able to come outta the pile of snow.

When I calmed down some more, I walked towards him, grabbed a sprawling hand, and tugged him outta the pile of snow.

When I finally did that thing, he suddenly turned around, so I couldn't see his face anymore. The strange thing of this all: he didn't snort ... heck, he didn't even look at me anymore!

"Nani ... what's wrong, Bakura?" I asked.

When he looked at me, I immediately understood it. He was freezing. His lips weren't their usual pink color, but were now blue-tinted. His cheeks were colored deep-red, and his hair was covered by the snow that fell. I didn't mind the snow, since I was wearing a cap and a scarf. Suddenly I reminded the fact he already had goose-flesh inside the tree-house, so now he must have been extra cold.

You see, in my tree-house it wasn't that cold, just cuz mommy hang the walls with some sort of fabric, so the little bit of warmth that was inside, was kept inside. But if you went outside again, it felt extra cold!

"O MY GOD! You're freezing!" I yelled at him.

He weakly snorted some more, but didn't seem to have the strength to say something back.

# Y-Yamero! ... ca -... can you lend me ... that thing you're wearing ... # He suddenly mentally stated.

"You mean my jacket, SURE! ... o iie, I forgot it ... mommy said I wasn't allowed to take off my jacket, since I could catch a cold that way."

# It's not like I'm freezing right now ... Come-on! I'm WAY more important than you! Can I now have it? # He crossed his arms, hoping that would make him something warmer.

"I KNOW! Under my jacket I wear a sweater AND a waistcoat! You can have my waistcoat for the time we're still outside."

# I don't know what a waist-thing is, but if it'll keep me warm, then it's fine by me ... anything is better than this thing I'm wearing right now ... what IS this thing anyway? Where I come from we never had these types of funky clothes! You must be a rich kid to have these soft clothes! Just LOOK at the fabric! #

"You never heard about T-shirts? BOY! T-shirts are cool, but you only wear them in summer, else you'll freeze! And everybody around here can afford T-shirts. But about my waistcoat, gimme a minute, then you can have it."

# Well ... HURRY! I'm freezing here! # A snort followed the line, while Bakura was still freezing.

I nodded once more, before unzipping my jacket, taking it off, also taking my waistcoat off, and giving him the waistcoat, before pulling my jacket back on, cuz I also felt the coldness surround me.

# A bit better already. But I don't think I'd survive it longer than an hour here. So where's that house of you? # He mentally stated while pulling the waistcoat on.

I pointed at the house in front of me and Bakura, seen through the bushes. He looked up, but his eyes became larger when he spotted my house.

# ... WOW, That's what I call a HUGE house! # He gasped mentally.

I nodded another time, and gestured him to come with me. He followed me silently, probably still trembling a bit from the coldness.

"We're going back along the street side... I'll explain you another time why I do that." I said, while NOT thinking of why I did this, cuz else he would able to hear it mentally.

Then I gestured him to the hedgerow, and both of us crawled through it. Then I began walking to the street.

# This can't be Egypt. The only freezing hours in Egypt are those in the middle of the night. And seeing the horizon, the sun just went down an hour ago #

"You lived in Egypt? Yosh'! My daddy works in Egypt! But now, you are in Japan, that's -I think- on the other side of the world."

# NANI? That can't be! ... never mind, I think it CAN be. Since your dad gave you this thing, I guess he bought it in Egypt #

"Hai." I nodded in response. We were now walking on the street, also in a big circle around my house -I didn't forget the thing I wasn't allowed to go to my tree-house in the first place!- and were now talking with each other ... that meant I was asking him things, and he was looking at the surroundings. I guess he never saw houses like this in Egypt before.

# To react at your thinking a second ago ... I think I already have a good influence on you! You weren't allowed in that house-in-the-tree in the first place! ... You're a very good student! Your master is proud of you! #

I blushed a bit ... never mind that, just scrap it: MY WHOLE FACE WAS REDDER THAN A RED-PAINTED TOMATOE!

"You're not my master, Bakura. You're my new friend. And it's a tree-house, not a house-in-the-tree." I pouted. Geez, that sounded childish ... Matte yo! ... I AM a child ... why do I care?

# I told you I only want to be friends with you if I can trust you. So 'till the point I can trust you, you just be my slave, and I'm your master! And I don't care how you call that house-in-the-tree, it's all the same to me! #

"No fair!" I pouted some more, but kept my mouth shut.

When we were almost by my front-door, something hit me -not literally-. I immediately looked at Bakura's side, which had already turned his face to my direction.

# Doush'tano? #

"The thing that you can read my mind is really, REALLY, scary! ... that's not my point by the way ... When did I exactly free you out of the ring?"

# Dunno ... why? # He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the surroundings again. I guess he really likes the houses in Japan, and the cars ... and the gardens ... yadda-yadda-yadda. I wonder if he liked those simple things.

"Did you sing that song I heard just before I saw you?" I asked him. Hopefully he didn't get angry, cuz I don't know if he wanted to get remembered of that moment.

# Hai # he mentally stated, and snorted a bit.

" ... It's a beautiful song! Can you teach me that song too?" I pleaded my eyes, and gave him a begging smile.

-PLEASE! Pwetty, pwetty, pwease!- I added in my mind. HEY, if he can talk mentally to me, then I wanna also do it!

# Iie .. It's my song, and not yours. And don't tell anyone I sang that thing ... It would ruin my reputation # He snorted again.

"Nobody knows you're here yet." I dryly answered.

# Then that would ruin the reputation I want to create here! # He snorted once more.

"Why do you snort every minute?"

# Why do you keep asking annoying questions? #

"Cuz I want to know more of you."

# I know something! # He suddenly mentally yelled at me. Then he turned around and said, with a little bit evil added in his voice.

"If you SHUT UP your mouth right now, then I'll tell you a few things tonight! Have we got a deal or not?"

at least he was talking to me for real ...

"Are you angry at me? I only asked you something." I asked softly. I don't even know if he heard me, but hearing his reaction, I think he did.

"Hai, why wouldn't I be angry! I just came outta that ring, after way to many years spending in it, and then I met a STUPID child, who can't stop talking and asking annoying questions, and is now giving me a headache, cuz he won't stop asking me things which I don't care about! In Egypt you would be DEAD if you kept on being so curious! And if I say to that boy he has to shut up, he just asks if something is wrong ... HAI, SOMETHING IS WRONG ALLRIGHT! IT'S YOU WHAT IS WRONG!" He ended his speech with his famous snort.

# And stop saying I'm snorting ... I SNORT WHENEVER I WANT! #

"Demo ..."

# Stop 'butting' at me! We go to your house now, and that's it. And some other time, I'll tell you some things #

"We're here, Bakura." I whispered. I didn't move for at least 2 minutes, or at least from the beginning of his speech. I think this is a point I could start to cry any minute now ...

# AND I HATE CRYING KIDS! SO DON'T GO CRYING! #

"Demo ... why do you yell at me?" I asked, and sobbed a bit. My shoulders were already shaking, so now only wait for the upcoming tears.

# You're a wimp! And at this rate, you'll be a wimp forever! See this as a unique opportunity for you to pass the 'wimp-level' and become a normal kid! #

" ... But I hate people who yell at me ..."

# Get used to it. One day, when you move outta the house, you'll be no sweet child of your mommy anymore! Then everybody will yell at you ... this is, IF you won't listen to me. I'm only helping you to get you beyond the state you're in now! #

I think he has a point in his lecture. Off course I don't mean the point he said I was a wimp right now!

# Off course you are a wimp! And my lectures are ALWAYS right! #

But he didn't need to yell at me. I know it's meant sweetly, but it'll take plenty of years, before I move out of the house. And I was planning to be mommy's sweet son 'till that time.

# Then plan again. If you want me to be your friend, things will have to change #

"Okay, Bakura ... But please stop yelling at me. I'm only six, so there's no way I'll move out of the house soon."

# Depends on how you develop ... Come-on! I want to see that huge thing from inside! In Egypt we only had small houses ... and huge pyramids, but I wasn't officially allowed to go in those things ... that didn't mean I never went into a pyramid #

"Okay then."

I started to walk to the back-door, while Bakura followed. When I reached it, I softly knocked, and stepped back a few feet. Bakura stood behind me, and unlike me, he hadn't a huge smile at his face.

# That's only cuz I have a headache ... and guess whose fault that is! # He snorted in my direction.

But I couldn't answer, cuz mommy opened the door already, looking angry ... scrap that, she looked pissed off!

"Ryou-chan! Where on earth have you been! I thought you didn't want to go outside, but you stayed away for more than 4 hours!"

She sighed, and opened the door now fully for me and Bakura. Strangely enough she didn't mention this was the first time I took someone with me home ... Perhaps she was tired from cooking dinner.

"Come-on Ryou-chan! And don't forget to wash your hands when you're ready!" She sighed one more time, before going back to the kitchen and cook further ... so far it smelled GOO-OOD!

# Is your mother blind? #

"Iie ... I don't know why she didn't mention you. But please come inside ... I don't think there's another place for you to stay."

# Do NOT demand me for doing something ... Can I stay for dinner, the food smells good! # He almost knocked me over when he jumped -Hai, he jumped- inside.

"Okay then. But first I need to take my jacket and my shoes off." I said and walked inside, where the hallway was, and undid my jacket. Then I took off my shoes, and put on my pink-colored slippers ... WITH bunnies drawn on it.

# You look ridiculous in those things! Pink is for girls, blue is for boys! #

"Tsss, I liked these slippers better than the blue ones, cuz only on the pink ones were bunnies drawn on! On the blue ones there were drawn soldiers and supermen on, and I like bunnies better.

# Sissy # I heard him mentally mumble ... NOT NICE!

# Who said I was nice in the first place? #

"I did."

# Nice comeback #

See, I knew he could be nice! He gave a compliment! And only sweet guys give other people compliment.

# Would you please shut up! Now go talk to that mother of you ... I still have my doubts about trusting you. Perhaps it was better for the almighty me for NOT going to some nitwit's house! #

"OKAY! But first wash my hands ... and perhaps you can do that also! Your hands don't look clean also."

A snort was my answer. But in the end he did as I told him. He offered me my waistcoat back but I refused it, since I was already warm and he still looked a bit cold. After this we walked to the kitchen, where mommy was.

"Kaa-san?" I started .. I really wanted to introduce Bakura to mommy, and also I wanted Bakura to trust me!

"Ryou-chan, not now. I'm really busy right now! Go see TV 'till I finished this, then you can ask me whatever you wanted to ask." Mommy said, not one time looking at me and Bakura.

"Okay, kaa-san." I answered sweetly. I'd introduce Bakura later on.

# What's a 'TC' anyway? # Bakura said while we walked to the living-room.

I giggled and said between snickers: "It's not a 'TC', but a 'TV'! Did you never see a TV in your whole life? WOW, you must have been too long inside that ring to miss TV! You've missed the greatest invention from this century!"

I walked to the TV, grabbed the remote control and turned it on.

"There! This is TV! It's super-cool!" I smiled, and turned on to my favorite consignor ... HEY, THAT'S 'JONNY BRAVO'!

# ... I don't get it ... # I heard Bakura say mentally and before I could stop him, he sorta tackled the TV. This meant he jumped in front of it, and touched the screen with his hand, while his mouth hit the ground and his eyes got stuck to the screen, before they became twice their normal length.

When he opened his mouth, no noise came out, so he closed it. And there he went again, opening his mouth, then closing it because no noise came out. He looked like a fish that way, snapping for breath.

# ... UNREAL! ... # I heard him mentally say, before his whole mind sorta stopped thinking, and all he could do, was watching the TV-screen. He repeatedly knocked carefully with his hands against the TV-screen, like he was hoping someone would wave back. Further, all his actions were lowered to only stare, mimicking a fish, and knocking the screen.

He touched the screen also with his other hand, so now a baby Johnny Bravo who was staring at the kindergarten-teacher was outta my sight.

"Bakura, please sit down. I like this cartoon!" I whined, while trying to shove his body outta the screen. But since he was standing, and zoomed outta this world, and I was sitting behind him, there was no way I could shove away.

After a minute I gave up, grabbing my newest book, and started reading in it -not out loud ... mommy still doesn't think I can read yet ... so let her please live in the dream-world of me who cannot read yet ... I have my reasons for doing this, by the way-.

As much as I liked the book, I still didn't like the fact Bakura was still standing in front of my precious TV while his hands hadn't removed out of the screen. He was still in some sorta trance, which looked like he was stoned or something along that line.

When Johnny Bravo ended -NO FAIR! I MISSED THE WHOLE EPISODE!- he suddenly turned around and spoke ... well, he tried to speak, but ended up stuttering:

"Nani ... Demo ... How ... When ... I don't ... Nani ...-

"What's wrong Bakura?"

"I ... I ... HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?" He suddenly yelled, and immediately I heard my mommy yell from the kitchen: "Ryou, I love your interest in TV-shows, but PLEASE calm down a bit! Don't go yell toward TV-people!"

I think that got him back to this world. He shook his head in confusion and then said, this time without stuttering: "HOW did you got that?"

This time it was my turn to look in confusion to the other.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, this time softer spoken, so mommy wouldn't yell another time.

# You ... You just ... YOU CHAUGHT PEOPLE AND LOCKED THEM UP INSIDE A BOX! #

Emmm ... "Bakura, I think I need to explain a few things ..."

# THAT'S SO COOL! SUGOI! I never thought you were able of doing such a cruel thing! I think you're way cooler than I expected you to be in the first place! #

He started to grin widely. # Yep. If this continues, I think we'll be friends in no-time! #

"Bakura ... Although I liked the idea that you liked me better ... I didn't lock those people up."

# Iie. You're lying ... Look at the screen! #

I turned my head towards screen, just to see a women scream for help.

"HELP! I'M CAPTURED! SAVE ME, CLAUDE!"

I fell in anime-style™, before yelling -absolutely unaware of the possibility that mommy could hear me-; "That's a soap! People always cry and scream for help in those things! And that woman is not captured, that's just Cecilia! She's my favorite character of the soap 'underway to golden times'. She's always screaming! If it isn't cuz she saw a murderer, than it's cuz she's havin' ...you-know-what-I-mean... but they don't show that!"

(((((A.N.; I just mixed up some Dutch soaps, and this was the result! I wonder right now ... IF there's a Dutch person reading this ... can you guess to which 3 soaps-names this name comes from? HINT: one soap has ended quit some time ago, and the other 2 are the most famous ones in the Netherlands! )))))

# You mean you KNOW that woman! WOW, you're givin' me the creeps! # Bakura backed away a bit, making a larger space between me and him.

"PLEASE! Stop saying I put those guys in there. People just tape things, and play it on a TV! I never locked people in TVs!"

# You mean other people lock those guys for you in the TV! YOU'RE AWESOME! # He cheered mentally.

Although I loved the compliments he gave me -I mean, no-one ever called me 'awesome' before!- I didn't have more time to try explaining Bakura how TV works. Mommy called me from out of the kitchen.

"I'm coming Kaa-san!" I yelled back, turned my face to Bakura and motioned him to come with me.

Both of us walked to the kitchen. I, being tired of Bakura, and Bakura himself, being happy of the fact he thought I locked people in the TV for my own fun. When I stood still, Bakura walked a bit further, collapsed against my back, scratched his belly and then backed away a bit, so it didn't look like we were sticking together.

"What did you want to tell me, Ryou-chan?" Mommy asked, not looking up from what-ever she was preparing.

At this point I started to grin like madly, and said over-active, which caused me to fall over my words: "I ...I-I-I-I, I have got ... have got a FRIEND!" I managed to squeak out in the end.

"That's great, honey! That's probably the reason why you were outside for so long," Mommy turned around, stooped down to my level and smiled at me, "What's his name anyway?"

"Well, he forgot his name, so I just lent him our surname ... So his name's Bakura!" cheered happily, "I met him when I was playing outside! And although he's really strange sometimes -I immediately received a cold stare from Bakura- he can be sweet! Only he never saw a TV before! He's SO funny sometimes!"

Suddenly my mom's happy face disappeared and made place for a frown ... Nani! wasn't she happy for me?

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"Back then I just thought Kaa-san was surprised cuz this was the first time I brought a friend home. But after that, I think she thought I had been so lonely for such a long time, I started to see things."

" ... I never realized things went this way. I just thought he was always a bully, and would always be ... not that he IS a bully ... I just didn't know him very well to really .. know him ..." Yugi said something for the first time in more than a half an hour.

"I didn't know when I first met Yami," he continued speaking, " ... I do remember zooming out often while I was dueling, but I never thought another me was taking me over." Yugi said softly, hoping I wouldn't get too emotional by remembering me of the fact Yugi still had a Yami, while I ... sorta didn't care anymore.

"But as I was telling, my mother looked very strangely at me ... That was until I said ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"Kaa-san, is something the matter? Anyway, as I was telling, Bakura wanted to go to my place, so he's here right now."

Then mommy's frown disappeared, before standing up and walking to the cooking-range. She poked with a fork into the meat, and suddenly said -way happier than she looked a minute ago-; "Ryou-chan, I'm sorry I reacted that way. Can you please grab some grapes out of the refrigerator? And if that 'Bakura-person' wants to come here, he can. But doesn't he has parents to eat with at #1 Christmas-day?"

"Iie Kaa-san." I said, while walking to the refrigerator. I opened it, and heard another gasp from behind me.

I didn't respond at Bakura's gasping, but grabbed the grapes, closed the door, then gave it to my mommy, while saying: "But Bakura is already here."

Then the strangest thing happened. First mommy turned around, while Bakura stood now direct in front of her, but then mommy said: "Then call your friend. I don't see him, so please go get him. I really want to meet that boy." Then she grabbed the grapes and started cleaning them. When she turned around a minute ago, I just thought she just didn't see Bakura ... but now I'm not THAT sure of it anymore.

Bakura, probably aware of his invisibility, climbed on a chair, and started waving at my mommy.

I think I could laugh at it, wasn't it for the fact, mommy really couldn't see him.

"Mommy, he's already here." I spoke.

She turned around, and faced Bakura totally. Bakura was practically 10 inches away from her. From this point it looked some really funny play, like sometimes those things on the TV where I laugh my head off ... it looked like they were playing in front of the camera:

* * *

oOo Begin scene 1 oOo

* * *

Mother and new friend in kitchen. Ryou stands near the refrigerator. Mother stand for dresser. Bakura stands on chair, 2 feet away from mother and dresser.

Bakura:

-wave, wave-

Ryou: (thinking)

-Bakura, stop waving!-

Mother:

"I don't see him."

Bakura:

-big smile ... wave, wave-

Mother:

"Ryou-chan, where's that friend of you? Is he to shy to come out from wherever he's hiding?"

Bakura:

-huge smile made place for a evil toothpaste-grin, climbs off the chair, climbs on the dresser, wave some more-

Mother:

-turns around and faces Bakura again, now dancing a stupid dance on the dresser-

Bakura:

-dances the chicken-dance ... until he kicks against a plate, which falls on the ground. He looks dumbfounded, and looked a bit guilty to Ryou-

Ryou: (thinking)

-Finally she'll notice you ... Then I can introduce you!-

Mother:

"O no! I'm so clumsy! Ryou, please don't disturb me, I can't concentrate on making dinner in that way." -She starts cleaning the broken plate, and still doesn't notice Bakura-

Ryou:

-jaw hits ground-

Bakura:

-Now does the goblin-dance ... # wave your hands in the air, then sit down with a sigh, put your feet on the ground, yadda-yadda-yadda #-

Ryou:

-stares his eyes out-

Bakura:

# Egyptian style! # -dances around like mad, while arms wave through the air ... Bakura doesn't kick on anything else-

Ryou: (Thinking)

-BAKURA! Stop that dance ... please!-

Bakura:

# Far-away-tian style! # -jumps up and down on the dresser and sings mentally the weirdest song ever ... # jumping, jumping! Not quitting for a LOOOOONG time ... I can JUMP some more! #

Mother:

"Ryou. I almost fell for it. Please don't make fun of me again. Perhaps daddy likes this joke also ... but now you can go play some more. I don't want to get disturbed once more so I drop another plate." -Mother turns around, only to stare directly into Bakura's eyes. Mother doesn't say a thing-

Bakura:

Bakura sticks out tongue, and sings # TIL I CAN JUMP SOME MOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEE! #

Ryou:

"Hai, Kaa-san. I'll go my room."

Bakura:

-ends his dance with another wave # TIL I WAVE THIS SONG OUT! #, then jumps off dresser, and motions Ryou to come with him-

* * *

oOo End scene 1 oOo

* * *

"Your mother is almost as cool as you. I mean, you lock up people in funky boxes, and your mother is as blind, iie, even blinder, than a mole!" Bakura was now laughing his head off in my bedroom.

"It's not funny ... and I haven't got the slightest clue why mommy couldn't see you." I mumbled, but Bakura kept in laughing his head off.

"And stop laughing ... although they can't see you, they sure can HEAR you!"

"GOMEN! It's ju-ust so-o-o-oooooo fu-nny!" He was laughing so hard, he could only hick up the words, so it looked like he stuttered ... which wasn't really true, cuz he was just laughing his head off.

"Can't we go play or something like that ... I don't think Tou-san will see you if Kaa-san can't." I tried to ask Bakura, but all I received back was an even harder laugh.

"I think where you got the idea from that I would know that stupid ghost, Caster, Caspor ... Cas ...Cas ... What was his name again?"

"Casper ... And he's not stupid ... ! ... Shall I show you the tape? I taped it, and now I can see it anytime!" I cheered up with the thought I could see the tape.

"You lock the poor ghost in a tape? COOL!" Bakura had stopped laughing, but was now looking with an intense gaze to me while laying on his belly.

"Emmm ... I told you already I didn't ... never mind, I think you wouldn't believe me after all ... anyway, can we please go watch the poor locked-up ghost 'Casper' in the funky box downstairs?" I asked again, while sarcasm dripped of the last sentence.

Then Bakura jumped off the floor -He laid on the floor, while I sat on a pillow, also on the floor- and motioned me to come downstairs.

# Then we'll see that poor locked-up ghost ... can we also get some rare food from the big white shining box in the room where your mother was cooking? You know, where you magically got those fine-looking grapes from! -I deeply sighed- ... and by the way ... I trust you now ... after this locking-innocents-up-in-the-TV-action ... We're now officially friends # Then he ran forwards to the TV downstairs, while his words sank in into my mind ...

YOSH'! I've got my very first friend!

I smiled widely to nobody in particular, and then ran also downstairs, hoping Bakura wouldn't have tried to save Casper or Cecilia by knocking over the TV, or tried to open the fridge to get something to eat.


	5. Childhood Saga: My promise to you

5 Childhood Saga: My promise to you.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any difficult Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Matte yo: Wait!

Doush'tano: What is the matter?

Sugoi: Whoa/cool/weird

Bakamono: Stupid thing.

oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Ryou Bakura, and others.

* * *

"Ryou-chan, why are you eating so slowly? Aren't you hungry?" Daddy asked, while eating a piece of the steak on his plate.

I, on the other hand, stuffed 2 peas in my mouth in response -this is fun ... LAUGH MY LOYAL FANS, LAUGH! HAHAHA! I'm so funny sometimes!-. I turned my head a bit to the left -in a way mommy and daddy wouldn't think I was doing it- and saw Bakura sitting on the ground.

Since mommy AND daddy couldn't see him -We figured that out when daddy came into the living-room and didn't see Bakura standing with his whole body in front of the TV, staring in disbelieve to 'Casper'- but COULD hear him -When he yelled 'STUPID GHOST!' daddy wondered why I just insulted my favourite ghost- he just sat down on the ground, and when my parents didn't look, I gave him my fork, where some food was stuck on.

After 3 times doing this, I figured out Bakura liked the meat best. So every time I gave him my fork, a piece of my meat was stuck on it, instead of 3 peas or a salad-leaf.

# That's right, my locking-innocents-up-in-a-TV-friend. Meat is my best friend ... after you then! # And he snatched a handful peas from my plate. Too bad he never heard of table-manners, since he stuffed all food in his mouth with his bare hands. Hmmm.

Mommy's response was a smile, thinking I ate really fast. When I asked another portion, daddy looked up in surprise, but smiled and gave me another piece of meat, and some more peas.

# Iie! No more green alien-stuff! #I heard Bakura mentally mumble, after seeing a next pile of peas.

-Those things are called peas, Bakura- I mentally stated back. He snorted -mentally of course- and pulled at my jeans -which made my jeans all sticky and stuff, since his hands weren't clean anymore-, his way for asking another piece of meat.

I sighed -mommy gave me an odd look, but when I mumbled 'I think I missed Shin chan', she nodded well-knowingly and ate further- and passed my fork to Bakura, who licked off his lips by seeing another piece of meat.

# I think I have a great taste of picking out friends! # He smiled mentally, and stuffed the meat in to his mouth.

I sighed once more, while mommy said 'Shin Chan' hadn't started yet, cuz it wasn't 6 o'clock yet ... I, on the other hand, couldn't care the slightest thing for Shin chan, cuz after dinner Bakura promised me to learn me how to play -according to him- 'a REAL duel, not the thing you learned from your presents-bringing-dad'.

# That's right, my very bestest best Cecilia-lover-friend. But before I'll teach you, can you pass me some more meat ... I'M STARVING DOWN HERE! # He yelled telepathically to me, and I asked my third portion, 'til the surprise of my mommy, cuz I never wanted more than one portion per day and I would make a drama if I got more.

* * *

"Which cards do you have, my very bestest best pea-loving-friend?" Since Bakura was my friend, he made up the strangest nicknames for me. The strangest nickname he gave me, was 'my very bestest best not-helping-friends-outta-snow-and-who-has-a-chush-on-a-locked-up-screaming-lady-who's-named- Cecilia -and-is-a-slut-cuz-she-did-it-with-the-brother-of-Claude-friend'.

# I asked you something ... go talk some other time to your stupid fans #

"At least I HAVE fans ... I can't say that for you! ... And my cards are here." I gave my cards to Bakura, who examined them carefully.

Just to not make you wonder, when dinner ended, I ditched cleaning up the table, and ran to upstairs, while Bakura snatched the last part of meat. Since we both were sure now my parents couldn't see Bakura, he took the best outta his invisibility, and waved every time hatefully to daddy or mommy, already knowing they couldn't see him. Then he evilly laughed mentally, and waved some more.

As for now, I was sitting on my bed, leaning into a huge pillow, while Bakura sat on my carpet, playing with the carpet itself. He didn't see the need of having a pillow, cuz 'I'm used to nothing', as he told me earlier.

# Like I thought before ... I suppose these cards don't have a soul? # He looked up from my cards to me, while I gave him an odd look.

"Cards don't live ... Except in the cartoon 'Card captor Sakura'. Those cards come alive, but that's cuz some magic-thingy." I nodded well-knowingly, imitating my mommy perfectly when I sighed cuz she thought I missed Shin chan.

# Then you missed a lot. The game's fun, but it would be even cooler if the cards had a soul and could come alive. In my time cards had souls ... too bad they also had personalities, which made them disobey if you couldn't control them. But almighty me could handle them all! #

I nodded again, only this time not well-knowingly, probably more confused.

"You mean you played with real monsters in your time?" I asked again, admiring his stories.

He sat up from the floor, and stated -while his words were obviously dripped in a bath full of pride-: "Of course I did! I was nearly the best duellist in my time, if not the best! Only that damn Pharaoh beat my ass once ... but that was long ago, and I learned from that duel. The next time I see that damn idiot, I WILL win!"

"Okay then ... but you said before you lived many years ago ... didn't the Pharaoh die in that time, since you were just locked inside the ring?"

He suddenly smiled widely, and cheered, while grinning like madly: "You're right! He's dead! WOOHOO, the bastard's dead! Dead, dead, dead! ... how many years did I spend in the ring anyway?"

"Dunno ... Perhaps daddy has some looks of what Egypt looked like in old times ... then you can say which picture fits best to how your land looked like before you got locked inside the ring!" I cheered, jumped up from the bed, and wanted to run downstairs to ask daddy a picture-book of Egypt, wasn't it for Bakura to stop me.

# Do that some other time, kid. As for now, I'll learn you how to duel for real! #

"Okay ... but then we'll ask about it daddy tomorrow ... or tonight." I gave in. I walked back to my bed, sat down again, and looked to Bakura once more.

He was still holding my cards, and now I looked more carefully, the 'Change of Hearts' was laying on top.

Suddenly he gave me the pile.

# Shuffle it ... and don't show me the pile #

I nodded, confused, and shuffled the cards through each other. Then I gave him the pile back. He also shuffled the cards, and put the pile between us.

# Pick up the first card #

"Why only one card? I thought you needed 5 cards in the beginning?" I asked, even more confused.

# This is a test. To see if you and I are ... well, if you and I are one, if you put it in that way #

"Now I totally don't understand it anymore. Can you please explain why 'we are one'?"

# Shut up and grab the card, baka! # He snorted angrily and looked to the other side.

I nodded once more, slid off my bed, and grabbed the first card ... 'Change of hearts'.

He turned around, and looked at the card I got.

# IIE! I KNEW this would happen ... I think I'll have to explain some things # He stated, and grabbed the card.

Then he put in between the other cards, shuffled the deck once more, grabbed also the uppermost card, and creepy enough he got also 'Change of hearts'.

# This is one reason we are one. Don't think I just declared love to you, it's just that we are one, that means you and I belong to each other. You can't live without me, and I can't live without you. This also explains the fact I can read your thoughts, and you and I can hear each other thinking. And it explains also the fact you're the only one who can see me #

"Okay ..."

# You don't understand it, do you? Doesn't matter, as long as you remember that as long as you and I stay together, nothing can happen to us #

"Okay then ... does this mean we'll stay friends forever?"

# Hai, that's the simplest thing for us to do. But the relationship master-slave is also fine by me -I blushed, but Bakura remained talking-. But I said I'd teach you how to duel, so now we'll play #

If you would compare the explanation of my dad and Bakura, then you'd see a great difference. Daddy explained the things like I was still a toddler, and didn't know what a monster was, or a non-monster-card. Bakura instead, already knew I knew basic-rules. So he started explaining tactics which fit exactly in my style of playing.

# SO if you combine these cards, you can even beat a 'Blue eyes white dragon', to name a powerful monster. And if you've already used that card, you can use the effect of this monster, and you'll win with no doubt! #

I nodded, and saved all information I received in my mind, hoping I would never forget these things.

# And don't forget, the 'Change of hearts' is one of your best cards, so use it wisely! Although it looks weak, it can be very annoying for opponents # He grabbed my favourite card, and started explaining another tactic.

"Arigatou, friend." I mumbled, while he explained the difference between to almost-the-same effects of 2 magic-cards.

I didn't know if he heard it, but seeing a tiny-whiny-minuscule-small smile, I think he did.

* * *

"Good night, my sweet boy." Mommy whispered, and kissed my forehead. She stroked some hair away form my face, and smiled one more time to me.

"Kaa-san, can you tell me a story?" I asked softly.

"Iie, honey. Daddy waits for me downstairs. Tonight's movie almost begins, so Gomen nasai, sweetie. Sleep well, and have sweet dreams ... but seeing your new dream-catcher -she pointed at my Ring, hanging above my pillow on the wall- Tou-san gave you, I think you'll have no problems with that." She kissed my forehead once more, stood up and walked to the exit.

"I'll close the door, then you won't hear us talking." She whispered, and closed the door totally, while I grumbled cuz I didn't agree with it. I immediately grabbed the ring off my wall, and put it on. Bakura appeared in front of me again, and a second after that he duck under some blanket. He yawned a bit, and lay down. I, on the other hand, wasn't anything nearby tired.

-Damn-

# What's wrong, my sweetie-pea-friend? # I heard Bakura ask. He was currently sitting on the other side of my bed, while a blanket was wrapped around his body. Since mommy couldn't see him, it would be really strange if I asked for another bed in my room. So in the end Bakura decided he would sleep on the other side of my bed. And since I was too small, I didn't mind it.

"I ... don't like the dark." I whispered softly, hugging my fluffy bunny. I ducked away some more into my blanket, only to feel my foot touch Bakura's legs.

# Keep your feet at your side, dirty baka! And if you don't like the dark, then make some magic-light with those magically look-a-like suns on the ceiling #

"Those things are called 'lamps' Bakura."

"RYOU-CHAN! GO TO SLEEP!" I heard mommy yell from downstairs. I ducked a bit deeper into my blanket, only to receive a hit from Bakura, cuz my feet touched his legs again.

# Make some light then, bakayarou! # He stated another time.

-I can't. Mommy would notice I have my lights on, and be pissed off and punish me-

# Then you have a problem # He snorted, lay down, and closed his eyes, wasn't it for my feet touch his legs for the third time today.

# Got lost, bakamono! You're acting like a little whore! # He snorted, but didn't move away from my legs. He was probably too lazy for moving away.

"Can I ask you something, Bakura?" I suddenly whispered to the other side of my bed, only to receive another snort.

# I thought you wanted to sleep? Or did the little baby change his stupid mind! #

"I not a baby!" I whispered back, while hoping mommy didn't hear me. When both my parents didn't yell I had to go to sleep, I sighed and smiled a bit to nothing specially.

# I thought you wanted to tell me something! So ... what is it! # I felt Bakura duck some deeper under the blanket I gave him. Immediately I got another kick, although this time it was his fault our legs almost touch.

"I know it sounds corny, but I wanna thank you." I continued whispering.

# ... Thank me ... for helping you surpass the wimp-level or what! Why on earth would someone wanna thank the almighty tomb-robber! #

"For wanting to be my friend."

# Getting soppy, aren't we! Please stop thanking me, cuz I HATE peeps who wanna thank me! Now sleep! # He kicked me once more, though I didn't do a thing, probably closed his eyes, cuz a second later I heard him snorted peacefully, which meant he was pretending to be a sleep.

"But Bakura ... You owe me something now! -I immediately felt Bakura tense ... wow, scary guy!- Since the only thing I ever wanted was a real friend, and you were the one who wanted to be it! So I guess I owe you something. But I don't know anything I can give you!" I whispered a bit sad, but I couldn't oversee Bakura huge grin while he was sitting up straight now.

# Peeps who owe me something, are great peeps! I think I can create a great friendship with you ... in return I only want all 7 millennium-items, ruler-ship as pharaoh, your never-ending loyalty as a personal servant, and off course the funky box downstairs for myself! #

"Emmm ... Bakura, as much as I like you, I'm just a child, and I can't give you these things ... I was more thinking of something I AM capable of to give you."

# Like what ... a promise you give me these things one day! #

"A promise! That's something I can give you ... you can have my promise I ... emmm ... What on earth can I promise you!" While I was thinking of something, Bakura interrupted me harshly, by poking my legs and mentally speaking through my thinking.

# It was only a sick joke! Promises are easily broken! Unless you can prove I'm horrible wrong, you have to be my personal servant for the rest of your life, at least, from the moment I'll become pharaoh of the world! # Bakura snorted happily, and lay down again. I, on the other side, didn't mimic his moves, and stayed sitting up straight.

"Please Bakura, I think I can fulfil a promise to you! You can think of a possible one, because I have NO idea what to promise!" I poked his legs with my foot, only to receive a kick back.

# I don't want anything but the 7 items, ruler-ship all over the world, and perhaps world-domination can be fine by me. And don't look at me if I'm a total psycho, cuz that's probably what I AM! Now sleep, unless you wanna be punished by your blind mother! # He snorted, turned around, hugged some pillow of me, and tried to pretend to be a sleep again.

"But Bakura! This is really important for me! I think I couldn't probably live with the fact I-

# That's IT! Your life! # The evil glint in his eyes meant no good. Not only he interrupted my sentence, but also he was glaring evilly at me and ... what a second ... my life! WHAT DOES MY LIFE HAS TO DO WITH THIS?

# Everything, little Ryou! I think I know something you can give me ... but only if the time comes. You say friends do everything for each other ... then you can give your life for saving me if it comes to that point! # He snorted happily, while hopefully watching at me, probably hoping I would say 'yes' ...

"I ... didn't mean ... my life ... I didn't ... I ... my life ... I-I-I didn't ...-

# Perhaps it'll easy your decision of I promise you the same! If your life is in danger, though I doubted a simple soul like you would ever end up fighting for his life, I'll give my life to save you! #

"In that case, I'll promise too if your life's in danger, I'll give my life to save yours ... but only -Bakura's happily face faded away as snow for the sun- if you promise me you'll never use this promise on purpose, like first robbing a museum, and then blame me! Because that won't be a promise then!"

# Okay then. So only with accidentally things you'll sacrifice your life for keeping mine! DEAL! #

"Okay. But don't forget my part of our promise! You'll save my life if I'm in danger too!"

# DEAL! Now sleep, little baka! #

"okay, Bakura. Sleep well, and have nice dreams!" I lay down, hugged a pillow -mimicking Bakura perfectly-, and closed my eyes ... for a small second.

-I can't sleep, Bakura-

# You survived 6 years without me, stupid Ryou. Why can't you survive this night also! # He snorted, but didn't open his eyes.

-Don't you know a bed-time-story?- I mentally mumbled, and pulled the pillow over my head, now completely disappearing for Bakura, IF he had his eyes open.

# Stories are for babies! ... But since you already don't like such a simple thing as dark, I don't think it's a good thing to tell you a story from me, cuz my stories are horrors #

-Perhaps that song you sang this afternoon? You promised me you would explain where that song came from-

# I never promised that ... I promised I would tell a few things another time, and the 'another time' isn't here yet. And shut up about promises, I already made too much promises with you tonight #

-NO FAIR! ... can't you sing the song?- I pleaded mentally my eyes, not sure he would see it.

# ... Why not ... My mother sang it for me when I was still little and innocent ... geez, that was quite some time ago! # WOW! I never knew Bakura would actually give in!

I threw the pillow off my head, and lay down normally again. Then I fixed my eyes on my silver-haired friend and nodded to him as a cue to begin his song.

# Don't mention the thing I can't sing ... Else I'll dump you without any compassion! #

-Okay, Bakura ... I won't laugh-

_Nemure yo, ii chibi hana! _/Go to sleep, you little flower/

As the first words escaped his mouth -he sang it out loud .. I guess he couldn't care if mommy or daddy could hear him- I immediately sank into a dream-world, full of TVs, tree-houses, duel-cards and Bakura off course.

_Niwa ya makiba ni _/When all are sleeping-/

_Tori mo hitsuji mo _/Even the birds and the sheep/

_Minna nemureba _/In the gardens and in the fields/

I think that this was the first real night I felt ... completed. While I sank into a dream-full sleep, I didn't oversee a smile across Bakura's lips, and when he ended the song with a fading voice, he also fell into a sleep, although I didn't know if he dreamt.


	6. Childhood Saga: Shocking events

6 Childhood Saga: Shocking events.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any other Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Usagi: Rabbit.

Hajimemashite: How do you do?

Shitsurei shimasu: Excuse me/I must be going (literal translation: I am committing a rudeness/I am disturbing you)

Nanda: What did you say? What is it?

Baka mitai: It must hurt to be that stupid.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"Tou-san ... can we please play another duel? I practiced hard last night, and I want to test my-

"Sure, son! But this time, I won't go easy on you." Daddy laughed while interrupting my sentence while putting away the newspaper he was holding all the time.

I smiled widely, and gave him my cards. Behind me Bakura sat in a chair, his arms crossed, while looking at the TV ... from this beginning of this morning I couldn't get him leave the TV. We figured out he liked Cecilia best, and that's why he looked the replay of the soap she played in every time, after figuring out how to tape something up. Mommy thought I activated the timer that morning, since she couldn't see him, but COULD see the tape playing. So every 30 minutes she saw the video repeating itself, but didn't mention it, cuz she thought I was taping something.

Also every few minutes Bakura snorted and mentally said something like 'dumb bitch' or 'can't you see he's using you!'. Then he snorted some more, and looked further. I didn't mind though.

This was probably cuz I wasn't used of having a friend, so I was pleased of every single thing he said to me. And I was also pleased by the fact daddy was still here. 2 years ago he left after the first day, and I couldn't stop crying until 2 days past after he left.

"Do you understand the rules I've explained yesterday, or do you want me to repeat them?" Daddy asked me, still thinking I didn't understand such simple rules.

# Is your dad THAT stupid, or does he just know NOTHING about you? # I heard Bakura mentally snort to me. He didn't look up, cuz Claude was visiting Cecilia, and even if Bakura saw it already 10 times, he still loved that scene, cuz there was a knife involved with the scene.

"Iie, Tou-san. I even learned some other rules last night ... emmm, from the book ... the pictures of the book, I mean off course ... heh, heh ... " I stuttered, while my face coloured a bit redder than normal, while daddy gave me an odd look.

"Okay then, son ... First grab 5 cards ... and don't forget, you can only have a maximum of 6 cards in your hand!" He stated, and gave me 5 cards ... I, on the other side, mentally grinned, and checked my cards.

Of course I had 'Lady of faith' in my hand, and 'Change of hearts' couldn't be forgotten too! Further I had some other cards, like 'Bariel' and 'Earl of demise'. I got that card in one of the 2 packs ... I just mention it in case I didn't tell you fans it back then, which I could use perfectly in the strategy I created a second ago.

"Since these are your cards, you can begin."

I grabbed a card .. not useful ... but that didn't mind. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bakura turning around and watching me play against my dad.

# Don't show any mercy! I wanna see his pathetic face if he figures out you already know almost the whole game ... and guess which almighty person taught you it! #

I mentally nodded, and put a simple 'Beaver Worrier' into the play in attack-mode, face-up. Although it looked stupid, I already knew I was going to win. I also put a magic-card up-side-down in the play.

"I end my turn." I said softly, not looking up from my cards. Bakura suddenly jumped on the floor, walked to the table we were playing at, and checked my cards. Since he didn't cheat, he didn't look at daddy's cards.

Daddy smiled, grabbed a card, and put a 'Rude Kaiser' into the field, attacking mode. Since my monster didn't match the same points, I lost my 'Beaver worrier'.

"Gomen, Ryou-chan. Perhaps you're next move will be smarter. Your life-points are now 1600."

-Sweet, sweet daddy ... you don't know you just dug your own grave!- I giggled mentally, cuz if I giggled real, dad would notice I was planning a brilliant move!

"I play 'Bariel', this allows me to return my monster for 800 life points. Now my life points are 800."

Daddy smiled, thinking I was doing a stupid thing.

"Then I offer it up for my 'Earl of demise', who can defeat you 'Rude Kaiser' with ease, since his attack-points are 2200. And totally if I use this field-card, what gives my monster 200 extra attack-points, what makes his attacking-points 2400. Further I put one card up-side-down, and that's the end of my turn. You have now 1200 life-points."

I think daddy didn't see that coming, his eyes were round and large, and were looking at me in a confused way. I smiled innocent, and tossed his 'Rude Kaiser' on his grave-pile.

When daddy seemed to have recovered by my strategy, he grabbed another card, and put it almost immediately into play, probably without planning a strategy.

"Gomen, son. Although you thought you were winning, I have to disappoint you. I pay 'Curse of Dragon', but his attack-points are only 2000. But if I play this magic-card 'Horn of the Unicorn', my attack- and defence-point will increase with 700, and that's enough for me to beat your 'Earl of demise'. Now your life-points are only 500."

I smiled, cuz he ran right into my trap.

"I reveal my magic-card, 'Change of hearts'. I take over your 'Curse of dragon' and attack you with your own monster. Since you have no other monster, the 'Curse of dragon' will attack you directly, which causes you to lose this duel!" I cheered, stood up and make a victory-dance around the table.

-WHO'S DA CHAMP? ... come-on fans! Let you hear you! YEY FOR ME!- I mentally yelled to my fans ... while not mentioning the stare I received from Bakura since I was doing stupid again.

Bakura still stood at the chair where I sat before, only now with a 'I- already-knew-you-would-win-smile' plastered on his face. He crossed his arms again, walked back to the TV, and looked for the eleventh time this morning the fight-scene between Cecilia and Claude.

"Why did you walk into my knife! WHY DID YOU WALK INTO MY KNIFE, CLAUDE!", Cecilia cried on the TV-screen, while holding a red-tainted knife, "Why did you walk into my knife ... TEN TIMES!" Then she laughed like madly, and stabbed the knife another time into Claude ... Poor Cecilia, if only she knew Claude would survive those injuries, and would come after her to kill her within 10 episodes!

# You're pathetic! Get used to win a battle, cuz when I taught you everything, you'll never lose again! # I heard him mentally snort while looking at a VERY damaged Claude ... I always knew Cecilia was a strong woman, not to mention she was funny!

I smiled widely, and hummed 'We are the champions' and danced some more, while daddy looked confused to the cards I used in my last turn.

"Ryou-chan ..." Daddy suddenly started. He didn't look up though.

"Hai, Tou-san?" I answered, while stopping to dance as an idiot. No offence, but I WAS dancing like an idiot!

"Where on earth did you learn how to play like this?" He stated, even more confused than he sounded 5 seconds ago.

I almost wanted to say 'from Bakura', but then remembered they couldn't see him. So now make up an excuse.

"I emmm ... , I saw this ... emmm, on the radio- I mean on TV ... last night, no wait, I mean this morning ..." I stuttered, hoping he would fall for it.

"Ooh .. okay then ... I'll go help your mother in the kitchen, so please be a good boy and go play outside." He stood up, still looking at me in a confused way, and walked to the kitchen.

I nodded to no-one in particular, motioned Bakura to come with me He followed me after a great snort, cuz now he had to miss Cecilia, and together we walked to the backdoor, where I left my boots. Bakura just lent a pair boots which were too big for me. This time we made sure Bakura was dressed warmer, and together we headed outside.

Before I closed the door, I noticed mommy wasn't in the kitchen. I wonder why daddy says it then, it wasn't like mommy really needed his help. I shrugged my shoulders, and ran outside, Bakura following me straight.

* * *

"What's wrong, my very bestest best beating-dads-in-duels-friend?" Bakura said, while we were walking to my tree-house again. While I was making pictures in the snow, he made snow-balls, and threw them to me, what made me look like a snowball itself.

"Daddy said he was going to help mommy, but mommy never asked him to help." I said while removing some snow from my head, though it made no difference in colour.

# Parents are strange, they're a complete undiscovered chapter in The Book of Life. You'll learn these thing when you're older ... same goes for me # Bakura nodded while he stated this ... he's strange!

# And I'm NOT strange! # A snort was the only thing which wasn't mentally yelled at me.

"But about my daddy, he was acting normal, until I made those moves you taught me. And after I beat him, he suddenly asked me to go outside ... I don't get it!" I sighed, and made a picture a bunny in the snow with my foot.

Bakura, on the other side, suddenly walked through the picture, which made the bunny disappear, and motioned me to come with him.

"Iie! Usagi! Now it's gone!" I mumbled, but Bakura didn't answer my question ... geez!

"Where're we going, Bakura?" I asked him, a bit angry cuz he destroyed my drawn bunny.

# Don't ask, baka. Just follow ... and the rabbit is as stupid as you are #

"You're not nice." I mumbled.

# I told you I'm not a normal friend ... I have some strange habits, but in the end I'm proud to have them #

"Where're we going anyway?" I asked again. We were walking towards to other side of the street.

"Bakura, I'm allowed to go to there. I had to stay on this side of the street, according to my mommy." I mumbled, pretty sure he could hear me.

# Doesn't matter. If you aren't allowed, it's only better to be here! And I'm with you, so nothing can happen to you ... I just want to see your world ... in my time everything was different, so now is your chance to let me see some cool stuff! #

"Okay ... but the only thing what's cool, is the candy-store 2 streets further."

# Then it'll be the candy-store ... Come-on baka! Don't walk that slowly! You're acting quite boring at the moment! # He snorted, but remained silent when 2 cars past.

# AAAAHHH! I hate those things! # He snorted and spit toward the direction the cars went to. I sighed, but didn't respond at his behaviour.

We walked a bit further, and we would have walked even further, wasn't it we suddenly got surrounded by a group of boys.

I recognized most of them, cuz we all sat on the same school. They only were a class higher, except their boss. He was in the same grade as I was. Too bad they weren't the sweetest children of the school. And even worse was the fact I wasn't the strongest kids in my class, which made me a perfect victim for them.

"Konnichiwa, Ryou-chan! Long time no see!" The oldest one said sarcastically. He spit on the ground, only inches away from my left-boot.

I gulped, and looked to the other side. I guess nobody of them could see Bakura, cuz he was now looking quit angry, but none of the guys noticed this, and also they didn't mentioned this.

Suddenly the leader, the meanest boy of them all, appeared in front of me and said: "Look guys, it's the little nitwit! Hajimemashite, Little dork! I thought mommy didn't let you go. After all, she doesn't want that anything happens to her sweetest Ryou-chan!"

"Shitsurei shimasu, Jou." I mumbled, not brave enough to say it loud into his face.

"Nanda, Ryou-chan? You wanna leave already? Well Ryou-chan, that's not very nice! I thought I was your friend, and friends should hang out together!" Jou said back, grinning while playing with a toy he was holding. I think it was a fake gun, but I didn't want to walk the risk to find out if it was real or not.

Behind me, I could feel Bakura become angrier by the minute, which didn't mean good.

-Don't say a thing, Bakura. They won't hurt me, since Jou only beats older and stronger children ... and I'm younger and weaker, so he probably won't beat me-

# probably! # He stared at the blond-haired guy in front of me, who grinned like madly, probably cuz I just saved their day ... else they'd get bored, and that was something Jou disliked.

"Can I please go, Jou?" I mumbled, still not looking up into his face.

Suddenly I felt a hand in my hair, pulling my up, so I faced Jou. I looked to my left, and saw Jou best friend, Hirutani, holding up my face by pulling harder and harder at my hair.

"Baka mitai, Ryou-dork.'' I heard him hiss to me, while pulling some more. Ouch!

"Hirutani, stop that ... let the little dork go ... But Ryou-chan, if I see you here again.." Jou stopped talking, pushing the 'fake' gun on my throat, and whispered 'bang'. Then Hirutani let me go, and the group walked further, and while they passed me, I got a kick in my back by most of the members of the club they had. Jou didn't kick though.

# THOSE LOSERS! If you let me take them, they would be in that hospital-thing you talked about earlier right now! # Bakura mentally yelled, while spitting into their direction.

I fell on the ground, still feeling the hurting spots on my back. Then I felt Bakura's hand on my back, rubbing the hurting spots carefully.

"Go home, my very bestest best best-duellist-after-almighty-me-friend. I know how much these spots hurt, so please go home ... Gomen I took you to here." He helped me standing up, and slowly we began to walk back to my house, Bakura off course cursing Jou and Hirutani with words I didn't understand ... I think it's Egyptian, but I wasn't sure.

* * *

# Who are those guys anyway ... and don't say 'Jou and Hirutani', cuz that won't answer my question the way I meant it # Bakura looked at me while he stated the question. We were almost home, and luckily I didn't see any more bullies.

"Jou and Hirutani go to the same school as I do. Jou is in the same class as I am, but the rest of the gang are one class higher than me ... They're just bullies ... If Jou wasn't with them, Hirutani would have kicked me more than once. Jou isn't the sweetest kid, but is always fair. Totally the opposite from Hirutani: He's the meanest bully I've ever met." I stated softly.

# Still I don't like Jou #

"... I don't get something ... you said you knew how much these spots hurt ... how do you know ... Did other kids also pick on you when you were younger?" I remembered well Bakura said it, when he helped me standing up a couple of minutes ago.

# Emmm ... Doesn't matter now. It's the past, and it won't get repeated another time ... unlike this, this is present! If you don't do something about those guys, you'll be bullied forever! #

I must say, Bakura has a thing with un-answer my questions.

# That's right, my very bestest best bullied-friend! ... LOOK! There's your huge house! # He squeaked happily, and pointed at my house.

# Come-on, my very bestest best threatened-friend, lets go to your mom ... and ask also some cookies ... THEY ROCK! #

He hummed a bit, and walked to my backdoor ... boy, he was happy all of a sudden! A minute ago he was angry cuz Hirutani hit me! This didn't mean I hated it ... I was also happy he was happy.

I softly opened the back-door, hoping mommy and daddy wouldn't be angry that I was hurt and didn't stay outside longer than 15 minutes. Bakura followed me sweetly, hoping there were many cookies left.

I slowly pulled out my boots, while Bakura kicked out his boots. I grabbed them, and also put them back next to the door, for the next time I'd be thrown outside. Bakura snorted at my behaviour, but then again, he always snorted.

I softly opened the door, but was rudely interrupted by opening the door by a certain boy now standing next to me. He motioned me to look inside.

When I peeked inside, the door was now opened for a little piece I saw mommy and daddy talking angrily to each other ... The worst part of this all was that I could hear the whole conversation they were having.

"But he's just a child! You can't him make-

"Hai, I can! Ryou has acted weird since he came home yesterday-evening ... and there's no other explanation!"

"But you don't know how he is the other days of the year!"

"You mean he only acted like this the last day? Is it just because of me, or do you think something else the explanation of it?"

"Now I think of it ... he WAS acting weird yesterday. He was talking about a friend, but I could see him anywhere ... I thought that was a joke ..."

"An invisible friend perhaps?"

At this point I couldn't take it anymore. Not only this was the first time my parents were having a fight, a second thing was they didn't understand I had Bakura now!

I opened the door completely, so mommy and daddy looked up to me, while I was crying big tears now.

"Kaa-san ... I can explain." I sniffed, while another big tear rolled over my cheek. I ran to my mommy, and motioned her to pick me up. Luckily, she did. I immediately dug my head into her sweater, hugging her really hard.

"Gomen, Ryou-chan. We didn't want to scare you. We weren't really angry." She patted my back, but since I was still hurt there, I moved around, 'till mommy stopped patting my back.

"I know ... But I can explain my behaviour." I said softly, while my voice faded away with the second.

"Ryou-chan ... is something wrong?" Mommy asked me, hugging my closer.

"It's just ... I looked to Bakura, who was now sitting on a chair ... it's just that ... the thing about that new friend yesterday ... that wasn't a joke ..."

"Ryou-chan ... is that everything? ... that isn't that bad ... I don't care if I couldn't see him ... he was probably too shy to meet me, but I don't care about that, as long you have fun with that new friend." Mommy said warmly at me, while drying my tears with a handkerchief. Daddy just smiled at me, understanding it ... at least, I think he thought he understood it ...

"That's not my problem ... you can't see him I squeezed my eyes shut ... I didn't want to see their reactions ... you didn't see him yesterday, while he was in front of you." I whispered, and hugged mommy closer.

# Your father is looking like you're a idiot right now # Bakura mentioned dryly ... nice comment ... BAKURA, SHUT UP!

"Gomen nasai kaa-san. But I really like Bakura as a friend! He's really nice if you know him better." I stated, and hugged mommy another time.

Suddenly I felt my daddy picking me up, and walking with me to the living- room.

# Your mother has something in her eyes, they watered a second ago # Bakura noticed dryly again ... must have been a fly ... she can't cry ... can she?

Come-on Bakura, you're going to proof daddy you DO exist! I mentally stated at my 'invisible' friend, who was still sitting in a chair.

# You say it, baka ... I mean friend! # He also walked to the living-room, where I was put on the couch by my daddy. Bakura sat down on the carpet in front of me and my dad, who sat down next to me.

"Ryou-chan, I think we need to talk." Daddy started the conversation.

# Parents only start with these words if you did something wrong ... did you do something wrong? #

"What's wrong, Tou-san?"

"It's about your new friend ... where did you meet him?"

"Emmmm I couldn't say 'tree-house', cuz then I'd be betrayed by myself! ... on the street?" I stuttered uncomfortable.

"How does that 'Bakura-boy' looks like, anyway?"

"Ooh ... he looks almost like me ... except his eyes are different form mines, and his hair is a bit longer and sharper than mine ... and he's more tanned than me ..." When I was telling this, I sighed happily in my mind, thinking my daddy finally thought Bakura really existed.

"He must be very nice, right?" Daddy asked me again ... why do I get the strange feeling daddy is up to something?

# Because he is! He's acting WAY to nice about the whole thing about me! Pick your words carefully, else you may get punished! #

I mentally nodded, and then answered daddy's question: "He's not a normal kid, but he IS nice! He even helped me to ... to get to sleep."

I wanted to say 'to learn how to play a REAL duel', but since Bakura said I needed to look out for the things I said, I did.

"... Son, I think this will hurt your feeling a bit Suddenly Bakura sat up some straighter ... I guess this was a special moment , but ... Bakura ... well, he ...-

"What's wrong, daddy?" I asked too innocent for my own good ... and immediately received a smirk from Bakura.

# Smart Baka! Try your puppy-eyes, then he won't punish you! #

"Son ... Bakura is ... well, he's ... lets just say ... he's not as you and me ..." Daddy finally spoke.

"What do you mean by that, Tou-san?" I asked again.

"Bakura is not the same as you and me ... Perhaps you noticed me and your mother can't see him?" I could see in his face he was having troubles to tell me this ... I don't get it .. it wasn't THAT bad that nobody could see him!

"I know ... but both of us don't mind that much."

"I think you don't understand me ... Bakura ... well, Bakura doesn't exist." Daddy sighed of relief, he finally managed to say this ...

# WHAT DA FUCK! DO EXIST! # I hear Bakura mentally yell at me, while crossing his arms, and snorting like madly to my daddy.

"Tou-san, he does exist! I think you think he's just an imagination-friend ... but Bakura isn't like that! I saw once an episode by 'the Power puff Girls' about an imagination-friend, and this is everything unlike that!" I stated, a bit angry daddy thought Bakura didn't exist.

# That's right! I DO exist! # Bakura snorted some more, and stared angrily at my daddy.

"I'm sorry, son. But invisible friends don't exist." He sighed, and put his hand up my shoulder.

"I don't need your pithiness, Tou-san," I stated REALLY impudent, "Gomen for that, Tou-san, but Bakura can't be an imagination friend!"

"Son, I know this is hard for you, but you must let go your dream of having a prefect friend ... perhaps if you contact other kids around your age more, you wouldn't have such less friends."

That really hurt my heart, daddy! It's not like I can help it I didn't have friends until Bakura showed up! I sobbed a bit by my own thoughts, but suddenly I saw Bakura mentally gave me a handkerchief still looking pissed off at my dad, which made me a bit happier again.

"Perhaps you don't know this, but since you met that 'Bakura-friend' of you, you're acting weirder, not even mentioning the change in your manners! You aren't that well-mannered anymore, and you keep on surprising me and your mother ... IF that friend exists, he has a bad influence on you."

# Ryou? Is it okay for you that I HATE your father! # Bakura was now officially pissed off. He was shaking in rage, while snorting like madly, not to mention his hair rose a bit, like an angry cat. If this was another situation, I would laugh my head off, but I wasn't in a happy mood right now ... I was angry now, and hurt.

"Tell Bakura you're sorry! He's really upset right now!" I puffed at my daddy ... suddenly I found out this sounded really stupid. Daddy had to tell sorry to Bakura, who couldn't be seen by my daddy!

# That's NO reason he doesn't have to say 'sorry'! # Bakura snorted once more.

"Son, I understand you're angry at me, but try to look the situation from my eyes. One moment I see my son, after spending 2 years in Egypt, and the second moment, my son states he has an invisible friend!"

"I never stated he's invisible ... you guys just can't see him." I mumbled, already knowing daddy's opinion wouldn't change.

"I understand that, son ... but the best thing for you is to say goodbye to your friend. Boys like him go away, but won't be alone. That's the best thing of being an invisible friend." Daddy said warmly at me.

# He wants you to DUMP me! NO WAY! # Bakura snorted once more, but luckily didn't yell a thing ... although, if daddy would HEAR Bakura, then..

# NO WAY! If he doesn't want to believe I'm real, then there's no need for me to talk! I KNOW he would hear me, but then thinks he's crazy, and nothing would change the situation after that! #

-Okay then ... but how do I have to explain daddy then you DO exist?-

# He won't believe it, even if he would see me for a minute! He's a stupid adult, and adults don't believe these things! # Bakura snorted once more, and looked to my daddy again.

I also looked at my daddy, and saw the thing Bakura warned me for ... I saw daddy wouldn't understand the whole 'Bakura-thing'.

"I want to go to my room." I stated. Before he could answer I jumped on the floor, and ran upstairs, without waiting for an answer.

Off course Bakura followed me, still snorting like madly.

* * *

# Don't care about it! Parents will never understand such things # Bakura lightly tapped my back, while was crying like the world died.

"But ... but ... you ARE real!" I sobbed, and immediately another waterfall escaped my eyes.

# Don't cry, little baka. There's nothing to cry off! I won't leave you, and your dad won't notice I won't leave, since he can't see me! #

After I escaped to my room, I fell on my bed and started to cry with my head into my pillow ... which must be wet around now.

# Doesn't matter, you have plenty more pillows #

-You DO exists ... don't you?- I suddenly asked weakly. I knew this was stupid, cuz first I defended Bakura did exist, but now I wasn't sure anymore ... I couldn't believe Bakura was unreal, but daddy HAD a point in his stupid lecture.

# Do NOT even THINK of doubting of the fact there's a chance I'm not real ... wait a sec, I KNOW SOMETHING! # He suddenly yelled mentally at me, while poking my back, which caused me to sit up again.

-WHAT!- I mentally growled at Bakura, which was looking quite happy at the moment.

# I know a way which will confirm the fact I DO exist! #

Without further explanation, the strangest thing happened. First, I felt like flying up to the ceiling, but then noticed I was still sitting on my bed ... only I couldn't move myself anymore ...

-Bakura? What have you done?-

# Watch this! #

I suddenly felt weird ... it looked like someone was waving with my left hand, but I couldn't see anyone ... even Bakura had disappeared before this happened. I felt even weirder when I suddenly stood up, and danced Bakura's stupid dance he also did yesterday on the dresser. Then the strange feeling disappeared and if this all wasn't strange enough, Bakura appeared in front of me again.

# Is this enough evidence, baka? # He smiled and walked back to the bed, hopped on it, and stretched his arms, only to lay down on them.

"... Nani ... What was THAT?" I stuttered, slowly moving my left hand, luckily with response this time.

# I took over your body ... I tried once more last night, but since your were sleeping, you didn't notice ... and don't look that scared at me ... I told about the 'we-are-one-thing' last night, didn't I baka! This is another effect of the whole thing. I can take over your body #

Okay then ... It's not like my life is anything normal anymore, So I guess I have to get used to the fact REALLY strange things happen all over the time ... but what happened anyway?

# As I just told you ... I took over your body ... but you can't do it to me #

WHY NOT! ... No fair!

# Cuz I don't have a 'real' body ... If I had one, I think everybody would see me ... I think this is another effect the Pharaoh put on me before putting me inside that stupid ring #

"You mean you actually met a Pharaoh once? COOL!" I squeaked, but remained silent after I received a cold stare from Bakura.

# The Pharaoh wasn't 'COOL', as you say! He was annoying, stupid, no sense of humour, UGLY, dumb, mean, had no taste for the latest fashion, and was VERY cruel of you think of what he had done! # A snort followed the fine perfect on time.

-What was the thing he had done? ... Or don't you wanna tell me?-

# I won't tell, baka #

With that ended our conversation. I walked to my bed, where Bakura still was laying on, and lay down on the other side of my bed. When I closed my eyes, I felt how tired I was ... I guess it was a long day. Although it was still midday, I was tired ... A nap wouldn't hurt me.

# Not at all, my very bestest best ... friend #

I guess this was the first time Bakura didn't come down with a nickname for the –friend ... too bad I was too sleepy to say it to him.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"Well ... how do you like the story so far?" I asked Yugi carefully. No answer came along the line. Well, I'm still waiting.

"YOU KNEW JOU FROM YOUR CHILDHOOD ON!" Yugi gasped in surprise ... not the reaction I expected, but that didn't mind that much. He reacted anyway. I'm happy again. Well, for as much I can be happy around my koi in the state he's in. Which isn't very happy.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Yugi rambled through, still VERY surprised by the fact I already knew Jou. Heh, heh. And guess what. Jou wasn't the only one. But quiet please. Don't tell him. I'll tell it along the story. I promise. And you guys know what I think about promises.

"I figured out Jou wouldn't remember the fact he picked me ... so I didn't mention it." I mumbled quietly. This is very true. He doesn't remember it at all. Lucky me.

"Doesn't Jou know this? ... Are you sure?" Why the questions? Of course he doesn't. Else he would've asked me the details a long time ago!

"If you hear more of my story, you'll figure out why he can't remember me ... I sorta left school ... in a very special way ... but before that ... That wasn't everything I can remember from my childhood ... too bad I can remember everything important that happened ..." Ooh Damn. I hope that was not a sob ... never mind. It WAS a sob. Great.

"Then what happened before you left school? ... or what happened after that day you had the conversation with your dad?"

"Perhaps you can better ask what happened MORE that day ... especially that night ..." I think Yugi noticed the change in my voice ... my voice faded away more every second, and my hands were trembling like madly. Damn hands. I hate trembling hands. Stop moving, hands of mine!

"... You don't have to tell it, just omit the next part." Yugi softly said.

"Iie ... else you won't get it anymore ... and it's stupid not to tell ... I promised myself to tell 'Kura everything we did together ... even bad things." Okay, I think I can start crying any moment now.

"Then what happened that night?" Yugi asked one more time, this time aware of the fact I was nearly crying.

"My mother died."


	7. Childhood Saga: Mother and Father

7 Childhood Saga: Mother and Father.

_oOo_

_Piece of song_

_oOo_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura and other.

* * *

"… You mother …. Died?" Yugi stuttered at me. His whole face went blank within a second. If only you saw this, 'Kura. I think you'd laugh your head off by the look of a white Yugi. Though I still don't know what's so funny of such a sight. But then again, you weren't the most normal kid I've met. And it wasn't like I am normal. Well, those were your words. Damn. I'm sobbing again.

"Hai. Gomen if I scared you ... But please understand I won't tell how she died. And also the way I reacted. I'll go on with the story from the point one week past after my mother died. I think I can take that, cuz I didn't know if I wouldn't cry more tears at the memory of ... it." I softly stated. I'm too soft for my own good, my sweet Bakura sometimes said. He always liked that. Hey, lookie-lookie. Another sob.

Yugi nodded and looked to me again. But before I could go on, I heard some noise behind me. I turned around to see Yugi's Yami standing a few feet away from me, looking quit shocking at the moment ... wait a sec ... WHAT on earth was Yami doing here? It was not like you two were friends. More like 'you two can hardly breath in the same air', but that's not my point. Help, how LONG he was already standing behind me and how much had he heard of my whole life-story!

"... Gomen nasai, Ryou ... I just wanted to know where Yugi stayed, but if you two don't want to get disturbed, I'll just leave." His cheeks coloured a few shades red, as he stated this. Heh, heh. The almighty Paroah goes on the 'I-am-to-shy-to-react-normally'-tour. Heh, heh. You would have loved it, my sweet Bakura. Sob, sob. Does my sob says enough to you?

But now, before I forget, a reaction. I mean, he stated something. About only coming for Yugi ... Well, now I know. He wasn't interested in you. Only in his hikari. That explains why he was here. Now only explain he's not welcome. I think you wanted it this way. And if you didn't, then this isn't your day. No wait, that's rude to say. Hmmm, I'm getting more pointless with the minute. Ow wait, I still need to answer. Heh, heh.

"Not a problem ... but perhaps you and Yugi can go now ... I rather be alone with 'Kura for a while."

I completely noticed a frown, when I spoke out the name 'Kura' instead of 'Bakura'. I guess he's not used of hearing a nickname of you. Well, too bad for him. I'm not knocking my nicknames off. You likes nicknames too. I just took your habit.

"Well then, lets go Yugi." Yami stated, and motioned Yugi to come with him. Instead of obeying Yami, Yugi turned to me, and asked me softly: "Can I please listen some longer? I'd like to hear the rest ... or at least 'til the point of leaving school, as you told me a few minutes ago ... only if you want it." He added the last thing if I would bit him if he stayed longer here than needed.

Hmmm, I guess it would sound REALLY egoistic if I told them to leave. And Bakura was always telling I needed to get some other friends.

"Okay then. But only until the part I left my school." I gave in, while Yugi smiled happily at me, but Yami gave me a stare ... whatever! I don't care.

Yami sat down next to Yugi, giving his hikari a soft smile, which caused me to let a tiny-whiny-miny-sob escaped my throat. I guess I'm still not used of the fact you'll probably never be able to touch me again. Oow shit! There I go again! I. must. not. think. of. Bakura. THIS AINT HELPING ME! Go away, you sad feeling! Find someone else to bug. Not sad and lonely me. Sob, sob.

"What happened to your mother anyway?" Yami suddenly asked, rudely interrupting my thoughts. Not that they were THAT important, but anyway. Pointless had to be my middle name. But that's no reason to interrupt them!

"YAMI! That's unmannered to ask ... Ryou, you don't have to answer that question ... just tell us and Bakura what happened further ... we won't ask, and won't be angry you won't tell us." Yugi said warmly at me. My opinion of this all? Yugi is nice. Yami not. I guess I sound like Bakura at some moments.

"Arigatou Yugi. I'll begin from a week after my mother died, because then it started to sink in for real. Emmm, I mean the thing that my mother was gone forever. Anyway, I was sitting in my room, for the umpteenth time that week, and Tou-san was downstairs ... by the way, because of the accident, he didn't go back to Egypt. But as I was telling, I sat in my room on my bed, while Bakura ...-

oOo Enter flashback oOo

_oOo_

_There was a time I was happy in my life  
There was time I believed I'd live forever _

_oOo_

# I wanna duel! I'm bored! # I heard Bakura mentally say to me ... and I, I couldn't care a thing. I turned around, so I didn't have to look at him, while he was nagging.

"Have fun, Bakura." I mumbled, and looked to the picture I was holding all the time. Me, who was held by my mommy, both sitting in our garden last summer ... Damn! I don't wanna cry again! ... mommy, I miss you! ... damn, there went a sob ... and another sob ... WHY CAN'T I STOP SOBBING!

_oOo_

_There was a time that I prayed to Jesus Christ  
There was a time I had a mother it was nice  
oOo_

# I meant you have to duel WITH me! Play alone is no fun! # Bakura whined, and waved my cards in front of my face ... and I, I couldn't care.

# Ryou, it's no good to do nothing whole day. Get over the thing your mother is dead. Let the past be the past and think of the future. Your mother is now in heaven, but in your heart she'll also live further, not to mention you still have a father who cares about you, and a great friend who understands your feelings ... NOW PLAY! #

I looked up, after he stated those 2 last words -with tears in my eyes- at Bakura and slapped him in the face ... I think he didn't see that one coming, because he blinked 2 times with his eyes, snorted another time, and walked away without saying anything more.

Since mommy was with my sister, things here are complicated. My daddy becomes angry at the slightest thing, I cry at the slightest thing, and Bakura ... well, he has been bored since the day after mommy went to heaven.

_oOo_

_Nobody else would ever take the place of you  
Nobody else could do the things that you could do  
oOo_

Most of the times Bakura watches TV, but sometimes he comes to my room and whines he wants to play with me ... not that I give in and go playing with him. Friend or not, I'm not feeling well enough to play.

# Ryou ... Gomen for that ... Can you please play with me now? # I heard a tiny voice say inside my head ...

"Iie Bakura ... I don't wanna." I mumbled back, already figured out he could hear everything I said, even if it was whispered on the other side of the house. And I think probably WAS on the other side of the house, mocking cuz I slapped him.

Suddenly Bakura came in my room -Perhaps I was wrong about the fact he would be somewhere else, mocking-, walked over to my bed where I was sitting on at the moment, and snorted before telling me: "I know how you feel. And the only thing to come over it is thinking of something else, and go on with living ... per example, play a duel with me!"

"Iie."

"Go outside, I want to go to your tree-house again, cuz I want-

"Have fun."

# I meant WITH you #

"Iie."

"We can go watch a movie! I saw a funny movie about a men who-

"Iie."

" ... I'll tell you a story."

"Ii- ... about what?" Somehow I got interested by the fact Bakura wanted me to feel better ... a well, he can try. And mommy also told me stories when I felt sad.

"About my mother."

"Is the possibly another possible way to make me feel worse? I don't think so ... Bakura, although it's sweet meant, I don't wanna hear anything about other mommy's." I sobbed once more, before looking at the picture I was holding again ... mommy looked really pretty on the picture ... she wore her favourite blue-coloured dress ...

"My mother died also when I was little ... only then on a WAY more horrible way." Bakura said, completely ignoring my comments about it.

_oOo _

_No one else I guess could hurt me like you did  
I didn't understand I was just a kid  
oOo_

"Bakura, go away ..." I stated, not looking at him. Pictures can sometimes be more interesting than a person next to you, did you know that?

"I won't listen to you! As I was telling, my mother died on a horrible way ... cuz she was murdered by some servant of the Pharaoh." He finished ... Hai, he caught my surprise.

After he said that, I immediately looked up from my picture to him, only to see him smiling in a sad way ... I guess he also misses his mommy ... damn, there goes the umpteenth sob this day! I. must. not. think. of. my. mommy. ... this isn't helping a single bit!

_oOo_

_Oh mother why aren't you here with me  
No one else saw the things that you could see  
oOo_

" ... Nani?" I asked confused, completely too lost for speaking.

"Like I said, some servant of the Pharaoh-

"I HEARD THAT! ... but ... why?" I stuttered even more, not to mention my confused-ness ... and the sadness I felt toward Bakura's past.

_oOo_

_I'm trying hard to dry my tears  
Yes father you know I'm not so free  
oOo_

"Dunno exactly ... In my time the village I lived in wasn't the safest place in Egypt ... his servants murdered the whole village, except for me off course." He shrugged his shoulders, and looked outside through my window, avoiding my intense gaze.

" ... I didn't know ..."

# Doesn't matter ... but the thing I learned from it was I needed to live further with the life I had left, and I needed to let the past be the past ... although it cost me a lot of painful times, I got over it, and now I'm completely happy of the fact it's the past, and I can live with it # Then he stood up -he was sitting all the time- and walked away ... IF it wasn't for my hand grabbing his, so he couldn't go away. He turned around and looked me into the eyes, before I let mine slip away to the ground.

_oOo_

_I got to give it up  
Find someone to love me  
oOo_

"Bakura ... Gomen I reacted this way ... I'm just ... well, you know ... just ..." I was looking for the right word, but everything in my mind was blank, only my mommy was clear ...

# I know ... You're sorrowful # He stated, and instead of turning around and walk away anyway, he hugged me and helped me sitting down on my bed again.

I guess we sat there for quit some time. Bakura hugging me, and me crying softly ... I don't care what daddy thought about the fact of having an 'imagination friend', I liked him anyway.

# I'm real! # He snorted, but didn't let me go ... don't tell him I liked the fact he was caring for me.

# Arigatou, small friend # He snorted, only this time with some happiness through his snort. After the snort he let me go.

# Can we please duel now? It'll do you good to think of something else for a change #

I dried my tears with the handkerchief I was holding for some time now, and nodded. Then I stood also up, and followed him downstairs, where my deck lay. I didn't oversee Bakura's huge grin ... I guess he isn't bored anymore.

_oOo_

_I got to let it go  
Find someone that I can care for  
oOo

* * *

_

"I attack with my 'Headless Knight', and he destroys your weak monster! Now your life-points are decreased by 300!" I squeaked a bit happily ... off course Bakura let me win, but it was fun anyway! ... This didn't mean I was happy again, I was still sad, but not as sad as I was a while ago.

_oOo_

_My mother died when I was five well, just for a detail ... Ryou is already six!_

_And all I did was sit and cry  
oOo_

# See you'd feel better by playing with me! # He snorted, and threw his monster in the pile for his cemetery, but then remained silent, cuz my daddy entered the living-room.

"Hello son. Feeling better already?" He asked me, while sitting down on the bench, probably to observe me playing a duel.

"A little bit ... I'm playing a duel right now." I answered softly ... the fact I was playing a duel didn't take the pain away! I think I felt another tear slip my eye ... I sure hope daddy wouldn't see it.

# Or HEAR it! Yesterday you cried so hard, the neighbours came here with that if you didn't shut up, they would move away! # A mentally snickered followed the line.

_oOo_

_I cried and cried and cried all day  
Until the neighbours went away  
oOo_

"I guess with that 'Bakura-guy'. Am I right or not?" He asked me again, looking at the other side, where Bakura currently was making stupid faces at my daddy ... since the day daddy stated he didn't think Bakura was real, Bakura disliked my daddy very much. And Bakura being himself, took every situation to silently make fun of my daddy.

# Hai, you are with me baka! # And he snorted, to confirm his statement.

"Iie, Tou-san ... he isn't real ... I'm just playing by myself."

I think this is the one of the first times in my life that I lied to my daddy. I usually lie, but daddy is a whole other case ... but what would I do else? It was not like daddy would believe me. So, instead of saying 'Hai' and get an angry daddy, I simply said 'Iie'.

_oOo_

_They couldn't take my loneliness  
I couldn't take their phoniness  
oOo_

# You're smarter than it looks, kid # Bakura snorted once more, but daddy didn't notice the snorting kid next to me.

Luckily daddy's face lit up a bit, and said warmly: "I know this time is difficult for you, but this is the right thing ... shall I play with you for a while?"

... NO! I wanna play with Bakura ... he lets me win, and he's really nice toward me at the moment!

# You said it baka! ... as for an answer, just say 'hai'. Then your dad is happy again # He added with a snort ... I think he's right. It would look suspicious if I wanted to continue alone, instead with my daddy ... and then he has his fun also for today.

"Hai, tou-san ... but I wanna win." I mumbled while giving in, grabbed all my cards, shuffled them, and put them on one big pile.

"Sure son." He sat down on the other side of my play-field, and grabbed 5 cards of the top.

"Arigatou, tou-san ... daddy? Do you think mommy is really with my sister?" I suddenly asked him, and completely surprising me.

"I think she is ... son?" He answered my question with another question.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked him, while grabbing also 5 cards ... this battle would be a short one.

"Well ... You know I cannot stay home with you forever, don't you?"

_oOo_

_My father had to go to work  
I used to think he was a jerk  
oOo_

-Bakura, what's he meaning by this ... is he also leaving me?- ... WOW! THAT'S a scary thought!

# Nah! He probably means he has to go to Egypt again ... or just working here! Parents always work! They never wanna quit, even not for playing with their little child #

"Daddy ... are you going to Egypt again?" I tried to ask as innocent and sweetly as I could ... if he WAS planning that, I'd hide in his trunk and fly with him to Egypt too!

_oOo_

_I didn't know his heart was broken  
And not another word was spoken  
oOo_

# Then I wanna hide too! # Bakura snorted once more, as he saw my daddy putting a 'Kuribo' into the play ... I, on the other hand, had 'Curse of dragon', which I could use to win within one turn ...

"Iie son! ... I just need to go work again ... but I won't go to Egypt ... I'll find some work here." He put a 'Dragon captor jar' into the play.

I, on the other hand, used 'Flute Piper' and got my 'Curse of Dragon' back.

"Why did you do to Egypt anyway? If you can find work here, then why did you go away for 2 years?" I asked, and attacked my dad. His life-points were 0.

"I like Egypt better than Japan ... but else you'd be alone, without your mother." Daddy stood up, and walked toward the kitchen.

Half the way he stopped, turned around, and said: "I called some really sweet young girl. She'll come over here tonight, to meet you, so you get to know her ... because if I DO find work, then she can baby-sit you." He smiled at me once more, turned around, and walked further.

_oOo_

_He became a shadow of  
The father I was dreaming of  
oOo_

BUT I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! I NEED MY MOMMY!

Then I started to cry again, while Bakura snorted, and tried to comfort me for the umpteen time since last week.

_oOo_

_I gotta give it up  
I've got to give it up  
oOo_


	8. Childhood Saga: Babysitter events

8 Childhood Saga: Babysitter-events.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura and others.

* * *

"Hello, Ryou!" The girl squeaked and stroked my hair ... I already dislike her.

It was night, and the girl just arrived ... and according to my daddy I was getting grounded if I wasn't well-mannered ... it wasn't that I actually LIKED to go outside, but to do him a favor, I decided to give my well-mannered side an opportunity to show itself. Luckily I got a bit more over the fact mommy was gone -I don't know what happened, but I suddenly got over my cry-mood- so Bakura didn't need to comfort me every minute of the day.

"Hello, babysitter." I responded well-mannered, and stuck out my hand, to shake hers ...

she giggled some more, before saying: "No need to be that formal! Just call me Mai! Mai Valentine, to be precisely." And with that she stroke my hair one more time.

I still don't know what happened that daddy decided to asked her to baby-sit me! First, she was only TWELVE! -daddy said she wouldn't ask too much money cuz she was still a young girl, but was already really mature for her age- Second, I HATE giggling girls!

Third, she didn't look normal! Although I liked her hair, it was tied up in 2 pigtails -OKAY! They WERE funny in a kind of way!-. Luckily she didn't wore make-up ... I don't like make-up ... mommy also didn't like make-up ... guess it runs in the family.

Also, the clothes she wore, were exactly UNfitting the term 'sweet', as daddy called her this afternoon. She wore flared black jeans, with black high-heeled shoes. Her T-shirt was coloured pink, with a baby-devil drawn on it, and her waistcoat was coloured black, with red roses drawn on it.

Next to me I heard Bakura snort. I guess he also didn't like giggling girls.

"Don't be shy, Ryou! Come-on, lets move this sweet little ass of yours, let me see your room! If I'm gonna be your babysitter, I need to know where your room is." She giggled some more, and stroke my hair ... REALLY annoying habit of her! And WHY did she mentioned my ass was sweet! She wouldn't know, since I was wearing jeans! And IF she knows, then I'm now officially scared and probably stalked, cuz I never heard a comment like that!

"Okay, Mai." I mumbled, completely ignoring her ass-comment, grabbed the hand which was stroking my hair currently, and pushed her towards the stairs.

-BAKURA! Come with me! I don't wanna be alone with that ... thing ...- I growled at Bakura, who was laughing his head off by the fact Mai kept on stroking my hair, now with the other hand.

"Mai, please stop stroking my hair." I mumbled, and behind me I heard Bakura laugh possibly even harder –mentally of course- ... this is NOT, and I repeat, NOT funny!

"Gomen, little one! But your hair is so funny! It looks a bit like the fur of my bunny at home." Mai giggled some more, but stopped stroking it. On the other side of the room I heard Bakura fell over, I guess he thought this was funny ... WHICH WASN'T!

# Ryou-chan, Bunny-chan, I'm coming! # Bakura snickered silently, but stood up and followed me.

"This is my room." I softly stated, while opening the door of my room. I walked inside, and sat down on my bed.

Mai walked also in, looked around a bit, smiled at me, but suddenly opened the bag she was carrying all along. She searched a bit in it, before finding the thing she was looking for ...

"I have something for you! It's my picture! So if you don't know anymore how I look like, you can look at this picture, and remember who I am." She smiled, and taped the picture of herself right above my bed. I looked around to see a happy girl smiling widely at me -I mean on the picture, Mai herself was smiling all along- .

On the picture she was standing, giving a V-sign with her fingers toward the camera. She was wearing a dress, with bunnies drawn on it ... she was at least 2 years younger, by the way.

"There. And now I want to watch TV ... perhaps you know 'underway to golden times'?" She motioned me to come downstairs. When I walked outta my room, I saw Bakura staring at Mai, this time not a single smile on his face. He was more surprised than being his normal self.

# You DID it! That's probably the most perfect girl in the world! SHE WATCHES SOAPS! Not to mention she's just a bit older, and she looks quit okay! ... If you don't wanna have her, I wanna keep her! # Bakura gave me a big fat scary blink, grinned like madly, and ran also downstairs ... this was gonna be a LOOOOOOOONG night!

I sighed, looked one more time at the funny picture, and also walked downstairs. Downstairs I heard Mai laughing, and Bakura snorting ... Cecilia was dating her ex-husband while wearing the skimpiest thing I've ever seen: that had to be the reason.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"YOU ALSO KNEW MAI? ... O MY GOD! Why didn't you tell us before?" I guess Yugi was now totally exited. Perfect. Just bloody perfect. This was absolutely sarcastically meant, by the way. But I think you already noticed that. You didn't? Well, bad luck, I guess. Pay attention some more, and you'll be fine.

" Hai." I mumbled pretty softly. You know what? I guess I can start feeling uncomfortable right now. Just look at Yugi's and Yami's face. See the joy? And the untainted feeling for wanting to know more than is necessary? Well, I do.

"Yugi, what do you mean by 'also'? Did Ryou knew more people we also know now?" Yami asked Yugi. He was still sitting next to Yugi, by the way.

"Hai, Yami! Ryou knew Jou also from his childhood. Only he was a kid Jou liked to pick on. I think that's the reason he never told Jou about it, because Jou doesn't remember Ryou anymore." Yugi rambled in one breath. I don't think much peeps are capable of doing such a thing. Well, just as a detail, I was one of those peeps. I can ramble pretty fast, but I only did that when I was in Europe. Oops. I shouldn't have said that. That was a later part in my story. Sssst. Don't tell Yugi and Yami yet. That's keep everything a surprise.

"I'd like to continue now." That me. All normal and simple me. I totally didn't respond at the Mai-fact, OR at the Jou-fact. I only thought of a possible thinking of the thing they mention Jou and Mai.

"That can't be the Mai and Jou we now! There're more people in this world who are named 'Mai' or 'Jou'." Yami stated, looking like he just discovered something. Well, to be honest, he didn't discovered anything at all. He was pretty much lying around, hoping his hikari would believe him more than he would believe me. Well, glad to know he thinks that negative about me.

Did I ever say I'm pretty good in estimating peeps? Well, now I've said. I'm pretty good in estimating peeps. I estimate Yami as an overprotective lovable Yugi-a-like. Nothing more. And just between you and me, I think I'm pretty right estimating Yami.

"YAMI! That's rude to say! ... Gomen Ryou, but please continue your story." Yugi snapped at Yami, but remained sweet when he turned around to my side, and asked me to continue my story. I was about to nod, until suddenly something occurred me. I think I have a bloody brilliant plan for showing the 'almighty' pharaoh I was right all along. That'll keep Yami quiet for some time, I think.

At this point I felt a bit happier again, by the way.

"Please give me a minute, I have a little thing I would really like to show you two. I think I have it in my bag." I looked down, and grabbed my bag, which stood between my feet all time. I opened the bag, and grabbed a small green-coloured book. Perfect. It looked still like the green photo-album I bought two years ago in Egypt. Oops. Again, I've talked more than I was planning to do.

"I hope I still have it. But I don't know for sure." I said, while leafing through my book. When I found the page I was looking for, I turned the book around, so Yugi and Yami also could face the page.

"NO WAY! ... YOU WERE RIGHT!" Yugi squeaked, and smiling in a I-told-you-way at Yami. Heh, heh. Never try to be smarter than almighty me ... Wait a second. I said 'almighty me'. NO! Only my sweet Bakura is allowed to say that. I'm to un-almighty to gave the word 'almighty' and 'me' in the same sentence. Now, now, Ryou Bakura. Breath in, breath out. And some more breathing, because I hate a lack of oxygen.

Well, to get back to the main thing, the pictures, I think I have to describe them. Else you won't have a clue what to think of it. On the page were glued 3 pictures. One of me, 6 years old, holding my new deck, smiling like an idiot. Cute in a special way, but I'm too depressive to see that today. The second one, a picture with me and my daddy, both playing Duel Monsters one Christmas-morning. Mother took both pictures. She still lived that moment. 8 hours after that, she died. Oops. I'm trailing off again. Well, the third picture was the picture Mai gave me. Although she would be 23 or something like that by now, she still looked like the girl she was all those years ago. Still the same colour hair, eyes, and smile. She was only a bit more mature, and had gotten more feminine forms.

" ... Gomen, Ryou. I think I can believe you now ... what for pictures are more in that book?" Yami asked me, obviously trying to turn around the page. Hmmm, I never knew Yami could be so irritating. He keeps on asking things I don't want to answer or do.

"I'll show you the pictures as soon you know what happened on the picture. Or why I got the picture. But I really would like to continue now." I gave Yami a stare, so he didn't ask me another thing. Well, one problem is solved now. Now make sure my sweet Bakura would come back from where-ever he was at the moment -with his spirit, I mean. I know where his body is-, and don't forget, the problem of telling the rest. The worst things were about to happen, and I wasn't exactly planning to tell them to Yami and Yugi.

"Okay then, Ryou. Go ahead, We'll listen!" Yugi squeaked, still with a big smile plastered on his face. Well, I guess they'll stay some longer. Now, where did I stay?

"Arigatou, Yugi. Well, to continue my life-story, That same night Mai had to put me into my bed, but ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not NEARBY being tired!" For a sweet child I could be very annoying. But hey, this was Mai! I think she could handle me. Daddy didn't respond at me, but walked out of room, while ordering Mai she had to put me in bed.

# You don't 'think' that, you HOPE she'll handle you! # Bakura corrected me. He didn't snort ... strangely enough.

-It's the same thing for me!- This time I snorted ... probably a habit I took from him. Guess it's something he taught me.

# There she comes again ... GO BUNNY! # Bakura cheered happily, and jumped up and down on my bed. Not only Bakura liked Mai herself, he like also the nicknames she sometimes gave me, especially 'bunny'.

I was still sitting on my bed, while Bakura jumped next to me. Both of us were not tired, although we WERE bored. When Mai entered my room, we both looked up from mybook-we were looking in my book Santa gave me with Christmas ... you know, the one with the pictures of cool animals! Like lions, and hippo's, and bears!- at an extreme happy Mai ... but then again, I think she was extreme happy whole day long.

"Hello Ryou-sweetie-chan! I heard from your daddy it's bedtime for you!" She smiled another time, and grabbed my pyjama's who were hanging on my chair.

"Here's your PJ. I hope you don't mind I'll wait outside while you undress." She gave me a smile the umpteenth time today ... I think, IF this continues, I'll grow up with the thought smiling people are scary.

# THEY ARE! Per example: I don't smile, and I'm not scary! ... Iie, that's not true .. I AM scary ... Okay, don't mention the thing I said something #

"Okay, Mai." I mumbled, ignoring Bakura like he told me, grabbed my pj's, Mai was holding in her hands, and walked to the bathroom, not saying something more.

# Is it necessary for me to undress also? It's not like anyone else can see me! # Bakura asked me, probably still jumping on my bed.

-Just wash. Daddy isn't able to SEE you, but perhaps he can SMELL you if you won't wash your face!-

# OKAY! Just wait a sec ... and please keep your jeans on .. I hate naked boys! Though you're cute, I'm way too young for seeing such a thing with my very 'innocent' eyes # Then he snorted -STOP THAT, BAKURA!- and transported himself into the Ring ... which was laying on a towel in the bathroom at this precize moment. Then he re-appeared, only then IN the bathroom. I won't mention the fact he called me cute.

# I LIKE THIS! Just take the ring with you, and I can come to you within a second! # He snorted, snatched the brush away for my eyes and began brushing his hair.

I stood there for 10 seconds, but then 'woke up', and began brushing my teeth, really slowly.

# Come-on Ryou-sweetie-chan! A bit faster can't hurt you! And I want Mai to read us a story before we go to sleep! #

-Okay ... but I still need to change into my pj's-

# Then I'll see you again in your room # He finished brushing his hair -... I thought he also needed to wash his face ... strange- , snorted, and disappeared into the ring again.

I, on the other side, shrugged my shoulders, and kept on brushing my teeth ... Mai's story would come later.

* * *

"What story would you like to hear? A sweet story, a sad story, a scary story, or some other story?" Mai asked me. I was covered by my oversized blanket, while Bakura was sitting somewhere on the other side of my bed -I couldn't see him, cuz the blanket was too big to look over it- , and Mai sat on a chair, close to my bed.

"I don't want a story ... can you tell me something about yourself?" I asked back. THAT caught her surprise. I think no kid asked her something like this before ... LOL!

# You're a fast student! I told you you'd be an no-wimp in no-time! And you're already learning! #

-Shut up!-

# SEE! You did it again! #

"Okay then, Ryou. But I don't know what you mean by that question. Do you want to know my interests, or my history?"

"Interests. History is the past, and can't be changed. Interests are now, and can be manipulate and can change easily. And I can tell also about my own interests, then we can compare our interests and see if it is smart for you to baby-sit me or not. Cuz if our interests don't match, I don't want you as a baby-sitter."

"Are you sure you're just a kid? Cuz you sound like an adult right now ..."

"I'm just a kid. Although mommy never called me a kid, she used to call me 'my little person'. And daddy always calls me 'son', instead of 'little son'. So I think I'm not really a kid anymore, but definitely not an adult yet."

" ... I like you! You're the first kid who has a very own opinion!" Mai suddenly grinned like madly, and ... she didn't have to stroke my hair once more!

# Get used to it! Although it's annoying, it's her own habit. And own habits don't die # And hai, he snorted.

"But about my interests huh? I like soaps, TV, candy, boys around my age, Duel Monsters, pictures, cars, little kids, computers, movie-

"Duel monsters?" I interrupted her sentence rudely, but I think this was way more important than computers and cars!

"Hai! Off course I like it! I even have my own deck, with cards no-one can beat! ... do you also know Duel Monsters, by any chances?"

I suddenly sat up straight, pulled the blanket off me -Mai motioned me to keep laying, but I completely ignored her- , stood up now totally, jumped out of my bed -with a BOOM!-, ran to my desk, and grabbed my deck. Then I walked back -this time slower, and not with a 'BOOM!'- and showed her my cool cards.

" ... COOL! You have also a deck ... ! ... why do you have stronger cards than me?" She gave me a playful stare and continued looking at my cards. I blushed a bit at this comment, and crawled back under my sheets, ignoring the cold stare from Bakura.

# Don't you DARE keeping her! SHE'S MINE! #

"You have totally cool cards, Ryou-bunny-chan! Would you like to see mine?" She didn't wait for an answer, but grabbed the bag she took to every place in the house, and took her deck out of the bag.

"These are mine cards. I like female monsters better, so I collected as much females as I could. And this card is my favourite." She rambled and showed me a pretty card.

"I also have a lady monster ... her name is 'Lady of faith' ... and my 'Change of Hearts' is also a girl." I stated, searched a bit in my deck, and showed her my two favourite cards also.

"Cool! ... Ryou? To answer your very mature state a couple of minutes ago ... since our interests match, can I stay your babysitter?"

"SURE!" I grinned, and let her look at the rest of my cards.

And Bakura, he looked pissed off ... Gomen, but maybe I wanna keep her!

# NO WAY! I wanna have her! #

-Perhaps we can share her!-

# Okay then! #

"And this one is also very cool! RYOU! Don't zoom out! It's good you needed to get this early to bed. Now we can chat some more, before you can go to sleep, cuz I don't think you're this young to be already tired!" She pushed another cards under my nose.

I smiled some more, but the smile was meant more for Bakura than for Mai herself. Yep, I would share her!


	9. Childhood Saga: Soapstars in the make

9 Childhood Saga: Soap stars in the make.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any other Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Moshi-moshi: Hello when you're calling on the phone

Konban wa: Good evening

Hajimemashite: How do you do?

Shimpai janai: Don't worry about it

Yosh': Cool, ALL RIGHT

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to keep her?"

"Not anymore! This is more fun!" Bakura answered my question, while handling me the phone. I snorted -hanging around with Bakura for quit some time is effecting my habits pretty much- but didn't take the phone.

Instead of that I tried to convince him doing it: "Can't you do it? ... Take over my body, then you can do it! I would probably go stuttering or losing my voice completely ... I don't wanna do it!"

"Come-on chicken! If you don't wanna be a wimp anymore, you have to do this alone. And I'll be standing here, in case you pass out. And if you say something stupid, I'll give you a hit, then you know you're doing something stupid!" He smiled well-knowingly.

"You really know how to support me, don't you?" I mumbled sarcastically, but took the phone anyway.

"The number is-

"Bakura, WHY was I doing this again?" I interrupted Bakura's sentence, but I didn't care. I wasn't THAT scared of calling, but more ... not feeling like doing this.

# Cuz you are already too old for having a babysitter. NOW DIAL THE NUMBER AND SAY SHE CAN'T COME TONIGHT! #

"FINE!"

# FINE! #

I gave him a cold stare, and dialled Mai's number. After a full minute I thought she wasn't home, but she got the phone anyway -too bad-

"Moshi-moshi, Mai speaking." I heard a voice through the phone squeaking over-exited.

"He-e-llo Mai ... This is Ryou." I stuttered. Although she couldn't see me, I was blushing at the fact I was doing something bad at the moment.

"HELLO RYOU! KONBAN WA! HAJIMEMASHITE!" Mai's voice got even higher and happier when she found out it was me who was calling.

"Good ... emmm, Mai?" Come-on Ryou, YOU CAN DO IT! ... I sure hope positive thinking helps ...

# YOU CAN DO IT! And positive thinking DOES help! NOW SAY IT! #

"Hai? What's wrong, Ryou?"

"Emmm ... Tou-san said you didn't have to come tonight, since he doesn't have to work today. Gomen nasai for you."

"... That's not the end of the world, Ryou. Shimpai janai. But I sure hope your Tou-san has to work next time, cuz else I gotta miss you for a loooooooong time!" She squeaked even happier over the phone ... she probably had too much sugar today.

DAMN! There I go again, blushing like madly!

# Concentrate, Ryou. Tell her the rest ... #

"Mai? Do you know the Duel Monster Tournament next weekend? Tou-san really wants you to take me to that tournament ... and perhaps we can duel both against other people ... and daddy would pay the entrance-price!"

"REALLY? YOSH'! I'd love to take you with me! I heard the entrance-price is really expensive this year, so your tou-san is really sweet to do that! But how late shall I pick you up?"

I looked confused at Bakura ... HELP ME!

# Around ten in the morning #

"A-around t-ten in the m-morning." I stuttered, thanking Bakura silently. I didn't oversee the smile I received back.

"Okay then! Don't forget your deck! And say 'Arigatou!' to your tou-san for paying for both of us! ... But I have to hang up now ... BYE!"

"Ja ne, Mai." I said, and hang up ... then I sighed deeply, and fell on the couch, still feeling uncomfortable.

# WAY THE GO, BUNNY-CHAN! I already said you could do it! Now only you we are alone tonight, but your dad is also gonna pay for the tournament! And don't mention the thing he doesn't know we're going! # He sighed also, but his sigh sounded more happily than desperate. Then he sat down on the couch next to me, while having a smile plastered on his face.

"But I won't go steal daddy's money for that." I mumbled, still breathing not normal, since I was still in some sorta shock.

# Ryou, Ryou, Ryou-chan! It's not 'stealing', it's more like 'lending without giving back'! Just pretend you 'forget' to give him the money back! That's not the same as 'stealing', cuz when you steal something, you don't try to give the thing you stole back! You see the difference? # Bakura nodded well-knowingly, like he was teaching me some important lesson.

# It IS an important lesson! #

"Okay then, Bakura ... But please help me to get the money. I never 'borrowed' money from my daddy before."

# Sure! In my time I was a great tomb-lender! ... But how late is it now? #

"It's afternoon ... why do you ask it?"

"Then your dad is going within an hour!" Bakura stated as it was the clearest thing in the world.

"Then only another hour before it'll be the first time I'm home alone ... with your off course!"

# SHUT UP! Your dad is coming! # Bakura snorted, and remained silent, cuz daddy still thought he was gone some time ago.

"Hello, Ryou ... I hope you won't mind, but I can't stay any longer here. Mai is coming within a quarter, so just watch TV until she gets here ... I hope you won't mind being alone here for a couple of minutes?" Daddy said, while grabbing his briefcase, tiding up his tie some more, looking in the mirror, combing his hair, biting into a sandwich, drinking a glass of milk, and putting on his shoes, all in almost the same time. It really looked funny in some sorta way.

"No problem, daddy. I'll watch 'Shin Chan' until Mai comes. Good luck on your work, and 'til tomorrow-afternoon."

"Gomen for that, but I really can't come home tonight ... luckily you like Mai, so it won't be a problem. Goodbye son!" He gave me a smile, and walked to the corridor.

I, on the other hand, stood up and walked to the window. This way I could wave some more at daddy before being parent-less for a whole night! YEY!

# I told you it would work ... Shall I wave also? # Bakura grinned evilly while adding the sarcastically comment.

-Do whatever you want ... WE'RE ALONE!- I smiled happily, and waved to my daddy, who waved one more time, before getting in his car. When the car drove away, it finally started to sank in ... I was alone, WITH my best friend, without Mai -she was nice, but had a really annoying stroking-hair-habit!-, without daddy -he was okay also, but he didn't like Bakura-, and WITH a TV, and a phone-number for getting pizza's!

# Thanks to Mai, who gave you the number! # Bakura cheered also, and walked back to the bank.

# So very-best-friend, who-has-a-house-for-himself, what do you wanna do in YOUR house? # He stated, his eyes twinkling with joy.

"Emmm ... I think I'll order a pizza, then eat in while we watch TV, and then stay up till I fall a sleep in front of the TV! I always wanted to do that someday!" I squeaked over-happily, so it made me sound like Mai ... I never knew I could be scary!

"Okay ... but now is also your chance for doing the things you're absolutely not allowed to!"

# Hint, hint # He added in his mind.

"What did you have in mind? I don't wanna destroy something, by the way."

# We can jump on your daddy's bed, or run around naked, OR we can grab all the cookies and candy, and then say Mai threw it away cuz there was mould on it! # Bakura was making up the strangest thing ... I guess the freedom was too much to handle for him.

"Mould on candy?"

# A very rare kind, which is just recently discovered by some doctors. Mai saw something about it on Discovery channel, and threw all candy away, cuz there was also some green layer on! But don't mention it was just some new-discovered sugar, which made you glow from inside. And when Mai found out it was radio-active stuff, she also threw away all the cookies, cuz she wanted to make sure you wouldn't end up glowing #

"Riiiiiight. Daddy won't believe us, not even I believe it!" I crossed my arms, but uncrossed them when I saw Bakura pulling at my T-shirt, trying to get my attention, which he got after that.

# I know something else! You just say Mai took a friend of her to here, cuz she thought that would be funnier! And they ate all the cookies and candy! #

"That is the most stupid, and ridiculous, and ... best idea ever! ... We can tell daddy Mai invited some friends over here, and off course I had a great time, cuz he likes to hear that, and they all got cookies and candy!"

# I told you I was clever ... And we can also watch the movies your dad says we're not old enough to see them! Like 'the Ring', or some film with kisses in it! #

"And we can also get the money we need for the tournament this weekend! Then daddy won't notice it, cuz he'll think Mai took the money for ordering some extra pizza's for her friends ... who I absolutely adore, cuz he likes to hear that!"

# And you'll tell him how much you liked it, and your daddy goes all exited and thinks Mai's a sweet and good girl, and perhaps give her a raise for the money the gets! That'll make her happy too! #

"YES! ... But now I wanna order pizzas!" I cheered over-exited, and grabbed the phone.

# I want a pizza with everything on it! This land of you is much better than Egypt in my time. In my time I had to lend everything, since I had no money! Luckily your dad DOES have money, else I wouldn't stay here any longer! #

"That's not nice to say! If you go away, I'd miss you a lot, you know that?"

# I know, so I guess I won't go away until you want me to. But now order a pizza with everything on it! #

"Okay! And I scrap it all off it, cuz I want nothing on mine! ... And then we can also find out WHEN you exactly lived, cuz now I don't have to give an excuse to look in daddy's books!"

# Way the go, friend! #

"Okay, here goes."

I dialled the number Mai taught me, and on the other side of the line some guy with a funny accent took the phone.

"Konban wa! What cannit-a be?" I heard a man say with an Italian accent through his voice.

"Emmm ... I'd like to order a pizza, for me and my daddy." This time I wasn't stuttering, and Bakura wasn't looking at me, cuz he was diverted by some cartoon on the TV-screen.

"Okay ... and what do ya little guy want on da pizza?" I heard the man say again, with the funny accent.

"I want everything on it!"

"Okay then. And where do ya little guy live?"

I gave him my address, while Bakura already got us something to drink. Of course it wasn't some healthy drink, cuz Bakura hated those drinks.

"Da pizza will be there in 15 minutes. Ja ne!" And the funny-accent-man hung up.

I put the phone back to where it belong, and sat down next to Bakura, who was watching a soap ... not our soap, but another one. Too bad this soap could match our. Our one was way better than this one!

# Shut up, ya little guy! I'm watching 'the bold and the beautiful'! # He snorted while stating his sentence with the same funny accent the man on the phone used, and gave me a glass of orange juice, since he knew I didn't like the stuff he was drinking. He got some drink my daddy only drank when it was already late in the night ... I think it's called 'bier' or something like that.

# It's not called 'bier', but 'beer'! You still need much to learn about the real life! # He snorted, and took another sip of his drink

"You still need to learn things also." I respond, but didn't oversee the satisfied smile on Bakura's face.

I smiled also, thinking this would be a night to remember. Me, myself, and Bakura! ... no wait, it was 'Me, myself and I' ... but since I'm not a schizophrenic, just forget it!

# Shut up! Even IF Cecilia isn't playing in this soap, it's no reason to keep on thinking ... It's ruining my TV-soap-mind! # He snorted, and crossed his arms, not looking up to me. He did this more than just this time, it was just a temporary mood. Within a minute he probably would go all happy again.

I nodded to no-one in particular, and shove my chair some closer to the TV, watching some other girl screaming the lungs outta her body ... Cecilia would surpass her with ease.

# That's right, friend. No-one can match Cecilia! #

We both snorted at the same time, before smiling to each other, and before laughing out loud, not seeing the girl who screamed a minute ago, falling off a cliff ... even Cecilia would surpass the fall with ease.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"Did Bakura really think mould could live on candy?" Yugi asked, trying desperately to hold in his laugh. Yami, on the other side, was already laughing his head off. Oh, the joy of being laughing at. Great. If only I would be less embarrassed, I would probably hit them, because they laughed at Bakura. Really, you shouldn't laugh because of him. I mean, in his condition, there actually nothing he can say about it. Emmm, oops. I still needed to answer. Damn.

"Hai." I smiled at my best, but it ended up a VERY tiny-whiny smile, which could only be seen by a microscope. By the way, I've seen such a bloody cool microscope in the mall last week. Well, I just went to the mall for buying more flowers for Bakura. Heh, heh. Perhaps I'll buy the microscope one day, if I've got time left. I mean, my hours with Bakura will always be on the first place to do. Oops. I think I'm trailing off again. Heh, heh. Damn again.

Well, I think I've stayed at the reaction. To cut the details, Yugi couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing first a bit, but also ended up laughing his head off. On the ground. Great. His clothes will be very unhygienic after he gets up, I swear.

"Guys? Can I please continue?" I tried to calm the 2 down, but with no luck. Of course not. If I heard someone believed mould could live on candy, then I would probably laugh too. But NOT, and I repeat NOT, as loud as Yugi was laughing. So I just leaned back in my chair -Yes, there was a chair- and grabbed my photo-album.

I haven't looked at it so many years, because back then I was too busy taking more pictures, instead of looking at older ones. Suddenly my eyes caught site of a small picture in the corner after the page I showed earlier at Yugi and Yami. At the picture I was standing, smiling widely at the camera, wearing the strangest hat ever. It was also taken the night I've spent with Bakura alone. Bakura took the picture, because you were sure the camera wouldn't see you. Hmmm, I still remember the fact you wanted me to wear a dress also. And all this happened because you thought I could play in a soap, just like Cecilia and Claude.

I didn't notice Yugi's and Yami's silence, until I looked up to them again. They were complete silent. O, wait a second, I already figured out why. Damn tears, always appear in these damn uncomfortable situations.

"Gomen nasai. I- I didn't realize I started to cry. Do you have a handkerchief?" I stuttered, while trying to whip away the tears. With no luck. Of course. Luck and me don't mix. I never had luck. Except for the thing I met Bakura. That was the luckiest thing in my whole life. But I'm trailing off. Once again.

"Here, Ryou." Yugi offered me a handkerchief, which I grabbed thankfully.

"Arigatou, Yugi Gomen nasai once more. I really didn't realize it happened." I said while whipping all tears away. Yugi nodded, understanding my sadness. Yami, on the other side, looked at Bakura side, giving him a mental stare. Well, not really, just figurative. When all tears were gone, I gave Yugi his handkerchief back, but ended up keeping it, because Yugi mentioned 'you need it more than I do'. Great, I do not cry that much, now do I? Okay, never mind. I equal a cry-baby, just like my sweet Bakura always said to me.

"Arigatou once more, Yugi. But I think I'll continue now." I started, just before Yami stood up. Great timing, Yami. Not. He looked sorrowful to Yugi, before turning to my site, looking serious, but somewhere also a bit irritated. Oh boy, here it comes.

"I hope I won't be rude, but I remember something really important ... Gomen, Ryou, but I won't be able to listen further to the story. Yugi, but I'll be home if you come back." And without saying anything more, Yami turned around, and walked away.

"Shall I continue, or do you also wanna leave? Because if you do, then leave now. I don't like to be interrupted in the story I'm telling Bakura. After all, I'm telling HIM the story, not to you, or to Yami." I said to Yugi a bit too harshly. Damn. I hate my emotions. Luckily I still have Yugi's handkerchief. I didn't feel like asking it another time.

"Gomen for Yami's behaviour. I think he has troubles facing the fact you really liked him, or he is just irritated that I'm more interested in Bakura than himself at the moment. But unlike Yami, I like it. Please go on telling."

"Telling what?" I suddenly heard another voice say from behind me, which gave me a shock. Great. More peeps. I turned around, only to see Mokuba standing behind me, exactly on the place I saw Yami a full hour ago for the first time today. Luckily he didn't wear a yellow thing, else I'd SO laugh about it. Emmm, I'll tell this later, okay? Good.

Mokuba looked complete confused. But what did I else expect? He came in, probably after being walked over by an extreme angry Yami. Then seeing 2 peeps, and one of them was crying. It was not like Mokuba would look happy instead of confused, or extreme pissed off -like Yami looked while walking away. Though I still don't know WHAT happened to make him that pissed off. I guess I'll ask him later about that. Of course only if I want to.

"Gomen for disturbing you, but in order of my brother I needed to bring some flowers here ... although I don't know why, cuz we have butlers for doing these things, and also cuz he didn't know Bakura well ... but then again, I think only you did." The last thing was meant for me. I guess I already know why Seto send Bakura flowers. Pretty flowers to be exactly. Beautiful blue flowers, where I don't know the name of. I only know they're beautiful. And they remind me of your PJ you always wore back in Europe. Woops. That was something I didn't want to tell yet. Heh, heh.

"Arigatou, Mokuba. I think I already know why he send me them." I took the flowers, and put them next to Bakura, next to the other flowers. Great. There was al least 5 vases of flowers standing next to Bakura. And he HATES flowers! I still don't know why I bought those pretty roses for you. Well, okay. They smelled so good, and they were pretty, just like you. But anyway.

"Really? ... Is it rude to ask why?" Mokuba asked me softly, not looking up to my face. When he was still a little toddler, he wasn't this shy! Not at all. He was so bouncy and hyper and stuff. Always happy, only that time he hurt his knees.

"Iie. But you wouldn't understand it, because there's a whole story behind it."

Perhaps I wanted to say more, but even if that was true, I wouldn't have had the chance, since Yugi turned his faced to Mokuba and squeaked happily: "Ryou is telling his life-story to Bakura. And if Kaiba has a reason for the flowers, Ryou will probably tell the thing that happened in the story!"

Wait a second. Did he just say what I think he said? DAMN! I really don't want another peep who wants to know everything about my history. It's my history. My past. My life. No, Me and Bakura's life. Our life. Not theirs!

"NAH! It'll probably take more than an hour! Only if it would take shorter than an hour, I'd consider to listen, cuz Seto asked me to come back immediately after giving this to you."

I always liked Seto. He was never angry a me. But then again, he had his reasons for being so nice toward me and you, my koi.

But then I said the -probably- most stupid thing this day: "I'm not exactly at that point, but it won't take THAT long." Not only Yugi was now even MORE exited about the rest, but now Mokuba probably wanted to listen too.

"Okay then. I'll listen! I always wanted to know why my big brother never acted cold and mean to you, from the beginning of the day you entered Domino-High ... perhaps I can even blackmail Seto if it's funny!" Mokuba smiled at me, and sat down next to Yugi, on the chair Yami sat on some earlier. Great. More audience. Thank to my very, VERY big mouth. Note to myself: Never say the first thing that comes into your mind. Things won't go easier that way.

"Okay then", I gave in, while letting an enormous sigh escape my mouth, which was not meant to be done, "But first comes the show me and Bakura made up. Although it wasn't really a show, it was more an inspiration of Bakura. Emmm, but anyway. It was half past eight, and 'Underway to Golden Times' was nearly ended ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"But Claude! Please forgive me!" Cecilia screamed, while falling over on a couch. Bakura and I were practically drooling of the fact Cecilia was already on the TV-screen for ten whole minutes.

"No, Cecilia, It's over. I can't live with it." Claude said, and walked away.

Bakura and I moved some closer to the TV-screen, only to find out our faces were already almost stuck on the screen.

"But CLAUDE! You can't leave me here! ... I HATE YOU!" At this point Cecilia's flashback ended -yes, it was a flashback of what happened, while Cecilia was sitting in the jail- and you saw Cecilia whipping away a tear.

Then she spoke: "And then, I shot a bullet, just as a warning shot ... RIGHT THROUGH HIS HEAD! MWAHAHAHA!" Cecilia laughed her head off, but then screamed some more, cuz she wanted to get out. At this point Claude's brother walked in ...

NOOOOOO! IT WAS THE END! That's can't be ... what was Claude's brother doing there!

# NO WAY! Ryou, get Cecilia back! # Bakura snorted unreasonably, crossing his arms, to look even more irritated, which he probably was.

"I can't, Bakura. You and I have to wait 'til tomorrow." I sighed.

"But ... wait a sec ... I KNOW SOMETHING COOL TO PLAY! Since your dad is gone, he won't mind the fact you're staying up really late tonight!" Bakura suddenly yelled, stood up and ran to the corridor. I looked once more to the TV-screen, only to the tonight's movie -'You've got mail', but I already saw that one 2 times- beginning. When Bakura came back, he was wearing a stupid hat ... mommy once bought me that head for the carnival, but I never wanted to wear it, cuz it was coloured green with purple.

"Put it on!" Bakura said, while taking the head off and giving it to me. It was no use to shrug, cuz Bakura planted the head on my head before I could answer something.

"I saw this on the TV yesterday somewhere. Some kids were doing a play, and were wearing the strangest hats and clothes I've ever seen! And they were pretending to be all kind of other persons! I wanna do that also!" Bakura rambled, not feeling like breathing between sentences ... I guess he's exited ... but his idea IS a funny one!

"What do you wanna play? And who will you pretend to be?" I asked, already figuring out I had to be a lady, since the hat was made for girls ... I still don't know why mommy ever bought that hat!

"You know I love you, right?" Bakura suddenly stated ... wait a sec ... I recognize this part ... I think I know Bakura's answer!

# You understand ... GOOD! Now play along! ... FOR YOUR FANS! If you wanna be a soap-star, you have to practice! #

"I know you love me, koi. But I, I love you even more! I love you as the sunshine on a beautiful day, as the water in a calm river, as the snow on Christmas-morning. That's how much I love you!" I answered sweetly, and hugged Bakura tightly, and give him a peck on his cheek, and another one, and another one, and yes, another one.

# You can also overdo it! DO NOT KISS ME! #

"Why the sudden change, honey," Bakura answered me then normally, while returning the hug I gave him. "First, you were all angry, cuz the police was searching you. And now, you're extreme happy again." Bakura hugged me some more, but made sure no kisses were made again.

"... Nothing ... although ... I wanted to tell you." I stuttered, and pulled Bakura off me. He looked at me, before his mouth fell open.

"Are you pregnant again?"

"... I WANTED TO TELL IT! GOMEN! Claude, please forgive me!" I started to cry, fake off course.

"No, Cecilia. It's no use. I can't be a father. Remember what happened to my last child! I never thought kids couldn't swim as well as I can. And the swimming-pool never allowed me to come there again! They said I was a danger for everyone!" Claude never said this, but I thought it was fun anyway. I gave him a sweet smile, but then remained Madeline again.

"But I KNOW you would the best dad for my child." I sobbed a bit, so it looked like I was still really crying -which I wasn't, by the way-.

"Whose child is it? I bet it's not mine, cuz I haven't slept with you since last year."

"... I can't say." I stuttered, and tried really hard -with no luck- to blush like madly. I guess I really suck in plays and soaps.

Bakura fell over at this point. He breathed heavily, and stuttered like madly: "It can't be ... Cecilia, say it cannot be!"

"It's true, Claude ... It's your brother's child!"

Bakura gasped, stood up while yelling: "MY BROTHER'S CHILD! YOU SLUT!" He slapped me, but since this was just a play, it wasn't a real slap.

"But Claude! Please forgive me. It was only for one night! And I couldn't do something about the fact we didn't do it safe!" I don't know what this meant, but I heard it Cecilia say today, so I said it also.

"Cecilia, I'm sorry. I guess I need to say farewell. I don't want to see you again."

"But Claude! Please forgive me!" I screamed, while falling over on a couch.

"No, Madeline, It's over. I can't live with it." Bakura said, and walked away, towards the corridor.

"But CLAUDE! You can't leave me here! ... I HATE YOU!"

At this point Bakura and I both fell over, laughing our heads off.

"That was the BEST imitation of Cecilia and Claude EVER!" Bakura said, between giggles.

I nodded in response, still laughing my head off. When Bakura finally stopped laughing, I was still rolling on the floor, snickering like madly.

"I never knew having an ancient friend could be this fun!" I snickered, and laughed some more. But when Bakura suddenly stood up, and walked to the kitchen, my laugh disappeared. I sat up -therefore I was lying on my tummy- and looked towards the kitchen, but Bakura didn't come back.

After 5 minutes of staring, I stood up, curious about what Bakura was doing. I walked slowly toward the kitchen, but when I entered it, I figured out Bakura wasn't there anymore, but the door toward the hall-way was open, so I guess Bakura went through the door ... I was still wondering what he was doing and why he didn't tell me where he went to when he walked away.

I walked also to the hall-way, and looked around some more ... being alone with a friend who I can't find isn't fun! This place is already WAY to dark for my own good!

"Bakura! Where are you?" I yelled, but no answer returned. Suddenly I saw a stroked of light escape from some door somewhere upstairs ...

I slowly walked upstairs, to see the light escape my dad's room ... I little smile appeared on my face before I opened the door, only to see Bakura sitting on my daddy's bed, while looking in an old book which was really big, probably coming from the book-case on the other site of the room.

"Bakura, why didn't you answer my calling?" I asked him, slowly heading toward Bakura, who didn't answer my question. He kept on staring in the book on his lap.

When I was next to him, I peeked into the book he was holding ... I think I know why he didn't answer. He was looking at a picture of old Egypt with some pamphlets in a pyramid, while under the picture stood '3000 years ago'.

"Do you recognize this, Bakura?" I asked him softly, while sitting next to him, reading the page.

"Read this for me, please." Bakura didn't answer my question, but that wasn't bad.

"Okay ... But I can't read well, by the way. Since I'm only six, I'll just read the words I know, and I'll omit the difficult ones." I stuttered a bit, but started to read anyway. Bakura, on the other side, wasn't showing any feeling ... he did that often.

"Emmm ...it says something about those pamphlets on the picture ... emmm, that the pamphlet was discovered by some guy ... and the pamphlet is descended from 3000 years ago ... at that time ... the book says something about a pharaoh back then ... and then something I don't understand ..."

"It's okay ... 3000 years past, didn't it? Funny, I always thought there was never enough time, and now I've wasted 3000 years of earth's life." Bakura sarcastically said, and leafed further through the book. As some pages he stopped, touched a picture with his finger, only to snort some more and leafing further.

I, on the other side, didn't say a single thing. That was until Bakura looked up to me in a very un-Bakura-way. He was looking somewhat very lonely and sad.

"Do you really want to be friends with me? I mean, I used to steal things, ad I even tried to kill people. And only those horrible things I went through I can remember, the rest is all blank." He suddenly threw the book away, knocking over a vase ... not that I cared, I'd explain that daddy later on, this was more important.

"Off course I want to be your friend! And what you did 3000 years ago, doesn't mean you are still the same person as you were back then. I know you can't be that cruel in real! There had to be a reason for your behaviour." I softly patted his back, and smiled at him.

"But Ryou ... " He suddenly changed his mood. All the sadness was gone within a second, and was replaced for another emotion, "the person I was back then, I STILL am that person! Only not to you! You are the nicest kid I've ever met, but the rest of the world sucks!" He was looking angry, but somewhere I knew the anger wasn't meant for me.

# You already know me too well, little friend # He sighed, but looked normal again at me. I gave him a smile, but then found out I was still patting his back ... which I stopped immediately after that moment. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the broken vase.

"Gomen for that thing. I didn't mean to break that stupid thing ... or perhaps I DID mean to break it, but I don't want you to get into troubles." He started to pick up the broken pieces, but stopped as soon as he almost cut his hands open.

At this point I walked over to him and motioned him to come with me.

"I'll clean that tomorrow. As for now, I want to look a movie with my bestest best friend." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, at least, he tried to, but ended up grinning stupidly. I saw this, and couldn't help but laugh at this site.

# I'll never smile again! ... Can we please watch a movie now? #

"Sure!" I grinned, and started to run downstairs, toward the TV, so I could chose out a nice video.

"Now your dad isn't here, you and I can sleep in his bed! Cuz I don't wanna sleep in a corner of your small bed anymore ... and don't think this sounds wrong, cuz it probably DOES sound wrong! But if you wanna sleep in your own bed, I'll just sleep there alone." Bakura stated, while he entered the living-room, where I was already sitting in front of the TV, waiting for Bakura to show up. I also already decided which video I wanted to look: 'The nightmare before Christmas'. Although I've never seen it, and mommy always said it would be too scary for me, I really wanted to see it!

"Then it'll be the Christmas-tape!" Bakura stated, but sighed immediately after it ...

"Gomen for not reacting at your state a moment earlier, Bakura ... but that's okay with me. I'll sleep in daddy's bed together with you. Then we tell him that Mai put my in daddy's bed, cuz emmm ... I'll make an excuse late on. As for now, I wanna see the movie!" I ended my sentence with a cheer, and pushed the 'play'-button, so the movie started. Then I stood up, walked to the bench, and sat down next to Bakura, who was already sitting.

"Are you sure this movie isn't too scary for you?" Bakura said, as we saw a preview of 'Peter Pan' at the TV-screen.

"Nah! Cuz since I can handle 'Casper', I think this movie isn't that scary." I stated, as the preview of Peter Pan ended, but immediately grabbed a pillow and held it for my eyes as I saw a scarecrow pointing at Halloween-town, the town where Jack lived ... perhaps I'm just a tiny bit scary ...

"It's fake! But fun anyway!" I heard Bakura cheer next to me, while he was watching the beginning of the film. He was almost drooling of the fact the town was the home of thousands of scary monster, while I was still hiding behind a pillow. When I heard Bakura yell in pleasure, I peeked over my pillow, only to see the main character, Jack, singing also ... okay, this wasn't as scary as I thought it would be.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, which belonged to Bakura. He was looking with an intense gaze at me, not looking at the TV anymore.

"It's all fake, Ryou. Monster like that don't exist ... and IF one exists, I'll kill him before it can attack you! Nobody can beat the great tomb-robber!" Bakura stated, while giving me a proud smile, like he just saved the world.

"But they look scary." I mumbled while hiding my face in the pillow again.

"LOOK! Christmas-town! That's not scary!" Bakura yelped suddenly, which caused me to look at the TV-screen ... I guess Bakura is right, this wasn't THAT scary!

I smiled unsure, but for the rest of the film I didn't hide behind the pillow anymore ... who ever said Bakura had a bad influence at me had to be terribly wrong. He only helped me to conquer my fears of scary monsters!

Off course I didn't oversee Bakura grin, as I thought this thought.


	10. Childhood Saga: A day in Ryou's life

10 Childhood Saga: A day in Ryou's 'normal' life.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any other Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Masaka: I don't believe this.

Nande-koto-wa: What happened?

Hontou ni: Really? Do you mean it?

Hanash'te: Tell me!

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"But do Mai's parents allow her to go with a young child like you?" 

"Hai, Tou-san. And Mai's parents would pay the entrance-price for me as well. But can I please go?" I pleaded my eyes, as I waited for my daddy's answer. I sure hoped he let me go!

"... Okay then ... -my eyes lit up faster than the light itself, while the brightest smile appeared on my face- ... but remember to stay with Mai, and tell her she has to bring you home before dinner." Daddy said, sounding like my mommy when she was telling her usual speech ... it didn't matter though, since I could go to the tournament next weekend!

# All thanks to the most brilliant and cleverest boy in history ... the almighty me! # Bakura stated proudly through our mind-link. He was probably in the living-room, but that didn't matter for him, he could hear us anyway.

-I wonder when the time comes that you drown in your bath full of your own ego ...- I replied sarcastically, but I didn't think Bakura understood my point.

# I don't have a bath, so I won't drown in it! # Bakura answered me, and like I thought before, he didn't understand my point.

"But son," Daddy interrupted my conversation with Bakura, "I thought the entrance-price was really expensive this year? I don't want them to think we're not rich, so I can always pay your entrance-price ... how late is Mai gonna pick you up anyway?"

"Around ten, she said. But can I please go to my room again, since I'm still practicing my duel-skills. I don't want to loose a single duel!" I asked daddy, not waiting for an answer -imagine he wanted to play with me again!- and ran straight to my room, where Bakura was unsurprisingly doing his famous -but also stupid- dance again on my bed ... well, as far as it looked like a bed, since the pillows and the blanket was thrown off it, and the mattress was covered by clothes Bakura liked to wear.

"Stop dancing, Bakura. If I want to win a duel, I have to practice more!" I sighed as he did another twirl, jumped off the bed, and answered my question with a smug 'SUUUUURE BABY!' and a big fat stupid blink. When he was acting normal again, which took him more than 10 minutes, we both grabbed 5 cards, and started a duel.

"I attack with my Lady of Faith, which destroys your monster!" I stated, but Bakura wasn't impressed by my attack. He scratched his head, and revealed a magic-card.

"I recall my monster with 'monster reborn' and then offer him up for 'Earl of Demise'. Then I'll power him up with this field-card, and attack your monster, and also the rest of your life-points. You lost, AGAIN!" He stated, while yawning loudly, which annoyed me again.

"I was trying really hard! It's not funny to pretend like you can never loose from me!" I pouted, shuffling all cards again, and giving me and him 5 cards again.

"I will beat you!" I whined some more, but remained silent as Bakura started to focus on his cards.

"Not today, I'm afraid. I'm curious if you can beat this strategy!" He grinned mean to me, but suddenly asked me: "Can I please duel with you next weekend, at the tournament? Then we can play together ... I'll take over your body, so no-one will hit me accidentally or step on my toes. PLEASE!" He used his puppy-eyes, but wasn't sold yet.

"Emmm ... won't Mai notice?" I asked him back, not completely answering his question.

"Nah! She's a girl, and girls don't notice such things! And it's not like someone can actually see my being inside you!" He played 'Change of Hearts' and took over my 'Curse of Dragon'.

"Okay then. You can take over my body ... but ONLY if I want to! For the rest of the time, you stay in your ring, or just next to me." I stated, and played 'Dragon captor jar'.

"This isn't working, let's quit this duel! You are way too distracted from eventually hoping you could beat me, so you play really bad! Let's go downstairs." Bakura suddenly stated, and threw his cards on the pile, before heading downstairs, probably to watch TV.

I stood also up, and followed him, after I peeked into his cards he was holding as second ago ...

"MASAKA! BAKURA! I could have beaten you! NO FAIR!" I yelled, then realizing daddy could have heard me -which he hadn't after all, by the way-.

* * *

"And remember to behave! Else you aren't allowed to go to the tournament. And don't forget, do- 

"Don't talk to strangers, don't eat candy strangers give you, come home immediately after school, only if you can't play somewhere else with friends, but if I do, I have to call you before going there. And don't throw off your jacket, be a good kid in the class, and learn much today, and do not pick on smaller kids, do not fight with older ones, and don't be rude to kids of your age. Don't be a bad boy during lessons, and don't do anything you're not allowed of. I know, Tou-san. Mommy told me that every day." I sighed deeply, closed my jacket, and picked up my school-bag.

"Gomen for that, son. Anyway, have fun today!" Daddy smiled at me, before giving me a kiss on my forehead -I didn't oversee Bakura's gag, who stood behind my daddy- and pushing me playfully to the back-door.

"You can walk alone to school, can't you?" Daddy asked me, as I slowly walked outside. I nodded 'Hai' before turning my head to the street, leaving daddy and my house behind. Off course I didn't leave Bakura behind. This time he was dressed much warmer than the first time. Although he was wearing an old jacket of mine, he was happy with it.

When we crossed the street, Bakura suddenly started to speak to me, making an addition of the speech daddy tried to tell me a minute ago: "Remember small baka, always keep your ring on! Even when you have that stupid 'PE'-thing you were talking about. Just keep it on! Else I cannot protect you from bullies, since you're too weak for fighting back!"

"I know. If I don't have the ring on, I can't speak to you, and you can't take on a 'visible' state, and then you can't protect me! You told me this already last night, and twice this morning."

# I just wanna make sure nothing happens to you, else I can't materialize again! And if I can't materialize, then you can't be my student anymore, and be a wimp forever! # Bakura answered, sounding selfish. It wasn't like I cared about it, he was like this most of the times!

# Why didn't you have to go to school last week? Did you ditch school a whole week long? # He suddenly was more interested by me, but backed off once again as I answered it was Christmas-holiday back then.

# Too bad! # I shrugged his shoulders at his comment, and continued walking to school ... perhaps I should warn Bakura ...

# About what, baka! #

"About my teacher ... well, she's not ... a normal teacher ... she's more-

"RYOU!" I was interrupted by a yell from behind. For a moment I thought someone finally saw me standing, and wanted to talk to me, but that moment didn't last long. I heard Bakura growl as the person stopped almost in front of me.

"RYOU! Long time no see! Nande-koto-wa? I thought you were sick! Why won't you play outside more often? And why were you talking to yourself? Is the loneliness getting too much to handle, Ryou-chan?" He said, sounding almost worried about me. I knew better. Off course this was all fake.

"Iie, I'm NOT lonely, Jou. And I WAS sick. Also, I wasn't talking to myself, I was singing a song. But I have to hurry now, I don't wanna be late for school." I rambled, while hoping this conversation would end pretty fast. After my answer, and before Jou could react, I started to walk -faster than a minute ago- toward the building in front of me. Luckily Jou didn't follow me, cuz his friends showed up exactly after I walked away.

# Can I kick him? # I suddenly heard Bakura growl at me. He was snorting, and was looking pissed off in the direction of Joey and his friends.

-Iie ... he's not worth it. He doesn't hurt me, so that would be unfair. I mean, IF he, and I repeat IF he would hurt me, THEN it would be more than normal to hurt him back! But since he only insults me, you won't go kick him! -

# Hontou ni? -I nodded in response, thinking Bakura was joking again- Okay then! IF he kicks you someday, I'll kick him back! # Bakura grinned at his thought, but remained silent as he saw my school-building. I was used to all the kids, who was playing and goofing around, but I guess Bakura wasn't.

I walked to my favourite spot, where I could overlook the whole playground. I sat down on the ground, and looked to other playing kids. Since I was quit shy when other people were around, I never asked them if I could join a game, and they never asked me to join. Not that I cared though, I was happy enough with my life as it was.

# This thing is HUGE! COOL! # Bakura said, while his eyes followed a basketball and some kids running after it.

# HEY! The ball escaped! GRAB THAT BALL! # Bakura mentally yelled at them. He waved over-active with his arms, and smiled brightly after one of them grabbed the ball. He already knew nobody but me could hear him if he said something mentally, or see him when he was doing something stupid, but he probably didn't care. By the look of his bright looking face, he was enjoying it anyway.

Suddenly the bell rang, so Bakura jumped of surprise.

# RYOU! HELP! Fire trail! # He yelped toward me, which caused me to snickered silently.

-You've looked to much soap, Bakura. That's just the school-bell. When it rings, all kids have to go to their classes. I never had a fire trail in my life! This school is fire-trail-proof! Come-on, I have to go inside too!-

I stood up, grabbed my schoolbag, and walked to the main-door, where all kids also walked to. I suddenly felt a heavy feeling around my neck, which meant Bakura returned to his ring. I sighed once more, before heading to my class. Too bad I wasn't excited, and too bad I didn't warn Bakura for my teacher yet ... Now only hope he wouldn't start kicking her.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"I thought you were almost at the point Seto entered your life-story. I don't mean the rest is boring, but I think Seto gets worried if I stay away longer than an hour, which already past, by the way ... can I please call Seto I'll come later?" Mokuba rambled, so I just HAD to stop my life-story. Grrr. Where did privilege go to these days? Emmm, never mind me. I'm being sensitive right now. Heh, heh. Anyway, Mokuba didn't wait for an answer, he just searched a bit in his pocket, until he found a phone. He pushed in some buttons, while Yugi and I gasped a bit at the expensive thing. Fuck! That thing really looked VERY expensive! And to think he's just a child. God, that not fair. Why must there be difference, with an accent on the word 'difference'. No fair. I want a cool mobile too. Wait, I have money, so why wouldn't I buy one for myself. Oh yeah, I don't have friends. Damn.

"Hello big brother ... Hai, I know how late it is ... gomen nasai, but I wanna stay here some longer ... Hai ... he's telling his life-story to us ... Iie, he didn't mention you, yet ... HAHA! Good to know I can blackmail you with this in the end ... okay then, bye now, big brother!" Mokuba put the phone back into his pocket, and smiled at me as a cue for continuing my story. Geez, I think I really can't ditch him, now can I!

"Come-on Ryou, please hurry a bit, since Seto said I could stay here just for another hour, and then I had to go home ... off course I don't wanna put you under pressure, but I really wanna hear the part you were mentioning earlier!"

It would probably be harsh to ask if he could he keep his mouth shut sometimes? If my very sweet Bakura wasn't in the state he is in now, he probably would've kicked him in response. But since he is ... well, I really hate to think he can't do such things anymore. Too bad. I'm too shy for actually ASKING him to try to shut his mouth. I know, I'm pathetic. But that's just me.

"Ryou, everything okay with you? You seem so sad. Emmm, never mind that, if I were you, I would've been sad too ... If you want us to leave, just tell it. We don't want to put you under pressure, okay?" Yugi softly patted my back while saying this, what made me get back to the real world. Well, not that I WANTED to go back to the real world, since there I wouldn't hear Bakura talking to me anymore. And though dreams are just dreams, I can live with them, as long as I pretend to hear Bakura calling me.

"Gomen nasai for spacing out, Yugi, Mokuba. I was just thinking of something. Emmm, but you two can stay here, it's not a big problem -IT'S A HUGE ONE!-. But I'll continue the story, so Mokuba won't have to wait much longer, is that alright with you?" Geez, I'm so nice.

Mokuba and Yugi nodded in response, and waited patiently for me to continue my story. Great. Just fucking great! Why did I ever invited those to stay here, so they could breath in the same air my Bakura has to breath in ... wait a minute. Bakura doesn't breath in this air. Damn. Sob, sob. Darn, here I go again. Geez, I'm really a softy!

Emmm, but anyway. Where did I stay with my story? Emm, oh yeah. I remember again.

"Alright. Bakura and I entered my class-room, and ...- As I began to talk again, my thought wandered off to the point my teacher stepped into the class. Bakura was still inside the ring, while I was staring to the blackboard in front of me ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"Good morning class." My teacher started, as everybody sat down.

"Good morning, Miss Tyono." Everybody replied decently. Even after almost half a year, we still weren't allowed to speak out her first name ... which I still never heard before. I guess she likes privacy at some points. She smiled once more, before starting to begin her lesson. Since I was in the first grade, she was teaching us how to read and write words, but most of us didn't understand it, even if we were doing this already half a year. Not that I didn't understand it. Unlike them, I could already read and write almost perfectly, only almost nobody knew this. I only had some troubles with the difficult words, with more than 3 syllables.

"RYOU! Don't zoom out now!" I suddenly heard Miss Tyono yell at me, probably cuz I was spaced out and looking at the window, "I know you already know this word, but please stay focussed!" Then she returned to teach other kids the word 'house' -which most of them didn't get, by the way-.

# About the warning of your teacher you tried to tell me earlier, did you mean the yell by that warning? If so, then you're even more a wimp! # He snorted to confirm his question.

-Bakura, you don't wanna know what she is capable of. She waits until she found her prey, and then ... she attacks when nobody expects it!-

# Why did she know you knew this already? I thought you never told anyone else you could already read and write? # I heard Bakura's voice through my head again.

- ... I guess I can explain it ... only hope she doesn't find out I'm not paying attention to her house-

# She's at school, not in her house! But okay then! Hanash'te! # Bakura was all happy again, especially when he felt me blushing a bit, which meant I did something bad at the moment.

-In the beginning of the year, I was the slowest kid of them all. I didn't care, cuz mommy said I was smart enough to keep up with them, even if I wasn't as good as them. But one day I heard my mommy talk to my daddy on the phone. She said I was doing worse every day at school, and if I didn't keep up with them, I wouldn't move to the next class. That was the point when I started to learn harder than ever, and when the autumn-brake came, I was even further with learning words than the rest-

-When my teacher found out I was doing better with the day, she started to give me compliments, which caused the rest of my class to hate me even more. They said 'from a wimp to a book-worm-wimp!'. So when the brake ended, I didn't do a single thing anymore. I kept on learning, but I never showed this. And when Miss Tyono found out I was doing nothing on purpose, she tried to talk to me, but seeing her reputation, I didn't want to listen, which caused her to hate me probably even more, if was possible. As for now, she ignores me as much as possible, but the rest of the class still hates me-

# ... HEY! That's a cat! # Bakura reaction wasn't expected, but when I looked up to the black-board, I saw Miss Tyono drawing a cat, and wrote under the picture 'cat'. I suddenly felt the ring become less heavy, which meant Bakura was materialized. I turned my head, and looked at Bakura.

He was completely absorbed in the lecture about the cats and kittens, given by out teacher. He ran to the front -luckily nobody could see him, else I'd be even more ashamed- and looked up to the black-board once more.

# COOL! ... Ryou, I want to learn how to read! # He suddenly stated while looking at my direction, but within a second, I was interrupted by no-one else then our teacher herself.

"RYOU! Don't look that stupid! I KNOW you know half of the class doesn't understand it yet, but that's NO reason for acting like them and looking confused when I draw a cat!" I looked as innocent as I could, but too bad Tyono already knew I could make faces with ease ... she knew me too well!

"Gomen nasai, Miss Tyono." I stuttered, while blushing like madly, but it didn't help. She walked over to my table, and saw I didn't wrote down a single thing today.

Suddenly the door flung open, and I saw Jou in the door-opening, gasping for breath. He looked like he had run, which he probably had. The best of this all was that my teacher ignored my further and walked toward the now trembling Jou.

"And where were you, Katsuya Jounouchi?" Tyono asked Jou sweetly ... Jou is braver than he appeared to me, since he wasn't trembling anymore.

"I overslept." Joey stated, while acting if it was the most normal case in the world. But if you listened carefully, you could hear the fear through his voice. And then it happened, and I think Bakura finally understood why I didn't like her. Almost every kid in my class -included me- gasped in horror ... it wasn't like we never saw it, but it was every time even scarier than the last one. It wasn't just a hand which slapped his face rudely, but also a knee what came in contact with his stomach.

I'm very glad Joey entered, else I'd be the unlucky one. Joey didn't tremble anymore, he was more worrying about the teacher in front of her than to think about trembling.

# ... Ryou ... Did just happen what I think that happened? # Bakura stuttered unsure, now not feeling comfortable anymore, since he was still standing next to the black-board, and Miss Tyono was standing a few feet away from him.

"I think you understand NO-ONE is allowed to oversleep here! This is the most important year of your life for school! If you fail this year, your parents will probably be very disappointed in you." Our teacher almost yelled at Jou, who still stood in front of her.

"Go to your place, Katsuya!" She ended her lecture, and pointed at a chair in the back of the class. I think we all could hear a loud sigh, made by Jou, who was quit happy he escaped her without further kicks.

When Miss Tyono walked to her desk again, Bakura suddenly 'woke up' and speeded to my chair. When he stopped, he immediately crawled on my lap -as far as he could- and mentally said, sounding quit scared: # I wanna DITCH the rest of your lessons today! ... GEEZ! And I thought I was already mean and scary, I never thought someone could be crueller than me! ... Does this mean I can kick her back? It's not that YOU were kicked, but this almost the same! #

-Shut up, and iie, you can't go kick her! If Jou didn't come in, I would have got that kick! She usually kicks a kid once a week, but this week she already hit 3 people, excluding Jou!-

# Then please pay attention so you won't be the 5th one! #

I mentally nodded, and watched at the blackboard again, only to write up all words Miss Tyono wrote down today. They were really easy! The most difficult word was 'school', which I already knew for a half an year!

"Okay class! No more late kids and no talking anymore ... Where did I stay ... O yeah, Ryou!" She smiled -I gulped, and looked to the ground, hoping she wouldn't kick me for writing everything in 5 seconds- and walked to my direction. Behind my I heard Jou whimper, and tried to move a bit more to the back, but that didn't work, since his table was too heavy for moving.

"I thought you didn't write down a single thing? Ah well, I see you wrote it all without mistakes, so you're lucky -I sighed- ... for now -DAMN!-." She smiled at me, while a hint of evil rang through her voice. Then she walked to the blackboard again, going on with drawing more kittens, and writing on more words.

I sighed, and mentally motioned Bakura -who was still sorting because he was still sitting on my lap- to go back in his ring, so I could pay attention to the stupid lessons my teacher was giving us. I wasn't like somebody was paying real attention to the blackboard, they were too frightened for trying to learn the words actually.

# But I wanna learn how to write too ... then again, I rather want YOU to teach me it than that teacher of you! # He snorted, and disappeared into my ring.

I sighed once more, and returned looking at the blackboard, while writing all the things on Tyono wrote on. Behind me I heard another whimper ... I guess the kick in the stomach was a little bit too much for Jou. But then again, I'm quite happy it wasn't me today.

Mentally, I got a picture of Bakura who nodded well-knowingly.

* * *

Thankies: 

snow-shadow-wolf: yey, my day was great, thanks to your sweet review!

TheAlmightyIshizu-Isis: Thanks for reviewing me, and here's the update!

FantabulousWatapon: Jack is not scary! Jack is one of my most favourite chara's from all movies! I only wanted to create an aura what would make Ryou look like a 6 year old kid, not like a damn 15 year old one! Thanks for the review anyway!

Also special thankies for everyone who reviewed all the other chaps, but who I didn't thank personally, since I was too lazy for thanking them! # Hands over YGH-pluchies! # That would be: Pork Steak the Grande, ImaginarySpirit, Uoyr's lover, DreamingChild, Dark Wolf on a full Blood, darkestdreamer ), Dawny1, Virusea, Princess Krystal01, ryou's kitty, manga-nut & Azori Jin Alyx


	11. Childhood Saga: Tournament events

11 Childhood Saga: Tournament events.

oOo

There are some Japanese words in every chap.

The Japanese words which are mostly used in fics I WON'T name. If you don't know a translation, just look in earlier chaps to find their translation. With these words I mean hai, iie, gomen, yami, hikari, etc. etc.

For the people who don't know any other Japanese words, here's the translation of them who are gonna be seen in this chap;

Masaka: I don't believe this

Chotto matte: Now just wait a minute!

Kono yarou: You dumb idiot!

Zakkenayo: Get out of my face, why don't you? Well, actually, it's a BIT stronger than that ...

Hontou: Honest

Ikisho: Let's go!

Watashi no namae wa Bakura Ryou desu: My name is Bakura Ryou

Anata no namae wa nan desu ka: What's your name?

Yosh': ALL RIGHT! Cool!

Yamero: Stop that!

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"Promise to behave, and don't take candy of strangers!" Daddy warned me, while helping me to put my coat on. I nodded in understanding, not arguing about the fact I was smart enough to know these things already. 

"I'm going now, Tou-san." I said quietly, and turned around, just in time to dodge a kiss on my forehead. I began to walk to the front-door, but turned around on half my way.

"Tou-san, I'll be brought home around six. Don't forget, okay!" Then I turned around, opened the door, and stepped outside without waiting for my daddy's answer. When I walked to the end of the street, I checked my bag for the umpteenth time this day. In it was my deck, a lot of money -to be exactly, it is 10.000 Yen! 4.000 Yen for my entrance price, 4.000 Yen for Mai's, and 2.000 because Bakura wanted didn't want me to look poor-, and off course the ring, where Bakura was currently sitting in. Seems I didn't forget a single thing.

I smiled happily, while continuing walking. Mai told me she would pick me up at the end of this street, because that would me easier for her.

When I reached the end of the street, I already saw Mai standing, looking over-active. After she spotted me, her smile turned into a toothpaste-grin and ran over to me. She immediately stroked my hair, and said over-happily: "Hello, sweet Ryou! What took you so long? If we don't hurry, the tournament will be over before we actually get there!"

She stopped stroking, grabbed my arm, and started walking toward the bus-stop. Since she was still too young for having a car, or a scooter, she used the bus all the time.

"I hope your dad didn't forget to give you the money, else we can't go inside ... and off course you also need your cards ... I hope you didn't forget them, did you!"

"Iie, Mai. I have the money Tou-san gave me, and my cards. Also my lucky-ring, for extra luck!" I nodded to no-one in particular, opened my bag, to reveal the ring, my deck, and an envelop with the money in it.

"Cool ring! I suppose you hang it on your neck, right! Hey, that's our bus! Come-on little guy, else we'll miss it!" She grabbed my arm, and ran to the bus. For some reason I still had enough seconds left to close my bag, and hang the ring over my neck, immediately waking Bakura up -I heard a yawn, so I guess he was sleeping until this very moment!-.

"Because you pay my entrance-price, I'll pay the bus-ride! I know the price doesn't come even NEAR the money your dad gave you, but it's the least I could do for you!" She smiled, and paid for herself and me. I nodded, and walked to the back of the bus, to find a nice spot to sit down. When I found one, I sat down next to the window, and looked outside.

When Mai sat down next to me, she opened her bag, and gave me a lolly-pop. Mentally, I heard Bakura softly whimper in disagreement. I'd have done that too if I was him, cuz this lolly-pop had a gum in it! And it was also raspberries-tasted! If that wasn't a yummy lolly-pop, then I don't know it anymore!

"Arigatou, Mai!" I squeaked happily, and started to lick at my lolly-pop. Mentally, I promised Bakura to buy him a lolly-pop when Mai wasn't around.

"No thanks. I should have thanked you. I mean, the entrance-price isn't cheap this year, ya know! ... Did you know who is coming to the tournament also? The inventor of Duel Monsters! At least, that's what the friend for my best friend's brother's friend who plays soccer with the sister of the teacher's son who's date is the big sisters' best friend who's hair-dresser's wife who is Pegasus' niece's teacher said! And I just KNOW she can't be wrong!"

I sweat-dropped in anime style™, but continued listening to her talks. Mentally, I heard Bakura snorting and sighing at the same time ... I never knew a person was capable of doing such thing!

"Ryou! We're here! Come-on, this isn't a moment for relaxing!" Mai squeaked happily, and jumped up. Then she dragged me outside, too excited to wait for me to walk for myself.

But when I stepped out of the bus, I understood why Mai wanted to be early. This thing was HUGE! If Mai didn't go with me, I would have been lost for the rest of my life in this building! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting an over-exited Mai, but instead I saw a boy, probably my age, looking quite worried.

"You probably didn't see a little child, around 2 years old, running around like madly? He has long, dark hair, and is dressed in a yellow shirt. Please tell me you've seen him!" Not only he looked worried, he actually WAS worried!

" ... Gomen nasai, I just arrived here ... perhaps some security people have seen him. Is he your brother?"

"Hai. But I hafta run now! If I knew this would happen, I would've let 'm stay at home!" He said, while his eyes were still searching for his little brother. I nodded in response, but my attention got caught by a waving Mai.

"Okay. If I find him, I'll tell it you. Good luck with searching!" I said, while he ran further, to search his little brother. I walked back to Mai, who now stood a couple of feet away.

"Who was that? Did he want to duel you?" She asked, while grabbing my bag, and searching for the money.

"The money is in the envelope. And the boy was searching for the younger brother, since he was lost."

"He looked like someone I've seen once on TV, but I don't know where I know him from. Did he say his name?"

"Iie. Mai, where can we duel? I see a lot of people around here, but none of them have cards with them!"

"These people are probably waiting for their friends. Since it's a huge place, people rather wait here, than search each other inside. Probably cuz the hall is HUGE! And the duels are kept inside, that's why you see nobody with cards. Hey, I found your dad's money! Cool, he even gave you something extra! Now we can also buy some cards as additions for your deck!" She kept on rambling, and paid at the entrance of the building.

"I didn't know they also sold cards here."

"Off course they do! You can also trade cards, but buying them is better, then you can keep your original cards. Come-on in, little Ryou!" She gave me back the left-over money -2.000 Yen- and heading inside.

I walked after her, quite curious about the building itself. Suddenly I felt some height fall off me, which meant Bakura materialized once more.

-Did you sleep well?- I asked him, while he stared at the building in front of us.

# Baka, I don't have to sleep! The great tomb-robber was just meditating, not doing something as stupid as SLEEP! ... Cool building! And even cooler you can also buy cards here! WOOHOO! Now I can buy some new cards for my deck, to make even more undefeatable! #

"RYOU! Don't zoom out now! Please stay close to me, else I'll have to search you also, and that's difficult with so much people around here!" Mai grabbed my hand, so she wouldn't loose me. Immediately I felt Bakura return to the ring, so he didn't have to argue with people who didn't see him and who would probably run him over if he stayed materialized.

When we finally entered the hall where the tournament was kept in, I stared my eyes out. Bakura probably did the same, only then from inside the ring. In the hall were more than 10 times more people than kids who were at my school! Some of them were dueling, while others watched them play, observing their strategy, and remembering good moves. Other people were trading or buying cards, and some were just here for talking about Duel Monsters.

Much more time to observe the hall wasn't there, cuz Mai dragged me towards some group people. Arriving there, she greeted them -they were probably friends- and started a quite boring conversation about pretty boys who they have seen ... Girls, too boring for words!

# Ditch, my tiny friend! Sneak away now she isn't expecting it. If she notices, just say you'll be back before 5 o'clock, and you'll be fine until that time! Come-on, if we stay here, you'll never see and play duels today! #

I mentally nodded at Bakura, and slowly released my arm from Mai's grip. Luckily she didn't notice a single thing. Then I began to walk, but ended up running. When she was almost out of sight, she noticed I ran away ... she shrugged her shoulders, and continued talking.

# Luckily you have a cool baby-sitter who trusts you when you ditch her! Come-on, lets go! # He suddenly took over my body -I tried to argue, but Bakura just took my body over, and ran some faster. Strangely enough he didn't clash into someone- and ran toward some group.

# There's probably a duel going on! Let's take a look, and afterwards ask them to duel us! # He said to me, too bothered for waiting for an answer, and immediately moved away some kids, so we had a good sight of the duel going on.

"I attack with my 'Basic insect'!" One boy said. The other laughed a bit, but when he saw the 'stop defense' he blinked in confusedness, before the insect beat him.

# Stupid boy! You could have seen that one coming all along! # Bakura snorted, but suddenly walked away.

# They're too easy to beat! Let's find someone stronger! After all, I also duel with you, so we have to find someone who can handle 2 Bakura's at once! #

I nodded, while Bakura motioned my body to walk further. Suddenly Bakura stopped, because some man I didn't recognize approached us. When the man was a few feet away, he stopped his tracks, bent a bit, so we could see each other in the eyes, and almost cheerfully asked: "Chotto matte! Are you all alone here?"

I wanted to answer 'Iie', but since I wasn't in control of my body, Bakura rudely nodded his head in response and said -probably even ruder-: "So what, kono yarou! It isn't like YOU can actually make me stay with that stupid babysitter! So shut up, unless you want a duel with almighty me, who's never been beaten before ... come-on baka! Zakkenayo, else you'll be sorry you ever met me!" Bakura cockily snorted, and tried to walk further, but was stopped by a hand of the man.

"Hontou, I'd love to duel against a feisty little boy like you. Follow me, I'll find an empty field for playing. Ikisho!" The man smiled, and motioned me and Bakura to come with him. If I could control this body, I would've run away to Mai again, and asked if we could go home. But since I wasn't in control, I only could feel Bakura would follow the man, towards the other side of the hall. By the way, I still didn't know WHO this man was, although he looked familiar to me.

(((((A.N.: IMPORTANT NOTE: In this chap, Pegasus doesn't have his millennium eye yet. He'll get it later on, Else I see NO way for Bakura to win this battle!)))))

"Here is it, little guy. If you want a duel with me, then you get a duel with me." He smiled at us once more, before grabbing his deck. I felt my hand doing the same, Bakura probably already knew where my deck was, and was grabbing all my cards.

"Alright, it's settled then." The man said, and walked to the other side of the field. He put the cards in the system, and waited for us to do the same.

For some reason Bakura exactly knew what to do. I guess he watched many duels on TV and was now copying their moves.

# Off course! It wasn't like we had these things in Egypt 3000 years ago! Now shut up and help me whip this pathetic human! # He snorted, while mimicking the man's moves.

"Before I duel with you, I'd like to know your name, little boy." The man stated, while looking at me.

# Which name shall I use, mine or your name? # Bakura spoke to me, something he hadn't done for some time now.

-OUR name, Bakura!- I answered wisely. I couldn't oversee the mental grin I received.

"Watashi no namae wa Bakura Ryou desu," Bakura stated, before asking, "Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"

"My name is M.G. Pegasus," He said, as it was the most normal case of the world, "Now we know each others names, let's duel! Since you are the youngest one, it's more than fair you start. And our beginning life-points are 3000." He said, and grabbed 5 cards.

Luckily Bakura was in control, else my body would've fallen over. I was completely shaking, while Bakura still acted normally, and grabbed also 5 cards ... BAKURA!

# Shut up! I'm trying to beat that old man! And he's not even half my age! I doubt he's older than me! # He snorted, and checked out our cards.

-But ... that man invented Duel Monsters! He knows everything about the game!- I stuttered, but it seemed that Bakura didn't mind it at all.

# Good! Then I know for sure he's a worthy opponent! Now concentrate and help me! I know how to beat him, but I wanna give my tiny friend also a chance #

-Emmm ... Try those 2, and then use that card. But aren't you at least a BIT scared of him?-

# Doush'te? Since he copied the shadow games with some cards, doesn't mean he can't be beaten. But about your strategy, it's good, but I know something better #

He put 'Spirit of the harp' in defense mode -Face down off course!- and put also 'Bariel' and 'Change of hearts' into the field. The coolest thing was that there were holograms of every thing Bakura did. THIS WAS COOL!

"I end my turn. Now see if you can handle your own game." Bakura stated cockily, while snorting at Pegasus' evil grin.

"YOSH'! Pegasus is dueling!" I suddenly heard some guy yell, and before I knew, there were a whole bunch of people looking at us duel, cheering for Pegasus, and sorrying my ass, since they thought I'd be whipped out after one turn. If I'd be in charge -THANK GOD I wasn't!- I probably would've turned out red, and went stuttering and shaking and doing nothing more than that. I'm quite happy Bakura was in charge right now. He was looking very confident, but also cockily, while -off course- a hint of evil rang through his eyes.

"Since you're just a little kid, I'll go easy on you. I put 'Toon alligator' in attack mode, and then I put this magic-card on the field, which allows me to increase my monster's attack by 700 points only during this turn. His attack-points are 2500, which is hopefully to defeat your monster. But for in case it isn't, I'll put 'Stop Defense' into this play, so your monster will be put into attack mode. I will also put these 2 magic-cards on the field, to be sure nothing will happen to me. Then I'll attack with my monster." After he said that, his monster moved to my down-faced monster.

When my monster appeared, I heard some people say 'at least he tried'. I think Bakura didn't like this. He snorted once more, and watched how our 'Spirit of the harp' was split in thousand's of pieces.

"Now your life-points are decreased to 2500. Gomen for your monster, but I think it's gone." Pegasus smiled at us, thinking he was doing better than us. Bakura grabbed a card, and both of us mentally grinned at each other.

"I don't know, Peggy. I think my 'Spirit of the Harp' is still alright," Bakura stated, and revealed 'Bariel', "My life-point are decreased with 800, but I really want it back."

Our monster appeared again, what cost Pegasus to smile at us.

"I hate to interrupt your thinking, but in case you didn't see it yet, your monster is still weaker than mine, and putting it in defense is also useless."

"Then I won't put it in defense. I think I'll sacrifice my monster, so I can summon 'Earl of demise', who can defeat your weak crocodile with ease, cuz your magic-card doesn't work anymore. But first I'll place another card on the field."

Pegasus laughed, probably thinking I was doing something stupid, while was acting like a pro. Little did he know, Bakura WAS a pro!

# You said it, tiny friend! Now watch how he almost loses this battle in one turn! # Bakura snorted, and then said toward Pegasus: "Get ready, Peggy. I don't attack yet, cuz I like your crocodile. In fact, I like it that much, that I wanna have it."

"You want to trade? Gomen, but I don't trade cards of my deck. But I do have other cards with me for trading."

"I think you don't understand. I want THAT monster, and I'll get it anyway! I thought you invented this game, shouldn't you know there's one card which allows you to get an opponent's monster? -Pegasus suddenly blinked with his eyes, surprised by the move Bakura was going to make- I play 'Change of Hearts', and take over your 'Toon Alligator'. Then I attack your life-points directly with my Earl of Demise, since that monster is much stronger than your crocodile!" Bakura laughed evilly, and watched our 'Earl of Demise' pull his sword and tried to attack Pegasus directly.

"I don't think so. I play my magic-card, which allows me to-

"Then I'll play my 'De-spell', your magic-card is useless now!" Bakura yelled through Pegasus' sentence, and together we watched our monster attack the inventor of Duel monsters. His life points were reduced 'til 800. I smiled and Bakura grinned. Then I grinned while Bakura smiled cockily at Pegasus, who obviously didn't see that coming.

The gasps we received from the crowd brought us back to the real world. Bakura looked around cockily, then stuck out his tongue to Pegasus ... Luckily he didn't start to dance.

# I don't dance when I'm battling! I only dance when I won this thing, which wouldn't take long, by the way # Bakura snorted at my comment, but snorted once more when Pegasus started to speak.

"Good move, little Bakura," Pegasus suddenly said, "But this duel didn't end yet." He smiled at us, and grabbed another card.

"HAHA! Do whatever you want, simple soul!" Bakura cockily laughed, but made the most stupid mistake when he proudly stated: "No-one can fool the almighty tomb-robber of old Egypt! Not even that stupid Pharaoh and those 6 damn priests and their stupid Millennium-items which SHOULD belong to me all along!"

"Emmm ... Don't you know that computer-game?" Bakura tried to undo his mistake ... I think it worked, as everyone laughed a bit uneasy, but remained silent as Pegasus started a new strategy.

Bakura smiled, and while he tried to search a way to beat the strategy, I looked around some more. Because we both shared my body, did mean I couldn't do something physically, but that didn't mean I couldn't do something psychically. Off course I could only see around, and talk to Bakura mentally, but it wasn't THAT bad.

Just before Bakura wanted to attack for the second time, I saw a little guy with a yellow shirt on running away from the field we were standing on. I mentioned Bakura, who saw the little kid too.

And so Bakura stopped the game against the inventor of 'Duel Monsters'.

"Gomen, Peggy, but I have to go. My duty calls me! Let's duel some other time!" Bakura stated, grabbed our cards, and jumped of the platform we were standing on, and ran away form the field, leaving everyone behind with confused faces.

# I'll keep the body, since I run much faster than you! Now where did that yellow kid went to ... HEY! There he is! ... now you can have your body again, I'm not good with brats! # Immediately I felt my body again, and felt Bakura's presence inside the ring again. I blinked a few times, but walked to the little boy anyway.

"Hello little you." I started the conversation at the little kid, but was interrupted by a cheer from him.

"HAYA!" He squeaked, and hugged me right away ... I never knew I was this good with little kids!

"Hey little guy, did you now your big brother is worried about you! He was searching for you all over the place, even outside! Let's go, and find your big brother." I told him, grabbed his hand, and started to guide him towards the exit, towards the place I've seen the older one for the last time ... at least, this was the plan.

First off all, the little guy was sweet and cute, but also over-active, like Mai was when she saw me. He kept on bouncing his hands into my tummy, and even began to sing a song about being hungry. All this was pretty funny, at least, Bakura thought it was funny. I, on the other hand, didn't think this was fun. It was more a pain -literally!- than a joy.

To bad there was also a second complaining ... I never knew Jou also liked Duel Monsters ...

"Hey Ryou-sweetie-chan! I never thought you could be here! I thought you were too much of a WIMP to actually go to a place like this!" Jou greeted me at the usual sarcastically way. Behind him the rest of the gang stood, each with a deck in their hands.

Immediately I felt the little guy's -stupid, but I still don't know his name ... anyway, I'll ask it later on- grip tighten, while he hugged me some closer.

"Are you babysitting a little kid?" Jou suddenly asked, "I thought you still got babysat!" He grinned evilly, and walked over to the now trembling boy next to me.

"What's his name, Baka!" He asked me, but kept on looking at the small kid next to me.

"I don't know. Since he's lost, I bring him back to his brother." I mumbled staring at the ground.

"You don't know! Then I should take him with me. Because we are older than you, and we are smarter, wiser, more beautiful -WHAT on earth had THAT to do with the conversation!-, more in number, older, and off course, MORE MATURE! Now give me that stupid kid, I'll take him to the exit, and from there he'll be able to find that stupid brother."

I know this sounded evil and stuff, but at this point Jou was quite honest. He always looks after the small kids, picks on kid with same age -like me-, and fights the older ones. But for some reason I wanted to take the trembling boy to the exit. I think it came cuz of Jou's friends, who grinned evilly at the small boy. Instead of Jou, they loved to pick on small ones, and liked to fight kids from their own age -like me, again-.

"I think I can take him to the exit myself." I mumbled, while motioning the little guy to come with me. But after a short 2 feet, the rest of Jou's gang stopped our tracks.

"I thought Jou said the kid comes with us." Hirutani evilly grinned, while sort of demanding me to give them the little kid.

"It's just a little boy! I'll take him to the exit, and you guys WON'T." I stated, this time with not as much fear ranging through my voice as a few second ago. I motioned the little kid to walk further, but instead of that, he suddenly turned around, faced Hirutani and kicked his leg hard ... COOL!

While everyone was distracted by a cursing Hirutani, I grabbed the little kid, and began to drag him into the crowd, hoping they wouldn't find me in there. I ran around some time, but then came to the conclusion I couldn't find the exit -DAMN!-. While I was panicking more by the minute, the little boy thought this was all a game, and was waiting patiently for his big brother's return.

Suddenly I saw the yellow-haired classmate approach me and the tiny boy next to me. I thought my heart stopped, but after a few seconds I realized Bakura took over my body, and was dragging the little boy towards the other side of the hall. No luck, since the exit wasn't there. But it seemed that the bullies weren't here also, so Bakura decided to stop here, and wait a few minutes, cuz the little guy was quite tired from the walk around the hall.

When I got my body back, I sat down next to the little long-haired boy, and asked him: "Gomen for dragging you along this hall, little ... What is your name anyway?"

He blinked a few times at me, but then mumbled something I couldn't understand ... I guess I had to call him 'little boy' for the rest of the day, or just until I found his brother back.

Suddenly the little boy stood up from the ground, and wanted to walk further. I motioned him to stay here, since here we were safe ...

Wait, scrap that. We WERE safe until this very moment! Jou was standing just a few feet away from us, and was looking quite pissed off.

"I thought I said we would take the boy to the exit. Can't you listen, Kono yarou! I thought you were smarter than this, Ryou!" Suddenly he stepped forwards and grabbed the little boy's arm, and tried to drag him with him, wasn't it for me to stop Jou.

"I don't understand why you want to take that boy to the exit anyway! Don't you trust me?" I stated softly, tried to sound like I wasn't scared, which I wasn't by the way.

"You can't take this much responsibility, baka! And since you're a wimp with no single friend, you can't make me do something else then take him to the exit!"

At this point he pulled the little boy's arm was some extra strength, so he fell on the ground, hurting his knees. That very moment something broken inside of me. Well, actually the thing that something broke was nothing more than the fact I felt light again, and I felt my body taken over by my very best friend, who was snorting like madly while looking pissed off at Jou.

"I didn't know you could sink THIS low, Katsuya! Hurting a little toddler like it's nothing." Bakura said angry at Jou, while helping the little boy up ... WAIT! Why on earth was Bakura doing NICE toward someone else but me ... OMG, he wasn't planning something, was he?

"My name is Jou, baka! Only my mom, dad and sister are allowed to call me 'Katsuya'. And it's not like YOU can do something about the fact I'm taking him with me." Jou stated like it was nothing, grabbed the little boy's arm and tried to drag him with him.

But since he wasn't facing me, but Bakura, something DID happen. Bakura grabbed Jou's arm what was holding the little guy and squeezed it tightly.

"Let him go, or else ..." Bakura warned him ... wait a second Bakura! You promised not to hit him unless I was hurt!

# The little kid has no other side inside him, so I'll be his other side for this time! # His answer was, and a snort followed the fine.

"Or else WHAT, Ryou!" Jou said, and grabbed the little kids' arm again in response, squeezing his hand tightly.

"You made the wrong choice, my friend. Now pay for your dues!" I suddenly felt my body attack Jou. Luckily the little boy jumped away on time, so he was alright. But my body wasn't alright. From this point everything was a blur. I can't remember half of it, cuz it happened all so fast. I felt myself hit him, slap him, bite him, scratch him, and perhaps I even kicked him a few times. For a moment I even thought Bakura wanted to strangle him. Off course Jou fought back too.

But in the end I think Bakura didn't lie about the fact he was strong. After Jou coughed up some blood, I felt my body let him go. Suddenly the light feeling disappeared, which meant Bakura gave me my body back. Immediately I felt a great pain. I never knew Jou could hit this well.

My arms were in bad shape, and my tummy wasn't feeling better. But when I saw Jou, I immediately regretted my pains. He looked like he was going to puke, that bad was he looking. When he saw my innocent eyes, the strangest thing happened. I expected him to yell in anger, or to back away in fear.

Not, and I repeat NOT to smile, as I finally did something good!

* * *

Thankies: 

SilverWing147: Well, though my update wasn't exactly the soonest, I still hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing me!

dark wolf on a full blood moon: I know what you mean. I'm also like one of the laziest peeps in this world! Well, thankies for reviewing

Pork Steak the Grande: hey! I miss my poem ... emmm never mind ... short but true is more like you, I'm just a reviewers who can't make short reviews! ... emmm, thankies for reviewing li'll old me anyway!


	12. Childhood Saga:A life for a life, Part 1

12 Childhood Saga: A life for a life, Part 1

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"OUCH!" I yelped when someone tugged my arm. I patted my arm softly, not looking up. I guess I was getting more nervous by the minute. Inside me I felt an angry spirit snort, patting him too. I think he was hurt too ...

"RYOU!" When I heard the yell, I stopped patting my arm. DAMN! Not only had I had a HUGE headache, a stomachache, a Jou who looked like he was going to puke in front of me, but also a very pissed off Mai behind me!

"RYOU! Why on earth did you do that! This is anything but like the normal you!" She has a point in that. Bakura is anything like me. Inside me I heard Bakura snort, while rubbing a sore spot on his arms ... which was exactly the same spot where I was rubbing myself.

"Mai, I wanna go home." I whispered as an answer, feeling very uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact Joey kept on staring at me, while looking hurt -beside that, he didn't let another emotion escape his face ... strange ...-, but it also could be the fact more than 50 people were staring at us ... they didn't see the whole fight, did they? PLEASE let them have seen anything BUT my fight with Jou!

"But Ryou-chan, I can't ... -I pleaded my eyes, but when I felt great pain in my head, I winced, and looked normal to her again- ... okay then. Come-on." She helped me standing up, but when she motioned Jou to come over here, I tugged her arm, while silently crying a bit.

# RYOU! Don't cry in front of other peeps! NO CRY-BABIES ALLOWED HERE! You'll look like a nitwit that way! # I suddenly heard Bakura mentally say to me. I completely ignored Bakura -he snorted, but didn't respond further- and grabbed Mai's hand, and walked away, not looking at Jou once more.

When Jou was almost out of the sight, I suddenly remembered the little guy ... Ah well, he would be away by now, wouldn't he? I mean, after seeing me fight like a wild animal at another kid, who wouldn't be frighten away?

I shove away the thought, because Mai hugged me while walking back to the other side of the hall ... no wonder I didn't find the exit back there.

* * *

"Ryou?" Mai's voice brought me back to the real world. I looked up from the window in the bus, while having a questioning look at my face. She smiled at me reaction, and softly patted my back. I winced a bit in pain, since Joey somehow also hit my back once, but remained silent, as Mai spoke.

"I have to tell your daddy what happened ... Gomen, little one. But if I would keep it a secret, it would hurt him even more if he found out the truth." She continued patting my back softly, what made me squirm a bit around, until she noticed it, and stopped patting.

I nodded in response at her question, already knowing Mai would say something like this. It wasn't like I was a stupid kid, who wouldn't understand the effects of keeping something like this a secret for their parents. I still don't know why some kids really think that keeping things secret is better than telling it immediately.

"I know ... but did you see the whole fight, or just a little bit?" I hesitated a bit while asking it, but I really needed to ask. Now hope she doesn't get a wrong view of the real me. Suddenly I felt a mental hit against my head -no injuries were caused- and Bakura snorted immediately after it.

# GEEZ! When I'm done with you, you won't be a mother-child anymore like you were before! See this as the beginning of a great time! # Bakura nodded while stating this, but I completely ignored him again. I think it was more because Mai finally answered my question.

"I don't know how long you fought, but I found out, from some peeps that stood there from the beginning, you only fought the boy because he was hurting a little boy ... I'll tell your daddy this also, so he won't think you did it without any reason. For the rest I can't do a thing." She spoke softly at me, while stroking my hair now.

"I understand. Thanks Mai." I answered sweetly. Since I was still in great pain -okay, this pain was fading away, but it still hurt!-, I didn't want to make things more difficult than they already were. And since I was already in trouble, I guess the safest thing for me to do was not to complain and to let everything come over me.

"See. You can be sweet if you want to! Perhaps this was just a once-in-lifetime fight, something what won't happen again. OW lookie! Here's our stop!" Mai changed subject, and pointed outside, at the street I lived in.

I heavily sighed, but let myself slip off the bench, and walked to the exit of the bus, while Mai followed me. I slowly stepped off the last step, but totally stopped walking when Mai stroke my hair -I REALLY dislike her habit right now- while cheering at me: "I'll bring you home. Come-on Ryou-chan!"

Mai smiled at me, while motioning me to come with her. She had her usual smile still plastered on her face, and was humming happily ... I wonder what made her so happy ... must be the coke from earlier. Girls and sugar don't mix, take that from me. Well, to be honest, I and sugar don't mix too, but I'm no girl ... hmmm, never mind.

I sighed once more, before slowly continued walking toward my house. Once more I completely ignored the spirit inside me, and the comments he made about my nitwit-behavior.

* * *

"I understand. Thanks for bringing him home." I heard my dad softly talk at Mai in the corridor. I sighed deeply, opening the door some more so I hopefully heard the rest of their conversation, but as soon as I noticed my daddy was coming upstairs, I closed the door and ran to my bed.

I sat down on it, grabbed my bunny, and looked as innocent as possible -which was hard, if you think of what I had done- when daddy entered my bedroom ... why can parents always look without emotions at these types of situation, and children not! No fair, since I couldn't see what went through my daddy right now. Luckily I practiced hard during al those earlier years, and my emotion could also be got under control in these situations. Unluckily, I always start to tremble when it comes to these things.

"Son, I think we need to talk." He sat down next to me, and hugged me. I think I trembled even more right more than before! I think that came cuz if daddy starts talking like that, something is up alright!

"Hai, tou-san." I nodded, and hugged my bunny some tighter. After a few moments my daddy let me go, still having no emotion in his face.

"I heard what happened at the tournament today. Mai told me almost everything."

Everything? I thought she didn't see me fighting! If I find out she lies to me, then I want another baby-sitter!

# Or just no baby-sitter at all! I can take care of your little ass! # Bakura's comment didn't get replied by me, cuz I was busy with my own thoughts.

# Your thoughts are boring, and stupid! Be happy you can hear my great and interesting speaking sometimes! # This time I didn't even thought of not thinking at his speaking, because I wanted to ask my daddy something.

"Tou-san ... are you angry at me?" Please don't be, don't be, don't be! I don't wanna be hated by my daddy!

"I don't know -... what? He doesn't know ... then what DOES he thinks about me ... I was doing justice?- because I don't understand everything. I only heard Mai's part ... can you tell me everything what happened, son?"

At this point I couldn't take it anymore, and started crying really hard. I couldn't care about a now pissed-off spirit inside me, or a daddy who would think his son was a bully. I hurt Jou! For no reason at all! All my fault! And I couldn't help the little kid too!

"I-I'm sorry daddy!" I sniffed, but remained crying in the end. Suddenly I felt an arm around me, which meant daddy wasn't that disgusted off me and was hugging me right now.

"I-I didn't m-meant to hurt him ... I-I was just ... I-I don't know. I'm sorry daddy!" I cried a bit harder now, only because I felt daddy tens around me.

"I'm not angry at you. Only confused, not angry. I was just shocked of what happened." Daddy hugged me once more, before giving me a handkerchief. I silently whipped away my tears, while Bakura was cursing at me cuz he thought I was acting like a wimp once more ... and I, I didn't respond of course.

# What do you mean by 'of course'! No Cry-babies allowed here! I told it once, and I'll tell it again, as long you'll act like a cry-baby and cry! So STOP crying like a baby and listen to me! Since I'm way smarter and better than you, it would be smart to obey me, and-

"Daddy, I only hurt Jou because the was hurting the little kid! He was doing really mean to him. Though I'm terribly sorry I was overreacting way to much back there, I'm happy I did at least SOMETHING about the fact Jou was hurting the little kid!" Not only I interrupted Bakura's speech, but also I caught both daddy's and Bakura's surprise! Too bad they both had other reaction.

I immediately felt Bakura tense, and mumble something like 'master is proud of his little baka slave'. On the other hand, daddy tensed also, but was anything near Bakura's evil mood. I felt him hug me for another time, while mumbling something like 'ssssssst ... it's okay ... don't cry ...'. This caused Bakura to gag, but I ignored him again -much to his despise-.

"Daddy ... gomen nasai for doing such a cruel thing to pour Jou! I think he'll hate me for the rest of my life! And I also think nobody wants to be friends with anymore because of what happened." I started to cry a bit harder, but my cries make place for sobs when daddy slowly started to pat my back. I hugged my fluffy bunny a bit tighter, and once again ignored Bakura's comments.

"I understand now, Ryou. What you did was terribly wrong, but seeing you dealing with the fact, I think you're punished already enough. You're sorry, and I can see you'll never do something like that again." I put up big eyes at my daddy, still not quit believing of what he just said to me. When it finally settled in, I hugged me sweet daddy tight, and smiled watery through my sobs which were almost disappeared .

"I promise daddy. I won't do something stupid like that again." My sobs were gone now, and now I was smiling happily at the best and forgivable daddy of the whole world!

# Get a room, and a bucket to slime in! I'll drown in your soppy states someday! # Bakura grumbled, while snorting a bit.

"But I still have to ground you for a whole week!" Daddy tried to put up a serious face, but when he saw my face, he smiled, stood up, and walked to the door.

"I have to make dinner now. I know actions like you did have to be punished, but do you want to have pancakes tonight!"

"YEAH! Domo arigatou!" I smiled sweetly at my daddy, before grabbing a book, and started to look in it. My daddy smiled at me, while opening the door to the corridor, and continued walking downstairs.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. First of all, daddy wasn't angry at me, while I did a horrible thing! Second, instead of getting punished, I got grounded, which would be heaven for me and my dislikes for playing outside! Third, I'll even get pancakes tonight! HUZA! And Mai isn't angry at me too!

# You forgot number four: Bakura isn't THAT angry at you too, although you acted like a baby for several moments! ... why didn't you respond my interesting states anyway! Did you finally figured out you were to low for being my friend! Or did you find out you rather wanna be my slave, who does everything as I say? SPEAK UP, BAKA! #

I didn't respond at his comment, but as soon he materialized in front of me, grabbed my hair, to pull me to eye-level, I growled and slapped his face very hard ... I think he didn't see that coming. He whimpered a bit, but remained angry when he looked up to my face again.

# ... LITTLE BAKA! What was that for! Not only I was kind enough for letting you be my friend, but I also hurt that Jou-guy for you so he wouldn't be a threat for you anymore! # He pulled my hair once more, but stirred as I smiled at him.

" ... you don't get it, do you!" I whispered, but Bakura could hear every word of it. He instantly let me go, I guess because of the sudden change in my voice, "I thought ignoring you would keep you away from me, but it's obviously that doesn't work! Bakura, I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" I stated, with no emotion on my voice ... there, I finally said it!

From the moment Bakura attacked Jou, I understood Bakura wasn't like me. I loved to get protected by adults, but Bakura rather like to fight. When I saw Jou whimpering and trembling a bit, I concluded Bakura wouldn't be a good friend for me, because I hated fights above everything!

# You WHAT! You can't do that! You- ... FINE! But don't come back for forgiveness! Because the almighty tomb-robber Bakura-sama isn't going to forgive you this betrayal! # Bakura snorted, and turned around. Strangely enough he didn't walk away.

"Then go, Bakura. I like you very much, but you are way too different to be my friend ... gomen nasai Bakura, I didn't want to upset you, but-

# SHUT UP, BAKA RYOU! # Bakura turned around, only to see a glister in the corner of his eyes ... wait a minute ... was he crying?

# I'm NOT crying! I'm too almighty to cry! And only babies cry, like you! If you don't want almighty me as a friend, I'll leave, and never come back ... and I'm taking to ring with me! And I don't care one single bit if you dislike the fact or not! And I want your deck also, cuz you're no good duelist! # He was still standing in front of me, but now trembling a bit. This time he turned around, but also walked away a bit. He grabbed the Ring, my deck -Which was still laying in my bag-, and was about to walk away, when something hit me.

"Bakura ... where do you want to go? There's no place you can go, because no-one can see you!"

"I don't care. The only one who COULD see me turned against me. I guess because he was too afraid of a real friendship." This was all spoken out loud, much to my surprise. Probably because of the fact he didn't spoke anything out loud for almost a week.

"I didn't mean ... I didn't ... mean to hurt your feelings ... I ... I just ... we can't be friends cuz ..." I stuttered, while feeling uneasy. Why was I the one who felt like a cruel person, while Bakura was the one who attacking Jou?

"Because I never meant to hurt you. I was only protecting you and the little kid. But now I've heard this, I think it would have been wiser for me to have done nothing, so Jou could take to boy to the exit, while leaving us with the rest of his gang. Because I attacking him, the rest will notice you can defend yourself, so they won't pick on you anymore. And I doubt Jou hates you. In fact, I even think he likes you better than ever now, only because you showed you weren't a little kid anymore."

Wow, I never thought of it this way ...

"Can I at least wave goodbye to you? ... Oops, I forgot I'm grounded now. And I promised daddy I-

"STOP PROMISING THINGS!" Bakura interrupted my sentence very rudely. But seeing his face, he couldn't care a slightest bit, "If it's one thing I've learned from you then it's peeps make too much promises, even if they can't fulfill them! That's what I hate most of you. If you make a promise, you don't think of what you just said! Instead of me, you promise too much things, which causes you one day to turn out to a person who CAN make promises, but CANNOT fulfill them. No wonder nobody wants to be your friend, you lie to every peep around here! Geez, you even made a false promise to me!"

At this point I felt like crying ... the worst thing was Bakura had to be right. I always make a promise, but don't fulfill most of them ... And I was so mean to say he was the bad guy!

"Ryou, -I looked up, with tears in my eyes again- before I go I just wanna say I was only fulfilling the only promise I ever made for you. I knew that if Jou would get away with the little kid his gang would have tried to attack you, unless I found a way to attack Jou first. That way everyone will think you can defend yourself, so they won't pick on you again in future. Like I said before, a life for a life. This is almost the same, only then not literally taken. I gave a piece of my life, to give you a normal life for once." With that, he turned around, and slowly walked away. I heard him walking down the stairs, opening the door, and after a very long moment I heard the door close again.

I just stood there. First I wanted to stop him, but I doubted it would have mattered something. But even if it would've mattered something, I don't think I would have ran downstairs, went outside, to find Bakura, who was probably now freezing to death, because he didn't know where to find jackets and boots.

It was probably more the fact of WHAT Bakura said to me. He was right, although I didn't want it to be right. I was a liar to everyone. I lied to my mom so she thought I couldn't read yet. I lied to daddy so he thought I couldn't duel yet. I lied to my teacher about my intelligence. I lied to Mai about the paying for the tournament. I lied to myself about the fact I wanted to be someone else, as long it wasn't my real self. I even lied to my only friend in my whole life about the promise we made!

I mean, I like secrets, but noticing this, I think this is anything BUT a secret. This is a lot more! This is everything I kept away so I would be a sweet little boy forever!

At this point I realized something very important: If I would have been myself all along, things wouldn't have been so bad now. Then mommy would have known I could read already, at the age of six! -I know she would have been in heaven then! Now she really is in heaven, but he still doesn't know I can read- Then Bakura wouldn't have gone away! ... but that's past, now is now! And if I don't do a thing, perhaps daddy is the next one to hate me! And I want to keep everything that's left of my life!

So I think I need to keep my promise to daddy, and don't go outside for a week. Next, I'll show my teacher I CAN read and write better than the rest of the class. And I also need to ask Jou forgiveness, because I was the bad kid back there, not Jou! And last, I'm going to search Bakura as soon I won't be grounded anymore, so I can say I was wrong, and he was right! He can keep my cards and ring too, because I don't need them as much as he does.

YES! That's what I'm gonna do!

I hummed a lot happier than a moment ago, and walked to my desk. I grabbed to picture on it, carefully stroke it, and whispered at the smiling lady in the garden with the little boy in her arms 'guess what mommy, I won't be a bad boy anymore! All by myself'. I carefully kissed the smiling lady, and for a moment I thought she was holding me again in her arms, swinging me back and forth, like a swing. But that moment didn't last forever. After a short second, I put the picture back on my desk, only to be taken up again. I grabbed some tape, walked to my bed, and hung the picture next to Mai's one.

I smiled at the result: Two beautiful sweet ladies, both smiling at the camera. I hummed again, walked up to the book I was holding some time ago, and started to read the line next to the pictures out loud. I couldn't care if daddy found me this way, because then he would know he raised a very smart boy!

* * *

Thankies:

Pork steak the Grande: I don't REALLY care how long your reviews are ... I'm already over the moon that you read my plotless fic, and even like it! I don't care how big or how long reviews are, it's the thing what's written in it, honey! Well, I don't usually dedicate things to peeps, so I'll just give you a cyber-plushie # Amy hands over a Ryou-doll #

SilverWing147: This bomb writing peep is so glad you think my fic is so ... sexy! Anyway, muchos thankies for the review, and I hope you loved this chap as well!

loathed wolf spirit: Again, thankies for reviewing li'll old me, and my day was great once again, cuz of your loverly review . Although you still didn't read why Jou smiled ... I hope you'll can guess the answer though. If not, just be patient, since the answer will be given within ... emmm ... 3 chaps ... hmmm ... never mind ... heheh, thankies once again


	13. Childhood Saga:A life for a life, Part 2

13 Childhood Saga: A life for a life, part 2

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"Do you want some more, or should I go clean up everything?" Daddy asked me, while I just finished dinner. I smiled at him, but nodded 'no'.

"Iie, Tou-san. I'll help you clean the table though." I answered at my daddy's state, and stood up to grab my plate. I slowly walked to the dishwasher –so it wouldn't fall- and put my plate in it.

"Domo arigatou, son." My daddy smiled kindly at me, and helped me clean the table. When we both were done, I went to my room, probably to avoid more moments with my daddy today. I just couldn't bring it up to tell him I was lying about the fact I couldn't play Duel Monsters, which I COULD play!

I entered my room, ran to my desk, and was about to get my deck, before I remembered Bakura took it with him. Too bad he took the deck with him, I wish he didn't, because then I could duel with my daddy, and ... WAIT A SEC ...

Bakura can keep the deck! What is losing a simple deck compared with losing my best friend!

I sobbed a bit, but remained silent when I heard steps on the stairs ... great, I didn't want daddy to see me crying like this! I grabbed my handkerchief, cleaned my face as fast as I could, and grabbed the book I was reading in earlier. The door slowly opened, but I didn't look up. Instead of looking up I just continued reading like nothing happened, and sweetly cheered to my daddy: "Konban wa, Tou-san! Lookie-lookie, I'm reading my bookie! Too bad I forgot where I put my deck, so I can't duel with you tonight. But I don't mind, I'm happy with my book right now."

I hummed a bit while turning on the page, still not looking up. When no answer came, I looked up, curious why daddy didn't answer me ... perhaps he was just surprised of the fact I was a good boy again ... but when I looked in the eyes of the person in the door-opening my mind sort of went blank.

NO WAY!

"I owe you a slap back, cuz you hit me too ..."

"Nani! Don't look at me that way!" He was looking angry and proud at the same time, while I remained speechless.

"Come-on little Ryou! Get up, so I can slap you ... and then I want something to eat, cuz I haven't had a decent meal in hours!" His tummy growled in response.

"But ... You left! ... did you come back?" I finally could say something back at Bakura. When he heard me, he started to laugh –happily, not evilly, like he usually does- at me.

"Back! I never went away! Who said I would go away from this house! I only went to the attic to mock for a good few hours, nothing more! And hearing your thoughts, I'm very glad I did, cuz now you finally understand it was YOU all along who was wrong, not almighty me!"

" ... BAKURA! I missed you SO much!" I threw away the book, stood up and launched myself at Bakura. First I thought he would dislike the fact I was hugging him really tight, but when I felt an arm hug me too, I began to cry as well.

"Gomen for I ever said to you! I-I never thought of everything you have said ... and, and ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never say something like that again ... and-and I ... I'm so sorry. I must be the dumbest boy on earth!" Although I was stuttering this all, Bakura could understand it all ... at least, I hope he understood it.

"I understand, Aibou. And you're almost forgiven."

"Almost?" I questioned while I was I was wetting Bakura's clothes with my waterfall of tears.

"I'll tell you later. For now, just calm down, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer this time, and somehow lifted me up -... WOW! I never knew he was this strong!- and carried me to my bed. Then he gave me my handkerchief so I could whip my tears away. I was still sobbing a bit, but both of us couldn't care a slightest thing.

"Calm down, little Ryou. You didn't thought I was going out without money and some better clothes, do you? ... hmmm, I think you DID believe that ... it seems you don't know me very well, Ryou."

"Sorry, Bakura ... I'm so sorry I ever said something bad about you ... I just can't ... I'm so sorry . I'm sor-

"Don't be ... Listen, I've been wrong too, but that's just a minor detail. I'm quite satisfied you've learned your lesson now. And your apologize is accepted ... but like I said before ... there's only one 'demo'."

"Then what, Bakura?" I asked, while hoping this time I could make him all happy again.

"I wanna make a promise with you ... one, I hope, you'll never break. To give you another chance, the almighty tomb-robber decided to let you promise me never to break a promise again! And if you break that promise, I don't wanna be your friend anymore. Have we got a deal, or have we got a deal!"

"But I suck at fulfilling promises! ... I don't know if I can do that!" I sobbed a bit more, before grabbing a pillow, to hug is very tight -I knew Bakura wouldn't have liked it if I hugged him instead of a pillow-.

"That's right, Ryou. Hug me once more, and you're toast! But before I'm gonna give you nicknames again, promise to never break a promise again! Even the ones you ever made! And I'm talking about the one you made with yourself some earlier." He looked at me while waiting silently for an answer.

" ... demo ... Okay then ... I promise never to break a promise again. So I'll never lie to anyone again. And I won't be mean to you anymore." I sweetly said at Bakura. Suddenly he sat down next to me and hugged me ... WOW! That's something I don't get every day!

"Shut up. I'm only happy to see you smiling again. And do NOT say I'm going soft on you, cuz I know I AM. See this as an exception. And be happy the almighty me likes to hug you." He hugged me some tighter. You know how I'm feeling right now? Fuzzy. Really, I'm feeling fuzzy! Hmmm, I guess hugs from sweet people make me fuzzy from inside.

"But can't we be at least roommates, since you don't wanna be friends with me?" I asked him after he let me go -the hug didn't last longer than 10 seconds. And after the hug the fuzzy feeling immediately ended too ... strange-.

"I was more thinking of a master-slave relation-ship -I immediately sweat dropped and fell over in anime-style®- ... but roommates will be fine too. So things are solved now, because I'M STARVING! I didn't get any food at the attic, so I think I can eat a whole cow!"

"Domo arigatou, friend. But it would look suspicious if I asked my daddy for more dinner."

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't called 'the great tomb-robber' for nothing! Stealing some food will be child-play for an almighty person like me!" He grinned evilly, and stood up.

"BOW FOR ME, SLAVE!" He commanded me, while acting like a pharaoh. He grabbed my blanket and hung it around his neck, so he had a cape -with bunnies drawn on it! ... ghihih-. He pointed at my direction, while putting up a serious face.

"Your master wants food, mindless soul ... and he wants to play with his friend to!" He dropped the serious face, and tackled me, so I landed on the floor, with Bakura upon me.

"Now DIE ... I mean PLAY!" He tickled me a bit, but suddenly got off me, and returned the blanket on the bed again. When I heard the door-bell, I understood.

"How do you KNOW these things, Bakura?" I asked him, while opening my door a bit, so there could be a possible way for met to hear who the visitor was.

I suddenly felt a cold object around my neck. When I looked up again, I saw Bakura hung my Ring back around my neck. Immediately I felt Bakura's presence inside me again.

# I can feel myself becoming weaker and weaker if you don't wear the Ring, so it would be best of me if you just kept the Ring, else I would just get locked up again.. #

I eyed him for a moment.

# Yes, Ryou. That was the reason why I was only gone for a few hours. If I would be gone longer, I would just return to the Ring... this stupid curse that has been laid on me! It sucks away all my damn energy! ... now be QUIT! I wanna know who's at the door # He mentally said as if I was the one who was talking non-stop. Then he opened the door some more. It wasn't like we could peek who the visitor was, because my room couldn't oversee the front-door downstairs. We just listened so there could be a tiny chance for us to hear who was talking.

"RYOU! You have a visitor for you! Come-on, son!" We suddenly heard my daddy yell to me upstairs. First I got a nudge in my ribs, but then Bakura suddenly took over my body -It's NOT fair he can do that with me, while I can't do it with him! Really, NO FAIR!- and he jumped out of my room, doing a stupid twirl before running down the stairs. When he was almost downstairs, he returned to the Ring, so I nearly tripped over my own legs, because I wasn't expecting this. Luckily I could regain balance and I jumped with a weird wave off the last step.

When I was reaching the door, I could see two HUGE men in black suits standing in the entrance ... wait a second ... those guys look like ... NOOO! I'm innocent, I didn't kill anybody! I demand a lawyer! –Cecilia always says that when she killed someone-

When I arrived next to my daddy, I could feel my legs tremble ... I sure hope Jou didn't go to the police about the fight earlier ... IIE! I don't wanna go to prison!

"Are you Ryou Bakura?" One of the two scary men asked me.

"H-Hai ..." I stuttered, while putting up big eyes, because they looked even scarier from this place! Though daddy was standing next to me to protect me, I doubted he could beat those scary men!

"Were you this afternoon, from 10.30 in the morning, until about 3.00 o'clock in the midday, at the rural Duel Monsters Tournament, Town-street 55, Domino-City?"

No I'm scared! Not only these men knew my name, but the also knew I was at the tournament today ... I want a lawyer!

"H-Hai ..." I stuttered even more than a moment ago!

Suddenly one men turned around to face a limousine -... what on earth was a cool car like that doing HERE in front of MY house!- and spoke in direction of the funky car: "Mister Kaiba, we found the right house! Come-on out!"

After the state I immediately felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my daddy looking at me in a VERY confused way. Then he whispered: "Looks like you haven't told me everything what happened today."

I looked at the limousine again, very confused, because I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Surely I knew the name 'Kaiba Corporation', but I never met the owner ... at least, I thought I never met the owner. When the door of the limousine opened and a boy around my age stepped out, I couldn't help but to blink.

... I never knew this kid was famous! I thought he was just an ordinary kid with ordinary friends who lived in an ordinary house in an ordinary city! Not the complete opposite!

"YOU!" I was completely lost for words, but luckily my daddy began to speak when I stopped stuttering.

"Ryou, do you actually KNOW Kaiba? Why haven't you told me!" Emmm, perhaps I didn't know it was him all along?

"Ryou Bakura?" The boy was now standing in front of me, but my attention was more settled on a tiny yellow-dressed boy who was hopping next to the car.

"You found your brother!" I sighed of relief, not quite caring about the fact I ignored Kaiba's question.

"Hai. Thanks to your help! That's why I'm here now, to thank you personally." He suddenly yelled his little brother and the tiny little boy came to my front-door, smiling brightly.

"HAYA!" He waved at me, and clung at his older brother. It looked really sweet, and I happily smiled back at him. At least some kids liked to smile at me these days ... -I didn't count Jou. The smile he gave me was just weird!

"Mokie ... emmm, though his real name is Mokuba, I always call him 'Mokie'... and he calls himself Mokie too ... emmm anyway ... Mokie wants to thank you too. I think I wouldn't have found him if you didn't help me!" The older Kaiba continued talking ... YEY! I figured out his name! WOOHOO! Mokuba it is!

"And of course me too. If you didn't help him to the exit, I would probably be still searching for him now."

"emmm... but I didn't help much back there. I only helped him the other side of the hall, and in the end it was the wrong direction!"

"Mokuba told me you fight a boy who hurt him. I don't know how you call something like that, but I call those actions helpings."

"Ooh ... well, I guess anyone would've done such thing. Though I was doing wrong to actually fight Jo- that kid." I think it was better for me not to tell I knew Jou.

# And about your promise about never breaking a promise. Did you forget it already, baka! #

-Iie, Bakura. I don't lie, and I don't twist truth. I just don't want Jou to get into troubles!-

# Alright then. Luckily you can make excuses very easy ... but I forgive you, though I don't see why you would protect Jou! # He snorted, but remained silent as the older Kaiba continued speaking.

"Probably, but you DID something, so I really appreciate it!" Mokuba was now hugging his big brother, while constantly nudging his ribs.

"Ooh... well, thanks for the thanks."

"But as much as I like to shatter with a nice boy like you, I have to return to the company ... ooh wait a second -he immediately grabbed a bag and gave it to me- here is some present from me to you. And Mokie says 'bye' too." He motioned Mokuba to say 'bye' to me, but Mokuba was busier with trying to get the package I received a minute ago.

"Gomen nasai for Mokuba. He's just a little bit excited from earlier events. Anyway, perhaps we'll meet again, someday. Until then, bye-bye!" He turned around, while Mokuba waved at me, and also turned around, running back to his big brother, and both of them step into the car at the same time. The two scary men closed the door behind them, and stepped also stepped in.

When the car drove off, I heard Mokuba yelled 'BYE!' into my direction. I smiled at the disappearing car, and turned around. I closed the door, and slowly walked to the stairs.

"I think I'll play some more in my room. Later, daddy!" And with a perfect imitated twirl -exactly copied from Bakura's one- I ran upstairs, to my room.

Inside my room I closed the door, and jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes, not caring Bakura already materialized and was unpacking my present.

All I could think was Bakura's state which was said a few hours ago 'No wonder nobody wants to be your friend, you lie to every peep around here!'. Now I didn't lie anymore, I figured out Bakura was right after all.

The older Kaiba said 'But as much as I like to shatter with a nice boy like you' ... he called me nice! I'm nice! And he even didn't know me THAT well! All thanks to Bakura, who made me see lying isn't an option for me!

I sighed over-happily, but didn't look up with Bakura gasped in surprise ... I guess Kaiba's present was pretty cool.

* * *

Thankies:

darkest dreams: Hey thankies for your lovely review ... btw did you receive my e-mail? Since something was wrong with my e-mai box XP anyway muchos thankies and I hope you liked this chap!

SilverWing147: hey you! Thanks for your really sexy review :P you shouldn't feel sorry for anyone seeing this chap, I mean Ryou has Bakura again, Bakura was just mocking ;) and Jou ... well ... you'll find THAT out later ;) but I won't tell yet

loathed wolf spirit : Yes. My day was awesome, thanks to you and your nifty review. I hope you feel better after chap ... and you were right ... the good thing DID happen ... and now everyone's happy again


	14. Childhood Saga: 100 ways to kill one

14 Childhood Saga: 100 ways to kill your teacher.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"And ... do you like the story so far?" I asked curious at Mokuba and Yugi. I waited for several seconds, but they just stared a bit at me. Feel my coolness. Not.

" ... WOW! I never knew you sorta saved me back there! That's COOL!" Mokuba's reaction was expected, but it was fun to hear it anyway. I have a sensor for these types of things. I can sense them. Well, not really. But anyway.

"WOOHOO! Now I can blackmail Seto for the thing he lost me! Hahah, and he owed you something back there! Hahah, but as much as I like your funky story, I really hafta go. Gomen nasai, Ryou, but I'll go now. Bye-bye, let's shatter some other time!" And before I could eventually say 'goodbye' to Mokuba, he was disappeared into the nearest hall. hmmm, only he, Seto and Jou said 'hafta' these days. Probably a habit Mokuba learned from Seto. And Jou is a different category.

"Emmm ... I think I understand why you never told Jou something about your earlier 'friendship' ..." Yugi sweat dropped while scratching the back of his head. I laughed ironically in response.

"Did you honestly think I was going to tell you that I beat up Jou 11 years ago? Anyway. Should I continue, or should I wait for the next one who wants to hear my life-story, and also who will interrupt my speaking?" Damn. I didn't want to be rude. But I guess I did. Hmmm, luckily Yugi seems to take it well.

"Gomen for my friends, but they just wanted to visit Bakura. I think they didn't interrupt you on purpose. But hai, please continue your story. I LOVE it so far! And I hope it gets even better!" Yugi kindly smiled at me. hmmm, I think he underestimate me. He's still the innocence itself. Completely different than me. perhaps I shouldn't tell him I att- ... no wait, I promised my sweet Bakura I would tell everything I knew about us, and I am one person who always fulfils promises!

"Okay. But you would be surprised if you knew what Jou a d I did after the weekend." I nodded well-knowingly, but Yugi wasn't surprised at all. I fact, he sat up some straighter -if that was possibly- and looked like he just got a present. And it wasn't even Christmas yet.

"You made up with Jou! Or did you fight him again?" I smiled at his question, before answering it. Well, to be exactly, I didn't answer the question, I just continued telling. Heh, heh.

"Why don't I tell the rest, at least, the rest for I went to England with my tou-san. Is that okay with you?"

"Off course it is! ... but I don't wanna be rude ... but emmm ... do you have also other pictures of when you were little ... I'm a huge picture-fan ... but if you don't wanna, I'll just shut my mouth, and let you tell further." Yugi was now looking down, as if he did something bad. Funny how things can go. When my sweet 'Kura was still around, I was the shy one most of the time, who always looked down. Now it's the opposite: I almost never tasted the sweet behaviour of a minor in front of me, who wanted to be a minor, because they had never been learned to act like a major type.

Yes, I'm ironic right now. You all should know I'm an ironic peep. Irony is my second name, according to Bakura. But I'll explain how it came along the story. I promised my love to tell him everything anyway.

"I said I'd show them when time comes, Yugi. Since the time isn't here yet, just wait some longer. In the mean time, while we're waiting for the right time, I'll continue my story." I smiled a bit in Bakura's direction –sigh- and then turned my head back into Yugi's direction.

"As I was saying, Seto just gave me a funky present, and Bakura was so 'kind' to open it for me. He didn't want to have my hands cut because some nasty paper wrapped around the gift, which he didn't know why moneybags, as he called Seto Kaiba, wrapped around it in the first place. Since he wasn't from this time, he didn't know presents are supposed to be wrapped up. But anyway, I'll just continue the next day, because that day didn't happen something further. It was Saturday-morning, probably around 7 o'clock, and I was already sitting in front of the TV, watching ...-

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"Geez, Bakura. Can't you keep it quit for a time! I'm trying to watch 'The Morning Show'!" I snorted, but relaxed as Bakura put away our cards and watched the show too. I sighed a bit when Bakura put his arm around me -WOOHOO! My bestest best friend likes me again as a friend! WOOHOO!-, but a snort followed the line when I noticed he was out for a card on the other side of the pillow I was sitting on.

# When does the stupid girl comes with the funky card-trick! # He asked while flipping the card over and over, probably very bored.

"I dunno. It's always done when the show ends. Too bad I suck at figuring out the time. I always mess up with 8, 9 or 10 o'clock." I yawned once more -I can't help it! It's only around 7 in the morning! ... or around 8 ... or 9 or 10 ...whatever!- and rubbed some sleep outta my eyes.

# Ryou! Can't we play a duel with our new given funky cards! I wanna practice. Though you suck at playing, I wanna play! Roommates or friends, I still wanna play with you! # He waved with the card in front of my face, so I couldn't concentrate on the TV anymore.

# Stop concentrating on the TV and PLEASE play with me! # He didn't stop waving, so I snorted, but then remained silent and willingly nodding 'Yes' and stood up to grab my other cards.

# Then I wanna play with our new deck! See, I told you moneybags is nice! #

I sighed once more. Since Bakura found out the older Kaiba gave us cards inside the present, Bakura immediately demand me to handle him the cards. Since he thought 'I'm a better duellist than you'll ever be!', he didn't want to give all the pretty cards back to me! And to think, Seto Kaiba gave a funky set called 'Destiny Board'! And it's complete too! Not to mention there was also a funky field-card I can play WITH destiny-board, so we could form all letter on the field ... at least, that's according to Bakura. I haven't got the slightest clue on how to play 'Destiny Board'!

# And seeing the thing you wanted to dump me yesterday, you better shut up, since I was still nice enough for forgive you! And-

" ... what's wrong, Bakura? -I turned around, but daddy wasn't downstairs yet- Daddy is still sleeping, so you don't have to keep quite so nobody will figure out you're here now." But as soon as I heard a knock on the door -it was very softly, but I still could hear it- I understood why Bakura shut his mouth. I slowly stood up, and walked to the hallway. Hmmm, I wonder who it could be! The mail-man never knocks, the neighbours use the door-bell, and I don't know anybody else who would come to visit me!

# Be careful opening the door! If it's a robber, I'll kill him personally, since I'm the only robber around this place. If it's just a psycho, you're outta luck. I like psychos, so I won't kill them! NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! # Bakura snorted a bit, because he knew if he opened the door, nobody could see him.

# You're DAMN right! Now open the door, before I decide to kill you instead of the peep that's outside! # He growled a bit, but remained silent again as I slowly opened the door.

"Emmm ... Sorry Ryou, for droppin' by so early ... I couldn't reach the door-bell, so I just knocked ... emmm ... won't ya ask me in!"

"It's rude to invite myself, so please invite me to come in ... I wanna talk 'bout yesterday, and your fight ... else ya'll just come outside, so ya won't hafta invite me in yer house!"

... As speechless as I was, I could feel Bakura take over my body, so I was completely helpless now.

"Alrighty then, Jou! Lemme get me boots, else my feet'll freeze! Waitta min'te, then I'll come too." Bakura closed the door before I could react, and before Jou could possibly say something back. Then let my body go, so I was free to move again, and he materialised in front of me again.

"Come-on brat. Get your boots, Jou won't wait long. And don't look so dumbfounded, I told you already yesterday Jou would probably like you more cuz you kicked his ass for once!" He snorted because I made no movement -WELL DUH! LIKE THIS WAS A NORMAL THING FOR ME! MY ENEMY ASKS ME TO COME OUTSIDE! A LITTLE HELP CAN'T HURT!- to get my boots. He walked to the other side of the hallway, grabbed 2 pairs of boots -... I guess he's also coming with us- and returned to my spot.

# Come-on, Ryou. Get a life for once, and make sure this boy will be your friend. Of course he won't be your best friend, since I already got that place! # He handed me my boots, before pulling on his own boots.

I finally snapped outta my trance, pulled my boots on, grabbed a note and a pencil, and wrote with really shakily letters 'Im at Jou's. I be bak befor dinnr' I'm at Joey's. I'll be back before dinner. This time I didn't mind spell-mistakes. Now hope daddy doesn't mind them too. I put the note at the kitchen-table, so daddy would notice it.

I walked to the hallway again, where Bakura was waiting really impatiently. He opened the door, so we both faced Jou again.

"Emmm ... where do you want to go to?" I asked shyly, when Bakura slightly pushed me, so I slowly stepped outside. When Jou looked at me, I immediately turned my head down, so I wouldn't have to face his eyes. If it was one thing I dislikes, then it was doing brave and look someone up in the eyes!

He started to walk away, so I followed him. First I hesitated a bit, but when I found out Bakura followed us, I hopped a bit, so I was walking next to Jou now, instead of behind him.

"Dunno. Just wanted to have a nice talk with ya. Deal!" He looked at me. I immediately looked down again, but faced him again, as I felt Bakura's presence in me. There was NO way he would take over my body so he could do who-knows to Jou!

# Then talk to him for a change! And if he attacks you, I'll fight him again, so don't worry! # Though his words were mean, I felt a huge relief.

"Okay ... do you mean of what happened at the tournament! Because if it is, I wanna say sorry."

"Well, it is -I made a face-, but I should be the one who has to sorry. Look Ryou, I was very mean to you, but when you finally stood up for yourself, I noticed it." ... And this all because my sweet Bakura, the bestest best friend of the whole wide world!

# Stop sliming about me. I know I'm the best, the fastest, the meanest, greatest, prettiest, strongest, biggest, bestest, sexiest, most beautiful and most intelligent being a live. But you get my point. You can also overdo your little sliming about me, like you just did! # I completely ignored his comment, this time because I wanted to react at Jou's state.

"Emmm ... but Jou. I fought with you! That's a bad thing!" I squeaked quite overreacted. This isn't happening to me! Jou is just saying sorry to me ... of all peeps around here, the meanest one just said sorry ... well, after Hirutani he's the meanest, but that's not my point!

"I would've done it too, if I were ya. I was a real mean-head, and ya did well. And before ya go in discussion with me, I'm sorry for everything I've done to ya, Ryou."

I stopped walking after his state ... NO WAY! I was the wrong kid, I fought him, I was the one who started, I was the one who nearly made him puke, I was the one ... no wait, I AM the one who should apologise!

# Baka, you're wrong! I told you I attacked him with a reason. Well, this was my reason. I knew Jou would realise he was wrong to pick on you, so we won't do it again! #

"I know ya still don't like me, but I'll try it anyway. Since I found out ya weren't a nitwit as I thought ya were, can't we be friends? Hirutani is cool, but annoyin' as hell sometimes. And I want a new friend, since I've been bored for weeks now! So what'dya say 'bout it!" He pleaded his eyes, while looking in a hopeful way at me.

I gulped silently, but when I looked to Bakura's direction, I immediately knew the answer.

"If you promise me never to pick on me again. Then I'll be your friend." Jou's face immediately brightened up, and he hugged me -as far as he could, since Bakura nearly kicked him again for hugging me-.

"Thanks pal. I knew ya'd give in ... so friend, if I can asked, which peeps did you duel against yesterday? Since the latest rumour is ya duelled the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus! But that's not possible, since you are you, and not some great duellist!"

"Emmm ... I did duel Pegasus ... but I didn't finish it, because then I saw Mokuba walking ... -I got a puzzled look from Jou- emmm, the kid who you wanted to take so badly to the exit."

"Oh yeah, the little Kaiba. I thought ya wouldn't know he's a famous and rich kid, who could be kidnapped very easily. And the older Kaiba asked me that mornin' to help him search for his li'll bro. When I saw him with ya, I thought ya wanted to strike with all honour ... pretty stupid to think, cuz I don't think ya'd be a type like that ... but we ended up fighting for the li'll Kaiba ... pretty stupid, cuz he finally found his brother back himself ... hahaha, stupid! We only fight about who was gonna bring Mokuba back to Seto, and in the end neither of us did!" Jou laughed, while I joined him, only very uneasy ...

-Bakura, should I tell him Seto thinks I was the one who saved his brother ... and I was the one who got a whole pile of pretty cards from him as a reward?-

# Naaaah, Jou's cool, but don't go telling him everything. He is still not your best friend, since that place is already taken by the one and only almighty ME! # Bakura made a twirl, and jumped a bit ... I am SO lucky nobody can see him! Though the steps were kinda funky.

# Geez, my dances are cool, unlike yours! Listen up Ryou-chan. The difference between you and me is that I have style and you don't ... or I have good looks and you don't. Understood! # Bakura snorted a bit, and looked at Jou with narrowed eyes.

"WOW! So you've really duelled with Pegasus. WOW, and that's my friend!" Jou was smiling widely at me, while twirling a bit, unconsciously mimicking Bakura perfectly.

I unconsciously smiled back at him. Wow, I never though having more than one friend was this cool!

# But I stay number one! # I heard Bakura mock through our mind.

-Of course! You are my bestest best friend. Joey is number two on my list- At this point I smiled even brighter. Now I had two friends, all because of the first one.

"Can we do a game? I did this always with Hirutani. It's kinda mean, but fun anyway." Jou suddenly asked me. He was looking quite hopefully in my direction. Bakura immediately snorted, and crossed his arms.

"Okay. What kind of game?" I answered with another question.

"I call it '100 ways to kill Miss Tyono -my face immediately went blank-. It's not like I actually gonna kill our mean teach', but tellin' about it is quite fun! Just lemme start first, so ya can learn it. Emmm, ya can push her off a bridge, while telling it's a game. Who-ever the last one is who won't swim back to the bank. Now you." Okay. Jou is scary ... but then again, Bakura is too. And I guess I'm scary also, though I don't know it yet.

# Sacrifice her to the God of the sun. You hate rain, that's why # I suddenly heard angel ... o wait ... that was Bakura .. well, he gave me an answer, which won't make me look stupid in front of Jou!

"Emmm ... Sacrifice her to the God of the sun, cuz I hate rain." I said while silently thanking Bakura, cuz I'm not very good at this game.

"HEY! That's a cool one. Emmm, now me. Let's buy a gun, then shot her through the head. Then give her some yen for a call, you know, in Las Vegas they always do that. 'penny for a call' it's called there ... well, I thought it was ... or just don't give her money since she's too mean to have friends!" Jou was smiling brightly, while trying to beat me in making up cooler killing-thingies. Of course with the help of my bestest best friend he couldn't beat me in thinking better ways to kill my teacher.

"RYOU! Don't zoom out now! It's your turn." Jou nudged my shoulders, while saying this to me. Bakura was already thinking of another way to kill Izumi.

# Emmm. Rent a serial-murderer. Then ask him to kill her # Bakura said ... wow! That's pretty scary. I was even scared of the two black-dressed men who protected Seto. A murderer would totally freak me out!

"Aw well, I guess this isn't a cool game for you. Too bad, cuz I have liked it to see our teacher killed or something along that line. Ya know, so she can't beat us again someday."

I nodded in agreement. Of course I nodded! I totally agree with him! Nobody should have an abusive teacher, who likes to beat up 6 year old kids! Not even Hirutani -He never had her as a teacher, but I won't recommend her to any other bully as well-.

"But what do you wanna do about it, Jou? You can't just ask her to nock off the abuse!" I answered back, but didn't oversee that Jou turned around, look straight in my eyes, and let out a high squeak.

"You know, we could always try that! I mean, if we don't try, then she'll always keeps abusing us. Hmmm, perhaps ... alone I've tried before, but I only received more kicks ... hmmm, if we can convince the whole class ... nonono, the whole school! ... and just go to her ... I can convince Hirutani ... he can convince other kids ... hmmm, perhaps that's a good idea, Ryou!" Jou raised his head up to the sky, thinking out loud the last sentences. I just stood there, pretty dumbfounded. My idea could be _GOOD_? WOW! Who would ever think that my idea might work? Well, Jou did!

"Y-You think!" I squeaked back at my new friend, who immediately began to nod his head furiously up and down.

"Of course I think! Hmmm, shall we tell everybody at school about this tomorrow, Monday in the morning? I am sure, that if the older kids are convinced, everybody will follow suit! And if everybody blames her, she can't go kicking, since well ... we're with too many to kick all then! You're the best, Ryou!" Jou jumped up and down, expecting me to the same, since it was such a good idea. Heh, heh. I won't jump anyway.

"Monday, right? Before or after school?"

"After of course! I'm a sleepy-head, so I don't wake up early. Now, shall I see you tomorrow again, or are you planning to go to my place?" Jou suddenly pointed out at a series of flats, where one of them would be his house.

"Emmm, I promised daddy I would have breakfast with him, so I better not break that. So bye Jou, see you tomorrow at school!" I felt Bakura grab my hand after I waved Jou goodbye.

# Ryou, you did well today # Bakura snorted, squeezing lightly in my hand. Hey!

"Thanks, Bakura. Now, let's go home before I'll break my promises." I made a step forward, then felt Bakura gently tug me to the other side.

"Sweet baka, your house is the other way." He pointed out at a big white house at the end of the street. Oh. Oops.

"Emmm, then lets GO already!" I chirped, let go Bakura's hand, and ran back all the way to my house, leaving Bakura behind. He would follow me though.

* * *

Monday afternoon, and I feel butterflies in my tummy. No, of course not cuz I'm in love, but cuz me and Jou are gonna convince all the other kids to help us fight Miss Tyono! Jou talked to Hirutani, who talked to some other kids, who talked to the rest of the school, and now everyone wants to help me and Jou.

Jou explained me the plan during break. Our class would stay in the class, and then the others would join us too and then we would tell her not to abuse again else we will call the cops and show them our bruises and tell them she did it and she'll be fired! But before everyone was there we wouldn't say a thing, since Jou believed that would 'influence Miss Tyono most'!

# Easy, my abused-friend. Time's not here yet. Just some longer, cuz the bell didn't ring yet # I heard Bakura grin into my mind. Somehow he kid next to me was ill today, so Bakura could sit down on the chair there. Stranger was the thing Miss Tyono didn't notice the chair moving around, since Bakura couldn't really sit down and do nothing. Every minute he yawned, snorted softly, mumbled something, or wiggled a bit ... I guess it was pretty funny to see. He was even considering on doing PE on his chair when we had to listen to a story Miss Tyono would read to us. LOL!

"Children, pay attention!" I heard Miss Tyono mock to the class, but I think everyone was really nervous too. Bakura grinned evilly, while sticking out her tongue to her. Of course Miss Tyono wouldn't notice.

When the bell rang, almost everyone jumped up. Me also by the way. Even Bakura made a little jump. I guess everyone was really exited about what would be coming. Of course everyone sat down again, crossed their arms and stared into the nothingness. They would wait until the rest of the school would be here.

"Well, that's it for today. Remember to learn these words for tomorrow, since else I'll punish you. Now go!" Miss Tyono made a wave with her hand, motioning us to leave. Which we didn't of course! And the punishment wouldn't come either if our plan worked.

When everybody made no movement about standing up, Miss Tyono shook her head in response.

"Children, you won't get extra points if you stay longer in here. Now shoo!" Miss Tyono's voice sounded a little bit angrier now, but before she could possible kick someone, the door of our classroom opened and like 20 kids came inside. WOW! Now our plan definitely had to work!

"What's the meaning of this!" I heard Miss Tyono's voice rise, trying to figure out why half of the school just stepped into our classroom. Ghihi, I KNOW!

"Children, this is NOT a funny joke!" Miss Tyono crossed her arms, her face returning to her usually angry expression, before motioning everyone to leave the room.

When another 50 children stepped inside, Miss Tyono blinked her eyes, which caused some little kids to snicker. Yeah, I snickered too. But I'm not little anymore! I'm almost 7!

"Children?" Miss Tyono's confusion was increasing every second. Of course! I would be confused as well if I didn't know what was going on.

Then Jou stood up, and walked over to Miss Tyono. He stopped a few feet in front of her. Immediately everyone became quiet. This was our only chance!

"Miss Tyono, we're SICK of your abuse!" Jou spoke out loud, before everyone yelled in agreement. Bakura and I yelled too, of course. And some kids even stood up and climbed upon their table, to demonstrate how wrong Miss Tyono's abuse was!

"You're WHAT!" Miss Tyono gasped, before she understood why we were standing here. Now she couldn't hurt a kid, since we were with too many! WOOHOO for my second best friend and his cool idea's!

# Don't forget your very bestest best friend, who helped creating this funky plan! # Bakura mocked into my mind, before letting out a victorious roar. I guess he was also really excited.

"We're sick of it! We don't want to be abused again, else we will tell it to our parents and to the cops and you'll be fired!" Jou spoke again, but this time it wasn't as quiet at it was at first. Everyone was really excited! Finally Miss Tyono wouldn't abuse us anymore!

But when Miss Tyono's lips curled to a mischievous smile, everybody stopped yelling ... can someone tell us why she's smiling?

I saw Jou shrink a little bit, when Miss Tyono kneeled down, and searched eye-contact with Jou.

"Then tell me Katsuya, who would your parents believe more? A little 6-year old boy, who loves to play outside and therefore gets bruises easily, or a loyal and nice teacher, who never did something wrong?" Miss Tyono smiled knowingly, already knowing the answer. She stood up again, and then spoke further to the rest of the kids.

"I really hope you won't bother me with this again. My ways of teaching are a little bit different than other teachers around, but if you behave, nothing will happen to you. This young boy in front of me is a little trouble-maker and therefore needs to be punished sometimes. He just thought everyone was a disobedient like he is, but that's not true. Now go home, and I will let this accident slip my mind. If not, I'll call all of your parents and tell them this. They won't take it lightly, that THAT from me. Now shoo!" Miss Tyono motioned them for the door.

This was NOT happening! Everyone didn't dare to speak to her! They all got flushed cheeks and were about to leave to room. Well, everyone except for Jou. He was still troubled. Miss Tyono had grabbed his arm a few moments ago, probably to abuse him later when everyone would be gone.

# Ryou, can't we do something about this shit! # Bakura tugged my waistcoat softly, pouting a little bit. Well ... I want to ... but what can I do alone?

# We can still try. You're in troubles anyway if Miss Tyono finds out you planned this thing with Jou, and that's something she'll figure out anyway. I'll help you if you wanna # Bakura nodded, still pouting slightly. God, I never seen him so sad! Well, of course I've seen him crying a few days ago, but that's not my point now!

But Bakura was right. Miss Tyono would eventually figure out it was me who planned this stunt together with Jou. So what's the use of not telling it now? I mean, just imagine. Little Mokuba would have to school someday too! And then he would get abused by Miss Tyono too, if we wouldn't do something about it.

"NO, WE WON'T GO AWAY!" I yelled in a burst of rage, stood up and ran to Jou. I slapped Miss Tyono's hand rudely, so she let go of Jou. Then I stuck out my hands, so she couldn't reach Jou anymore.

"Well ... I won't!" I ended my outburst on a mocking tone, while my lips pouted softly. Great, I feel so NOT confident about my outburst! Luckily somehow Jou got his confidence back, and made a step, so he stood now next to me.

"Ryou is right! Why would be go away! Abuse is abuse, and my dad wouldn't believe me if I told him I got a bruised stomach, cuz I fell on the street! Only kicking can do that!" Jou stretched his arms, just like me, so Miss Tyono couldn't just walk away from us.

Again I heard a few screams. I guess the rest of the kids came back, and also stretched their arms. It really looked SO cool!

# Hey Ry, it's working! # Bakura almost sang into my mind, before walking over to me. That is, as far as he could go without getting noticed by touches.

When Miss Tyono chuckled, we all looked up to her. Was she really not scared? Practically half of the school was about to call the police, cuz she abuses us!

"Katsuya, Katsuya, Katsuya. Won't you _EVER_ learn! Look, I _REALLY_ wanna believe you ... but what can a little boy do? No, make that two little boys, who are in big troubles when this stunt is over!" Miss Tyono mocked at Jou, while pointing out a finger into our direction. Yes, I know. I'm SO busted ... but I don't care anyway! I want the abuse being over once and for all!

"Miss Tyono, it's not only us. It's the whole school!" I piped at her, then register what I was saying. Oh goodies! That wasn't my plan!

Yet I heard another wave of roars ... do they really agree with me? Wow! And all thanks to my bestest best friend, and my second best friend! WOOHOO!

"Ryou, I don't recognize you anymore. What happened to the sweet and smart kid I taught things to? I know Jou influences many kids, but you were the last one I expected he would influence. I think Jou's dad won't like this!" Miss Tyono said the last thing to Jou, lips again curling up, her way to smile evilly.

But that's not fair! Jou didn't influence me, Bakura did. And I'm completely happy with that! And it wouldn't be fair of Jou would get punished just cuz I planned this thing with him!

Life's SO unfair!

# I know, Ryou-chan. That's why I make the best out of the rest # I heard Bakura mentally react to me, but I wasn't really listening anymore. I was a little dizzy, but I wasn't feeling ill or what. Strange!

# Ryou? # I heard a voice far away in my head, but I didn't pay attention to it. Again.

When I saw Miss Tyono walking over to the exit, me and Jou both gasped. Was our plan not working or what?

"If you excuse me children, I really need to get home. I'll call your parents and discuss your little stunt later." Miss Tyono said, while trying to shove 2 toddlers out of the way. When that didn't really worked she growled, probably ARCHING to slap one of the two, until the two finally stepped aside, both shaking uncontrollably.

When I saw one of the two grabbing the other one's sweater, while tears were forming into his eyes, something snapped inside of me.

The little kid looked so much like the little Mokuba. Though I couldn't really save Mokuba back there, I sure can save the little kid over there! If only Miss Tyono would know how much she hurt us, even with just growling at us!

"MISS TYONO! COME BACK!" I heard myself scream on the top of my lungs, before I walked over to her. She turned around, when another amused smile formed on her lips. Couldn't she care a little THING she was abusing us badly? Couldn't she care a THING we wanted her to stop this? Couldn't she care a THING she just hurt a little toddler!

I kicked her leg in response cuz of her smile, and I felt satisfied when her smile disappeared. Strange ... why did I do this anyway?

"Ryou? What's UP with you!" I heard Miss Tyono yell to me, about to hit me, but suddenly I saw a glimpse of yellow in front of me. Jou pulled me away, so Miss Tyono didn't hit me! Then Jou walked over to her, looking extremely pissed off.

But that was not all ... or perhaps it was ... Strange, I dunno what I was thinking a moment ago. I guess this is what peeps call a 'black-out'. Anyway, I cannot really remember what happened after I saw Jou speeding toward Miss Tyono. I guess Jou was really being a friend of me.

Anyway, It was that very moment I felt my head come completely light, and all I was focussed on was to help Jou. I couldn't care half of the school would see me. I couldn't care Bakura would see how bad I was. And I couldn't care how angry my daddy would be when he would hear this.

All I could think of was the little toddler she almost slapped. He looked SO much like Mokuba! And if I didn't stop it now, Mokuba would probably end up being abused by Miss Tyono too! So this time ... instead of Bakura ... this time _I_ would be the one saving everyone!

And this, my loyal readers, would be the very first time I would something extremely bad without Bakura encouraging me.

* * *

Thankies:

PerennialOutlander: Thankies for your review, yet it wasn't a total review ... but anyway ... did you receive my e-mail? Well, I hope so. Thankies for reviewing me anyway

SilverWing147: Hey you I always love it when I get a review from. WOOHOO -for my loyal reviewer Amy, Bakura and Ryou wave for you- I hoped you like the content of the present and this chap of course!

loathed wolf spirit: hey you again! I REALLY appreciate it when peeps review every time they read a chap of mine. -Gives nifty Ryou-plushie- Hope you liked this chap too!

ARTEMIS: There, now you know what the thing was inside the funky present. Though I didn't make a fuss about the content, it was worth waiting for it though! Anyway, thankies for reviewing old me!

Daemon rara-avis: heyheyhey thankies for reviewing me, and I hope you liked this chap and of course also the content of the funky present


	15. Childhood Saga: Attacking my teacher

15 Childhood Saga: The day we attacked my teacher.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

We both couldn't help it. We did a big wrong thing, but we did it alright. Later I heard Jou had a black-out, and didn't really remember what he did. Well, to be honest, I don't know either.

All I could remember was Jou attacked first, then I did. I kicked her twice ... or three times ... I forgot to count ... but in the end she was laying on the ground ... I also remember another teacher came inside ... Strange why I can remember only bad things.

I mean, I can't remember what I ate yesterday, though I know it was good, but I DO know I hit my teacher with a chair.

I'm really strange.

The chair was broken after my hit, by the way. And daddy could pay it. Stupid me, I wasn't planning to brake something for getting revenge on all those time my mean teacher hit us.

Well, after the fight, we talked. I, Jou, my daddy, Jou's daddy, the principal, Miss Tyono, and Bakura -but he was silent-.

You know, when Miss Tyono admitted she kicked us sometimes, my daddy immediately said I wouldn't go to this school anymore. Jou's daddy just nodded.. I hope he'll understand Jou wasn't wrong by fighting Miss Tyono.

Then my daddy almost dragged me outside, Bakura following us silently. I was still having a black-out. I guess more things happened in the principal's office ... I just can't remember everything anymore.

When we were home, daddy hugged me, and promised I wouldn't have to see my mean teacher ever again. I nodded, feeling still very dizzy, confused and weird as hell. Blackouts are NOT cool.

After that, I still don't remember what happened. Daddy made some phone-call with my school. Strange, cuz we were there a big moment ago. Well, it's not my problem, I hope.

Daddy called really long. I sat on the couch, Bakura next to me. I don't remember if Bakura or I said something. My blackout, that was why.

When daddy finished his call, he told me to go to my room. We would leave Japan next week, if I agreed with it. We were gonna leave this pretty house and the rest of Japan? Nope, I didn't react. My blackout again.

I hate blackouts. When you're acting normal again, all emotion come at the same time. And yes, when I was sitting on my bed, inside my little bedroom, I found myself cry and scream at the top of my lungs about how stupid I've acted at school.

* * *

"I'm proud of you. Just don't listen at your dad. You did great." Bakura tried to calm me down while hugging me -Yes, the fuzzy feeling was back again-. I, on the other hand, was crying very hard. Of course I was crying! I just beat up an adult! And half of the school saw it!

"It's my entire fault!" I whispered between tears. I sobbed a bit harder, but remained silent as Bakura hugged me tighter.

# Don't you EVER say to someone else I'm going soft on you, buy I think you _ROCK_! I'm still cold-hearted, cruel and mean ... only not to you, my sweet Ryou. Now stop crying, because you did the right thing. She'll probably has to go to jail. You won't, since you aren't 18 yet. See, you're lucky! # He mentally stated at me. I nodded slowly, but remained crying. When I felt a nudge in my ribs, I saw Bakura was holding a handkerchief. I'm so lucky I have a good friend as Bakura!

"A-Arigatou, Bakura. But it was still my fault." I dried my tears, while still sobbing a little bit. After all, who wouldn't be sad if you just beat up your teacher!

# I would. I would be proud I finally did something about the fact I was having an abusive teacher. I wouldn't be sad that half of the school saw me beating the shit outta my abusive teacher, cuz after that she admitted she was the bad person. I wouldn't be sad too if daddy said I wouldn't have to see Miss Tyono again. I would be pretty happy. Now Jou and you are hero's for the rest of you class, and this time you did it without my help. Of course I was there to support you, but you were the one who attacked. So dry up your tears, cuz there's nothing to be unhappy of # Bakura mentally stated this huge speech to me, as I dried my tears with the handkerchief he just gave me.

"Thanks a lot, Bakura. I didn't know what to do without you." I smiled at him in my sweetest way, but I couldn't help but sob some more. After all, Miss Tyono looked pretty beaten. Well of course, she WAS beaten!

"As I said before, and I will repeat until you understand the words, I'm proud of you. You did something most kids didn't dare to do. You'll be a hero for them. And going to another school after beat up your teacher is the perfect beginning of a new school-life! Kids will worship you. See, you didn't do anything wrong." Bakura hugged me some more, while I remained sobbing. Strange, I feel always a lot happier when he was hugging me. Aw well, I guess that was the true power of friendship!

"Ryou, please dry your tears, and be happy for a change. Always crying makes other people sad too. Other people, like me. Come-on, my bestest almighty friend, smile for once!" Wow, Bakura was being nice again. Strange why he was only nice when I was feeling sad.

"Thanks, Bakura. You're my best friend, you know that?" I smiled while telling him this. I think he already knows, but that's not my point. I just wanted to tell him this another time, for letting him remember there was no other best friend. It was just he and me, together alone. Well, daddy was downstairs, but aside from that, we were alone.

"I know." Bakura snorted some more, but this time the snort slowly changed into a mix between a purr and a snore. He was pretty sweet if he wanted to be. Lucky me he wanted to be sweet at this moment.

We sat there for quite some time, on my little bed, Bakura mixing his snores with purrs, also hugging me, while I rested my head somewhere on his chest/shoulder. I think I could get used to this. This could be one of those moments I would remember always. I don't know exactly, but the best moments of your life you'll remember always. This was a perfect moment, so why wouldn't I remember it when I would be -lets say- 15 years old?

After what seemed eternity -best moment of my life, not to mention I've only lived 6 years- I heard daddy call me from downstairs. I sighed a bit, while Bakura let me go. The fuzzy feeling disappeared together with Bakura's warm arms, but I didn't mind much at the moment. I was more wondering what daddy needs to tell me. Now hope he wouldn't be mad at me.

I felt Bakura slowly pull me to the door, this meant he grabbed my hands and dragged me towards to other side of my room, until I snapped out of my trance. I began to walk, but Bakura's hand never left mine. I was quite happy about that simple detail.

When I was downstairs, daddy was already waiting for me in the living-room. I gulped silently, but cuz Bakura kept dragging me, I almost immediately entered the living-room. Daddy looked up when he saw me, and I waved, feeling quite uneasily.

"Ryou, I would like to talk to you." Daddy sweetly stated to me, while I nodded in agreement and sat down next to him on the couch. Bakura sat down on the ground, cuz he didn't want to let daddy notice he was real, and was still here with me.

"Son, I've talked to the principal. He said you wouldn't get a criminal record, even if you would change schools within a little time." Daddy paused, while looking at my reaction. Well, to be honest, I don't know what to think. I hardly knew what the last word meant, and I also didn't know what daddy liked to see as a decent reaction. Should I go for the guilty-look, the I-didn't-do-it-look, or the happy-go-lucky-look?

"You know I only stayed here in Japan because of you, but seeing the problems at your school, I think it's better to start all over again." Again he paused. This time I had the perfect reaction: A confused look. I mean, I didn't really understand my daddy, so this reaction was a good one, no doubt about it.

"Start all over again? Do you mean I have to go to the kindergarten again?" Hey, I could always ask.

"Not exactly, my son. You're very smart for your age, so I won't send you to kindergarten again."

# Perhaps me means he wants to move outta Japan #

"Move out of Japan!" I screamed, while looking in Bakura's way ... oops! Daddy heard that. Now hope I won't get into troubles!

"Only if you want to. I asked you earlier, but you were having a black-out, so I didn't think you completely heard me. But yeah, I was meaning to move out of Japan."

Well, to be honest, I don't know. Woohoo, I think I feel another black-out coming up. Now stay focused Ryou. Breath in, breath out ... this isn't helping me!

"But the house!" Well, I have to start somewhere asking!

# And what about your new reputation you're gonna have at school! You are finally no wimp, then ya have to go to another fucking school! # Bakura joined me asking, but of course he didn't say it out loud.

"Son, I won't sell this house. If you're old enough, then you can have it. Though it's a big house, you'll be happy in it. But a new home would be better for you. And seeing what happened today, I won't easily change my mind. We'll be moving. You, to a very good school, named 'Winchester'. As for me, I'll move back to Egypt, so I can dig up more graves. But only if you want to." Daddy looked curious at me. Great, I don't wanna answer that question! If I answer wrong, I'll be unhappy for the rest of my entire life!

# Ryou, just do what you feel like doing. Don't take all advises from me, since this is one thing you have to do yourself # Bakura put a hand on my shoulder as comfort, which helped me greatly.

"Does that mean you can still be with me all the time, Tou-san?"

"If you stay here, you would get a nanny, and you would get to see me only once a year. If you go to Winchester, I'll visit more, since Winchester is closer than Japan, seen from Egypt." Then my choice was made easily.

"I'll go to the Win-thing then, Tou-san." I smiled slightly, hoping that I made the right choice.

# You did, since your happy with it, my bestest best friend! # Bakura hugged me from behind me, which caused me to let out a small giggle.

"That's my boy again! Then we'll leave as soon as possible, son. How about next week? Then I can get you at Winchester before the beginning of the third semester." Father asked me, while I nodded, smiling already a little bit more. Now only hope this is the right choice after all!

"Should I go and pack my stuff, Tou-san?"

"Now already? Hahah, no, my son. But if you want, you can go to the attic, and put all your stuff you want to take from there on your room. Though we'll keep this house, as a memory to your mother and my wife and of course Amane, we won't return." Father hugged me, nearly receiving a hit from Bakura, since he couldn't hug me anymore now. I feel so loved. Just kidding, by the way.

"I'll go to the attic now, Tou-san!" I said when my father let me go, and I immediately ran to the stairs. From behind me I could my daddy sigh in relief, and Bakura sigh in discomfort. He hated stairs, since he always gets tired from climbing them. LOL!

# Get not, baka! Now get your stuff, so we can move to the Win-thing! # Bakura suddenly speeded forward to me, ran past me, and climbed the stairs in one breath. Wow, that's something I don't see everyday!

I smiled happily at myself, before beginning to climb the stairs. I think I've made the right choice!

* * *

I've made the wrong choice.

I sat on my empty bed, no plushies on it anymore. They were already packed. Together with all my pretty clothes, and my toys. Of course daddy couldn't let me take everything I wanted to take with me to 'Winchester', so I had to let behind some stuff. And guess what daddy decided then?

Yes, you can guess that. Daddy thought my last Christmas-gifts may have had a bad influence upon me, seeing the fact I attacked Jou AND Miss Tyono within one week, so he decided to leave them here, except for my book. And that meant I found myself once again crying out loud, this time not because I thought I was bad, but because it thought my daddy was bad.

"Son, the taxi can't wait for-ever! Hurry, else we'll miss our plane!" I heard my daddy yell from downstairs, already angrier than a couple of minutes ago.

I held my deck a bit tighter, not making any motion to stand up and get ready for going to England. Since daddy already hid my Ring hours before leaving, I got another blackout, and almost demolished the entire living room. Gods, I'm such a bad boy sometimes, but this time I really thought daddy deserved it! He had NO, and I mean, NO right to take Bakura from me!

Of course, when I told him Bakura lived in the ring, and he wanted to go with me, daddy immediately hid the ring somewhere I couldn't possibly find him, and instructed me to get ready. Yeah right. Like I would get ready without Bakura getting ready too!

The worst thing of the whole situation was that Bakura was too far away from me to talk through our 'link' as he calls it. Every time he gets too far away, or if the Ring isn't anywhere near me, he gets tired easier and is too weak to stay out of the Ring. And if he's at a really bad shape, he can't even communicate to me through our link, like now! I'm so worried about him!

"Ryou Bakura, get down here in an instant!" My daddy interrupted my thought, sounded even angrier this time, but I couldn't care a thing. I want Bakura now!

"NO!" I screamed back, snorting at my daddy in response. I couldn't care for bad things Bakura had taught me! He was there for me when I was in troubles, and that's enough for me to realise I can't live without my bestest best friend.

"RYOU! If you don't come down NOW, I'll DRAG you personally to the taxi!" My daddy treated me, but I didn't remove an inch. Treat what you want, I wouldn't do it! Bakura couldn't go to England, so neither would I!

When I heard my daddy run to my room with a great speed, I high-pitched screamed and clung myself to my bed, cards already being forgotten so they scattered all through my empty bedroom. At that very moment my daddy entered my bedroom, having an angry face, probably because I was being a bad boy. Well, I didn't care! I want my Bakura!

"Son, you can choose. You can walk for yourself to the taxi, and say goodbye to your friends, who came a few minutes ago to say goodbye, or I can personally DRAG you into the taxi, and I will say to your friends they have to leave without goodbyes. Well?" Daddy had his arms crossed, and was now tapping his fingers with a repeating rhythm against his arms, what was really annoying.

"Well?"

"Can I think about it for a while?" I prudently answered back, already knowing daddy would let me say goodbye to Jou, even if I _WOULD_ be a bad boy. He's very predictable, once you know him and I know my daddy very well!

"That's it, Ryou Bakura!" He nearly screamed to me, before he lifted me up over his shoulder, before dragging me downstairs, leaving my cards behind in my bedroom. Of course I screamed in response, not wanting to leave my house. When my daddy reached the front door, he put me down –TOLD YOU!- and said I could say goodbye to Jou, unless I would misbehave myself again. Yeah right.

Instead of going outside, to Jou, I let myself fall on the floor, and began to cry very, very hard. Of course I was faking it a little bit, because I nearly wanted daddy to let me take the Ring with me.

"Son ... I ..." Daddy stuttered to me, while I cried harder and harder. Perhaps Jou wouldn't like me anymore, after he heard me cry this hard! Well, fuck him! I want my Bakura!

When my daddy walked toward the kitchen, I stopped crying, but I couldn't manage to stop the sobbing as well. Now what! He better is getting Bakura! Else I would have a word, or in my case, a cry, with him!

When my daddy returned, and I saw a handkerchief in his hands, I began to cry again. That wasn't the Ring! Or my bestest best friend!

"DADDY! Where's my ring! I WANT MY RING! I WANT MY BAKURA!" I screamed, slamming my fists on the floor, not caring if I would get bruises, because I WOULD get them, since I'm so weak. I felt my daddy tried to calm me down, but it had no effect. Of course not! I want my Bakura, not my daddy!

"BAKURA!"

"Son- ... I- ... SON!" Daddy tried to gain my attention, but it was a waist of energy. I cried, screamed, and even cursed! I know I must have been such a bad boy that very moment, but I couldn't care a thing.

"FUCK OFF! I WANT MY BAKURA!"

When I suddenly felt my daddy pick me up, I yelled in agony. He wasn't trying to put me in the taxi, was he! If that was true, he wouldn't get a morning-kiss anymore!

"DADDY! Lemme go-oh! J-just for a minute!" I sobbed, while I felt my throat getting sore. Hmmm, I think I screamed a little bit too much. I couched a bit, while trying to get out of my daddy's grasp. Unluckily, I couldn't. Not fair!

"Daddy!" I whispered now, cuz I had practically no voice left. But my daddy ignored my whining, and reached now the front door. Oh yeah, I could already see Jou standing there. Not cool!

"Son, if you have calmed down, you can say goodbye to your friends. If not, we go straight to the Domino Airport. It's your choice." Daddy told me, before letting me go. Off course he had already closed the front door, so I couldn't sneak back in again, to search for the Ring. Hmmm, I would find a way to find Bakura again anyway! I mean, why would I even choose the option on going to Winchester, _WITHOUT_ Bakura!

I dried my tears, without looking at my daddy, then walked to Jou. Suddenly I saw another boy coming into the view, and stood next to Jou, while waving to me. Both were giving thumps-ups to me, while smiling brightly.

"JOU! SETO!" I cheered, Bakura a little bit forgotten, BUT NOT TOTALLY, while I run to my other two friends. I immediately forgot my sad mood, though I had YET to figure out a way I could convince Jou or Seto to search for the Ring, and then send it to me.

"RYOU!" Jou yelled back, while practically launching himself upon me. I smiled widely, while drying the rest of my tears, not trying to look sad, even though I still was that a little bit.

"Ryou! I heard you were moving to England today! Is that true!" Seto asked me, looking at me with his big, innocent azure eyes. Gosh, he has such innocent eyes, just like mine!

"Yes. But I can't take my Ring with me." I answered, while pointing at my house, hoping one of the two would suggest they could send it to me later.

"Ring? Ry, rings are NOT nifty! Chains, now THOSE are cool!" Jou said, nodding furiously, which meant he was agreeing his statement totally. I giggled softly, while Seto raised a brow.

"Chains? Well, that's something I never of before. But I'm sure my stepfather wouldn't allow that. Especially after I nearly lost Mokie at the tournament a few weekends ago."

"Tournament? Hey, Ryou and I were there too!" Jou interrupted Seto's state, grinning proudly at Seto, "And Ryou even duelled Pegasus, and was at the winning hand, before a certain accident!" Jou patted my back, before whispering 'tell Kaiba we fought about Mokuba and you're dead' in my ear. Luckily Seto didn't hear it, else I'd be in big troubles! I mean, how should I explain Jou that Seto thought I was the one who saved his little brother, and how would I explain Seto I fought for Mokie, and I didn't actually save him! Hmmm, I guess I just keep my mouth shut.

"But guys ... my daddy is waiting for me to go to the airport, else we'll miss our plane." I tried to change the subject, more because I didn't want to loose one of my two almost-bestest best friends.

"Oh yeah ... Ry, shall I write you?" Jou answered, all of a sudden magically holding a pencil and a notebook in front of my face. I blinked a few times with my eyes, before I grabbed the pencil and the notebook and wrote the address of Winchester in it. Don't say I'm a freak! I just happen to have remembered the address of the school after daddy had shown it to me last week! Daddy says I'm too smart for my age, but I think that's untrue. I mean, I STILL don't know how to chipper with numbers higher than 1000!

"Oh! Can I have your address too?" Seto asked me, hoping he would also get my address. Gods, if Bakura would have been here now, I would think that's cool! Now I merely smiled at Seto, and wrote the address another time. Then I ripped the last written address out of the notebook and gave it to Seto.

"Here you go. Just write your address in the letter you'll send me, and I'll write you back." I said, while checking if daddy was listening to what I was saying. He was currently talking to the taxi-driver some distance away. Feeew!

"Emmm, guys ... Can I ask something too?" I motioned Seto and Jou to come closer to me, while I whispered further. When I was done speaking, both nodded, perhaps a bit confused, but they agreed. Then Seto walked to my daddy, with Jou on tow. Now is my chance!

Emmm, I should explain this, right? Well, I only asked Jou and Seto to keep my daddy occupied, so I could try and at least say goodbye to Bakura.

I speeded to my house, but instead of trying to open the front door, I ran straight to the backdoor, and pushed the knob. Luckily this one was still opened. I ran inside, and ran straight upstairs.

Coming there, I looked out of the window, and I sweat dropped to what I saw. The original plan was that Seto would tell my daddy about how I duelled Pegasus or something along that line, not, and I repeat, NOT argue with Jou! Hmmm, I think one of the two just found out who the other really was.

"I was the one who should have gotten those cards! How come Ryou DID got them! He was fighting me!"

"You hurt my little brother! I don't see why Ryou trusts you! You stupid mutt!"

"I hate you, fucking asshole! I was HELPING Mokuba!"

"YOU WERE HURTING THEM! I hate you!"

"I hate you even more!"

"I hate you the most!"

"That's not possible, cuz I already hate you the most of all!"

Well, better not waist anymore time! Daddy was now trying to push Seto away from Jou, but it was useless. Even from a high place where I was now I could see both were ready to fight. Well ... at least I can go and get Bakura!

I speeded to my daddy's bedroom, and I immediately felt Bakura's energy rise a bit. He must be here! I searched in daddy's drawers, in his closets, and under his bed ... not there! But that wouldn't be possible. I couldn't possibly leave without Bakura! I mean, ever since he came into my life, everything worked out perfectly! Faith couldn't be THIS cruel! I mean, why would faith want us not to see each other anymore. And I couldn't even say goodby-

Wait a sec ... he's nearby, though I don't know where ... so why not ... hmmm ... I could always try!

-Bakura? Are you here!-

-B-Bakura? ...-

-B-Bakura ... If you hear me ... I-I ... I'm leaving now- My thought became more whispers, and they were more meant to me. I guess I was just trying to give myself hope I would see Bakura again.

-... I ... I'll miss you ... a-and if I'm old, I'll come back!- I felt my legs giving in, and I let myself fall on the floor. I didn't feel the pain, even though I heard something snap in my right leg. All of a sudden I felt much colder. Daddy must have turned off the heat some while ago now.

-BAKURA!- I cried in my mind, but I still didn't hear Bakura's potty mouth inside my head. I felt all the energy flow out of my body, and grew colder at the minute. Meanwhile I heard another voices raise from outside ... hmmm, I think my daddy just found out I'm inside once again.

-Bakura ... write me if you are free again! I-I ... Jou and Seto have my addresses ... j-just steal them!- I heard the vague noises of someone climbing the stairs in a rush, but I couldn't really put a finger on it. Everything was slipping away in the bedroom. All I could see was dark. Only dark. And I was still growing colder.

-Bakura ... I love you- I whispered into my mind, feeling more and more tired by the second. Pain and colour was still not be seen or felt. Only the darkness. I could feel the darkness very well. And the coldness too.

"Ba ... kura ..." I whispered, while I felt someone picking me up, hugging me for comfort. I felt a slight warmth bracing me, before I felt into a sort of slumber. I closed my eyes soon after that moment, and I snuggled against the warmth.

When I felt the person moving, I tried once more to free myself, so I could stay with Bakura, though all there was in the bedroom was mere darkness, but the struggling was useless. The person didn't let me go.

When the person closed my daddy's bedroom, I could swear I had heard a faint 'Ryou' but the darkness was getting too much for me, and soon I passed out completely.

Little did I know, the second my daddy closed his bedroom, carrying me slowly downstairs, there was a little change of atmosphere. A transparent person made of fog appeared in the middle of the room, trying to concentrate on staying transparent very much. After he mouthed a faint 'Ryou', he disappeared again, hoping there would be a day he collect enough energy once again, and could free himself once and for all. Then he would surely write to Ryou, and reunite once again, so both would be happy forever.

Too bad that wouldn't be today. Bakura was too weak, and Ryou ... well, Ryou was moving out of Japan.

* * *

Thankies:

SilverWing147: well, thankies for reviewing li'll old me once again I always love to read your awesome reviews. I don't know if you expect an answer to the thing you wrote ( "I love the way you use kids speak to get the age across and how he would think") but I did that with a reason. He just doesn't know it yet, but he has a really high IQ, and therefore he's smarter than other kids his age he'll explain it to readers later though.

loathed wolf spirit: My day was great, thanks to your fabulous review! Thanks for reviewing me, and I hope you liked Ryou the brave-dude XD

Daemon rara-avis: now that's a cool review you wrote I hope this chap was fine, cuz Ryou really knocked the teacher down, and you keep on reading.

darkest dreams: Wow! Gods, the review is awesome! Thanks a lot for sending me such a happy review though … I never received reviews from you … strange, but send me some more and I'll check my box some more (heh heh … I have something the urge not the check it cuz I'm too lazy) anyway … I hope this chap was fine, and you loved it just as much as last one.


	16. Interlude: Our letters

16 Interlude: Our letters.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

oOo

((Explanation of what is written, because it would be hell if you readers have to read Bakura's messy and sloppy handwriting!))

* * *

Dear Ryou,

How is my big boy! I am doing fine. Egypt is very pretty, but I'd like it more spending time with you, Ryou. Perhaps you can visit me sometimes, or otherwise. Anyway, we'll meet definitely when your birthday is. I hope you will have a great time at Winchester, and see you very soon. Until the 2nd of September.

Love, your dad.

* * *

Dear daddy,

I is doing great. I have a pretty room here, with a roommate. I hope Egypt is also very pretty. But I hope you will not see monsters. I don't wanna loose you. I hope I will see you soon. I miss you much. Don't die from the mummies in Egypt. Be careful!

From Ryou.

* * *

Hey Ryou-buddy!

How is the othr site of the world? Domino boring. I mis u. I have now a male teacher. And I passed 1st class! Miss Tyono is fired. YEY! Cuz of us. She even had a broken arm. U did that. U are great! Please come back here. I left the gang. Hirutani boring and mean to little kids. I have a new friend, Tristan. He's not boring, but you are better. And I stil hate Kaiba. Kaiba a stupid pig! We are now in the same class. That stupid! Kaiba is very mean to me, cuz I can't concentrate on boring lessons good. WRITE BACK!

From Jou, but u can call me official Katsuya now!

* * *

For Katsuya: Hello!

Here boring also. I miss you to. I hope your new teacher is better then Miss Tyono. But I doubt he isn't. Here I have a female teacher. She doesn't kick, but gives detention. I never got that though. I don't think I can go back. Gomen Jou! You still hate Seto Kaiba? Why that? He was always pretty nice to me. But I will write anyway. Write back soon also.

From Ryou Bakura.

* * *

Hello Ryou,

I hope you are having a great time at Winchester. I heard it is a really good school, but I cannot go to it as well, because my stepfather said I should learn at home and then get the company he owns when I'm old enough. But that was not why I wrote. Here in Domino everything is still okay. I won another tournament, and I still hate Jou. He is very stupid and cannot concentrate in the class properly. I know that because we are in the same class now. That is terrible, isn't it!

Well, I have to quit writing. Please write back soon, Ryou!

Kind regards,

Seto Kaiba

* * *

Dear Seto Kaiba,

You don't like Jou? Why that? He's very cool! And he's nice. Anyway, here is boring. I wish I were in Japan again. We don't have Duel Monsters here. That's stupid. And all my cards are still In Domino. That isn't fair, because I don't know what happened to the cards you gave me as a present. Anyway, I quit now.

Bye!

From Ryou Bakura.

* * *

Dear Ryou,

I hope you're having a great time there. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm currently on a very important dig in an old Pyramid. This is taking much time, so I think I can't come to your birthday. Gomen nasai for you. But I'll make it up to you. I'll come definitely in December, at Christmas. I'm really looking forward to it. Write back soon, by son.

Love, your dad.

* * *

RYOU-BUDDY!

I got your letter. Domino not boring anymore. Tristan is nice. But you are more nice! Miss Tyono never came back. I'm happy cuz of it. I hope England is better then here. And I hope you have also a new friend, like I have Tristan now. He's really cool. And he isn't mean, like Hirutani. Guess what, Hirutani moved to another school. Haha! Now I never hafta see him again. Kaiba is still a pig. He never gave me cards cuz he thought I was beating his brother. Luckily Mokuba doesn't remember the whole thing and now I'm sort of friends with Mokuba. He's much nicer than his stupid and dump older brother.

Write back soon!

From Katsuya

* * *

Dear Ryou Bakura,

How are you? I am doing well, and Mokuba is also well. Our stepfather died a little while ago, but I am not so sad about that. I am his only heir, so I got Kaiba Corps for my own. Now I'm a billionaire, I can't go to Winchester anymore. A teacher of mine says I'm too smart for school already. I just stay in Domino, and then I can also take care of Mokuba.

Jou is still doing stupid. We are still in the same classes, and I really hate him! I think he has ADHD, but I am not sure about that. Anyway, I hate him.

Please write back very soon

Kind regards,

Seto Kaiba

* * *

Ryou, I mis ju ((Ryou, I miss you))

Ifynaly haf enuf enurzjy ((I finally have enough energy))

to staj aut of de ring ((to stay out of the ring))

I kan rite 2! Teesjt on jor skool ((I can write too! Taught at your school))

Aim comin verie soon, ((I'm coming very soon))

wif de ring en jur dek. ((with the ring and your deck))

-Bakoera-

* * *

I smiled at my last gotten letter. I never thought Bakura would be able to actually collect enough energy to free him once again from the ring, and then teach him how to write. But it was a bit a waist of time for him. Emmm, Lemme explain that.

You see, everyone is starting to forget me. Jou, with his new friend. I already hate Tristan, even if I've never seen the guy. Daddy, with his digs in Egypt. Gods, Egypt if no longer my favorite country! And Bakura ... well, I'm starting to forget him. We had a great time, but I had to move on now. Without him. He should get over me now too.

I didn't notice a tear fall on Bakura's letter. Though I wanted him to move on with his life, I _WAS_ still sad about the fact Bakura wasn't here anymore. I would probably never see him again.

And now, I could only think of my best friend, which was the very first person in this whole wide world, who loved me as a friend when I was myself.

"Bakura ... I miss you."


	17. Teenage Saga: The new and ‘better’ me

17 Teenage Saga: The new and 'better' me.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

oOo

A/N: I must warn you for the following thing: Winchester is a real school in England. I use the name of the school in this chap, but in my fic the school will be different than in real. You see, I just HAD to add a few things here and there to make my fic right. These things are per example that in my fic Winchester is surrounded by thick walls, so nobody can escape if they don't want to go to Winchester anymore. This is done pure because else my story-line wouldn't be 'cool' anymore. Please deal with it.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"WHAAAAAATT! You beat your teacher! You were the reason Seto and Jou are always bickering! You flew to England without Bakura! OMG! RYOU!" Yugi screamed, while hugging me tightly. Oh the joy of déjà-vu's. I've been through the all 'omg, Ryou!' and the hug already once. I guess I attract déjà-vu's. Emmm, but that's something to tell later.

"Yugi, y-you can let me go now." I piped, while squirming a bit trying to free myself from Yugi's grasp. Bad luck that I'm not strong.

"Oh, oopsy daisy! Sorry, Ryou." Yugi blushed a bit, while letting me go, and sitting next to me again. Gosh, he's so sweet! Well, not as sweet as my Baku-chan, but really sweet anyway! Nobody beats my Bakura in looks and sweetness, that's for sure.

"Doesn't matter, Yugi. But emmm, you wanna stay here with Bakura and me, or go back to Yami? I-I don't mind if you leave now ... and it's not so interesting anymore after this point."

"Nopes! You still have some explaining to do, seeing what we saw on the telly a few weeks ago! I mean, how often do you see a classmate is wanted in more than 15 countr-

"Yes, Yugi. I get the point. Okay, I'll continue." You know that's blackmail! They know who I am, and now they're blackmailing me with the information they gathered. Well, Malik gathered info, and the rest only stared with open mouths at me every time Malik came to me with new info, like that the cops thought I was still trying to kill Seto. Riiiiiight. Guess they're a _BIT_ wrong in gathering info.

"Oh thankies Ryou! I'll be very quiet when you tell again, and I'll get you coffee if you wanna have coffee! I'll be a good boy, okies!" Yugi grinned childish at me, and it made me wonder if the li'll guy could even drool at commando! Emmm, anyway. The continuation.

"Well Yugi. I do have to say that the story goes further a few years later than me being 6. I sort of forgot what happened in all those, years, and it's boring explaining how I got the way I am now ... I'll just continue from the day my life became interesting again ... that was certainly a day to remember."

"It is?" I suddenly heard ANOTHER unknown voice coming from behind me, and before I could possible groan, turn around and glare, or roll my eyes, I felt someone hugging my back, cuddling with me for a moment. Gods, somewhere I already think I know who this might be.

"Malik ... can you please get off me?" I finally said, as I felt him nod into my back. Then he let me go, and I had my chance to turn around. Oh surprise, surprise. Not only Malik came, but he took Marik with him.

"Hello Malik, Marik," Both nodded into my direction, though I might say Malik was obviously happier to see my than Marik, "Lemme guess, the both of you ran into Yami, and now you want to hear the rest?" I continued talking. I KNOW they wouldn't visit Bakura just for 'fun'. Malik hates Bakura! There must be something behind this all!

"Ry! How can you say that! We're your friends, and we wanted to support you! Aaaaaand a friend of you, is a friend of us! Bakura is one of us, don't you dare forgetting that!" Malik put his hands on his hips, as he stated his speech. I think I went a bit quieter when Malik finished.

"Well?" Malik looked at me, already knowing I would give in sooner or later so they could stay here. After all, they DID say they were here for Bakura, not for me.

"Sit down." I motioned them to sit next to Yugi, who got strangely a lot quieter since the minute Malik and Marik arrived.

When I answered them, Malik almost cheered happily, before remembered this was my time with Bakura and not time with him alone, so he merely nodded happily at me, before sitting down next to Yugi. Marik seemed to doubt for a second, but when Malik sat down, he decided he could better do what Malik did, so he sat down next to Malik, Yugi on Malik's other side. When all of them were sitting, I saw Malik still smiling brightly at me.

"Are you sure you didn't bump into Yami? That would explain a lot, you know. Well ... I was telling my life-story to Bakura. For remembering all the good times we had. More for myself ... but anyway. I will continue on a certain day in the winter at Winchester. I won't tell anything twice, so deal with it." I groaned at the thought I would have to tell my life-story further with Malik next to me. Yugi was nice, and Marik too, but Malik ... well, he could be nice ... but he was Malik. Malik and nice don't mix in my world. Not after the things he put me through. But that's something I tend to save a little bit longer.

"We bumped into Mokuba." I heard Marik suddenly spoke up, before Malik slapped him on his head.

"Marik! You were supposed to keep your mouth shut!" Malik hissed at his Yami, before mouthing a quick sorry to me. See, I told you all! I KNEW they wouldn't visit Bakura just for Bakura himself.

"Okay then. Winter, now almost 3 years ago. It was in the early morning, and I was sleeping peacefully, until a certain loudmouthed baka screamed ...

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

"Hey fucking nitwit! Where are you!" I heard someone yell at me. Since I was still lying in my bed, fully covered with a huge blanket, they wouldn't find me. After all, they're not THAT smart to look in my bed, even if it's only in the early morning, and there would be a 90 chance I would be still laying in my bed. But anyway, they're not the smartest boys I've ever met. Not that I ever MET smart boys. I don't count myself, so I'll keep the number at 0.

"BAKA! Why are you in your baka bed? It's already 7:30." I suddenly heard a voice yell very close to me. I groaned in disresponse, and turned around, so I wouldn't have to face them, at least, that was IF they wanted to face me of course. Though I wasn't a monster, I was neither a prince. And definitely not a morning-peep.But before they would steal my blanket, so I had to wake up fully, I guess I should introduce myself to you all, else you don't know who I am, and that would make things difficult -At least, I think it would-:

I'm Bakura Ryou, but please call me Ryou. I'm 15 years old, B-day is 2nd of September, I have an IQ of 135 -which means I'm a genius, though I prefer the term 'high-raised being'- but then again, I also have some things which aren't quite normal. Like I look like an albino, but because of the pigment in my genes, I'm not. Confused? Don't be, I think more complicated than this.

Further: I don't have friends. Not that I need friends. It's okay to have them, but you won't miss much without them. Take me for example: I had a friend when I was a child. He was a cool bud, but when we broke up, nothing really changed.

Friends are just like fruit, they don't last forever.

Again, Further: My current home is Winchester, -not my birthplace, nah, that was in Japan, Domino city to be exactly- a pretty neat school in England. Why England? Dunno. Go ask my dad in Egypt. Digging for stuff from ancient times. I know, it's a boring job, but then again, now he has enough money to keep me at this gorgeous school ... by the way, the last comment was cynical meant.

Next point, family and stuff: Like I said, my dad's digging in Egypt. Dunno why it's Egypt, after all, Egypt is boring ... and old ... and look-a-like desert ... wait, Egypt is a desert ... anyway, Egypt is boring. Next member: Mother. Not much to tell about. She's dead, buried at the Domino's cemetery. Next to my sister. That's number 3 in my family. Woohoo, I'm quite a speedy today! Not to mention it's in the early morning.

Now, I don't have much contact with my family. No shit Sherlock, 2 of them are dead. And the third is in Egypt, and has forgotten he still has a son. Not that I care, like I said before, like friends, you also don't need family. I'm happy with myself. And one visit per year -2nd of September, my B-day. Since nobody celebrates Christmas in Egypt, no second visit in England for me each year in December- is enough for me.

Okay, looks like I'm done telling you the fact. If you have further questions, mail me. Or just don't. I don't care anyway ... hmmm, now I have to quite talking to myself like I'm a psycho, and hope they haven't found me yet.

"Ryou! There you are! BUDS, our pretty girly-boy is in his bed, hiding for the rest of this splendid world!" I felt a tug, which caused me to sit straight up ... note for me: don't sit up immediately after you woke up, it makes you feel dizzy.

I yawned a bit, and stretched my arms. Next to me Keith snickered, probably because I was looking sleepy. He likes sleepy peeps. I'm always sleepy. Too bad he doesn't like a sleepy me ... strange how fate goes. Keith is cool, but has a huge dislike for peeps that aren't normal. Peeps like me.

A little information: Keith's my roommate. His full name is Bandit Keith, but I can call him 'Keith'. His name is typically American, but that's merely because he transferred to this school some years ago. We both went to school for the first time at the first day, that's why we share rooms. Now, you would probably think we must be good friends since we have known each other for the moment we went to Winchester, but I think evidence proofs different.

Keith sleeps exactly 5 feet away from my bed. Don't ask how I know. It just takes 3 minutes, 21 seconds, and a ruler. Don't forget a little bit patiently. But that's not my point: Keith is 16 years old, looks like a scholar, IS a scholar. He has his moments, but they've disappeared a few years ago. Further information isn't necessary for the moment.

"Come-on buds. Looks like Ryou needs to get freshen up! He looks kinda sleepy to me." It took me 3 seconds to figure out what they meant by that. Too bad it took them only 2.5 second to grab me and pull me out of my bed. Damn.

Next thing I knew they pushed me into the bathroom. Damn, I guess it'll be a shower again today. I felt Keith push me toward the shower. Well, better not try to run, else it'll be also a shower tonight. Not that I hate to shower, I just hate un-private showers.

When I reached the shower, 2 friends pushed me a little bit further, which caused me to fall in the ground in the shower. Did I mention I was still wearing my pj's? No? Well, then now I've mentioned. Suddenly I felt an icky subsistence being dropped on my head. Great. Shampoo. Exactly the only shampoo in this rotten world I hate. Then they closed the curtain, and turned on the cold water.

"And don't forget to wash out your brains for once. Perhaps it'll make you act normal for once!" I heard Keith say before he closed the door of my bathroom. I sighed, and stripped off my Pj's. I tried to turn on the warm water, but as earlier days, he tapped off all the hot water. Guess I'll have to do it with just cold water.

Great, now I'm officially awake.

* * *

Cut my last comment. I yawned some more, before opening the door to my classroom. Of course I was late. Early and me didn't belong in the same sentence. At the other side, neither did late and me. But a cold shower, a broken hair-dryer and a late me today did. Just like yesterday. And the day therefore. Woohoo, luckily I won't have to deal with a dirty body for now. By the way, I was being cynical again.

"Late again, Mister Bakura?" I heard my teacher say as I closed the door behind me. The whole class looked up again. They snickered. Of course. I was late for the 5th time this week. Don't mention we have only 5 days school per week, and 2 days off.

"Sit down, Bakura. Don't forget I have to report this to the headmaster." Snickers again. I feel so stupid right now. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. Perfect. Just perfect.

I walked to my place, which was located on the other side of the wall with a window in it. I love windows. I hate paying attention. Teachers hate boys who don't pay attention. Get point? I think you do. Anyway, I sat down, still not having said a single word today. A little second later I felt my stomach grumble. Being late makes you hungry, especially when you didn't have enough time to eat something.

"Well, before out little interruption -a cold stare was send to my direction. I, on the other hand, didn't show the slightest emotion- I was talking about yesterday's assignments. Emmm, Amelda, can you please pick everyone's assignments up?" A boy at my age stood up, slowly beginning to pick up everyone's assignments. When he was at my table, he snickered some more, but after a look at my paper, and his face turned blank. Hahah, that'll teach him.

You see, not like this is useful information -it's fun anyway-, we had to write a little poem about your happiest memory for English class. Well, I decided to write a 'little' bit more. To be exactly 14 pages, 22.611 words. Guess I was a little bit bored this weekend. Though it sucked, I had my fun. It was about my friendship with Katsuya a.k.a. Jou. He was a cool childhood-friend, but not my best friend back then. That was another boy, whom I forget the name of. He was really cool. To bad I had to move to England. Well, anyway. It was a good poem anyway. I've always been a romantic-like peep. I see romance in everything. Hahah, you didn't know, did you? Probably not. I like to keep things for myself. Things like this.

"Everyone pay attention. I'll start with a new theme this day. You all probably heard of this, but I'll explain it anyway." She paused. She must have thought everyone was paying attention to his states. Well, guess again. Most of the peeps around here were very busy trying not to fall a sleep. After all, it was only 8.42 o'clock. The rest was already zooming out. Guess Friday isn't a day you can pay attention to school-things. Then again, No day actually was.

"You've already had the themes of your 'history, 'future', and 'memories'. Today we'll start the one of the last themes this year -after she mentioned 'one of the last', a few peeps suddenly sat up some straighter, and looked curious in my teacher's direction- and it'll be 'your favorite hobby'. Don't tell me you haven't got hobbies at all, because then you will have to have a word with me. Now, you'll have to make a report about it. Make sure you'll name every source you'll use. Hand in for next week. Work alone. Minimum pages, 5. -2 growls and 10 snorts followed the line- The rest of this hour you can work at this report."

I saw everyone standing up, ready to blast of to outside. Of course I'd be the only one who was gonna work at the report today. And guess what. I knew a great hobby. English peeps don't know this game yet, but in Japan it's famous. They even duel with each other in big tournaments. It's called 'Duel Monsters', ever heard of it?

I stopped up also, but as soon as I walked out of the classroom, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Emmm, I guess it's Keith. I turned around, slowly. I was right after all.

"I won't turn around it this time. I want you to make me a report about soccer. Give it to me next week. And make something good. Have we got a deal, or have we got a deal?" He grinned evilly at me. I felt the hand on my shoulder tense a bit harder.

"Emmm ... how many pages?" I asked, nearly inaudible for them. After my question Keith eased the grip on my shoulder. He smiled at me, and said; "6 pages. Don't make it too long, else she'll be suspicious." He let go of my, mentioned his friends to come with him, and disappeared after a goof few seconds around a corner.

Heh, Guess I won't have much time to relax this weekend. Soccer, how on earth can you like that? It's nothing more than running after a ball, and kicking it if you're close to it. Geez, from all hobbies he has to take soccer ... great. Well, I guess it'll be the Internet for me today.

By the way, don't say I'm a softy. I'm an easy boy, that's all. Why make things more difficult than they are already. It was this, or a kick and this. I wouldn't have got away with it.

I sighed another time, before heading to the library. To the computers. To the Internet. To some sites about soccer. Hmmm, I guess I'll be busy for a while.

I began to walk, making sure nobody could ask me for making another report. Though I like making them, 3 in one week in way too much. I hummed very silently as I passed the post office, but remained silent as I heard someone calling my name.

"RYOU! Aren't you going to check your post, Dumb-ass?" I heard the usual question. By the way, Friday was the only day in the week post came from other countries than England. For those 9 years I've studied here, I received a couple of letters, but that was long ago. My dad only sends my E-mails, for asking how life goes. Well dear dad, two words: it sucks. For the rest I don't know a single peep in this world that wants to write me. But I'll try my post-box anyway. For my loyal bullies. May they have a good laugh after this. See, I'm nice, even if it slowly kills me.

I sighed, smiled kindly at the peeps that I prefer to call bullies, and made my move toward my post-box. Here goes nothing. It's been a few day after Christmas ... actually, it was Christmas 3 weeks ago. Please let dad forgot Christmas then, but makes up by posting me something today. Who am I trying to fool? Myself. Yes, but I won't fall for it.

I opened my box, and immediately closed it again. Just a habit. Behind me I heard snickered coming. Prepare for the worst, Ryou Bakura ... After 5 seconds I registered I forgot something. The fact was I opened the box, but didn't take my time to believe it was full ... wow, there is a god!

I opened my box again, and smiled over-happily when my hands took a parcel out of the box. Hahah, victory was mine. I turned around, my hands protectively holding my parcel. Wow, it's been around 5 years since my last parcel. I smiled again, this time at the bully-squad. They really looked dumb-founded.

"Arigatou for mentioning it. Well, Sumimasen, I'm going to my room now. Ja ne." I said, already knowing they wouldn't understand all Japanese words. Not that I wanted them to understand it.

I walked out of the office, and started to hum a bit again. I did this until I saw some students walking by. Guess I'm still a bit shy around peeps.

* * *

"Okay then. I'm ready." I talked to myself, as the parcel was lying on my lap. I was hiding in my bathroom, this time the door was clocked, so hopefully Keith wouldn't take my parcel away. I turned around the parcel once more. Strange, though it was my address, I didn't know who wrote it. Perhaps my dad wrote it, but too much time past since his last letter, so I don't know how his writing looks like.

I slowly opened the parcel ... woohoo, presents! And a letter too. Wow, or dad must have forgotten my B-day was 3 months ago, or someone else felt like giving me some presents. I hope both of them. I grabbed the letter first. Of course! Now I hope to figure out who gave this to me.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Long time no letter being send, isn't it son!_

okay, it was my dad's letter ... I still wonder why he wrote this all!

_I'm doing fine in Egypt, and I hope you are just as happy as I am. Well, to cut to the case why I wrote you, instead of mailed you, I wanted to give you something back, because a friend of you wrote me you really missed those things. It's good to hear you have still friends in Japan. Anyway, I hope you'll be happy with your stuff back._

_Good luck at school, and may I see you as soon as possible._

_Love, your father._

I went totally excited when he mentioned someone back in Japan wrote me a letter ... I wonder who it is. Perhaps Jou? ... nah, he won't know me anymore. Plus he hasn't written in years. Perhaps Seto? ... dunno ... well, no time to waste, I don't want Keith to find me in here.

I closed the letter, put it next to me, and grabbed the smallest present. When I opened it, I squeaked of surprise. MY DECK! Woohoo, I finally got my deck back. And exactly on time. Now I can scan my cards for my report. Hmmm, guess it'll be another A+ for me.

The second gift was a lot bigger. And some rounder. Perhaps a tape? Or just some stuff I can't remember of anymore. Well, there's only one way to find out. I grabbed the other present, and slowly opened it ... hey, I know this thing ... I wonder why dad ever send it to me.

It was a beautiful gold shaped ring, with the eye of Horus in it. Probably an old dream-catcher of mine. Well, It's fun to see it back anymore, though I can't remember where I got it. It'll make a fine decoration for my wall. Strange someone back in Japan thought I missed this thing. But it's fun to have a gorgeous thing like this anyway.

Anyway, I guess I'll just return to the library again to search for more sites about soccer. I still can't understand why it had to be soccer! Come-on, soccer is dumb. And stupid. And for low-raised being. Not for me.

I threw away all the papers, and made sure every card was safe placed in my desk. Now hope Keith wouldn't find them. At first I wanted to place my ring next to my cards, but I changed my mind. Perhaps the wall was a better idea. After all, it LOOKED like a dream-catcher. But then again, Keith dislikes everything I wanted to hang on the wall. Then I'll just put it back next to my cards.

Nah, Keith might take it away. Guess I'll wear it until I found a better place to hide. Luckily I could hang it around my neck. I checked the lock of the room twice, before opening the buttons of my shirt. The last thing I wanted was Keith coming in while I was half-naked.

I hang it around my neck, immediately felt the cold metal against my warm chest. I closed my uniform quick, grabbed some information I already found about soccer, opened the door, and quickly returned to the library, hopefully to find more information about soccer before it would close.

Guess what, I feel now officially completed. Nothing is better than making reports for bullies, while wearing a heavy piece of metal. No shit. This thing weight more by the second. Next time I'll just place it in my desk. I won't care if Keith steals it. Well, perhaps a little bit. I growled as I suddenly felt the ring gain more weight. This thing was killing me. I already hate it. Thank dad, for sending me this dumb thing. Perhaps I really won't care if Keith steals it. Suck the peep in Japan who thought I missed this stupid piece of metal.

By the way, the complete thing was cynically meant. Again.

* * *

"And NO noise! Did I make myself clear?" I nodded hastily. The grip around my neck tightened. Keith's face darkened. My face became a light blue.

"..."

"The name is 'SIR', not '...'. Now one more time. Did I make myself clear!" I felt myself breathe more difficult by the second. Of course he wasn't killing me. Just goofing around. Nothing more. He likes goofing around. Keith was always goofing around. Especially with me. I only received bruises from him. Nothing more. Well, except the time he broke my rib. Trust me, it hurts.

"Y-yes ... sir." Immediately I felt the hand release my throat. But too bad his foot likes my stomach. Ouch. Note to myself: Feet and stomachs don't mix.

I coughed a bit, noticing I was coughing up some blood. Damn. I hate blood. Keith likes blood. Especially my blood. I think he's satisfied now. Hey lookie-lookie, I was right. I saw his satisfied smile, before he turned around. Splendid.

"Mark my words, sissy. NO word, else you'll be sorry." He disappeared in the bathroom. I sighed of relief, and sat down on my bed. Perfect. Just perfect. I already wrote 2 pages for his report, and the only reward I got was a punch in my stomach, because 'you work too slowly!'.

But then again, I wasn't used to something else. Hey, don't sorry my lifestyle. It's the only style I've been taught in all those years here at Winchester. Not that I care. Being a useless minor has positive sites ... not that I know ANY positive sites. But that doesn't mind much.

I sighed another time, before standing up and heading to the door. I love nightly walks, though I hate dark. Strange? Nah, we have things called lamps. I love those things. They're more convenient than the peeps around here.

I slowly opened the door, making no noise. After all, Keith said 'no noise'. When I didn't hear any response, I pushed the door completely open, and slipped outside. Great. Here I am, Ryou Bakura, just ran away from his roommate. Woohoo, give me an applause ... not really, okay!

I began to walk in the direction of the gardens. Winchester has some gorgeous gardens. And they have lamps in the gardens too. And I love lamps. Get my point? I think you do.

When I finally entered the gardens -I walk slowly. I AM slow. I love doing thing as slowly as possible- I immediately noticed nobody else was here. Perfect.

By the way, this is the first 'prefect' today I didn't mean cynical.

I walked some further, to my favorite place. Yes, a place with lots of lamps. I sat down on the bench right under a Sakura-tree. Sakura means cherry. I love cherries. Cherries are sweet. I am sweet. See the resemblance? Well, I see them.

I opened my jacket, and took my dairy out. Stupid thing, but the only one who listened to my problems. Not that I have problems. Bullies aren't problems. Bullies are a pain in my ass, not a problem. Having no friends isn't a problem either. That's just a little a-communication between peeps. Not a problem.

I opened it, and leafed through it. Though I don't have problems, I do have things to write about. Not that's interesting. My dairy and interesting don't belong in the same sentence.

I magically got a pencil out of my pocket, and began to write. Nothing specially though. Just routine. I do this almost every day. That is, if Keith doesn't lock me in. He does that pretty often. And I can't write in my room. Dunno why. Just a stupid habit of mine.

_--Dear Dairy--_

I didn't name my dairy after someone, because that's dumb. Why name a book after a peep, while the book isn't really real? Since I don't see why I should name it after someone, I just call it 'dairy'.

But before I could write possibly something more than the usual greet, I felt a cold breeze surround me ... strange, the weather forecast said no wind in this side of the country.

But more time to argue about wrong weather forecasts wasn't there. Not only I suddenly got the feeling someone was looking at me, but also I felt shivering more by the second. I turned around, but no one was there ... strange. Very strange.

I sighed, turned around, hoping I could continue my dairy again. Wrong thought.

I told you the entire ring was killing me, because it was way too heavy, didn't I? Anyway, at this very moment the heavy feeling disappeared, and before I could register it, I saw a flash of light, and a boy around my age appeared in front of me. He appeared in front of a lamp, so I couldn't see his features clear ...

No way, peeps can't appear from nothing into something! That's technically impossible. Because the speed of human atoms aren't fast enough for-

"RYOU-CHAN!" I heard the boy say, no wait, make that SCREAM ... wait, how did he knew my name? ... and why was he speaking Japanese? I was the only boy from Japan at Winchester. The last Japanese boy left 5 years ago! And he always thought I was too low-raised for an eventual talk between us. And he loved to call me 'baka'. We never talked much with each other.

"Ryou-chan. Long time no see! C'mmon buddy of mine! Speak up a li'll bit!" I couldn't register clear what the boy was saying to me ... Because when he stepped out of the light, I immediately saw the resemblance ... wow! He looked just the same as me! Well, perhaps a few inches taller than me, and some more tanned skin ... and some more standing-up hair ... but WOW! He looks just the same as me in further things. O wait. Now I look better, he has some other type of eyes than me. A little bit darker. Some darker looking eyes. Strange. And I guess he's a few years older than me. He looks more mature than me, that's why.

"Why so shocked, Ryou? Surprised I finally got to England! Don't be, it took me ages to gain enough energy again to get out of the damn Ring your dad hid in his bedroom, and it took me even longer to convince your lame father you would be happier with your deck and ring. And lookie-lookie, I'm BACK! ... Ryou, aren't you happy almighty me is back? ... Come-on my bestest best long-time-no-see friend, be happy you have me back!" He bent down, on his knees ... what was he doing? I really couldn't remember this boy! But it sure looked like he knew me. I mean, it wasn't everyday someone here _WANTED_ to make a talk with me.

"You're shocked, right? Don't be. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise! And you know how I think about promises." He put his left hand on my shoulder. I, on the other hand, still couldn't believe it. But then again, this guy _WAS_ being nice toward me. Like me, he thinks promises are very important.

"I won't read your mind today. Private thought are better at a moment like this. So now ya hafta tell me what's on your mind ... that is, until I decide you've finished your private-time." The mirror-me kept on rambling, not responding at the fact I was quite trembling at the moment. Of course. WHO WOULDN'T BE? It's not like I saw a mirror-me every day!

"Emmm ..." Okay, Ryou Bakura. Great beginning. I'm really a talker, aren't I, " ...W-Who -at this point he looked up, obviously looking happy because I was finally talking to the strange mirror-me- .. who are you?" I finally said it. Woohoo! I found back my voice. Now I don't have to make leaflets with 'Wanted. Ryou's voice. Bring back to me. Reward: a happy talking me'. Wait a second. Now I think of it, nobody likes a talking me. It's better I found it back before the leaflet-plan.

Anyway, after my question, I got a confused look, and he immediately pulled his hand back. Now what? I only asked the mirror-me's name! Not a difficult question, right? At least, asking a not-known peep's name is quite obvious, isn't it?

".. my name? ... Ryou, aren't you feeling well ... Okay that's it. Gomen for ya, but I'm digging in. Lets see how you think." I wonder what he means by that. Perhaps he's going to search my personal file, for some background-information. Not that something like that can happens without getting caught. I tried that once, that's why I know. Keith asked me to get his file. For erasing bad stuff. And yes, I got caught. Two weeks detention and 500 rules 'I may not steal personal files'. I learned my lesson after that.

"Don't try to steal my personal file. You won't get it without being caught." Sweet me. Warning mirror-me for this. Yep, that's totally me. I'm always nice to other peeps. Too bad they aren't nice to me all the time. But everyone here has his or her moments. They just don't show me their moments. But that's not my point. I mean, I don't mind.

"Mirror-me? What is this fucking shit all about! Baka, what happened to your innocent and sweet thinking? Hmmm, glad I took a peek inside your over-weird brains." Emmm. Does somebody know what mirror-me is talking about? And why was he cussing so badly? And more important: Why did he know I was calling him 'mirror-me' all along? Hmmm, I always believed wizards and peeps like that didn't exist. But seeing this look-a-like me, I don't think they never existed!

"Ryou. You're acting stranger at the minute. You should know I'm no wizard. I'M A SPIRIT! I told you once, and after it, you never forgot. That was, until now. Come-on Ryou. I think you don't remember me ... let me help refresh your memory." Before I could even think of what he told me, I felt the heavy feeling inside me again, and before I knew I felt like floating through the garden. No way, I'm not aerodynamic enough for flying! The weird part of this all: I was still sitting on the ground.

# Can you remember now? I can take over your body #

Oh, I think I just got crazy.

Yups, no doubt about that. Hmmm., not only mirror-me disappeared a few seconds ago, just like he appeared a few moments ago, but also his voice was inside my head. Suddenly the strange floating feeling disappeared. Too bad mirror-me was still gone. I mean, he's the only one who ever wanted to talk to me here at Winchester.

"NO WAY!" I almost screamed. Hmmm, note to myself: Go sleep early today. This is all a weird dream. Yeah, a stupid dream. I'm going to my bed. Then sleep a bit. If I wake up, there will be Keith, giving me a shower. There will be no post. No mirror-me. No voice inside my head. Not something strange. Just normal life. Boring life. MY life.

Yes, I'll do that.

I stepped up, but immediately dove down again. Guess what. Mirror-me was back. And I'm not even considering thinking about atoms and their speeds. Nope. This is a dream. Dreams contain everything. In my last one I flew to the sun on a pink pony, then Keith appeared and kicked me because he wanted the pony. Get my point?

"Ryou, you've changed." I heard him say again. How a can a peep knows I've changed, if we never met?

"You really can't remember me, can you?" At this point I strangely could feel he was feeling sad. Told you. A wicked dream.

"I thought you still remembered me. After all, I've tried to come over as fast as I could, but it took me ages to learn how to write a stupid E-mail! Damn computer of you. Hate that thing. But that's not my point. Can't you really remember me? Me, your bestest best friend, until your dad send you to this fucking place, way too far away from our home!" He was looking quite angry at this moment.

"S-sorry ... but please tell me who you are ... perhaps the name will ring a bell." I stuttered. Geez, I feel sorry for the boy, who-ever he was. I mean, he was obviously happy to see me. I hate to say it, but I cannot think of a more reasonable explanation than a dream.

"It's not a dream. Ryou, I'm Bakura. Remember, you made up that name for me." He kneeled down again, this time way closer to me. Wow, what was he planning to do? Hug me? Nah, boys don't do such things. Only girls do that. Or couples. Since I'm neither of them, and he's also neither of them, a hug isn't a normal option.

"You always liked hugs when you were still a child! You even hugged me when I let you be my best friend!" Hey, my best friend? Ring, ring. A bell starts to ring. I DO remember a kid from the old days. I mean, the only thing I remember of this all was that we were best friends. That was my only best friend. Perhaps this boy could be him.

"HAI! Of course I'm you only best friend! Besides me you only liked Jou and moneybags a bit. But I was the best. Your friend. Your best friend. You know, it's pretty stupid you forgot almighty me. After all, I was the only one in Domino-city who wanted to play with you." At this point he snorted ... snorted? Who snorts? Hmmm, strange. The bell rings again. HA! He IS that old friend of mine. After all, he is the only peep I know who loves to snort after every thing he says.

"YES! Snorts are cool. And totally me. Oh Ryou, I missed you. Don't think I go soft on you. I still dislike the fact you forgot almost everything of almighty me! But I'm happy you remember me again." At this point my dream took a strange turn. The boy, or should I name him 'Bakura', like my surname, came a little bit closer to me, and hugged me. Wow, I never knew boys hugged each other. But then again, this is a dream.

So, there's nothing else to do them ... yes, that's right. Hug him back. After all, I'm sweet. Here goes nothing!

I slowly hugged him back, but much time to hug wasn't here. He suddenly let me go, and stood up again. Then he motioned me to stand up also.

"Now, bestest best friend. Let me refresh your mind. I won't be mad you can't remember me totally. Then I can tell again about my tomb-robbing years!" He looked at me, waiting for a surprised look. And yes, he got one. A surprised look. Actually more confused. Surprised AND confused. I'm multifunctional, "Well, first, this is NO dream. Got that!" He grabbed my hand and wanted to walk away.

"Emmm ... my notebook." I stated very softly. I wonder if he could hear it. But in the end, he did. Nope, I won't mind. He let me go, so I could grab it. I put it in my bag, and the pencil in my jacket. Ready. Now hope this dream won't end soon.

"On the contrary. This is no dream, Ryou-chan. I'm real, though I'm very invisible from the rest of the world. But I'll explain that later on. As for now, let me see your room. In the letter you wrote me ages ago stood you had a great room, and a nice roommate." He was looking quite happy at the moment. Strange. Why would somebody look happy while I was around? I was number one boring-boy. Number 1 nitwit-guy. Number 101 cool-guy, of the 100 students, including me.

"You think to negative. If you want to stay my friend, think a lot brighter. More positive. More happy thoughts. And don't cheat on me in this aspect, cuz I can hear your thoughts. Now, tell me everything what happened here, while I was gone ... or just everything you know about the things what happened during your whole life." The last comment was made after I gave him a very confused look. Can't blame me. This all IS getting very confusing!

"Emmm ... I'm Ryou Bakura, 15 years old ... and I live here." I started. Hmmm, I think he already knows this, but I'm well mannered. As always.

"I'm Bakura, 18 years old, and I live where-ever you live." Okay. Go away, you mean blush. I hate blushes. Makes me uncomfortable. Bakura, don't look at me! I hate when peeps look at me when I blush. Makes me go even redder. Oops, forgot to continue introducing myself.

"I lived in Japan, Domino-city for a while. My dad transferred me to Winchester when some accident happened at my school."

"I lived in Egypt, until you freed me from the ring. I survived 9 years alone in your empty house, before I could convince your dad to send me to you again. And the accident was in my presence. You and Jou knocked the bad teacher out, while I watched you and cheered for you to win."

I smiled a bit at his comment. I guess he already knew this stuff. Though I forgot the detail he was also there when I fought with my teacher.

"Doesn't mind. Just start all over. And don't look so shy. You used to be a great talker. I already miss your big mouth. When you were still a child, you used to be very sweet and stuff." Great. Guess what. My blush is back.

"But nowadays, I like you too. Hmmm, you've got a strange to think. Guess we're gonna have lotsa fun!" He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. Then he made a strange pass, and twirled a bit. This was how we walked back to the corridor again. Together. Hand in hand. Gods, this was fun. Too bad this would be just a dream. Anyway, hope this dream won't end. Forever. Bakura is nice. Perhaps we can become friends. He's the first one who doesn't make any comments about my different thinking.

And the best part? He didn't make any comment about my blush. It wasn't everyday I walked hand in hand with a friend through my school. Too bad.

* * *

Thankies:

SilverWing147: Well, for the umpteenth time in this fanfic, thankies for reviewing me. You always make me so happy by reviewing every chap I put on the Internet. I hope you like this chap, since this was kinda different from last chap

Flidar: WOW! I liiiiiiiike you. You really made an account just for reviewing me! Gods, so sweet of you! ((Though I can also receive anonymous reviews, I think you're awesome!)) Anyway, I tried, I REALLY tried, but I couldn't convert your über-cool part into this chap. You see, this MAY sound strange, but I already had this chap in stock for about a month or 5. Actually, I have still a good 8 chaps in stock. Emmm, I WILL try to convert your little piece, though it'll be difficult, I'll try . I guess It'll be chap 23 or something like that if I can convert your piece. Anyway, I loved your review, and I hope you'll keep on reading my chaps. After all, from this chap Ryou has hormones insert wink ... oh btw, Ich kann Deutsch sprechen, aber ich bin nicht gut in Deutsch. Heh, heh. And ummm... thankies for the plushy #Gives Sexy Ryou plushy to you# you're awesome XD

loathed wolf spirit:P snorry last chap was so über-sad. I hope this chap will make up for last one. But hey, I HAD to make Ryou a little bit mean and sad, else the story line wouldn't be right anymore. Anyway, from this chap, Ryou and Baku will be together, so hopefully you'll like it better

Paniwi: Heeey you! Though you didn't exactly reviewed THIS chap, I'll still thanks you personally! Thank you, dank je, for you supergeweldige review. You're so awesome for liking my fic so much, even for wanting to add me in my msn-list. Well, I hope you'll like the rest of my fic better than the first few chaps. They we made by me when I was still young, little and… oh scrap that… it just won't happen again, I swear… though … you'll keep on seeing the name 'underway to golden times' until the end of the story… it's something that belong in My Promise.


	18. Teenage Saga: mirror me events

18 Teenage Saga: mirror-me events.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

A new day began. Great. New day. New chances. New things. I love the new! Perhaps because the old isn't worth for keeping.

Wow! Lookie-lookie. It's only 6.32 AM. Gosh, I never wake up at this early time. Even Keith doesn't wake up this early. Great. Now I can work further with the reports. Or just relax. Hmmm, I choose option 2.

I love relax. Relaxing is good. Especially when you aren't able to relax much. I mean, having Keith as roommate and relaxing won't mix. I've tried once. I ended up with a cold shower and a punch in my stomach. I puked afterwards. Luckily I didn't receive pneumonia of it.

Hmmm. Lets see. Oh yeah, now I remember the dream. You know, I've had a gorgeous dream. No, not about a pink pony again. Nah, about a mirror-me. He was really nice in my dream. And there was one point I was sort of flying. Ha, like that can happen for real. I mean, with the construction of the human body that's nearly impossible.

"Actually, it can." I immediately sat up straight, scanning the room. Hmmm, mirror-me is still here. Come-on Ryou, go back to sleep. You woke up before the dream ended.

"Still in your 'this-is-all-a-dream' stadium? Geez, how long does it take for you to understand this is NO dream, but pure reality! I guess longer than I expected." He was currently sitting on my bed. He was looking in a very intense way at my face, while playing with the dream-catcher my dad gave me yesterday. He was probably 2.5 feet away from me. This time I nearly fainted. I mean, I never had a dream where somebody said TWICE this was no dream!

"Gomen I scared the hell outta you. Anyway, I only wanted to know where the TV is in this huge building. I've searched a bit, but I nearly got lost." I guess he woke me up. Of course! That's why I woke up so early! I knew it couldn't have been an accident I woke up by myself.

"Can you stand up now? I'm missing 'the Morning-Show'!" The what-Show? Wasn't that show made for little kids? For un-raised peeps? For peeps who won't sleep longer than 5 hours per night? For peeps unlike me?

"HEY! You promised to try not to think negative again. Look what you're doing right now. Negative thinking is mildly said. Now, show me the TV!" He grabbed my arm, and almost pulled me off my warm bed. I already miss the blankets.

I gave him- Oh yeah, he wanted to be named after my surname, GREAT! -cynically meant- Anyway, I gave _BAKURA_ a face, before standing up. Hmmm, another note to myself: Never hope for an eventually mirror-me again. This guy's already killing me by waking me up before 11 o'clock, the usual time for me to wake up.

"RYOU!" He nearly shouted ... wait a second. Shout? Dear gods! Keith said 'no noise'!

"You told me also some stuff about the Keith-dude yesterday. He seems a really 'nice' guy. Hmmm, maybe he likes cold showers too?" Bakura's eyes obviously turned into the sleeping boy on the other side of the room. No way! I've tried to do something about the case 'Keith' earlier. That's when I received the broken rib.

"He's killing you, little friend. Anyway, first stop, the bathroom. Let's get you dressed first. Then, the TV." He pulled at my Pj's, already heading for the bathroom. I couldn't resist his strong pull, so I unwillingly followed him.

He gently pushed me into the bathroom, exactly unlike Keith does. Hmmm, he's nice.

"See. Positive thinking makes you look happier. Now, here I've got some jeans, and a T-shirt. And don't you dare wear those socks!" He pointed at my feet, where I saw 2 pink colored socks. Heh, heh, oopsie.

"Now, get dressed. I'm waiting outside. Even if I won't see anything necessary at privacy, I think you'll like privacy better than an open door." I nodded very unsure at Bakura, and closed the door. Perfect.

I immediately sank down to the ground. Boom, boom. WOW! My heart was racing quite rapidly. After all, I just met a mirror-me, I mean Bakura. That's NOT a daily thing to happen. Really. And this can't be a dream. Dreams are more unexpected. Not like this. Dreams are stranger than this. This is just unlike the reality. But it isn't a dream. Perhaps a concoction. An illusion. Or just a chimera. Dunno. At least no dream. Or reality.

"Ryou, stop thinking and get dressed!" I heard Bakura yelling at me from the other side of the door. Oops. Forgotten. He can hear me thinking. Woohoo. I feel the privacy around me. Not.

Hmmm, never knew Keith could sleep through all this noise. Perhaps he's been drugged. Or blacked out. You know, THAT was something I'd like to see.

I slowly stood up, and stripped off my pj's. Great. Another bruise. It looks like I'm collecting bruises this week. I already got past 7 ones. Luckily I can cover them up. No one will suspect I've been abused. And Keith won't get caught. Yippy. Else it would be even more abuse for me.

Now, let's see. Hmmm, It's been more than 2 weeks ago I got a warm shower ... nah, the concoction was waiting outside. I better hurry. I sighed another time, and washed my face. Slowly. Of course. I've always been slowly.

"RYOU! Get the hell here. I'm missing 'The Morning-Show'!" I heard a yell from Bakura. Great. Hit me if Keith didn't hear that! Anyway, I'd better hurry. Concoctions never wait.

Oh, lookie-lookie, he gave me my favorite T-shirt to wear. Luckily it's Saturday, so I won't have to deal with a uniform -hate those things- for a whole day.

When I was finally ready, I opened the door, only to see the concoction smiling at me.

"Though I love my new nickname, I'm no concoction. The name's Bakura. And now we better hurry to the TV ... where is that thing anyway?"

"In a special room ... but if you're no concoction of dream ... what _ARE_ you?" While I was asking this, I motioned him to come with me. I slowly walked to the door, with would lead us to the corridor. From here it was a 2-minute walk to the TV-room.

"A spirit. HEY! Don't look dumbfounded. I can't help it. And I don't know how I got here, but I DO remember you told me I could stay with you forever. So here I am again. And this time you won't leave me, or otherwise." Well, I'm surprised. Okay, more confused. I never really believed in spirits. But after this? Yes, I think I do.

"What happened to your Japanese anyway? Forgot how to speak it?" We were now almost at the TV-room. Bakura was walking next to me, making a very strange jump after every 3 passes. Heh, heh. Looked a bit funny.

"Though I come from Japan, here we only speak English. Most because nobody speaks Japanese here at Winchester. But I still know some words in Japanese. Oh, lookie-lookie, we're here." ... did I really say 'lookie-lookie' out loud? Damn.

"Now, now, Ryou. Don't cuss like that. But please don't talk to me now. I already told you peeps can't see me, so just talk to me through your mind." He immediately shut his mouth, because we entered the TV-room. Damn. Only little kids. Great.

# So? Come-on Ryou. Grab the remote control and turn on the second channel! # Wow. This mind-thingy is giving me the creeps. Well, better not argue.

I grabbed the remote control, much to despise of some little kids, and turned on channel 2. Looks like Bakura knew what to do. And we made it just in time.

# JIPPY! There's the magic girl. She always magically gets a bunny out of her hat! # Bakura cheered next to me, while sitting down, right in front of the TV. Figures. Nobody can see him, so what's the point of adjusting yourself to the rest of the room? No point, that's right. Now only hope this won't happen more. It's killing me. Waking up before 10.

# Shut up, hikari. You're ruining the trick! # Bakura snorted. Great. Now everyone thought I snorted. Woohoo. I feel so popular right now. Surrounded by little peeps. Watching a dumb show. No wait. The show wasn't THAT dumb. Heh, heh. This part I like a bit. Tom and Jerry. Always loved those two.

# SEE! I told you 'The Morning-Show' is fun! # Bakura pointed his finger to the screen, where Jerry was making a deal with the dog. Heh, heh. Dumb dog. Thinking the little mouse would really give him a bone. Hello! Mice can't carry bones! ... never mind. He just did.

# You think too much. Relax a bit and watch some more cartoons # He snorted again. Great. More stares into my direction. Thanks 'Kura, for taking me to this place.

# No thanks. But I still prefer the WHOLE name better! # Yes. He snorted. Hmmm, looks like he does that often ... Of course he does. That's why I knew he was a childhood-friend of mine.

Suddenly Bakura turned around and smiled in my direction. Now where did that came from? Hmmm, he's strange.

# It's not like you're normal # He answered me. Cool reaction. Nice comeback. Though he never left this room -never mind. I'm complicated. That's all-. But what to do! No one here has the stupid idea to _SMILE_ at a local nitwit peep like me! And above that, he also said something cool back to me, though I was completely being stupid again. Emmm, think, Ryou. What to do next? What to answer? How to react? Think! And make it quick.

I smiled back.

Okay, that was dumb. I wonder if I wasn't making a complete fool out of myself. I never smile at peeps. They only smile at me. In a negative way. Perhaps that was Bakura doing. Sarcastically smiling at me. Of course. And stupid me smiled back. I'm a goof.

# You're not. I smiled at you cuz you're nice. But now shut the hell up, 'The Pinky and the Brain' is coming up next! # He was staring at the TV-screen. Again. Geez, talking about a useful waist of time. Immediately after my comment I heard a snort ringing through my mind. Great. I love mind talking. Not.

Hmmm, but the cartoon was kinda funny. Maybe a bit more funny than I expected at first. Aw well, it'd be a shame not to watch the cartoon, wouldn't it? After all, I was the one who turned this channel on, didn't I?

Heh, heh. Those mice are funny.

* * *

"So ... what do ya like to do on most Saturdays? I doubt watch TV, or making fun." Bakura was now talking normally to me again, because there was no one else around here. I was currently sitting on my lovely bed, while he was positioned in my chair. I love much space between 2 peeps. Especially when one peep is me. It makes me feel safe ... of safer. He was looking at me in the usual intense way. I hated that way, but I better not tell.

"Are you gonna keep up the negative thinking, or are you gonna change your mind and be the happy person you were 9 years ago?" He smiled at me again. Damn. This is giving me the creeps. I hate smiling peeps. Peeps I know only smile when they're abusing me. Or when they're up to something bad. Well, something bad, seen from my eyes. For them, it's a great spending of their time.

"I usually make my homework at Saturday, and do whatever I want on Sunday. Except if my homework is too much for making it all on Saturday. Like now." I just HAD to add that last comment. Making 2 reports, just for English class, WAS pretty much for me. Don't forget I also have other homework to make.

"You know. Don't make that report for the Keith-dude. He's not worth getting a satisfactory by only threatening you. And for today, you won't make any homework. I hate seeing you work all day. And plus, I want to get you outta here. I wanna go back to Japan. _WITH_ you." He crossed his arms, while remaining silent again. Possibly waiting for an answer. Well. An answer he'll get.

"Then what! Live further in Japan? Bakura, I'd love to, but I can't. I live here now. And I can't just follow a concoctio- I mean 'spirit'." There. All done. I finally said it. You know, exactly 3 hours ago I thought he was really a concoction. Well, not that my mind changed his mind, but I still don't really believe this is all real.

"You don't trust me."

What the Fuck? Of course I don't. I trusted my dad, who sent me to this stupid school. ALONE. Don't forget he was the one who said to visit me very often, but never showed up here more than once per two years. I trusted my roommate Keith at first, who used me for making all his homework, and still uses me as his personal boxing-ball. I trusted the careers-master, who said I could tell him everything anonymous, but in the end the whole school knew I talked about Keith's abusive moments, which earned me almost a broken leg, 27 bruises, 13 cuts, and a pile of homework to make for others, from here to Japan! Splendid. Now, I have to trust a spirit. A UNREAL being. A concoction. A thing what can talk to me and says to trust me.

"Why won't you try? Though I have some strange moments, I'm nice. And I promise I won't take advantage out of you. Really! Though I'm a thief, I'm very nice toward you. You helped me out when I didn't know where to go. Now, I'll help you getting you out of this school. And if you still think this is a dream, why don't take everything out of it? 'No' you have, 'yes' you can get."

Wow. I never thought of it that way. I mean yes, if this was a dream, I would be silly not to take any chances. And if not, well, I've got nothing to loose. I'm not really past 16, so I still have to go to school. But I can to that also in Japan. And I can live on my own, so dad won't have to be worried ... but still ...

Suddenly Bakura stood up, and walked over to me. Stop! No step closer! I hate too close spaces between two peeps. Especially when one of the two is I.

"You're thinking way too much. Relax for once. And we'll get you out of here. I promise. And you know how I think about promises." Then he sat down, exactly an inch away from me. Wow. This is getting creepier than I expected. I think this can't go anymore scarier than this.

Cut the last comment. It did.

He hugged me. HUGGED me! As in contact with himself and me. WOW! Yesterday he did that too, but then I thought this was all a wicked dream. Now I'm officially scared ... wait. Perhaps 'scared' isn't the right word. It wasn't THAT scary. More like a total surprise to me. Now I don't tense anymore, it doesn't feel scary anymore. Yey for me. I'm not tensing up anymore if someone's touching/hugging me. And it wasn't scary!

Nah, the right word was comfortable. Warm. Fuzzy ... fuzzy? Where that word did came from? Well, I guess peeps make you feel fuzzy when they hug you. I never got hugged much. Probably the reason I don't know where the word fuzzy came from.

"See. I told you. You tense up too much. Relax for once. You'll feel better. I doubted you won't. But now, tell me how I can get you outta here." Hmm, quite a pushy-boy. Aw well, I can get used to that ... errmmm, and _WHERE_ did that came from? I wasn't exactly planning to be a spirit's friend for the rest of my life. More like for the rest of the day. Then go to sleep, and wake up in my old life. Boring, but it's _MY_ life.

"Emmm, perhaps we can write an E-mail to my dad, so we can convince him I'm not happy at this school. Then he can transfer me to Japan again." Yes, that would be the easiest thing to do. I doubt it would work, but I could give it a chance anyway. I mean, what do I have to loose here at Winchester? Well, nothing.

"Nah. He won't let you. Iie, I was more thinking ... of a ... more alternative way ... I mean, how good is this school protected? I doubt it would be impossible to break out." He wasn't holding me anymore after this state. Hey, the fuzzy feeling disappeared. Now, what was he telling me ... WHAT!

"BREAK OUT!" I shouted at Bakura. No way. He may be a thief, I WILL NOT become one too! I won't break out, break in, run away. Whatever. I'd rather be here than somewhere alone in Europe with the cops on my heels.

"Don't shout it out! People could hear you, then there would be a zero-percent chance for us to leave your baka school." Well, that didn't calm me down. Great. Can I scream? Oops, forgot. I think I can't. Bakura said not to shout it out. And screaming is shouting out loud. Hmmm, Houston, we have a problem.

"Who's Houston? Well, never mind. So, tell me where the back exit is." Great. He was really planning to escape. Lucky me. I never knew concoctions were this pushy ... I mean I never knew 'Spirits' were this pushy.

"Emmm ... we have no back exit. At least, I never saw one ... I mean, I never searched for one. But anyway, you can go, but I'm staying here. I don't want to get into troubles. Or having a whole police-army on the heels. Sorry for you." I added the last comment a bit hesitantly. I mean, I just refused his help to get me out of here. Though he was a concoction who said to be a spirit, I couldn't help but secretly like him as a friend.

"Demo ... Ryou ... I want YOU to go with me ... I wanna show you everything I've learned in Japan. I even learned how to write, for Ra! I wanna see nowadays' world, WITH you. Not alone. Else I wouldn't have tried for 9 years to get here!" Well. That's quite overwhelming. Damn. I don't know how to answer this.

"Listen, Ryou. I'd be very disappointed if you wouldn't go with me. I wasted already too much time of my life for just getting to you again. If you don't wanna go with me, or if you still think this is all a stupid dream, tell it me now. I hate turning around things. Just say it, then I'll know. Then I'll leave, and you won't have to see me again. But don't turn around the truth. Don't let me believe you still like me as a friend, then dump me if the time comes. Though I'm a tomb-robber, I've trusted you, and I have feelings too. Though I never show them." He was looking at me in the usual intense way. Geez, I'm feeling comfortable. Not.

But what to answer? I don't want to let this conc- I mean spirit down. But I still couldn't believe he was real. And I didn't know him THAT well. So tell me ONE reason for trusting an unknown spirit? Well, I know none. But then again, I don't want him to leave. I mean, even though he isn't real, he is really nice to me. And don't forget he's the only one -or 'thing'- that talks to me around here. Hmmm, Dilemma.

"I thought the choice was quite easy." The concoction suddenly stated. Wait, I'm still calling him 'concoction'. Damn. It's 'spirit', Ryou! Not a concoction. Too bad I only believe in concoctions, and not in spirits.

"Ryou, I think I know the answer. Then this will be a goodbye. Have fun for the rest of your miserably life, and I hope you'll learn someday you can't stay away from the adventure. From the new. Well, goodbye then. I had a great time with you. And I already survived 3000 years. So what were those 9 years I tried to get here? Nothing, I tell you. Well, I better go. Don't look for me, you won't find me." He turned around. Through his speech he didn't look me in the face. Damn. He slowly walked away from me, and before he closed the door of my room, he looked me one more time in the eyes. Only sadness could be read in his eyes. Damn again.

I feel so guilty. I even mess up with a spirit. I messed up with the only one around here who wanted to be MY friend! MY friend. Not someone else's friend. Nope. Just me. Lonely and boring me, who has nobody to talk with. The only one who gets only A+ for tests, always has a + for behavior in classes, but has an F for contacts with other school-kids. I never had someone to talk with, because everyone thought I was too different compared to him or her, and that was the reason they never liked me as a normal friend. Everyone here thought I was a strange boy from abroad, who didn't mind having no one at all. Well, except the spirit. Bakura. Heh, heh. His name is sweet. Looks like we're related somehow.

WHAT WAS I THINKING!

I immediately ran forward, but since my condition is zero dot zero, it wasn't a brilliant action. I almost tripped over my own legs, and remained having balance after I made a really strange twirl, which I doubt it would've looked cool. Damn. I suck at making fast moves. But anyway. Up to the main problem.

"Bakura ... Stop. I- ... Gomen nasai." I strolled forward, to the door. I doubt he could hear me, but I said it anyway. I opened the door as fast as I could, only the see Bakura still standing in the door-opening, looking at me. No emotion on his face. Damn. I know I'm gonna look stupid. But I won't care. I mean, nobody ever thought I wasn't stupid!

"Emmm ... can you please come in? I ... I want to talk with you." I immediately bowed my head. I hate looking peeps up in the eyes. Makes me feel so rude. And I'm rather a minor than a major.

"Why? What's so important you have to take me inside again? Listen, I'm leaving, so don't try to slow me down. I've made my decision." Damn. Well, that was it. I can't do anything to it again.

And here I go again. Bakura was right, I was thinking way too negative about everything. I mean, I haven't even tried getting him inside again!

"It's important." I stated, still looking to the ground. Wait a second! He shove me aside and walked back in ... Yippy! Applause for the loner, peeps! I finally did something what was worth it!

I also walked inside again, and closed the door behind me. He was currently sitting on my bed again. Great. Now tell him.

"Emmm ... I never answered your question. I know you know I think you're still a concoction, and I know also you know I think you're not real ... but I wanna give it a chance." Great. That sounded lame. I doubt he would listen to me.

"Why can I trust you?" Why is he asking me these difficult questions? I hate difficult questions! But I'll try to answer them anyway. After all, I always have an A+ for tests, so why won't I be able to answer this one!

"I've been thinking. You are the only one ... who wanted to be my friend here. I appreciate that. Even though you aren't a real peep ... and I'll try to believe you're a spirit, instead of a ghost ... Bakura?" Why wasn't he answering me. Why wasn't he reacting at my bloody speech? I sucked. I know. But I've tried it anyway. Doesn't that count?

"It counts. I just wanted to hear it from you. Not from the thoughts you were having a moment ago ... you know, Ryou. You still forget I can read you mind anytime you think something ... as for an reaction ... I think you already know the answer." Well, I appreciate the privacy I'm having with my thought. Not. But what the hell does he means with the last state? NO, I don't know! Else I wouldn't have been so nervous at this very moment!

Damn. Now I still don't know if he'll stay. I mean, of course I hope he does, but after everything I thought about him, I doubt he wants to stay with stupid and boring me.

"When you were still a child, you were much more confident about yourself. Funny. I taught you that. Now it seems you have forgotten to have confidence in yourself ... shall I teach it again?"

"I missed you, Ryou Bakura." He said. Damn. I'm sobbing. And I can't stop. Help me! I hate a crying me. Makes me feel so stupid.

"You're not stupid. You're different, which makes you special. That's just the thing most people can't see. The difference between strange or special. In your case, I call you special." Wow. I'm special ...

Suddenly he stood up, and walked to me. I don't mind. I'm special ...

"So ... are you up for another hug?" Oh, you bet!

I immediately wrapped my arms around him and hugged him really tight. Hello new friend. Hello fuzzy feeling. I love you both ... well, not as in love love, just like love like as friends. As for you both, I'd be the happiest boy on earth if you both would stay with me. Hmmm, though Bakura isn't 100 real, he IS warm. And fuzzy. And much nicer than everyone else around here! Woohoo. I'm SO lucky!

"I know, little friend ... but I have still a question I really wanna ask you." Bakura was still hugging me. Ooh, you sweet spirit, you can ask me everything.

"Are you sure there's no exit door around here?"

Well. Okay, perhaps not everything can be asked- I thought as I snickered in his shirt. He, on the other hand, patted my head softly, probably waiting for an answer.

What was I thinking! This was probably a big mistake, letting him be my friend with all the consequences. Aw well, it's worth a try anyway.

* * *

Thankies:

loathed wolf spirit: well thankies for your cool review. I haven't looked for the lyrics of the song you mentioned to me yet, but if I remember it, I will in the future ((I have a memory that can be compared with a FISH!)) anyway, I hope this chap was updated fast enough, and I hoped you like it!

Shinigami: Heey you, thankies for reviewing li'll old me. Indeed, Ryou is wanted in more than 25 countries, but you'll have to figure that out next chap ... actually, if anything isn't clear to you, you can always ask or e-mail me ... except for the ending of the fic that is :P I hope you liked this chap, and keep on reading ((and perhaps reviewing)) my fic!

SilverWing147: hey you, I updated sooner than normal this time ((at least, I think I did )) I'm über-happy you still love the way Ryou thinks, because for me it's different to write ... also I'm happy you like this new style ... though it's pretty negative it belongs to 15-year old Ryou ... you'll see him grow later in my fic I promise ((cliché, but I really wanted to say it))

forever broken/eve: Hello you! It's so nice of you to review me yes, you spell 'Yami' with an Y ... it's a long story to tell why I usually write it with an 'J' ... I'll try and fix it though anyway, paniwi's fics indeed rock, and I totally agree with you ... yet I'm also happy you think my fic is cool I hope you loved this chap, and keep on reviewing me!

Paniwi: well, Baku didn't exactly took Ryou back with his mind, but I think this is just as cool besides, now they can talk about things! ((Check upcoming chapter 23 if you want the evidence ... don't say I have too many chaps in stock! I know it's true, but I am SHY in updating, that's all! –cries-)) anyway, I hope this chap will content you for a little while or so, and keep on reviewing me XD


	19. Teenage Saga: Mission impossible

19 Teenage Saga: Mission impossible.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

"Okay, tell me one more time. I really don't see the point of it all." Geez, I never knew spirits could be complicated, just as much as I am.

I and Bakura -I already call him by name. See, I'm trying!- were currently sitting on my bed. I was hugging a pillow, while Bakura was hugging me. And the fuzzy feeling was here too. I never lost it after he hugged an hour ago, when I told him to stay here. And guess what. I like this feeling a lot. It's probably my chemical reaction of hugging a friend. Wow, I never realized how sweet the word 'friend' was. Well, now I do!

"Alrighty then. If you escape, they will probably call your dad. If we change his number, they can't call him. That leaves you only with the cops, cuz you're still under 16."

"Not for long. I'll become 16 in September."

"September is far away. I wanted to leave BEFORE tomorrow. Now, tell me where all the personal files and shit are kept." Geez, he was really a pushy. Hmmm, I don't mind. As long as the spirit wants to stay my friend, I think everything is all right.

And guess what, he promised me something more. He promised me 'I won't dig in your mind again. This means I can't read your past anymore, but I CAN hear everything you directly want to say to me. Personal stuff you can keep for yourself'. And yes, I'm feeling the privacy again. Privacy is cool. I love privacy. But I also love having a friend. And Bakura made sure this time he and privacy DID mix together. WHEE!

"They're kept inside the careers-master's office. But I doubt we can steal my personal file." I just had to add that last comment. After all, that would be committing a crime. But then again, my life was too boring. A change was quite welcome.

"Where is the careers-master's office?"

"At the end of the main corridor. The office is open from 9 in the morning until 4 in the midday. Between 12 and 1 o'clock there's a break for the careers-master, and in weekends it's closed too. At nights there's only one check-up at the office, for eventually thieves. Mostly done between 12 and half past 12. The key of the office is hidden in the box next to the post-office. It's locked, but the post-office-man will open it up if you have a good reason. Like cleaning the careers-office as detention-punishment." There. Don't say I never pay attention. I just know these things. Makes me feel safe. Dunno where that came from. But it's true. I feel safe if I know it all. I hate unknown things.

"Then say at 5 o'clock you have to clean the careers-office, cuz of detention. Grab the keys, open the door, and search your file. I'll help you change it. Then, tonight, we'll escape. Up to a new life. Together!" He hugged me a bit tighter, which caused the fuzzy feeling to go even stronger. I'm quite happy he won't hear me thinking again. Though I still don't know how he eventually COULD do that.

"But if I get caught?" I asked a bit scared. Of course I was a bit scared. Hello! I was going to commit a crime! Me, the only one at Winchester who never did something bad! Little boring me. Well, it'll be little criminal me for the rest of my life. But then again, this was my only chance to get a better life, with a sweet friend. Too bad I couldn't tell dad of this all.

"You won't get caught. You still forget I can take over your body, and I was a master criminal thief once. They only caught me only once! Success is the most sure thing of this case. Well, perhaps you can get your stuff, and pack it all. Tonight we won't have time for it." He let me go, together with the fuzzy feeling. Well, okay. The fuzzy feeling didn't disappear totally, but it was getting smaller with the minute. Lucky me. Not.

I looked at my watch. 15.31. Okay, I should have enough time for packing my stuff. After all, I didn't have much stuff. Most things Keith threw away ... hey ... I was going away ... that meant I didn't have to see Keith anymore ... heh, heh. WHEEE!

Suddenly I got a REAL bad plan. A mean one. Oh, I'm bad. Well, better hurry, so I can do this too.

"Bakura ... I'd like to finish Keith's report. I only have to write one more page." I said, while turning on my personal laptop. Yes, I have a laptop. And yes, I'll take it with me. After I finished Keith report. Heh, heh. I'm so mean.

"Why? I thought you hated the fucking guy!" Well. Of course I do. I'm only finishing his report.

"Just give me some time. You'll see." I logged in on the Internet, and searched for more information about the dumbest sport on earth. Soccer. Heh, heh. Perhaps making his report was the best I idea I've ever had. After the idea of leaving this place.

It took me a full hour to finish it, but it was worth it. Shall I read it?

"Bakura. Lookie-lookie! I'm finished. Shall I read the end?" He nodded, but then again, he was looking quite bored. Well, here I go.

"_That's why I love soccer so much. It's a great sport, where people use great thinking. This sport is my world _... Well, now the used sources come, I'll omit those ... and the end. Something Keith probably won't see. But the teacher will." Hmmm, I hoped Bakura would have looked less bored than this. After all, it took me more than 4 hours for this dumb report, and only one minute for my plan.

"It says:

_Based on the idea of: Bandit Keith_

_Produced by: our lovely printer in the library, second one on the left of the help-desk_

_Copyrights to: Ryou Bakura_

_Made, with much time, sweat and tears, by: Ryou Bakura_

_Under abuse of: Bandit Keith_

... Well, Bakura ... should this give Keith an F?" Well, I thought it was pretty good. Though it was written in little typed letters, I just knew our teacher would see it. And Keith wouldn't. Heh, heh. Am I good or am I good? Nah, I'm not good. I'm brilliant!

"You're already learning. See! I already told you yesterday night, but I'll tell you once more. I have a great influence on you. You're already behaving more and more like almighty me. Perhaps, one day, you can be almost as almighty and thief-a-like as almighty me!" Hmmm, he's quite confident about himself. Unlike me. I wasn't quite sure I had to give this to Keith. But perhaps it was better for me to give it. I mean, I was leaving after all. And I don't wanna leave without a 'goodbye'. Especially to Keith. Heh, heh. I hope he gets an F. As for mine report. I'll let it pass this time. Though it would be fun making it, I really wanna go to Japan again. With Bakura. My friend.

I turned around and hugged him. Just because I wanted to. Just because I like the strong fuzzy feeling inside me. Just because he is he and me is me. Just because. We're friends. I think friends hug much. Well, we hug anyway. And since it's giving me this lovely fuzzy feeling, I hope this hug-period won't end soon.

Guess what. I'm actually happy now. No, this isn't cynical. Or sarcastic. Or untrue. Nah, this was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing _but_ the truth.

I smiled at him. Of course he wouldn't see it. But I don't mind. Guess what. Perhaps someday I'm going to like smiling. I never liked smiling before. Now I do. Well, a little bit. Just because it's a smile meant for Bakura. He's worth a smile. Nah, more than a smile. And big toothpaste-grin.

Hmmm, I quite happy he promised not to read my mind again. Heh, heh. Else I'd be totally red, embarrassed quite much, and unhappy because I wasn't feeling the privacy around me.

Hmmm, I already like my friend. Even if it's a spirit.

* * *

"Detention? YOU have detention?" Of course I don't have! I'm just faking. Kidding. Making an excuse. Planning a criminal thing. Going to do something very bad, mean and criminal. That's all. Nothing special.

"Yes." Well. I like being simple. Why tell peeps whole stories, if you also can say it with one word? I'm simple. Please let me be simple. I like simple. Simple is easy. I like easy things. Get the point? I think you do. See, this is also simply said.

"Well ... the key is the big red one, in the box on your left. I like to have it back after you're down cleaning the careers-office ... Tsss, detention." Though the last thing wasn't meant for being heard by me, I did hear it anyway. Well, better hurry. I never did something criminal, so I think I have to take the time for doing this bad thing.

"Thanks. I'll be back within an hour. I hope, at least." I kindly smiled at the post-office-man, before turning around, heading for the key-box. I opened it with the key the man gave me, and immediately grabbed the big red key behind a few others. I closed the box, before giving the man his key back. Great. I'm so good at doing criminal things.

# Well. Let's go, slowpoke. Heh, heh. That's a Pokémon. The slowest of them all. Even takes him 7 seconds to think to yawn # Great. Well, come-on me, -or should I say 'slowpoke'- better not waist anymore time.

I rapidly headed to the office of the careers-master. When I arrived I slowly unlocked the door, before heading inside. There. All done. I dropped some brooms and other cleaning-stuff -Of course I had them with me! I said I had cleaning-up-the-office-of-the-careers-master-detention, so it would've looked stupid if I wouldn't take any cleaning-up stuff with me!- on the ground, before I let out a deep sigh. Now hope the careers-master won't come back soon.

"Then let's hurry! Where is your personal shit kept?" I hear a snort from behind me. Figures. Bakura of course.

"In the computer at the desk. Wait a minute, I'll turn it on. Though I never did it, I think I'm able to hack this thing." I walked over to the desk, and turned on the computer. Now. Let's see what personal stuff is kept here. Oh lookie-lookie. I've found it. Heh, heh. Stupid man. He writes down where he kept all the personal stuff.

"It's kept in a magazine, where the key is hidden in the box here, at your left, Bakura -he immediately began looking for it-. But there're also copies made from them, what is kept inside the computer. Now, I'll try to find mine." I searched some bit on the C-drive. Hey! I'm quite good at hacking computer ... well, for now it's easy.

Cut the last thing. He had a password for getting into the personal files of students.

"Bakura. They have a password for the personal files."

"It has to be quite easy to guess. Try 'Winchester', or 'I am almighty' ... Oh wait, that would be my password ... heh, heh." Okay. Strange. He also says 'heh, heh'. Hmmm. Indeed, Strange. We're getting the same habits. Now hope I won't go and pickpocket peeps or stealing like a professional tomb-robber. Oops, I'm trailing off. Better get to the main problem again.

"Okay, I'll try." I typed in 'Winchester'. No luck. Damn. There goes my plan. My freedom. My new life. Damn again.

"Let me try." Bakura suddenly walked over to my place. He was already holding the key to the magazines. Just great. We wouldn't need them if I couldn't change this file of mine! WOW! Wait a minute, Bakura. I'm still sitting here ... never mind. He sat down on me. ON me! On MY lap. MY knees. Damn. Not that he's heavy. It's more ... making me feel uneasy. Hmmm, strange. Well, better pay attention.

"I found it. In the end he also picked the password 'I am almighty'. Now, where is your personal shit kept?" Hmmm. I should have known that. A really common password, isn't it? Well, not really. To be honest, I'm glad the spirit has an answer for everything. When Bakura stood up once more, I answered his question.

"I'll search it up for you. Emmm. Let me see." I softly stated, while searching some bit, before I ended up with my file. Too easy. Except for the password of course. Now, it was most common information. Name, surname, date of birth, address, phone-number. Oh heh, heh. And the 'accident' what happened on my first school. Damn. Dad thought they wouldn't put it in my personal file. Well, I guess he was wrong after all.

"I don't change your name," Bakura said, bowing over me all of a sudden, then changing some data, "Else it'll be WAY too suspicious. Emmm, your address will be for now 'main street 1', and you'll live in Tokyo now, not in Domino city anymore. As for your phone-number, change that into '555-1234'. Since a phone-numbers with '555' doesn't exist. At least, that's what the TV says! See, they won't know where you live, where your dad is, and your phone-number." Okay. I guess he was planning this all along. Scary. Really scary. Guess what. I doubt my future life will be normal. Hmmm, I feel so safe. Not.

"Or do you wanna change your phone-number into something else? Everything is fine by me. As long as you go with me. Now, do we have to change your other shit too, or can we leave it unharmed?"

"My National Insurance Number is also an option. Then the police in other countries won't notice it's me if I accidentally bump into them. I'll just change the second number into a 5. That way they can never give anyone else the right information about me." I still don't know why I was doing this. I was committing a crime, changing all my personal stuff, I was going to break out of school, while I was still under 16, I was going to travel to the other side of the world with only a spirit and a few belongings, I was going to leave everything I had behind, and I had to welcome a whole new life. Woohoo. I'm so excited. Well, actually just a little bit. More thrilled. About the fact I could go to jail for doing this all.

"Good. Now I'll get your personal file, the real one I mean, from the magazine, then change the information exactly like this info, and then you'll head back. Step two will be succeeded soon." He stood up, leaving my lap very alone, and headed for the magazine. Great. I'm alone. I feel popular. Loved. Well, actually none of them. More lonely. Abandoned. Forgotten. Miserably unhappy. Perhaps this was all one big mistake. After all, I only had a few hundreds of dollars on my bank account saved. That would be just enough for travelling to Asia. Great. I'll be happy when this is all over.

"I found it, Ryou-chan. Now, rewrite all the changed information. And make it quick, since you said to be back within an hour, which was 57 minutes ago." Hmmm, he really knows how to comfort me. Hey lookie-lookie. I'm shaking. Trembling. Covered with fear. Just perfect. And really a good time for backing off.

"You do it ... my hand-writing would be shakily ... please?" Okay. I was practically begging him. I hate doing things, which aren't allowed to do. And this was just a thing like that. Lucky me. Stop trembling, hands of mine!

"Don't tremble that much. You look WAY too stressed up. When you left school, I'll doubt you are gonna be stressed ever again." He grabbed some ink-eraser-stuff and a pencil, and changed my file almost completely. Wow. He must have done this before. I looked unchanged to me!

"Now you shut down the damn computer, while I'll take this shit of you back to the damn magazine. Then we'll leave, and please relax some time before we'll escape this fucking baka place." Why must he cuss so much? I hate cussing peeps. I mean, I cuss when I'm thinking, but out loud was something different. 'Peeps who cuss out loud aren't up to something good' I've been told all my life. I always believed it. But now ... I don't know anymore. This is all so confusing. I trust my life to a spirit. A cussing spirit to be exactly. And I didn't know if this was a big mistake of not.

"You really have to calm down for once." I suddenly heard Bakura saying from behind me. Guess he was already back. I, on the other hand, haven't done a slightest thing about turning off the computer.

"Have I ever said how happy I am cuz you're going with me? You made my life worth it again. I just wanna let you know." He spoke further. I was complete silent.

Where did THAT come from! It was said on exactly the right moment! Wow. There had to be a god!

Too bad I couldn't answer his state. My voice was once again, completely gone. I hate when that happens. The only way I know to find it back to my stupid 'leaflet-plan', which I doubt will work.

"Well, better not waist more time than is necessary. Let's return to your room." He suddenly walked over to the computer, and immediately turned out off by pushing the on/off-button ... well, at least I had my chance to save the changes.

"O- ... okay." Well, my voice is back though. Woohoo. Applause for my voice.

I walked to the door, but then turned around, to grab all the cleaning-stuff back. It'd have looked stupid if I let them lay in the office. I looked quite clumsy when I grabbed them all, but luckily Bakura helped me with grabbing them all in one time. I hate walking twice, for taking everything back.

When I turned off the light, I felt Bakura grabbing my arm, because my hand was too busy carrying the cleaning-stuff. He sorta guided me to the post-office again, for handing back the big red key. When that was all done, he helped me getting rid of the cleaning-stuff. When my hands were empty again, I felt his hand grabbing mine. This was how we walked back to my room. Together. Hand in hand. Two friends. With each other. Together ... Woops, I already said that one. Hmmm, never mind then. But before I forget, guess what I kept with my all the time he was holding my hand?

I feel fuzzy again.

* * *

"Ready?" I heard Bakura whisper to me. I was lying in my bed, fully awake. This was all because of Keith, who was now -at least, I hope- sleeping next to me. The last thing I'd like to happen, is a Keith who saw me breaking out.

It was now exactly 22.01 PM, and Bakura and I were ready to break out. I wanted to have an alternative way of breaking out, but Bakura liked to old way, which meant he would take over my body, and climb over the wall of Winchester. No hides in trunks or whatever. Just climb over a huge wall, then be free. Only one problem. I hate big heights. Luckily, I didn't have to look when he would be climbing. Unluckily, it'd be my body he was be in. This would be SO strange. Now hope this is all worth it.

"Yes." I finally answered back at Bakura. I immediately felt how he took over my body. Not a pleasant feeling, I can tell you. He slowly pulled down my sheets ... well, actually my body did it, under his will, but that's not my point. Then he stood up, grabbed my backpack -Bakura said not to make if heavy. But in the end I could put my laptop in it as well. Lucky me. Now I can still E-mail dad and stuff like that ... heh, heh. That rhymes- and put on my shoes. He looked once more at the already sleeping Keith. Strange, I never really considered of thinking WHY Keith would go to sleep this early. Well, I guess I'll never find out- Then he turned around and walked to the door. One last look at my room. Well, now it wouldn't be my room anymore. You know, I've spent here 9 years. Nine fucking years, and I've down nothing. Well, except getting abused by Keith. Okay, all done. Ready for a new life. Bakura slipped though the door opening, and closed the door behind us.

At the corridor there was nobody around. Of course not. Though it was Saturday-night, most kids were already sleeping, still watching TV, or somewhere else. Not in the corridors. Lucky us. Now Bakura doesn't have to explain why I was holding a backpack and was fully dressed, looking like I was going to break out. Which I WAS doing, by the way.

Bakura normally walked to the door, which connected the corridor with the gardens. After 22.30 nobody is allowed there anymore. That's why we decided to go earlier than planned. And then we also could catch a late train at the station.

In the gardens nobody was there. This was getting WAY to easy! I would have though at least 10 kids would have noticed me. But it was not.

Bakura slowly made his way to a big old tree, nearby a wall. Nearby freedom. Wow, wait a minute ... was he going to climb in that thing? I hope not, because it looked like nobody could ever climb into that!

Nope. He climbed into the tree. With ease, I'll tell you. Strange. I wonder nobody couldn't break out here before. Perhaps it was the fact nobody WANTED to break out here. I love this school, but this isn't a place for me. I need freedom and a lot of privacy. Something this school couldn't offer me.

"Almost there, Ryou-chan." You know, he's still calling me 'Ryou-chan'. I'm not THAT little. Well, okay. Compared with him I was a shrink. He suddenly stopped climbing. Probably because he opened my backpack and took a black cap out of it. Perfect. White-haired boys would be easy to spot if they would go looking for me. He's so smart, I'll tell you.

He jumped on the wall, but immediately jumped off it on the other side. An alarm. Damn. No wonder anybody could escape this place.

"Care for a little run?" He said, while running to ... wait a minute. This was the wrong direction! This was straight to the main-exit! WRONG SITE, BAKURA!

Bakura! This is the wrong way!- Damn. He won't listen. He's still running. In the wrong direction. Why did I ever agree!

# The guards are quick around here. They'll catch you, if you try to escape. They'll never expect us to hide nearby the main-exit. There we'll wait, until they all go to different directions. From that point, we can escape easily. Trust me. I've done this before. This is just like robbing a tomb, without getting caught # Wow. I feel relieved. NOT!

Suddenly I felt my body being ducked into a nearby bush, a few away from the main exit. Just in time. There were already 30 guards. Luckily they all past us. Jeez, I'll never do this again! I hated adventures and breakouts before. Now, I guess, I hate them even more.

Strangely enough no guard came to the idea of checking the bush nearly the main exit. This was getting strange. I never knew guards could be this dumb. But then again, I think they thought no kid around here was as clever as Bakura was.

After 10 minutes of sitting, the main exit suddenly opened. WHAA! HELPIES! Cops! I don't wanna go any further!

# I'll stay here, until they split up. That won't take much more time # And just after Bakura said it, I heard some men yelling 'SPLIT UP! HE CAN'T BE FAR AWAY'. Well, to be honest, I wasn't quite far away. Only 3 feet away from the main exit. Heh, heh. This was getting somehow exciting.

# Now I'll run. Check the area. If you see someone, tell me immediately # And Bakura ran. Wow, he ran fast! I couldn't do it better. Well, what did you think, with a condition of zero point zero. Hmmm, never mind, I should be checking the area.

Strange. Nobody around. That's stupid. If men yell 'split up', doesn't that mean everybody goes other directions, so every area is under control of some cop? Well, perhaps it isn't. Seeing nobody around this area, I doubt it.

# Don't forget to scream, if you see some cop. Then we'll immediately hide. As for now, I'll stay running, running, and some more running! # I guess he was enjoying this breakout. Well, I wasn't. There had to be just one single little stupid, none-blind cop, and I would end up in jail. Damn. I hope Bakura knows what he's doing.

Hmmm, I'll better check the area. You know, I can check the area without Bakura looking around. Pretty strange, and I cannot explain. But I can check all right. I feel so independent. Useful. Free.

Hmmm, nothing to see. Jeez, lucky us. But it IS strange no cops are around here. It's getting freaky. I sure hope they won't be at the station. Waiting for us to arrive. Then take us to jail. Juck. I hate jails. I hate being a criminal. Hmmm, but I AM a criminal right now. Woops! I was supposed to check the area. Not to talk to myself. Though I love that option more than checking the area. Heh, heh. Stupid me. This wasn't really a moment to zoom off.

Nope, still no cops. Heh, heh. Here I am, Master breaking-out-boy Ryou Bakura. 15 years old. Just ditched 30 guards and a bunch of cops.

Hey! There's the station. Now hope they won't be there. That would be a real bummer. Running right into their arms. The end of my adventure. A jail for me for the rest of my life. Well, okay. Since I was under 16, no jail for me. Just detention for the rest of this year, and probably some more beating because I fucked up Keith's report. I hope he would find it, by the way. It was the only thing what was officially mine what I left behind. Well, okay. I also left my files behind, but those were changed. Now hope they haven't got another copy of them. Then dad would know I'm a criminal. He won't love me anymore. I would end up alone. At Winchester.

Yes, that would be a bummer all right.

Well, still no cops at the station. Just a few old peeps, probably waiting for the next train. Well, better buy a ticket, and wait for one.

We should buy a ticket, for the next train-

# No ticket! They'll see you're trying to escape, cuz all the cops probably informed the man at the ticket-boot. That would be the stupidest thing we can do! Nah, we just hide in the train. Then get off the train next station, and buy there a ticket. After you changed clothes. And after you put on a cool bandana. White-hair boys aren't really common, you know # Well, I guess he was right.

# Now, we'll wait in the toilets over there. If they gonna check this station another time, they won't find us # He's smart. Did I ever tell you that? No? Well, then now you know. He's smart. Has an answer for everything. Every time. Wow. And that's my friend. MY friend! Not just anybody's friend. Nope, just a friend for me alone. Wow. I feel so loved. Well, as far you can use the word 'love'. I think I mean the world 'appreciated' more. Or accepted. Popular. Well, not totally popular. Just more popular than I've ever been in my whole life. Hmmm, and that all thanks to Bakura, my wonderful friend.

He ran over to the toilets, and locked us up in one. Juck. I never go pee in toilets at stations anymore. EEW! This was dirty. I can already FEEL the germs, waiting for making me sick. Making me ill. Or making me puke.

# Ryou, just hold on for a few more minutes, then you'll get your body back. The train has arrived, but I doubt no cops will be inside the train, hopefully for catching us. But don't worry, I've got the ring, so nothing can happen to us! # What can a piece of metal do? Nothing, I think. Than WHY is he so happy he has the dream-catcher hanging around his –emmm, or should I say, around _MY_- neck? I don't get it. But I don't think it's time to think about such nonsense like this.

Bakura opened the toilet-door -I already feel the fresh air again. Woohoo!- and rapidly made our way to the train. Two more steps, one more step. We made it! I was free. And without getting spotted! Free, I'll tell you, FREE! I'M FREE!

Cut my last comment. There was a bunch of cops in the train. Damn. I feel busted. Caught. A mouse, which just ran into a trap. Stupid enough to believe I would ditch more than 30 guards and a bunch of cops. Naïf enough to believe I was going to be free after taking this train.

# Don't scream. I already knew this would happen. Just wait a few more seconds, then you'll be free # I don't get it anymore! What was Bakura trying to do! We were surrounded by cops. Damn. There goes my freedom. Hmmm, I'll think I rewrite the report I made for Keith tomorrow. Then, hopefully, I won't get too much detention for the rest of the year. And this time, I'll make sure I won't try to escape once more. Yes, I'll just go back to Winchester. Boring old school. Nothing for me.

"You know. You all did a great job. Nobody ever got the chance to see me before I escaped. I didn't think you were this smart to actually find me in here. Hmmm, great job guys. Now, if you excuse me, I have a train I have to take."

What was Bakura trying to do! He spoke to the cops. DAMN! That means more detention for me ... what train to take? This train was stopped, because of me! I don't get it!

# Ryou. Close your eyes. You don't wanna see this # heh? Well, better do what I'm told. I better be a stupid minor than the smart major. Heh, heh. Oops, I had to close my eyes. Okay, here goes ... now what's gonna happen. I can't see anything -no DUH! My eyes are closed! Silly me!-

"Now. Before you all die, remember my name. Bakura. Thief of old Egypt, Great tomb-robber. The almighty me is going now. Bye-bye." Strange. No wait, take my last comment back. The flash of light what came next was weird. What was happening there! And why was Bakura saying who he was! And WHY did he say they would die! I don't wanna kill someone, even if someone else does it for me!

# I errm ... I sorta put them under a spell: They're –sorta- sleeping right now. You still have a lot to learn about the Millennium-ring. Now, I see our real train has arrived. And you can open your eyes now # Thank you. I was waiting for that sign. So ... I opened my eyes!

What da! Every cops was sleeping peacefully ... well, I hope they are a sleep, instead of dead. I don't wanna be a criminal! And why did he answer my unanswered questions, while he promised me not to read my mind! If he lies, I go back to Winchester!

Suddenly I felt how Bakura opened a window on the other side of the train. Oh, I see! There was another train, on the other side. Nobody would expect me to take that one!

Bakura climbed out of the window, closed the window softly, and sneaked to the other train. The quickly opened another window, and climbed in again. Well, I do have to say, this was one cool action!

He closed the window again, and removed the cap. Of course. Nobody knew I was the one who everybody had to look for. And having a cap on my head while being in a train would've looked suspicious. Heh, heh. My friend is very smart indeed.

# Here, you're body back. Now relax a bit. You're totally free now, and we'll be heading for London, if I'm correct. And because no one is in this coupe, you can talk to me out loud # immediately I felt how I got control back. WHEE! I got my own body back. And I could move again!

Lucky, lucky me. No. I mean, lucky, FREE me! I was officially free now. Of course the cops would be looking for me right now. But that would be in the other train. And Bakura would probably put the cops who COULD find me here into a deep sleep. Hmmm, sleep. Now that would be a good idea for me.

"Bakura ... are we gonna get back to Japan right away?" I stretched my arms a bit, and relaxed. Just as Bakura told me to. I also let out a yawn. Heh, heh. Oops. Hmmm, anyway, freedom is the best.

"Only if you want to go back to Japan right away. But since we are still in Europe ... perhaps we can take a little vacation ... after all, it would be a waist not to go and see France, Italy, and cities like those! I saw some stuff about funky cities on the TV, and both cities ROCK!" He suddenly grabbed my body and hugged me. Hmmm, I was getting used to it. He did that more. That's what friends do! Hug. Much hugs. Big hugs. Fuzzy-making hugs.

This was also a fuzzy-making hug. Hello fuzzy feeling! I missed you. And Bakura's hugs too. Heh, heh. I'm quite happy he won't hear me.

"So ... Ryou ... tell me ... I was wondering ... do you still look TV often?" I relaxed some more in his arms. So soft. And warm. Oops, I have to answer. Heh, heh. Luckily he can't hear me thinking.

"Not really ... but if I could, I would watch my favourite things ... too bad the TV in Winchester didn't have my favourite channel."

"What's your favourite thing anyway? Did your taste change through all those lonely years without almighty me?" I wonder why he always connects himself with the word 'almighty'?

"You won't like it."

"You think I'll deny it if I like your TV-program too?"

"No. I think you'll deny the fact you'll deny it, what me will make me deny the fact I was saying the truth, so we'll end up denying things for each other, what could break our friendship, and I don't wanna end up alone." Hmmm, I think I'm thinking negative. Again.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know."

"Is there really a river there what's called 'denial'?"

"You're not very smart, if you haven't learned about the largest river on earth. 'The Nile', does that name ring any bells? –heh, heh ... oops- but anyway, I asked you something too. What's the program?" Damn. Okay, okay. Bakura wins.

"Underway to golden times." And I've missed it for 9 bloody years! Now hope nothing important happened through 9 years ... heh, heh.

"You look that too?" Too! Well, that's quite surprising. Hey lookie-lookie! He looks it too!

"Of course. It's my favourite soap. Nothing beast Cecilia and her love-life." Okay, perhaps my enthusiasm can slow down a little bit. I was only a little bit over-happily reacting at his comment. Heh, heh. Yeah right, a little bit more.

"I KNOW! Cecilia is my first universe ... emmm, my second one. The first one is you." WOW! Where did that come from! Woohoo. Not only I feel uneasy right now, I also feel a blush coming up next. Great. Boy, do I feel comfortable now.

" Emmmm ... I'll just forget the fact you said that ... but emmmm ... what happened in those years I've missed it!" Hey, I could always ask. What were 9 years, every day a new episode, only not in weekends? Around 9 times 5 time 52 ... around 2300 episodes ... hmmm, remind me to calculate that when I have my laptop.

"Cecilia just murdered her 85th lover. Some Johnny Steps-dude. Came from France, with the accent and stuff. Further she killed her dad, after he told her Cecilia's best friend was her mother, and her dad raped her. She also tried to kill Claude, but he's still alive, and he's gay now. Claude's brother is daddy, and married with a stupid girl, who is a whore, but he doesn't know that yet. Cecilia also broke twice a leg, almost got killed by a gun, tree times in a row, Cecilia had an affair with some dude, who gave her some millions, just robbed from a bank. She is now held under shot, because Claude's brother wants her back, because his wife left him for Claude, who doesn't admit he's gay. Oh yeah, and of course all the other characters. Two of them got married, Cecilia killed one, and 3 discovered they were family, after having an orgy. 7 of them were pregnant, and their kids have all strange dark relation-ships. And I probably forgot most of the stuff."

I nuzzled some more into Bakura's chest, while listening at his information. Hmmmm, his chest was so warm, and so fuzzy ... makes me feel so sleepy ...

"For more information about Domino itself, there has been a bank robbery 5 times in the past 9 years, 15 times a huge fire, there were exactly 67 people killed by villains, and there have been 4 more tournaments, which were won by none other than moneybags. Your teacher has been fired and has been put in jail. She now has a job as secretary at some funky building in town. No children allowed in there of course. Further, there have been invented more games in Japan, but none of them are as cool as Duel Monsters. And Duel monsters are going to Europe too. They probably never heard of it before, but one these days they'd launch the funky game. Perhaps we can enter a tournament in Europe!"

"Hmmm, I guess not much happened while I was gone."

"That's right. Nothing special. They probably wanted to wait for the sweetest boy of Domino to return to his house."

Wow. That was nicely said ... well, perhaps it was the right time for some sleep. After all, it was probably around mid-night, and I haven't slept for a good 24-hours. I'm dead tired now. Hmmm, perhaps tomorrow I'll ask him what's up with the bandana. You see, there was NO way I was going to wear a bandana! I guess I'll have to end up with the cap.

"Ryou?" Okay, sleep could come later.

"Hmmm?" I'm a man of many words, cough, cough.

"I missed you." Ahh! How sweet of him to say such things like that. I missed him too, though I almost forgot him. Heh, heh. But I think it's nicely said. I think we're gonna have a great time together. We both like each other, and we both are happy with just the two of us. Wow. I really love him as my best friend right now.

"And your cooking even more. I ate microwave-meals for 9 years."

Well, perhaps the love-as-my-best-friend-part was a little bit over-said. I think the term 'we can accept we breath in the same air' is more suitable.

* * *

Thankies:

loathed wolf spirit: Well, snorry for updating slow ... I'm a slow peep, so I have a reason! ((not a good one... but anyway!)) Muchos thankies for you review! I reaaaaalllyy hope you'll keep on reading this pile of shit ((insert innocent angel-face)) anyway, do I sound childish if I said my mom doesn't allow me to use those links for songs in the internet? I guess I do ... but it's true anyway :( I think I can get the song elsewhere though 8) btw ... you almost cried? Omg ... and I didn't even put the sad parts on the Internet ... oohh, then I guess I'll just need to insert tissue-alerts ;)

SilverWing147: yaaaaay. Me rocks … yaaaaay … thankies for reviewing ((and thinking I rock … I guess I don't hear that often)) Anyway, I hoped you likes this chap too ((it's one of my favorites to be honest... but that's just me XD))

GaarasSand89: o my gosh... all these praises –falls over- t-thankies! ((goes stuttering and blushing madly)) ohhhh, thankies so much for your review I'm happy you liked it ... anyway, just do what you wanna do for that comic ... I'm already so over the moon someone thinks my fic is so great there'll be a comic about XD you ... rock!

forever broken: heeey you! Thanks for reviewing me! You didn't whine –that much- ... but I don't mind. Snorryporry for updating so slowly ... I guess I forgot –hides for eventual mad readers- soooo snorry! Anyway ... The fact is ... Ryou thinks so negative about himself merely because he has a lack of self-confidence ... think this way: He has been bullied and neglected for all those years he was on Winchester. No wonder he is so negative about everything! He doesn't remember all the good things in his life!

Paniwi: Ohhh, thankies for the über-cool review! You really love it? Well, thanks again I hope this chap was good enough for you ((it's one of my favorites to be honest!)) and keep on reading cuz well ... I aint stopping anytime near!)) Just because I update too slow it will NOT mean I'll quit just all of a sudden ... I'm just slow (A) anyway, you really like Ryou's way of thinking? Good, good! I really tried to get the fullest of this ways of thinking ((wait... was that proper English or not :S )) anyway, I simply loved your review, and I hope you'll keep on reading this!

Michew: heeey you thanks for reviewing li'll old me! I don't mind a little criticism ... I know my spelling and Grammar isn't always good ... but that's merely cuz English isn't my first language ... and though word spellchecker keep the biggest faults out ;) it doesn't mean I can publish fics with completely clear of English mistakes ;) anyway, I hope you liked this chap, and keep on reading my fics!


	20. Teenage Saga: London city! Part one

20 Teenage Saga: London city! Part one.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

Don't ever say I have no sense of humor. I'm full of humor! I am the humor itself ... I only don't show it. Or I don't get the humor. Or, like now, I don't get this was humor.

"Ryou, don't look sour, the train is about to arrive in London! Don't let your good mood be ruined by some joke you didn't get."

"Who made up the joke anyway? I don't think it was funny. I really thought there was a river called 'denial'."

"It is: 'The Nile'. See! Only other letter-combinations. Almost the same, only a little bit different. Now, put on your cap, until we've found a nice bandana for you!" Bakura was being bright again. I hate bright peeps this early in the morning.

Well, to cut of a long story, I fell a sleep at Bakura's lap -I preferred the bench better, but that's just a detail- and I woke up at 6 o'clock. Way too early. I thought waking up at 7 was a killing beginning of my day. Well, guess again. 6 o'clock was WAY worse. Anyway, we drove all night to London. Perfect, I guess. I'm going to see the world. For the first time in my life I wouldn't have to deal with Keith, or other bullies. Well, now only hope London is bully-free.

"You look tired. Don't worry, first we'll buy you a bandana, then tour a bit, and in the afternoon we'll go rent a hotel, so you can sleep some more. And tomorrow, we'll leave London for the rest of the world." Wow, if I would believe him, everything was going to be prefect. Just Bakura and me. Together. A fancy tour through Europe. And we would probably end up being the best friends. A perfect friendship-story. A perfect trip. A perfect life for me.

Well, I didn't believe him. First: we have no money. Second: we have a whole army searching for me. Third: I wasn't an optimistic peep by nature. Fourth: ... well, I don't know a fourth reason, but I DO know there just had to be some reasons more!

"Bakura? What about money, the cops, and my pessimistic moods?" Well, I like being simple. This was far easier than asking his this with more words than were necessary.

"I was a tomb-robber before. I can get us money, can surpass the cops with ease, and I'm always optimistic, as long you're with me. So everything is gonna be alright. Ow lookie-lookie, we're here!"

Bakura helped me standing up, and helping me with the backpack. Then he took over my body. Great. I feel really independent. Free. Well, to be honest, I feel exactly the opposite.

I felt my body leaving the train, and immediately walk to a stupid souvenir-shop. Great, as long my bandana wouldn't have a London-Bridge on it. Or the word 'Harrods 4-ever!' or along that style.

# Lookie-lookie! They have totally blue bandanas. I hope you'll like them # Well, that's a surprise. Not only my favorite color is blue, but also I though he preferred skull-bandana's above the blue ones. Well, lucky me. I feel relieved. And exhausted. Too much stress, I guess.

-A blue one it'll be. Thanks- Well, being nice and polite is my style. Though it makes me sick sometimes. I'm just too shy for being some more loud-mouthed, more myself. More like Bakura.

It's strange how we can be friends. I mean, he is the complete opposite seen from my eyes. He is everything I am not. I was everything he didn't is. I think that's my most important reason for letting him be my friend. I don't like peeps like myself much. Strange? Nah, I think I'm boring too. But Bakura isn't. He is cool, nice, and most important, he is being himself all along. I sometimes pretend to be someone else, cuz I hate myself. Not now, of course. Nah, Bakura is the first one who likes me as a friend the way I am, as strange as I might be.

Yups, Bakura is the best friend I've ever had. No doubt about it.

Suddenly I saw a blur of black in front of my eyes. Great. A bandana, size XL. My head could swim in that thing. Did I ever mention I have a small head? No? Well, now I mentioned.

"Yes, I'll take this one. Thank you very much ... Oow wait, that bandana is also pretty. I'll take that one for my older sister. She's still sleeping. Well, How much does it cost?" Bakura was currently holding a lovely navy-blue bandana, size S, up.

Wow. I never knew Bakura was really polite and nice if he talked when he was in my body. Well, now only figure out why he wants to have a blue-coloured one too.

"Thanks again. Well, goodbye, and a nice day further." Wow. Bakura was REALLY polite! I only heard him snort, growl, yawn, and cuss every time he said something rude, which was every time he said something.

# I'll throw the black one away. If someone ever asks that salesman what color bandana a white-haired boy bought, he'll say 'a black one'. The blue one he probably forgot already. I already said I liked the blue one better with your beautiful eyes # Okay. Overdoing was an art too. Hey, lookie-lookie. My blush is back again. Hello blush, did you sleep well? Well, feeling the brightness of the color, I guess my blush is happy now. I'm not. I'm totally red. Luckily Bakura was in control, so nobody would notice my damn blush.

He just called my eyes beautiful. Great. I feel uncomfortable now. Well, just between you and me, it wasn't like I didn't like his comment. Nah, It made me feel damn fuzzy again. Great. The fuzzy feeling was better when I hugged him. Back then it felt so friendship-alike, not like a romantic moment. Now I feel so ... gay.

By the way, I'm NOT gay.

* * *

# So ... where can we buy a camera? # A camera? Well, first things first: I hate cameras. Camera's means pics, which would mean I would be taking the pics. There's only one 'but'. Since Bakura was talking about how great I would look when he would be taking pics of me while I would be standing on the London Bridge, I would end up being photographed. Great. I hate seeing myself smile like an idiot, while that moment would last forever on a stupid picture. Perfect. Just perfect. I hate my life. 

-Can't we just look at the stuff you wanna photograph, and then search for a hotel? I don't know where we can buy camera's- there. Now hope he'll get my clue.

# I already see a shop for buying a cool camera. And I wanna have a picture of you, so there's no way you're gonna ditch a camera # Well, I'm quite surprised again. You know, sometimes I have the feeling he can still hear me think. Strange. He promised not to. But that's not my point. He just knew exactly I didn't want to have a pic taken from me. Camera's make me look fat. And since I'm not fat, I think cameras are not useful and very inconvenient.

# Ryou, do you want a blue one, or a red one. Or an underwater-camera? I don't care, but I do wanna take lots of pic of you through whole Europe # Great. I feel so loved.

-I hate camera's, Bakura. And also pics of myself. Can't you just photograph some statues and be done with it?-

# Nah, you're more beautiful than some old statues. I'll pick the blue one, by the way # Well, I could always try. Not that it helped much. Nothing, to be precisely. Anyway, I won't mention the fact I'm quite blushing right now. I mean, it wasn't every day someone made a comment about me being beautiful. TWICE! Not that I was ugly. I was just ... too normal to be placed in an extreme side of being ugly or beautiful. That's probably why nobody ever made a comment like Bakura did.

-A blue one it'll be. Can we now please book a room in a hotel? We have to plan a lot before we can go to other places- Well, didn't I sound mature? And nerdy? I probably do. But that's not my point. I hate reckless things. That's why I have doubted this plan would work in the first place.

# But I don't wanna go to a hotel yet ... I wanna see the world, WITH you! # I heard a childish answer inside my head. Well, can someone please remind me of WHY I ever agreed going with him to somewhere I don't know!

-I don't know if that is such a good idea ...- Is it me, or am I sounding like a party-pooper?

# You're such a party-pooper sometimes. But before you give me another argument against going further, I only wanna say I would only like to see Harrods. I saw a cool thing about it on the TV, and I really wanna see it from the inside! There's pretty much everything in it! And I forgot to tell you I have also some money with me. I already exchanged it for pounds. Not much, but I think I can handle that. A few pounds ... around a few thousand pounds, so I think we can only buy us some little things #

Can I please react? Yes? Thank you. Why did he mention the word 'party-pooper' after I mentioned it? And why did he want to see Harrods, because that was probably the only thing in London I'd love to see? And WHY didn't he ever tell me he was carrying a fortune with us? And where did he put that money anyway?

Geez, too many questions too ask, and none of them to get an answer from. Well, that happens when you only think of a reaction, instead of saying it directly to him. Hmmmm, brilliant move, Ryou. Well, being simple me, I think I can say my reaction with much less words than the reaction I gave in my mind. Again, I guess I was thinking too unnecessarily which filled up too much space. Please don't mind me.

-Okay then.- See? I told you I could also be simple. Hmmm, never mind.

# Thanks, my bestest best criminal friend! I think I know where to find it, so we'll be there within 10 minutes, I guess # Bakura gave me a mental hug -THAT was scary ... well, fuzzy was a better fitting word, but anyway- and hummed, while walking in the direction of a very crowded street.

-Bakura? How did you get that money, since no one can see you?- nosey me really wants to know everything. Really, I'm not kidding. Though I'm very shy, I have also the urge to know everything. Not a good match, but that's not point.

# I got it from your dad. He was so nice to lend me some money # Hmmm, I always thought dad didn't believe Bakura was real. Hmmm, very strange indeed. Well, I think this is the point to ask any further, since I don't want Bakura to get mad at me.

Suddenly I felt a lot less heavy. Bakura let me body go, that's why. I saw him suddenly walking next to me. And yes, I think I was the only one who could see him. That's a really strange feeling. Make me feel a little bit special. Needed. Wanted. I mean, Bakura didn't have anyone but me to be friends with. He needs me, and I guess I need him too. I really feel better, ever since I left Winchester. No, even earlier. I think I started to feel better when he had hold my hand on Friday-night, that was now 2 days ago. You know, the night we met after 9 years. When I thought he was a dream. Haha, silly me. Though I really hope it isn't still a dream.

Strange how fate goes. One day I was working on a project for Keith, the other day I was walking in London, with someone very special. Hmmm, Bakura is sweet in some kind of way. No one ever cared about me, or helped me escaping hell what was called 'Winchester'. Well, no one, except for Bakura. He helped me, cared for me, made sure nothing happened to me, and probably likes me very much as a friend now. Wow, to think that I wouldn't have experienced this all if I didn't meet Bakura.

Oops, I'm thinking way too much again. I should be checking out the surroundings, likes the stores, peeps, everything. Oow, that looks like a big store. Cool thing, too bad it isn't Harrods.

# Lookie-lookie, Ryou-chan! That's Harrods! # Oops. Heh, heh. I knew that. A 'big store' and 'Harrods' almost sound the same. Well, not really. I should have seen more pictures of Harrods.

But more time to think wasn't there anymore. I felt Bakura's hand slip into mine, then drag me through the crowd to the entrance of Harrods. Though nobody could see Bakura, they never bumped into him, or touched him. Strange. Bakura snorted as a dog came quit close to him. The dog immediately cowered away. Yups, very strange indeed. Perhaps peeps couldn't see him, but could sense his presence. Somehow.

When we entered Harrods, I saw a huge crowd everywhere inside the store. Great. I hate crowded areas. Just lucky me. I feel relieved. Fine. Great. Bloody brilliant. Cynically meant, by the way.

# Can we go shopping? I've never been in such a great store, with such a great friend. And want you to get new clothes, stuff, food, other stuff, new Duel cards, more stuff, some cool things I wanna have, and if we have money left, even more stuff! See, only the things we'll need, we'll buy # A huge grin followed the line. Boy, am I lucky. I haven't been to a mall for the past few years. I never saw the use of going there, since all I needed were pj's and uniforms. Well, I guess things will have to change now. Woohoo, like I said, am I lucky. Not.

-Okay then- did you notice I repeat some sentences pretty often? This is one of them. The sentence is simple, convenient, well in different type of occasions, works all the time, and isn't something you have to put a lot of thinking and energy in. See. I always do things with a reason. Same goes for sentences. Everything makes sense.

# Alrighty then! Just follow me, cuz I know where to go! # Bakura grabbed my hand some tighter, and dragged my to the elevator. Great. You know that there a pretty high percent chance an elevator will fall, accidentally! I forgot how many percent, but I think it's almost 0.0001. Now only hope this won't be that tiny-winy little percent, so I end up in the hospital. In Winchester.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Should I continue with the elevator? Nah. Let's just say I survived it. I'm still a life and well. Now, where did I stay? 

After the horror of the elevator, Bakura dragged me to a cool shop, with boys-clothes. Too bad it wasn't anything near the clothes I was wearing right now. Leather, gothic-types, chain-thingy's, should I continue?

Anyway, Bakura thought it was all cool and stuff, but I was thinking otherwise. Well duh! The only clothes I wore, were baggy things, and clothes for children. HEY! Don't sue me for wearing child-clothes. They're comfortable! And sweet. I even have a PJ with a pink pony on it. And yes, it's the same one as in my dream some days ago.

Well, everything went well, that means Bakura only tried some navy-blue T-shirt on, until he suddenly got the idea of getting me in some leather things. Well, I won't tell any details. Me in leather pants? Am I lucky. The stare I got from 2 girls? Am I lucky again. Some BOY -yes, you're reading it well, it was a 100 male peep- who tried to grope me, until Bakura smacked him, so he ran away very frightened, since he couldn't see Bakura, and thought it was some kind of ghost? Lucky me again. By the way, please notice I was being cynically again when it came to my reactions.

After we left the shop, I was carrying one little bag. Since Bakura insisted I had to buy at least SOMETHING, I bought socks. Cool black socks. With a little skull on it. Definitely not my type of socks, but the look from Bakura I received was enough reason for me to buy it. Heh, heh. He really looked dump-founded, by the way. Heh, heh. Yep, I had my fun.

After the clothes, I bought some stuff -just like Bakura told me to- and some more stuff. Somehow it all fitted into my backpack. Strange, since it contained now a laptop, stuff, some clothes, more stuff, my Duel Monster deck, and even more stuff. And nobody looked surprised when they saw me carrying a very heavy backpack. Strange indeed.

Well, before going any further, I'd like to react at something I've noticed, already more than once. Bakura. He seemed so relax to me. Whatever I was doing, he hummed a bit, and I felt a relaxed and satisfied feeling coming from the Ring, which meant he was feeling the same. By looks, this isn't strange. But seeing earlier meetings, it is. When he first met me, I could only feel some sort of control-like thing inside me. This also when he wasn't controlling me. Nope, when he hugged me the very first time I can remember, I could only feel the relief coming from inside. Nothing more, but definitely nothing less.

Now I feel other emotions coming from him. He feels way happier now, and it all started when I told him I trusted him. I think it's so strange. It feels like he opened up more for me, but doesn't want to show this, because he acts this the same as usual.

But anyway, this could just be my imagination and me. Perhaps nothing was going on. Perhaps Bakura's mood-swing wasn't what it seemed to me. Perhaps ... I don't know. And I shouldn't worry now. I mean, I feel a lot better when he's so relaxed. Makes me feel fuzzy again. Strange, there's the word again. Fuzzy. I wonder where it came from. But it's the right explanation. Fuzzy is the thing I feel inside me. I really don't know how to describe the feeling. Somewhere I think it's just friendship, but another part of me says it different.

Well, I don't know. And like I mentioned earlier, I shouldn't worry. I feel so happy and lucky when he's acting like this, so why did I ever make a whole point out of it?

I'm too strange, sometimes.

* * *

"There's a cafeteria, Bakura." I mentioned, while walking to a little cafeteria. Since there was such a huge crowd, nobody wondered why I was talking to the nothingness, which was actually Bakura, but nobody saw him. He only answered me back in my mind, since it WOULD be strange if the nothingness suddenly could talk back. 

"COOL! I want coffee! With a lot of SUGAR!" Well, of course Bakura was different, so he didn't mind peeps to think nothingness could talk. Well, so far nobody noticed or suspected something. Lucky me. Taking to what peeps think is nothingness, and getting an answer back too. Woohoo. I think I need some coffee too.

We walked inside, only to see every table taken. Only the bar was free. Woohoo, I'm gonna end up on the bar-chair-thing. When I was still little, I once fell off such a thing. I know, I clumsy.

When Bakura motioned me to sit down between an old men and some purple-haired girl, I sighed heavily. Here goes nothing. My first real moment surrounded with other peeps. Now hope they won't recognize me. And also hope I'm not wanted, so they would recognize me even better. I hate being criminal. Too bad Bakura loved it. Well, to be honest, it IS somewhere funny, to do criminal things. And I never meant to hurt someone, and I never did. So you could say I was a nice criminal peep.

Anyway, here goes nothing. One more sigh, and I sat down on the chair-thing -dunno what there's called in real: I'm too nerdy for knowing such things- and placed the bag between my knees. Immediately the bartender smiled at me and walked over to me. Hmmm, do I really look like fresh meet? Probably. And where's Bakura? It's stupid to look around, but I wouldn't survive without him.

"Two coffee." Stupid me. Now everybody would think I was depressed, heart-broken, or just a moron. Why else would a loner order two coffees'? Of course I won't count the fact I was carrying a spirit along with me.

I immediately received 4 bags of sugar, 3 stares, 2 cups of coffee and 1 bill. There. That went well. Hmmmm, coffee. I grabbed the bags of sugar what was lying next to the cups of coffee, and threw it all in my coffee. It was way too early to go somewhere else without my daily proportion of sugar. I sighed once more before slowly sipping my coffee.

# SUGAR! # I heard a mental cheer from behind me. In my head of course. Hmmm, we have something in common. When I felt an arm around me, I noticed Bakura hugged me from behind. Hmmmm, fuzzy ... WHAAAAAHHHH!

"OUCH!" I screamed, causing the whole cafeteria look up -or should I say DOWN!- at me. That hurt! My poor but is now officially hurting. And I'm officially embarrassed too.

"OMG! Are you okay!" The purple haired girl next to me immediately ducked down, and helped me standing up. Well, that went well. Note to myself: Never let somebody, especially a fuzzy-making spirit, hug you, when you're sitting on the chair-a-like thing at the bar. The only thing it will cause is a hurt but. And a flushed face.

That makes my second time I fell off that thing. I never go back to a cafeteria again.

"Must have been the coffee. Never drink something warm in here, I swear, they carry chemicals in anything warm." The girl nodded knowingly while smiling at me, before walking off, her yellow ribbon dancing in the airco. Well, nice meeting too. I'd love to meet again. Nice talking to you. Hmmm, come on little me, stop being cynical!

(((((A.N.: Airco? Well, I decided the wind couldn't blow inside. Heh, heh)))))

"Thanks for the tip." I mumbled to the now gone girl, when Bakura grabbed my hand and the bags, and dragged me out of the cafeteria. Well, goodbye coffee. Goodbye daily proportion of sugar. I'll miss you.

"You're too clumsy sometimes, Ryou-chan. Let's go and find a hotel, before you end up in the hospital." Bakura said, not looking at me. He was still dragging me, now toward the elevator ... wait! I hate those things.

I snorted in response, but since there was a huge crowd, I think Bakura didn't hear me. Lucky me.

* * *

Thankies:

Dark Wolf on a full blood: Woohoo, thanks you for reviewing me! I'm happy you like it, and thought it was so funny. You really think it was 'the most entertaining story you ever read'? Cool!

loathed wolf spirit: Yay, I always get so happy when I receive ANOTHER cool review from you! Indeed, an update is an update. I think this update was slow again … but like last chap … I hope you won't mind. Thanks for reviewing, and you too have a great day!

Flidar: Oh my, such long review! Wow, thank you so much! I totally feel honored you reviewed me first yaaay, go you! Well, I hope this chap was good, and for the action, well, think of it this way. Ryou is now in Europe, with a bunch of cops on his trail. I guess that'll make lotsa action! … ohhhh, and another thing, you really think my escape scene was realistic? Wow, thanks! I DID think of it some time … but in the end I got such great inspiration, I wrote 10 pages that's also probably why this chap is –again- split up in two pieces.

One more thing … you're from Germany right? You disagree that RTL II only broadcasts anime-shows? Well, excuse me, I went on a holiday to Germany last years, and I watched ONE simple afternoon to RTL II … I saw more anime-shows than Holland broadcasts in a month! I really died when I watched RTL II … heh heh please don't complain, cuz its not fair seeing stupid Holland. Ugh, I hate my country. Well, took my more than the original length to thank you … gotta more on to other reviews, byebye! I sehe du when der nächsten … emmm I see you when my next chap comes up heh heh so much for my German classes.

I am a Catlover: Yaay, n Nederlands mensje! Cool dat je mijn verhaaltje leest, en t nog cool vindt ook thank u very much voor je coole reviewtje!

paniwi (NLI cuz she's at school): Zo dan, Jezus je hebt je emmertje wel vol geslijmd over mij ;) Thank you for reviewing me, I loved your review. I am thinking of writing a book … but first I –of course!- want to finish this fic. Perhaps I will finish PATP one day too … then I'll see if I can write a book. Don't count on it, I write different in Dutch than in English ((I'll give you something to read in Dutch another day)) Anyway, you really think Ryou is so good characterized? Gods, and to think I was just typing something :P anyway, I hoped you liked this chap as well!

eve(forever broken) to lazy to log in: ooohhh honey, I REALLY don't mind you read this chap 3 days later … in fact, I'm already happy you guys are still READING this! Thank you for reviewing this chap, and –ahum- sorry I did update slowly AGAIN. I'm drawing a line where I should end this fic… but no way I'm going to make it! You see, I want to take exactly 2 years for ending this thing … but no way THAT'S going to work, since I have yet half Europe to describe, not to mention the MAIN point of my fic! WAAAH! ((Amy breaks down)) Anyway, read Paniwi's thanks for my reaction on the whole book-point ((I'm lazy, gimme a break!)) I'm still working on the 'love'-factor of this fic … but I hate fics where peeps fall in love immediately ;)


	21. Teenage Saga: London city! Part two

21 Teenage Saga: London city! Part two

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, Ryou's dad, any others of the YGO-cast and the Millennium Items.

* * *

"I'd like a room." No shit Sherlock. I was in the lobby of a hotel. What else would I want to have? Hmmm, I'm way too obvious again. 

"Okay, sir. For one or two persons? What kind of bed? View on south, north, west or east? With or without room-service? For how many days? The expensive or the not-so-expensive room?" Hmmm, I never knew getting a hotel-room was so difficult. Well, now hope I won't get embarrassed to hell, since Bakura told me what to answer. And between you and me, the things I had to say were pretty embarrassing.

"For two peep- emmm, I mean for two persons, a double bed, view on South, with room-service, for one day, the expensive one, and I don't need someone to carry my stuff, I'll carry them myself." There. Now you all know. I'm gonna sleep with Bakura in one bed. How embarrassing can things be. Hmmm, quite embarrassing, I guess. Aw well, it's better than sharing a room with Keith. Definitely much better. Though I had a bed all for myself back there. Now hope Bakura isn't so dominant and kicks me off the bed in the middle of the night.

"Here is your key. You'll receive the bill later. She will guide you to your room. Emmm, Miss Hopkins! Please help this sir to room number 219." Some girl immediately tapped my shoulders. Scary. I gulped silently, before I felt a push. Figures. Bakura was pretty impatient, I think.

I slowly followed the girl to the elevators. Damn. I really hate those things. What is the use of using elevators, when you can also take the stairs? Okay, I had to be on the 9th floor, so I would be nearly dead if I would take the stairs, but that's just a detail. While we walked, she kept on talking.

"This is such a good hotel to stay! My dad once booked here, and we simply LOVED it! Though I still love the country-side a little bit more, this hotel and its recreation makes up for it a lot."

"Yeah …" I answered, hoping she would stop talking. At least she didn't hope I would talk back as much as see did as well!

"And to think I actually live on the other side of the world! Only because my dad decided we would stay in London for a whole year, I'm now stuck doing this job! Oh, this isn't a cushy job, but I'm happy with it anyway. Oh look! Here's you room, sir. Have a nice day." She smiled, and patiently waited for me to give her a tip. Though the snorts I mentally received of Bakura, I gave her a few bank notes. She did talk to me as we were friends. I appreciated that.

Then I grabbed the key, and slowly opened the door. Wow. If this wasn't heaven, I don't know it anymore. And the bed was so big, I think 10 me's could sleep in it! The view was magnificent. No, more beautiful. Gorgeous. I could see half London through the big window, and there was a balcony too! And a fridge too. Woohoo, now I can get drunk. Well, not that I want to drink alcohol. I only drink soda. And juices.

"Lookie-lookie, Ryou-chan. I told you I could pick out the best room of the entire hotel! They have a cool balcony, a fridge, and enough room to make a giant mess! I love making a mess of a hotel-room." Great. I rent a room with a wicked spirit, who wanted to demolish everything. Lucky me.

"Can we please unpack, and then plan everything we're gonna do more?" I sighed a bit, and sat down on the bed. Hey, lookie-lookie. It's jumpy. I can probably jump on it. Not that I want to. I'm a well-raised peep. I don't jump on a hotel-bed. Though it looks very inviting.

"Alrighty then! Can we also order something to drink, since I still didn't have my coffee, cuz SOMEONE ruined the fun in a particular cafeteria in a particular store. And that certain someone just HAD to draw attention from all pretty girls in there, which would mean you could leave me for them, and then I would end sad, miserably, with only 10.000 dollars for consolation!" Okay, okay. I understand. I know it was a little bit too clumsy of me to fall of the thing back there. No need to rub it in! But then again … how on earth did he manage to get so much money? And WHERE does he hide all those dollars in?

"Sorry." I softly answered, before Bakura smiled in a very strange way to me.

"I don't sue you. Don't pout, my young friend. I'm only reminding you of what happened earlier. I'm not mad, just wanted to rub it in, okay? Now, we'll unpack and plan a bit. Okay with you?" He sat down next to me, patted my hair -Reminds me of a babysitter in my old days. I think she was called 'May', but I can be mistaken-, then grabbed my backpack, and threw the whole contents on the bed, next to him. Great. If my laptop is broken, I know who to accuse.

While I checked if my laptop was still working, Bakura put the rest of my stuff on different piles, kind with kind, and junk with junk. Hmmm, never knew he could sort things out. I always thought he was too messy to be able to do that. Aw well, I guess I was mistaken.

"MY laptop is still working. I'll check the news now." Well, better know if I'm on the news already. Let's see, the homepage of BBC. Hmmm … ohh, there it is: Today's paper. Please let it just be a little 'wanted-thing'. Hmmm, damn. On the main page as well. 'Boy escapes Winchester'. Damn. This means no good. I'm pretty wanted, since it says 'any information is important'. Shit. I just shopped in London's biggest shop, Harrods. Damn, that would mean like 1.000.000 peeps could have seen me!

"Are you wanted yet?" Bakura asked me, but as soon he saw the main page, he stopped his actions.

"Hmmm, they're faster than I thought before. Well, we'll better plan before the owner figures out we're staying here." He snorted at his comment. Then he immediately stopped sorting the rest, and grabbed a map of Europe.

"Ryou-chan. We are we now?" Well, never knew the almighty tomb-robber had a problem with coordinating where he was situated right now. Heh, heh. I think I can cut off the 'almighty' now.

"We're here. And Winchester is situated here. And this whole continent is the rest of Europe." I pointed somewhere between France and Germany.

"And where do you wanna go to?" ME! Nice to ask first! Wow, nobody even asked my opinion, they only did whatever they wanted. Wow, Bakura is the best!

"Me? Emmmm, if it isn't to difficult, to France and Italy. And to Egypt, since my dad always said it was such a beautiful land." Dad always mentioned that when he wrote a letter, or came to visit me. I cannot remember any situation when he didn't tell me how great Egypt was.

"Good, then we'll book a Journey to America with your credit-card, and then get all you money off the bank." Hmmm, was this his plan? Not only was America anything near France and Egypt, but also the police could see what I booked with my credit-card, so they would immediately find me!

"Don't look confused, my hikari. It's a perfect plan. If you book a trip to America, just give the ticket away to some other peep. The cops will think you're in America, and we'll be footloose and fancy free in Europe itself! And if you get all the money what's on your bank-account, you don't have to use your credit-card more, cuz if you use it in Europe, the cops will find it out, and go and find you in Europe after all. See, I told you I had a plan!" Well, I have to say, he's smart. Now, wait. More brilliant. Such smart move I wouldn't have planned. But then again, I wasn't an old tomb-robber, who was pretty criminal sometimes.

"Okay. But how will we travel?"

"Emmm, Take a boat or something along that line to cross the ocean to Europe, and then pay cash, won't stay unnoticed. Well have to take the train, boats, and busses. Always pay cash, but don't pay too much for something, so peeps won't get curious. I think we'll first go to this land -he pointed at Holland-, then go to this country, then this ... and we'll take a boat to get to this one."

He grabbed my finger, and pointed at every country we were gonna visit. It was sweet, in a kind of way. When we we're finished planning, he grabbed a pencil, and marked the way we were gonna take. I, on the other hand, surfed to a route-planner on some site, and downloaded the precise ways. Too bad I didn't have a printer, but a floppy would do it to. And I could see it every time I opened the files 'planny-thing'. I know, I'm strange sometimes. And vague. But Bakura doesn't mind, so I don't mind either.

You know, Bakura doesn't mind most of my weird habits. He didn't mention the fact I was sucking my thumb, something I learned from having a very parentless childhood. He didn't get mad because I was clumsy all the time. And last but not least, he always smiled at me when I figured out I was forgetting to do something again. He was really a good friend. I mean, somebody else would blame me for my habits and mistakes, but Bakura would probably say 'you learned from it, so it won't happen again'. And if it DID happen again, he just smiled at me. Hmmm, yep. A very good friend indeed.

Now, before going on, the route. I should tell you the route, else it'll be a little bit hard for you to understand the rest of my journey.

First, we were going to the Netherlands by boat. Then travel a bit by busses and stuff. Then we'll pass the frontiers, to Belgium. Then further to the south, to France. We'll be visiting Paris for sure, the rest depends on how much I want to travel. Then, through Switzerland, to Italy. Then we'll head all south, then we'll take the plane to Egypt. After our trip, we'll go back to Japan, to my home in Domino-city again.

"Ryou, please remember the route, since I already forgot half of it. But do you wanna wait for tomorrow, for tonight, or do you wanna go right away?"

"Depends on how fast the newspaper will say I escaped Winchester." You know, I'm starting to speak up a little bit more. I don't answer anymore with yes, no, or okay, but I use whole sentences, and I tell more than before. See, our friendship is already growing.

"I think you're already in the papers." Hmmm, must be my type of luck. I always wanted to be famous, but in this way, I doubt it.

"Then we'll go tonight. We'll book with my GSM, so I don't have to walk over the street anymore now." I immediately went into actions. I grabbed my cellular phone, which was handed over by Bakura, and searched the number of the airport on the internet. Great. Here goes nothing.

After 3 seconds a lady answered my call. Boy, so sounded way too nice. Must be studied in.

"Hello? I would like to book a trip to America. Florida, to be precisely. One person, yes. And I'll pay with my credit-card." I gave the number of my credit-card, and also my bank-card. Heh, heh. If only they knew.

"Thanks for booking. You can collect your ticket at 8 p.m. tonight." The way-too-sweet-lady hung up, and so did I. I immediately received a grin from Bakura.

"You did great. Now only get the rest of your money. I have money, but that's only for emergencies." Well, he sure lost no time in doing it. Boy, am I lucky. I think another middle name of myself is 'slowly'. No shit, Sherlock. I overslept half of the time, and I always was the last one to do something at school. We are such a good match together. Not.

"Where is the nearest bank anyway?" I asked curious, while grabbing another jacket. Bakura told me to change my clothes as much as possible, so the cops couldn't describe my clothes.

"Across the street. Didn't you look at the view?" He said, while grabbing a jacket too. His one was black. No offence, but I really don't know what that thing was doing in my backpack, since I hate black clothes, in exception of my cool sock I bought of course.

"Sorry for not scanning it 100." I said sarcastically, but Bakura obviously didn't understand my sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter. Just scan it better next time." He grabbed my hand again, and I could only grab my keys, before Bakura entered the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"I already got your wallet and photo-camera." He said, while doing a really strange twirl. Then he headed for the elevators. Great. I kill the person who invented those things.

"I have too much energy today, so we'll take the stairs today." Bakura suddenly changed direction, and headed for the stairs. Strange. But good enough for me anyway. Perhaps he could feel my fear for elevators. Or had a fear for them too. I think I'll never know.

"Come-on Ryou-chan. Though the bank will wait, I won't." He jumped of the first 10 steps. Great. I hope he doesn't want me to repeat it. I'm too clumsy, I would definitely break something. A leg. Or an arm.

In the end Bakura jumped down 10 times, while I managed to jump once. Off the last stair. One step of course. Yes, I fell after all. Stupid me. Too clumsy for everything. But Bakura didn't mind though. He just helped me standing up, and together we walked to the exit.

Hmmm, the fresh air, the huge crowd, and hopefully no newspaper with pics of me in it. Wait, let's check that first.

"Bakura, I wanna buy a newspaper." I said, while pulling the bandana some more over my head. Though I thought it looked stupid, I only heard comment like 'cool bandana' from other trespassing peeps. Strange. Well, difference in taste is everywhere.

"After the money, my little friend." He grabbed my hand a bit tighter, and dragged to the bank. Great. Now hope nobody will arrest me.

"Shall I do it?" Bakura asked me. Well, to be honest, I don't wanna do this. But I don't wanna be a loner forever, so I guess I know what to answer. Sigh.

"I think I can do this myself, Bakura." Bakura nodded, while I answered this. He patted my hair once more –insert a snort of mine- before he gently pushed my inside the building.

I sighed once more, before heading to the desk in the middle. Please let this work.

"Hello? I'd like to get some money of my account."

"And what's your name, young mister?" A neat-dressed man replied. He dropped the thing whatever he was doing, and fixed his eyes on me. My bandana. Please let him fall for it!

"Emmm, my name is Ryou Bakura. I just moved in, and I'd like to get everything what's on my account." This sounded dumb. I really hope he'll fall for it.

"Mind if I see your bank card?" Please let him fall for it. I don't wanna be doomed.

"Here is it. And here is my I.D, in case you need that too." Please let him fall for it! I'll end up in Winchester again if someone recognizes me here!

"Here it is. You have, according to your last bank in Japan, 800.000 yen on it. But all I can offer you if the money in Euros or dollars."

"Euros, please. How much will that be?"

"Emm, that's about 6.800 Euros. Are you sure with euros? You know you cannot pay with euros in this country."

"Yes, I know that. Emmm, Can you give me back 5.500 Euros, and the rest in dollars, please?" The man nodded in agreement, though eying me quite strangely, before he walked to the back, hopefully to get my money.

# So far so good, friend. Now hope they won't recognize you, then everything will be alright # He really knows how to convince me, doesn't he? Well, no. I mean, he didn't say what to do if we DID got caught.

"We have the money, sir. But may I ask the reason of getting all your money back? In EUROS?" Well, shall I say 'because then the cops won't find me and I want to hide in Europe'? Nah, to obvious. I think I'll go for the happy-go-lucky-answer.

"My religion forbids me to have money on my account at this bank. In Euros, because I kind of have a great depth to pay off in Europe, because I spend a few years living there. It is kind of privacy, but I understand why you wanted to know. The rest of my money I will put on a special bank, and donate it to the church I now live for." I have NO idea if that could be a right answer, but seeing his nod and knowingly face, I guess I answered correctly.

He walked to the back again, and came back later with a big envelope. I had to sign 5 papers and contract, before the man thought it was okay.

"Well, have a nice day, sir Bakura." He smiled at me, before I turned around, and made my way to the exit. Strange, I could swear I heard whisper behind my back. Please don't let them find out it's me! I have a bandana! They can't recognize me ... who am I trying to fool!

# Ryou, they're coming after you # Bakura stated, before my heart slipped a beat. Damn. I knew I sucked, but this bad?

"Emmm, sir? I forgot to give you your bank card back." Oow. That's all. Sigh. I was already thinking of my way back to Winchester. I turned around, about to walk back, when I felt Bakura pull me to the exit again. This may have looked pretty dumb for peeps that couldn't see Bakura.

# It's a trap! They already know who you are! # Bakura tried to drag me to the exit, but I pulled back, so Bakura ended up on the ground.

"Oops. Silly me." You know, I think Bakura's sees danger everywhere. Why would they recognize me, if I was wearing a bandana? And why wouldn't they mention it earlier? See, Bakura's too chicken. Sees danger everywhere. Don't say I'm too gullible. I just forgot my bank card, that's all. Though I don't need it anymore. Hmmm, it's a bit strange, isn't it? Why keep it if there's no money on it anymore? Well, better get the thing.

I made my way to the desk again, only to see some lady standing next to him. Strange. But that doesn't matter. I stretched my hand to take my bank card, which was lying in the man's hand, but suddenly he pulled back.

"How old are you anyway? 15, I presume." Hmmm, he must be pretty lucky, to guess my age. Woops, now hope I was doing something legal, since I don't know any law what says under age peeps can't get all of their money back.

"Yes ... why do you ask?" I asked a bit hesitated. What's up with all the stupid questions? Well, 2 seconds later I found out why. It looked just like in the movies. Only then I was the main character.

When the man suddenly showed me a gun, and said 'Busted. You're the kid from the news', I immediately knew Bakura was right after all. Damn. Then the lady next to him showed me a phone. She had called the cops. They would be here within 5 minutes. If I was about to escape, the man would shoot me.

So far pretty bad. No shit, Sherlock! I was held under shot! Plus, I was about to fall done, completely unconscious. I'm not good in this type of situations.

But since this was me, and I was carrying a spirit along with me, I felt the heavy feeling in my body again. Figures. Bakura took over. He immediately did his shiny trick with the Ring again, so the man and the lady fell over. And no, I don't wanna know what happened with them. Though it would be nice if they were only asleep.

Then Bakura turned to the exit, and slowly made his way toward it. Of course, peeps would notice if he would run. It was really strange that nobody looked up when I walked through the exit-door. Hmmm, boy, am I lucky. And even more lucky when I found out nobody saw the accident, because they were all busy doing other things.

Then Bakura crossed the street, and entered the hotel again. He took the stairs, thank god, and immediately walked to our room. Now the cops would be here any minute, I think I don't want to stay here and sleep with Bakura in the same bed. Though it would have been an experience I've never experienced before, I think I'll let it slip today.

"Grab your stuff: I'll make another route-thing. And only grab the things you really need, leave the rest behind. If the cops find out this is your room, they'll think we left without grabbing everything. Aaah wait. I'll do it for you." He grabbed the backpack I was holding, and put the laptop, my new socks, everything I own from Duel Monsters, my wallet, the photo-camera –damn- and the route-thingy in it.

"This will do it. The rest of your stuff you won't need." I pouted a bit, and stuffed my pj's in it as well when he wasn't looking. Hmmm, never mind. The smile I received was more than enough to tell me he saw it, but also that he agreed with my pajama.

Bakura suddenly grabbed a book, a paper of some notebook what Bakura thought wasn't worth taking with us, and a pencil.

"This I saw in 'CSI'. Since I know what type of evidence they'll look for, I'm going to trick them by making false evidence." He put the paper on the book, and wrote on it, pushing very hard on the pencil 'Flight 406, 8 P.M.'. I don't get it. That was our false flight we were going to take to Florida.

"Cops can somehow do something with the book, so they'll find out what I've written on the paper here. Then they'll think you're going to Florida. Now we'll leave the hotel, and we'll say we're leaving the country." Bakura stood up, grabbed the pencil and the paper, stuffed it on my backpack too, and threw the book in the waste-basket. Stupid, it was the only content. Hmmm, but then again, cops would notice it even earlier. Heh, heh. Bakura was good.

"Now, we'll leave. Though I'd have loved sleeping with you, we really have to leave before the cops get here. Put on your cap, and stuff away the bandana in the bag. I never liked Bandana's before, but now everyone think you're wearing a bandana." Well, who would have thought that? We have really things in common. Though the things we have in common are just stupid things, we have them in common anyway! Now only hope he doesn't really like taking pictures of me, since I hate that.

"Okay then. But first, we'll have to stop at the airport, before going anywhere else." I said in response, and put on the cap again. Hmmm, I think I hate both of them. Bandana's, caps, I don't mind. There're both stupid.

"For handing over the ticket to someone else. Yes, I know. That was my plan, by the way." Humph. I could always remind himself of his plan, couldn't I? Did I really look stupid reminding him or the rest of the plan? Hmmm, I think I did.

"But I don't mind that you reminded me of it. Now, little friend, let's go!" Bakura grabbed my hand, and before he shut down the door, I had just enough time to grab my backpack. Speedy. That went well. Not.

Oow, hear that! It's the beautiful sound of sirens, cops, who are coming for me! Great. I was actually hoping they wouldn't be able to make within 5 minutes. Well, Bobbies are the worst. They're fast. And they want to get me.

We both walked to the exit, looking like we were curious of what was happening across the street. To be honest, I wasn't. Not at all. I was more curious of the fact I would be able to make it to the airport, before the cops would find out I was going to the airport.

"Ryou-chan, we'll take a taxi. And pay generous. At the airport, don't let anyone at the desks see you after you get your ticket. Got it!" I heard Bakura yell to me, hoping to speak harder than the sirens across the street. Strangely enough I could hear him perfectly. Hmmm, strange. But that's not my point.

"Taxi!" I yelled, while waving my hand to a taxi some distance away from me. Luckily the taxi-driver saw me, and waited for me to arrive. Hmmm, just in time. The cops were about the scan the area for witnesses. Or just me.

"Airport, please." I said, before we drove off. Bakura was now sitting a few inches away from me. Never knew taxis haven't got that much space. Well, okay. The backpack was lying next to me, so Bakura was nearly sitting upon me. Great. There goes my view.

"Crowded day, isn't it?" The driver said, while turning to the left. My turn to answer.

"I heard someone tried to escape the bank. Wonder why?"

"Dunno. Heh, heh, I'll read it in the papers tomorrow." We both laughed, before talking a bit further. Polite driver, if I may state. Though it seemed Bakura absolutely hated him, I liked him. At least he didn't think I was a nerd, or a criminal freak, or just crazy.

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, there were no cops. Lucky me. They hadn't found my bank statements or the book in the waste-basket. Soon after my arrival I got my ticket. This all went way too fast for my feeling. But nothing ended up wrong. The cops were nowhere seen, and I sold my ticket to a boy around my age, who was too late buying a ticket. 

Strange boy though. Spiky bangs and strange dice-looking earring. But I don't sue. It's not like I was looking normal, with my stupid cap and nerdy clothes.

After a smile from the boy, I was dragged to a store. Bakura immediately bought new clothes for me, two different pairs of clothes. One, he let me put on in the fitting-room, and didn't take it off. The other pair disappeared in the bag, after paying of course. This way all the cameras in the store saw me wearing black pants, black T-shirt, and a black bandana.

In the toilet on the other side of the airport, he let me change my clothes. Much better choice, by the way. Jeans, A white T-shirt, and a white bandana, so nobody could see my hair anymore. If this wasn't enough, Bakura took a picture of me, standing between other peeps and stuff. Great. I already have a book saved for that pic. Not.

Then, we headed for the exit, together with some arrived passages, so we wouldn't look suspicious. But when we were outside again, Bakura grabbed my hand for the umpteenth time today and dragged me to some point where a lot of taxis were waiting.

I think Bakura wanted to go. So I waved to another taxi. And yes, I made sure this wasn't the same taxi as a minute ago. When I stepped in, I noticed this taxi had some sort of window between the driver's side and our side. Lucky me, now I could talk to Bakura!

"Seaport, please. Not in a hurry." I stated through a microphone, and soon the taxi drove away. Yippy! Now hope I finally made it. Now hope all the cops will go looking for me in Florida, and won't get the idea I'm still in Europe, only then some more in the east.

"Ryou? We're heading for France now, aren't we?" I heard Bakura say to me. You know, he didn't speak to me from the point I left the Hotel. Hmmm, I feel something fuzzy again. I know, I'm strange.

"No, the Netherlands. But some peeps call it Holland." I dropped my back pack on the floor, and sat some more comfortable against Bakura's shoulder. He didn't mind. He hugged me back with one arm, so I felt even fuzzier.

"I saw something about Holland once. A few years ago, though. It's a cool country." He replied, while playing with me hair. Hmmm, as long he doesn't pat me, I won't mind.

"Good, since I like Holland too." I answered back, looking outside.

"You know, if we get there, can we also go to a coffee-shop? I never had drugs, but since Holland has much of them, I wanna have them too!" Please tell me WHY I ever agreed going with him!

"Holland isn't all about drugs, you know." I snorted a bit, mimicking his earlier snorts. I'm a peep who somehow manages to get habits other peeps have.

"I know that! It's about many more things, like orange football-teams, tulips, windmills, clogs, very many candy called 'licorices' or something like that, and of course drugs!" Bakura stopped playing with my hair, and made two fists. Then he relaxed, hugged me fully now, and slowly got less stressed.

I wonder what he'll think when we arrive in Holland and further. Peeps walked on clogs centuries ago, not to mention the untrue part of the rest of his collected information. Though the licorices COULD be true … I dunno, since I have never visited Holland before.

"Relaxed, Ryou. I won't take any drug, since I don't wanna get addicted to more things. I'm only addicted to you, nothing more." Well, nice to know. I feel so much better, in his arms. Save and well.

Can someone please save me!

* * *

Specific Replies:

I am a Catlover: Nee, Bakura zou nooit echt boos worden op Ryou, hoe onhandig die ook mag zijn. Hij wilde gewoon weg, en was jaloers dat Ryou een 'gesprek' had met Miho. Dat beantwoord gelijk je tweede vraag. Ja, het was Miho a.k.a Ribon-chan.


	22. Teenage Saga: Koe

22 Teenage Saga: Koe.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, so do not sue me.

oOo

Review replies:

Gods, how wonderful everyone loves the idea Ryou and Bakura will visit Holland. Yay, makes me very happy. I hope this will be good. Though I do not talk much about clogs, drugs and windmills … there are cows in it! And some Dutch. If things are not clear, please ask me.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"And now?"

Can a spirit possible be more annoying than this? I think not. I counted his 'are we there yet's, but I stopped when he asked it more than 250 times. Hmmm, and we still didn't arrive in 'Hoek van Holland' yet. Please let him shut his mouth, else I think I'll jump in the water. Hmmm, scrap that. I hate water. I just kill myself by saying to some peep it's me, number one most wanted boy in England. And nobody expected it was me, since I was wearing a red bandana right now.

You know, Bakura even bought 7 bandana's back in England, before we entered a boat, everyday a new one. Boy, am I lucky. Today red. Tomorrow blue. Day after tomorrow, yellow. Then green, then white, lilac, and at Sunday's a white one again. Great.

"And now?"

"Look, here's a notebook and a crayon. Go draw something." Bakura immediately grabbed the stuff I was offering him, sat down at a table, and began to draw furiously. It was like giving candy to a little toddler. Now hope nobody will wonder why the crayon could move from itself.

I sighed, and looked to the water again. You know, I once compared myself with water. We're both calm, and carry many mysteries with us. Too bad I cannot make a storm if I get angry of mad, or a hurricane. I can only pout. Like a little child.

You know, though it was begin February, and still early in the morning, it wasn't that cold. Though Bakura seemed to have caught a cold, I was used to the cold temperatures in Winchester, so I didn't notice anything.

"A-CHOO!" I heard Bakura sneeze. Great. Right on his drawing. I don't think he has ever heard of the term 'germs', since he always sneezed without covering his mouth.

"Ryou-chan! Lookie-lookie, what I drew for you." He heard a cheer from behind me. Great. A colorful but germs-infected paper. And a spirit who had way too many sugar today.

"Let me see." You know, Bakura can be very childish when it comes to draw things. I only act like 5 years old when I wear my pajamas, which is only at night, which is a time nobody can see me doing stupid and baby-like. See, smart me. Has an answer for everything.

"Here! This is you, and this is me!" He waved the paper in front of my face, so I had to grab it, else I couldn't look at it well. Oow boy. I think the blue blur is him, because it has a Ring hanging around his neck, at least, I think the tiny yellow circle is the Ring. That makes the pink blur is me, since there were only 2 blurs and one circle. Now tell me, WHY is Bakura carrying me, bridal-style? Damn. I like him as a friend, but he shouldn't have drawn this for me. Makes me blush again. Hmmm, go away, you evil blush!

"I want you to have it. Then you can hang it above our bed!" Bakura waved with a crayon in the air, not caring if he would poke someone's eye out.

"But tell me, Ryou-chan. When will we arrive at the 'Hoek'-thing?" Hmmm, he sure has a thing for not remembering geographic things. Luckily I do. And if I couldn't, we always had my laptop and the precise route.

"It's called 'Hoek van Holland', the literal translating is 'Corner of Holland'. I think about 10 minutes, since I can see the seaport already." Never say I didn't study my geography-homework. I know where every big city lies within Europe and further.

"Remember to buy a newspaper if we get there. I wanna see if you're really on the front page. Then we'll have to buy you much more different type of clothes, and perhaps wigs." Bakura remained serious again. Hmmm, I still didn't decide which side of Bakura I like most. I mean, one time he was acting all innocent, well, as innocent as he can get. The other time he was dead serious, and was planning a perfect crime. Hmmm, I was sort of the same too. One time I was the loner of the school, too shy for telling anything to anyone. With Bakura I acted a bit braver though. I still acted shy, but I spoke full sentences to him, instead of saying just 'yes', 'no', or 'okay'. See, I'm trying.

"Let's wait with everyone else. Standing all alone makes us suspicious." I watched CSI too, you know. Though I never look TV often, that was one of the series I'd love to watch.

Bakura nodded, stuffed the drawing in my backpack, and together we walked to the crowd. Great. While I entered the most crowded place of the boat, I heard way too many Dutch peeps. Perhaps going back to Japan was a better idea, since I can speak Japanese a lot better than Dutch, French, Italian, Egyptian, or any other languages. Now hope they can understand me, and I'll understand them. It'd always good to know if someone is rumoring about you.

"Ryou-chan! The boat stopped. Did we arrive now?" I heard Bakura ask me, while everyone felt the stop of the boat. No Bakura, we're still sailing, okay. Why else would we stop, if we just arrived in the seaport?

"Yes, we've arrived Holland. Watch your step, though. It's slippery, and I don't know if you're clumsy too." I warned him, but in the end I was the one who practically fell of the boat when we had to get out. Great. Luckily some men caught me, so I didn't have to swim to the coast. Great beginning of my journey in the rest of Europe.

When we both were off the boat, Bakura immediately wanted to get a newspaper, just for in case I was still on the main page. Please not! Popular is one thing I always wanted to be, but wanted? Well, rather not.

"There's a store who sells them! At least I think it's a store. Perhaps it's a coffee-shop. I don't mind both of them, since I wanna visit them both." Great. The coffee-shop again. Luckily this was a 100 coffee-free store, and seeing the papers laying in a shelve, I think it they would be selling newspapers.

"Newspapers only, Bakura. Lets buy one, then see if we can go to 'Rotterdam' for the rest of the day." Bakura nodded happily, probably because he was right at the point they sold papers, and dragged me to the store. I still wonder why he always drags me. I can walk by myself, though you wouldn't say, with all my accidents and trips. But that's just a minor detail I'm still working on.

We entered the store, and Bakura immediately pointed at the newspapers. Great; I think we found them. Well, better see if I need something else, before paying a paper. Hmmm, scrap my idea. All things are in Dutch, so magazines are pretty useless here. Well, I think I have to get used to the idea, since there would be a 0 chance they would sell an English magazine in a country where they spoke an entire different language.

Wait, scrap that too. They have English magazines, and ... hey, lookie-lookie. A translation-book for beginners too! Now I could learn Dutch as well ... or now I could understand if someone would say 'are you the boy in the news?' in Dutch! Smart me, always think of everything. Well, though I nearly forgot to pack my laptop when we were still on the boat, but that's not my point.

Now, for the newspaper. Hmm, never mind. Bakura was pointed at a paper, where I could see a huge picture of me standing on the main page of it. Great. I feel wanted. Literally.

"I'd like to have this two, please." I said at the store-keeper, while offering him the newspaper and the translation-book. He smiled at me and said in English, with a terrible accent ringing through it, 'it costs 5 Euro'. Hmmm, I won't mention the plural of 'Euro' is 'Euros'.

After I paid, Bakura pulled me out of the store again, while I studied my new-bought book. Hmmm, now I can say 'I have to puke' in Dutch. I feel so lucky.

Outside, again, Bakura sat down on a bank somewhere near the water. He opened the newspaper fully, and studied the page. Then he looked at me again. Figures. He couldn't read a shit of it.

"Let's ask someone around here, since I can't read it too." I grabbed the paper, immediately receiving a snort from Bakura, and walked to some strange boy with brown hair, except for the bright purple bang in the front of his eyes. He looked quite young, kind of the same age as me, but I was sure he was old enough to translate this article into English.

"Excuse me. Yes, you! I just bought a newspaper, but I found out a little bit too late I cannot read it too well. Can you please tell me who this boy is, since I think I recognize from an earlier accident which happened when I was in London, but I'm not sure." I pointed at the picture of me. Heh, heh. Thanks, bandana. Else I'd be in troubles right now.

The boy smiled cockily at me, then scratching his purple bang a little bit, before scanning the article fast, then translating most for me.

"You know him! Well, emmm, it says, the boy's name is Ryou Bakoera, he's 15 years old ... emmm, he escaped Winchester, that's a school. Ooh, and yesterday he flew to Florida, which says the police. Do you really know him? I know a police-station in the neighborhood!" What da! He misspelled my name! My very own surname was spelled bloody wrong! Though the cops think I'm in Florida now, and the boy was looking very suspicious at me right now, HE MISSPELLED MY NAME! That's even worse than a crime! My father used that surname back in Japan, and I was proud to get his surname, instead of my mother's one!

"Oh, Well, I heard he took all money from the bank in London, and I saw the boy running, since I visited it yesterday. Though I don't know where he ran to." Hmmm, I had to make up an excuse, didn't I? Though I doubt my excuse wouldn't have sucked in the first place.

"That's not important. The police already know that. The article says that too, dumb-ass." He sighed loudly, announcing he thought I was stupid, before giving my newspaper back, and walking off. Well, a 'goodbye' was welcome. Nice talking with you. What do peeps have against strangers? I'm always polite to say goodbye, but I never heard a goodbye from anyone else to me.

"Can I keep the picture of you? You look sweet on it." A white-haired spirit asked me, while snatching the paper away from my hands. Well, thanks for the compliment, but sweet was another word. It was a picture of me the school-photographer took 1 year ago, the most recently picture ever. Snort. I was still very innocent on it, and I was looking over-happily, you know, with huge grin, huge eyes and stuff, since my dad was visiting me.

"Whatever you want. Can we please go and find a bus or some other vehicle? I really wanna go to 'Rotterdam', so we can get a hotel-room there for the night."

"Of course we can, Ryou-chan! Then tomorrow we can travel further to ... emmm, to wherever our next stop is!" Bakura waved exited with the newspaper, and motioned me to follow him. Heh, heh. You know, shall I tell something strange? I feel a lot happier right now. Strange, since every time Bakura feels happy, I feel happy too. Probably has something to do with our friendship.

"Ryou-chan, are you coming or what! I wanna see the world with you!" Bakura was already walking toward some more crowded area, but was repeatedly looking back at me. Hmmm, I'm definitely happier whenever he's acting happy and stuff.

"Coming!" I shouted to Bakura, and followed his trace of torn pieces of the newspaper he was holding. Hmmm, I think he only wants my pic, and let the rest screw in hell. Or, in this situation, on the street. Lucky me, since I'm a 100 nature lover.

I sighed once more, before grabbing all papers of the street, and stuffed them in a nearby waste-basket. I feel helpful right now. Now only mention Bakura he has to stop tearing the paper apart, and throwing it in a waste-basket as well. Although, I don't know if that would've helped. One thing I've learned so far is that spirits are pretty stubborn.

* * *

"Look, Ryou! I see another house!" Bakura shouted happily, while looking outside. He repeatedly poked his fingers against the window, but neither of us mind that. We didn't have to clean the windows of a train if we made them dirty, didn't we? Well, I hope we don't have to, else I can start cleaning now, since I see Bakura's finger-prints all over the window. Great, carrying an over-exited spirit with you is a lot of work, definitely without having any coffee. 

"Ryou, I see animals! What are those things anyway?" Bakura poked a finger in my arm, which caused me to jump up. I'm ticklish, so I can't help it! Luckily he didn't poke me in my ribs, because then I would've jumped a few feet higher than this.

"Let me see. Those are called cows, Bakura. There a picture of them in my translation-book too. Just wait a few seconds, then I'll show them to you." I grabbed the backpack, which was now laying on the ground, and searched a bit in it. Of course this could have been done faster, if some particularly spirit didn't stuff everything he saw in my backpack, so everything was cramped in it, without a logical order.

When I found it, I immediately leafed to page 79. Never say I don't pay attention to things I buy. At the page were the Dutch names of animals, and a picture of a cow on it as well. Peeps didn't really think peeps from abroad wouldn't recognize a cow if they saw one, did they? Don't mention Bakura's reaction, by the way.

"Bakura, see this picture. Emmm, or just look outside if you want to." I sighed, and sat down again, looking a Bakura. He was now looking outside again, acting childish again. We were probably passing a whole farm, else he would be more interested in me. Wait? Why do I even care! Peeps should also have some time for themselves, not just only for me. Like Bakura. I'm mature enough to say I don't need his attention 24-7. Though it would be nice ... emmm, never mind.

Now, what was the Dutch word for 'cow' anyway? We were already in Holland, so why not teaching Bakura some cultural things? Like the Dutch word for cow? Hmmm, bad example. Perhaps the word 'lookie-lookie' in Dutch is cooler, though I doubt it exist, since I was pretty much the one who invented that word.

Let me see, it's emmmm ...

"Koe!" There, I found it! And it's a strange word too! ... hey, that rhymes. Koe, too. Heh, heh. I'm so poetic, aren't I?

"Yes?" Bakura looked up from the window, looking curious at me. Wait a second, what on earth is going on!

"What?" What's going on, Bakura! You're acting quite creepy right now.

"You said my name ... sort of ... so ... what's wrong?" I said his name? No, can't be. I only said the word ...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Well, much for a mature reaction. But it's so funny! He reacted at the word 'cow' in Dutch! Heh, heh. Can I blackmail him with that!

"Hikari, you're getting stranger with the minute. And don't you DARE laugh at me! What's so funny anyway!" Bakura snorted, and sat down next to me. I could see, through the tears which were beginning to form in the corner of my eyes because of my laughing, he was getting quite nervous. Hmmm, strange. I never thought Bakura would get nervous, especially because of some laughing of me.

"Koe! You ... heh, heh ... reacted at the word 'Koe'!" Well, perhaps I was getting a little bit carried away, since I was now practically rolling on the floor of the train, failing miserably not to laugh. No shit, Sherlock. I was laughing my head off on the ground of the train. Hmmm, never say I'm not obvious.

"So! What's so funny of calling me 'Koe'!" Bakura was twitching his brow in some sort of fury. Hmmm, strange. As far I knew, he never got angry by the things I've ever said or done. And now he's getting angry by such a simple things as 'Koe'!

"The word 'Koe' means 'cow', Bakura. You reacted when I said 'cow'!" I snickered some more, but when I saw Bakura's face, which got angrier by the minute, I stopped. Laughing when someone's angry isn't fun. Though the whole 'Koe-fact WAS pretty hilarious. Heh, heh.

"Well, then why did you ever mention it!" Bakura put his hands on his hips, and twitched his brow some further. Hmmm, I think he made my laugh go away. Yups, I can't laugh anymore. He made it disappear, because of his mood.

"I wanted to know the translating of the word 'cow', and when I found it, you reacted at 'Koe', and that's the point I start laughing and snickering and rolling over the floor." I stated. Very dry. Damn, if Bakura doesn't mention this, I'm in heaven.

"But you hurt people by laughing at mistakes! Like almighty me!" Gosh, can't he sound more mature at these moments? One: He's not almighty. He's just a spirit. Two: Be happy I laugh. I don't laugh often. Only when I'm happy. And I haven't been happy over the past 9 years. Until now! And three: Well, I'm sure there a third reason, but I can't make up one right now.

"Ryou, please be serious about it. It's funny, but laughing your head off by some mistakes people make, can get you into trouble. Especially when some person really wants to be your best friend! Persons like me! You can call me 'Koe', but please don't make fun of me. It can hurt people if you do such things." Hmmm, it all sounded a lot funnier when this all started. But I think he's right. Too bad. But anyway, as he has said ...

"Okay, Koe. I won't make fun of you anymore." Heh, heh. He said I could call him 'Koe', so why not immediately starting with it! Heh, heh. I'm so clever. Though I'll make a note to myself: Never hurt other peeps anymore, especially not Bakura.

"Then start with saying 'Bakura'. Ba-Ku-Ra, that's the name. And not 'Koe', or 'Baku', or 'Kura'. Got it!" He crossed his arms, while staring intensely at me. That was pretty scary, though.

"What's with all the nicknames? Did you make your own nicknames in those 9 years?"

"Sort of. I mean, I HAD to know which nicknames I could possible get, and which one I didn't want to have. And these words are now officially not allowed to be said in my neighborhood!" He snorted, and looked outside again.

"I never had nicknames though." I mumbled a bit, not quite meaning to say this out loud. I still wonder why I ever said this out loud.

"Sure you have!" Bakura looked at me again, and grabbed my hands. Hey, why am I blushing, by the way, "I made plenty of nicknames for you! Like Hikari, Ryou-chan, or just my very bestest best not-helping-friends-outta-snow-and-who-has-a-chush-on-a-locked-up-screaming-lady-who's-named-Cecilia-and-is-a-slut-cuz-she-did-it-with-the-brother-of-Claude-friend. But that's another story. Since you can't remember anything of your childhood, I won't waist time telling it all to you."

"That's no excuse of not telling me, Bakura. I hate myself for not knowing anything important from my childhood, so don't remind me of that fact. You should already know, since I've told you this before." I crossed my arms, just like Bakura did a few moments ago. Bakura moved some closer to me, so he was facing me fully. He stared a bit into my eyes, before opening his mouth, finally answering me.

"Ryou, don't hate yourself. I don't know anything of my childhood either, except my time with you. And I don't blame myself for anything. You should do that too, you know." Wow. That was pretty sweet said of him. Heh, heh. And that sweet boy is my best friend! Wow!

"Thanks. But we should get all out stuff, since I can already see 'Rotterdam', so we'll be there within a few moments." Hmmm, I think I have a thing with ending conversations. I always end something when it gets a little bit too personal. That's just a stupid habit of me, nothing more.

"It's still quite some distance away, as far as I can see. Lets talk some more, before we'll get ready." Bakura grabbed my wrist, so I couldn't go on with grabbing all our stuff on the floor. That action of him sucked! Let me get my stuff if I want to get everything ready! And I don't wanna talk about my childhood, since it's way too much personal, and emotional.

"I don't wanna talk." I pouted, but I stopped packing, and sat down next to Bakura again. Immediately I felt two arms around me. Great. Now he wants me to smile again, by hugging me very tight. Heh, heh. Okay, okay! I'll smile!

"You won, I guess." I smiled at him, and looked in his eyes. Only relief and concern I could discover. Thank god not pithiness. I hate peeps that have pithiness with me. They think I'm too young for understanding problems and stuff like that. Luckily, Bakura isn't part of that line of peeps.

"You think too much. Speak up instead of thinking. Don't pot it up, just let it go. Now, what _do_ you remember from your childhood, if I may ask?" Well, I never expected this. Should I answer it, or 'pot it up', like he told me not to do. Hmmmm, I think I've made my choice.

"I can remember I had a good friend, but nothing more. Also I had a babysitter, who had an annoying habit. Stroking my hair, or something along that line. Then, I saved a famous kid, though I forgot who it was. Then I made up with a bully, Jou, and together we attacked out teacher, and then I was transferred to Winchester. For the rest I forgot it all, besides some dumb things, like I ate pancakes on Christmas-morning 9 years ago." And don't you dare mentioning me I'm a bit strange, since I already know.

"Shall I tell you everything again? Perhaps you can remember it then?" he what? He wasn't angry for not remembering most of my childhood? Wow! That's cool!

"Do you really wanna tell me that?" I asked curious. Hey, perhaps he was just joking around!

"Why would I else mention it? Of course I want to tell it! I would be honored to tell you everything we've done together. Every little detail."

"That sounds wrong." Wait ... did I said that out loud? Damn. That wasn't exactly my intention. Nope, not exactly. To be honest, I'm scared of Bakura's reaction. Please don't let him hate me for saying such a thing!

"Now, now. Naughty friend of me. If you wanna think dirty, do it somewhere else. Unless you want to share your very dirty thought, I don't want a boy with a stiff dick on my lap. Even the almighty me can feel imitated sometimes!" WHAT DA FCK!

"I ... didn't ... I did ... didn't ... mean it ... THAT ... way!" I shrieked, wiggled myself off Bakura's lap, and backed away to the other side of the cabin.

"Heh, heh. Hikari, don't be frightened, I was only joking. Don't be afraid, and sit down again. I don't think you were thinking dirty, but if you were, then I don't mind. See, nothing to be afraid of." Bakura patted the spot next to him, motioning me to sit down again. Hmmm, now figure out what he meant with his last comment 'then I don't mind'. Now, THAT'S scary!

"Oow. Okay." I mumbled, before slowly making my way back to him. Great. Why is he such a good persuader? And why am I a peep who can be persuaded so easily? Humph, life's no fair.

"Hikari, don't be frightened so much. I didn't mean anything dirty with that sentence. And I won't mind that you told me that. Now, if you sit down again, I can start again." I nodded, and sat down again. He immediately scooped me in his lap, and wrapped his arms around me, starling me first, but after a moment, I didn't mind it anymore. Bakura can be very sweet, if he wants to.

"And I don't mind a stiff dick either." I heard Bakura whisper into my ears, before he hugged my a bit tighter, completely scaring the daylight out of me. Damn, here I go again.

"WAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked, and ran to the other side of the cabin again. And Bakura, well, he laughed his head off. And no, this wasn't funny!

* * *

"Bakura, I can't speak Dutch well. Only a few sentences learned from my translation-book." I whispered in Bakura's ear, while he dragged me into a huge hotel. 5 star-hotel of course. Bakura wanted the best for me. 

"Then use the damn book for booking a room. I don't mind if you stutter everything in Dutch. As long as we get a cool room, everything is fine by me." Bakura dragged me into the lobby, to the reservation-desk, or whatever it's called. I'm too nerdy for knowing the exactly word for it, I think.

"Een goede middag, en wat ik voor u betekenen?" I heard the man behind the desk ask. Emmm, now where did I put my book? Oow, there it is!

# Hikari, what does the frickin man say! # Bakura mumbled in my mind. Well, as far as I know, I haven't got a clue!

"Emmm ..."Okay, here goes nothing. This, with my very best Dutch –Bakura gave me a thumb-up. I CAN DO THIS ... well, I hope I can do this!- , "Ik wil graag een kamer huren voor twee personen, een éénpersoonsbed, roomservice, uitzicht op het zuiden, voor één dag, een dure kamer graag, en ik draag mijn spullen zelf wel."

Damn. I sucked.

# WHAT DA FUCK did you just say! #

- Same thing as I said while I was in London. 'I want a room for 2 peeps, double bed, room-service, view on South, for 1 day, expensive room, and I'll carry my stuff myself.' But I sucked!

# Hikari ... SHUT UP! #

"Hier is uw kamer". I heard the man say, while he pointed at a door. I guess he's saying this is our room. Well, I hope he is.

"Arigatou ... emm, I mean thanks ... emm, mean –common book of mine, where did I see that word ...- dank u wel." I smiled at the man in response, before opening the door to my room. Hmmmpf, the room in London was better. I forgot to ask a mini-fridge. Damn, means no cooling for my soda.

"Ryou, put off the bandana. I wanna take a pic of you here." Bakura grabbed my backpack, opened it, turned it upside-down, so everything fell out of it, and searched, until he found the stupid camera.

"Don't pout, I wanna take another pic of you. Sit down on the bed, and put the bandana off!" Okay, okay. I'm going already! Geez Bakura, calm down for a sec!

"Okay." I sat down on the bed, put the stupid bandana off, and smiled sarcastically at him.

"Emmm, I've changed my mind. Don't wanna have a pic of the room. Perhaps tomorrow, or at night. Or in the shower, dunno. But this is too boring." I breathed out of relief, but before I knew Bakura did take a picture of me in the room. Damn him. No, damn me, for believing every word he says!

"Gomen, Ryou-chan, but I couldn't let the opportunity pass! You look SO kawaii! OOWW! Don't go pouting!" Bakura suddenly saddened his face, so I immediately stopped pouting at him. Strange. Just strange.

"There, that's better already." And he took another picture of me. Damn.

"Now, I think it's better for us to stay here for the rest of the day, unless you're dying to see this dumb city. I don't mind, as long as I can be with you." Bakura threw the photo-camera at the nearest table -I immediately let out a GREAT sigh- and let himself fall in the bed next to me. He closed his eyes for a mere second, then looked up to my face.

"Decided yet, Ryou?" I coloured red. Oops.

"I emmm ... I-I ...-

"Ryou, why on earth are you feeling uncomfortable right now? Are you too stressed up because of the accident in the train earlier? Or because you're wanted? We can always go to the sauna or whatever to relax. Like I said before, I don't mind." Geez. How nice of him. Too bad I don't actually believe it all. Well, there's only one way to find out if he's speaking the truth.

"I wanna stay here with you, and sleep a bit." Now only hope he doesn't think that means I wanna sleep with him in the same bed, since well ... that was something I'd like to do now. Heh, heh. Great. I'm sounding so dirty right now! But I'm always cold when I sleep in a hotel, that's why the thought of Bakura and me sleeping together in the same bed sounded so good.

"Fine by me. Should I sleep with you or keep up my guard and go meditating and warn you in case the cops found out you're staying here, so they can take you back to your lovely roommate Keith-dude, so he can abuse you again?" Hmmm, the second option is appealing much more to me ...

"I-I'll go f-for t-the first op-option." I whispered unsure. No. Make that VERY unsure! My head was red as a beet, while I was nearly stuttering the almost inaudible words. But he DID hear it in the end. Damn. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"That's great, Ryou-chan! I'll go search for your Pj's, then we can sleep!" He smiled widely, already standing up to get my backpack. When he finally figured out he already threw everything out of the backpack, he kneeled down, and searched between all out stuff for my Pj's. How nice. Nope, this time no irony.

"Got them, Ryou-chan!" He crawled over to our bed, and pulled himself on it. There he gave me my Pj's, which I grabbed thankfully, before standing up.

"Emmm, what are you doing?" I heard him question me, while I was walking forward to the bathroom.

"Changing."

"You can always change here. It's not like you have something I've never seen before." Emmm. Go away, you mean blush! It's just a BOY, who says this! Not some girl, who already figurative undresses you with just her bare eyes. I'm no _GAY_!

"Emmm ... y-yeah ... y-your right ... heh, heh." Damn. If I actually say 'heh, heh' our loud, that means I'm feeling very uncomfortable, and I completely disagree with the thing I've said before the 'heh, heh'.

I slowly made my way back to the bed, where I undid the buttons of my jack. Great. What a start. Hmmm, and all Bakura can do is watch me intensely! He's just as worse as all the girls who could figuratively undress me with their bare eyes, when I was still in Winchester, and ten years old. Little time after that, they realized I was boring and strange, so they didn't undress me anymore. Hmmm, that sounded wrong!

"This day, Ryou." Bakura spoke up, when I put off my socks. So much for the undressing. Perhaps I can also sleep with all my clothes on! Yeah, that would be an idea.

"It's pretty cold, Bakura ... I think I'll keep my clothes on." I sat down on the bed, but jumped off it when I felt Bakura's arms around me.

"You've GOT to be kidding, Ryou! It's hot in here, so if you won't undress yourself, I'll do it for you!" Bakura's brow twitched a bit, probably meaning he was getting angry. Great. I've screwed up.

"But I-I ... I ... " Ow great ... I'm starting to cry if Bakura keeps on doing things like this!

"Ryou, get a life. I was just kidding, okay!" Bakura patted to a spot next to him, but I stayed where I was.

"If you won't sit down, I can't help you undress. Now, sit down, Ryou." Bakura smirked at me, before I found me voice back, and probably yelled so loud half of the hotel could hear it.

"I ... I'm SCARED!" Damn. Sob, sob. I'm now officially a nitwit. A dork. A loser. The most unwanted peep in the world. Wait, that wasn't true. I _AM_ wanted alright. Wanted for getting me in _JAIL_!

"I-I'm too ugly to undress!" I sobbed, before I feel on my knees, face covered with my hands. I'm really ugly, no offence! I mean, all the boys at my former school thought I was too girlish, yet not girlish enough to actually _BE_ one, while the girls thought I was too un-boyish, yet to ungirlish to be of one normal gender. Most just said I was a transsexual peep, a travestite, or just gay. Which I'm not, by the way! I just haven't met miss. Right for me!

# Fuck # Bakura's mental curse brought me back to the real world. Ow yeah, I was crying. And now Bakura crawled off the bed, and walked to me. Probably to comfort me. I'm so weak.

"You're not ugly, Ryou-chan!" He soothed to me, while holding me lovingly. Lovingly? Strange. But it calmed me down though. I'm such a cry-baby.

"Come on and sit down. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to undress in front of me?" Yeah. Why didn't I just tell it?

"Now ... I'll wait here, so you can undress in the bathroom. Does that sound better to my sweet little Ryou?" _HIS_ Ryou? Aw well, He has probably meant something else.

"Y-Yeah ... Sorry ... Sorry for my behavior." I apologized softly, while I rested my head on his chest, feeling already better. Probably because of the fuzzy feeling deep inside me. Hmmm, perhaps it's because I've never hugged peeps before, so my heart always jumps when Bakura's hugs me? Emmm, never mind. Now, where did I put my Pj's?

"Here are your Pj's, Ryou." Bakura suddenly let go of me, holding my Pj's in front of me. You know, he DOES have a thing for me with knowing when to say certain things. Aw well. Better get undressed.

"Thanks, Bakura." I gave him a little hug back, before grabbing my Pj's, and running off to the bathroom. That much for the moment. I took one last peek to out bed –seeing Bakura sit patiently, while playing with my new scull-socks-, before actually closing the bathroom-door.

Then I let myself slip on the floor, before crying further. Bakura doesn't have to see how pathetic I am.

* * *

How long did I cry anyway? One minute? 10 perhaps? Hmmm, hopefully not too long. I really don't Bakura to be suspicious. Aw well, better undress. 

"Ryou-chan!" When I was squirming into my pants, I heard Bakura knock on the door. Great. I looked in the mirror for just a moment, then looked at the door again. My eyes were red, swollen, and ugly. Great again.

"Can I come in?" No. You can't. Definitely not. N-O. Absolutely not!

"Yeah." I whispered. Ow, the thrill of being too afraid to actually say the things you want to say.

When Bakura opened the door, I just looked at him. I had still my T-shirt on, by the way. Better show him immediately I cried. I mean, what's the use of hiding it, since we live in the same tiny-winy hotel-room?

"Ryou ... you need a handkerchief? I got one with a cool boat on it, so you can have it." Bakura smiled slightly at me appearance, before giving me a bundle of a fabric. Ow yeah, the handkerchief with a boat on it. Heh, heh. This helps more than that hug a few moments earlier.

When I held up the handkerchief, showing Bakura the boat on it, I heard a click and saw a bight light. No. Way.

"Bakura!" I squeaked with the rest of my voice, before throwing the handkerchief on the floor. Ow, now I'm mad! No, furious!

"Shall we go to bed, Ryou-chan?" Bakura stuck out his hand, throwing the photo-camera away, though caring it didn't break on its way down. I immediately forgot my anger. I know, I'm such a forgivable peep. I'm too good. Heh, heh. Irony again.

"yeah." I bucked, grabbed the handkerchief, and dried my tears. Then I walked to Bakura, and hugged him. Dunno where that came from, but I just felt like letting him know I wasn't sad because of his cocky behavior earlier.

"And UP we go!" I heard Bakura cheer happily, and before I knew, I was being lift up in Bakura's arms. Now hold on one second!

"Ladies and Ryou-chan, first arrival, the bathroom-door!" Bakura lifted me up some more, before walking to the door, still opened fully. Then he carried me, in bridal-style –reminding me of the picture he draw this morning on the boat-, through the door, up to the bed in the middle of the other room. Great, it was already dark outside ... means I was in the bathroom for more than an hour!

"And last, but not least, the bed. Ladies, and Ryou-chan, I hope the travel was fuzzy and comfortable, and I'll see you under the sheets!" Bakura cheered, before dropping me on the bed. That much for my flight. Heh, heh. Lol. It _WAS_ funny, though.

"Hold on one more second!" Bakura said, before almost completely undressing himself in front of my eyes. Now that's something I don't see everyday. In the end he was only wearing a shirt and a pair of ... hey, is that my underwear! Yeah, it has to, since Bakura's not the type to buy underwear with a bunny on it! Heh, heh.

"Like what you see, Ryou? Don't go drooling on me, okay?" He said, but as soon as I pointed out at the bunny, he just stuck out his tongue, and slipped next to me under the sheets. I immediately felt has strong arms wrap around me, holding me sweetly. Now that's something I don't _FEEL_ everyday. Lol.

"Go to sleep now, or shatter a bit?"

"Shatter ... only if you want to."

"Don't care. Now ... I was wondering ... have you ever had a girlfriend?" Where on EARTH did THAT came from! Was he expecting me to say 'Yes' or what! Well, news-flash: I'm too girlish to have one!

"No ... not really ... you?" Yeah right. Like he never had a girlfriend ... wait ... he can't be seen by the outside world. Emmm, never mind.

"I don't like girls much ... I ummm ... well ... had a sort of lover though, when I was still in Egypt." I felt Bakura tense a bit, while answering my question. Hmmm, I must have hit a sensitive spot asking him this!

"You don't have to tell me, Bakura." I said, hoping Bakura would calm down again. After all, he was kinda killing me by holding me this tight. Not that I mentioned though, I could still breathe a little bit, and it was warm now.

"I know ... so you're gay, right!" Okay. Can I scream now?

"WHAT!" I yelped, before wiggling out if his hug, falling off the bed, then back away in a corner.

"Geez, Ryou. It's nothing to be afraid of! Or to hide ... I just wanna know what type of peeps you like!" Bakura sat up straight, snorting softly, while staring at me.

"Yeah ... but GAY!" I hugged my knees, before continuing to speak.

"Bakura ... Being gay is ... icky. Really. Though I sometimes think it's strange I never ... really liked a girl, but that's no reason to think I'm ... that I'm homosexual! ... Just the thought of it is just icky ... I always learned boys can't love boys in that way. Same for girls ... they just can't!" Wow. I really talked a lot. Hmmm, am I discriminating now? I only told him how I thought about them ... it's not that I hate them or what ... it's just ... I don't feel comfortable between those peeps.

"How do you know boys can't love boys for real! Have you met homosexual peeps before, and did they all tell you they were only gay for sex, and not for the love? Ryou, I know you don't mean it bad, but you can hurt other people's feeling if you tell stuff like that. Besides ... have you ever just CONCIDERED of you liking other boys"

"N-NO! Emmm ... I-I mean ... I just love girls ... y-yeah ...B-besides that ... I can trust you ... so I thought ... I c-could tell it to you?" Damn. My voice is cracking again.

"Come here, Ryou." Bakura suddenly patted on the spot I was laying a moment earlier. I nodded, barely seen, but stood up in the end, and slowly made my way to the bed again.

When I sat down next to Bakura, He wrapped the sheets around me and him, then hugged me. I dropped my face to his chest, and let it rest there.

"I'm glad you can trust me ... but I DO think you're gay ... I don't mind it though ... not at all. I think everybody should come out for their feeling, else they can turn out to be really unhappily." He suddenly rested his head upon mine, continuing speaking. No, whispering.

"In old Egypt peeps didn't make a deal of boys loving eachother. Even the Pharaoh had male bed-slaves. Though he had to marry a princes, he loved a simple bed-slave more ... so I really don't see why you make a fuss of it ... I mean ... even I am gay."

"Yes, but I still think that being gay is absolutely 100 gro- ... you're what?" He's what!

"Emmm ... gay. You didn't know ... I though you figured it out by now! I mean, I checked out almost every male-ass in this city already, and you STILL don't KNOW I'm gay ... Hmmm, you have still great things to learn, my little friend." Bakura let go of me, lay down, and turned around, so all I could see was his back. Great. Now what!

How on earth should I have known he was gay! He never told me that!

I lay down, still facing Bakura's back. Great. What's the use of a single bed, when Bakura can't keep me warm.

I sighed softly, nuzzling into Bakura's back. No movement. Damn. Perhaps he's already a sleep. And I'm still cold!

"Bakura?" I whispered, tapping his shoulder slowly. And before I knew, Bakura turned around with a huge speed, starling me enormous.

"Baka, you could have _ASKED_ me to hug you while you go to sleep!" He snorted angry, but hugged me alright. I nuzzled into his chest, which was warmer than his back alright.

"Sleep well, Bakura." I yawned softly, nuzzling some more. Perhaps having a gay friend wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Sleep well, my little Ryou." Bakura kissed my forehead, nuzzling into my hair, hugging me a little bit tighter.

I felt myself tense a little bit more than normal, mostly because now I knew Bakura was actually gay. Damn. He was GAY! Gay, as in he liked other men. Hell, he could even like ME in that way ...

And if that was the case, I SHOULD feel intimidated. But why, oh why, can I only feel joy and happiness when I lay in his arms in this way?

* * *

Amy:Note that the word 'Koe' is exactly pronounced as the English 'Ku' in 'Bakura'. 


	23. Teenage Saga: And the trip goes on

23 Teenage Saga: And the trip goes on

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine blablabla, thus I don't own it. I do not own Ryou and Bakura. I don't own 'Dordrecht'. I don't own the hotel Ry and Baku sleep in, and I probably also don't own the taxi Ryou and Baku will take!

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"And?" I quietly asked my 3 'friends', who was still sitting on the bench. For a moment it was very quiet –almost too quiet-, before Malik almost began to scream.

"WOOOOOOWWW! You sure know how to tell a story! Gods, Ryou. I totally love you life-story! You have had such an interesting life so far! And Bakura … well, he's cool! Though I haven't really been friends with him, he's cool!"

"You had quite a bond with your Yami, Ryou." Marik also spoke up.

"Ryou, I never knew you had a problem with gay persons before! But then again … now you're older, and I think you'll develop yourself more in the years you have still left to talk about, don't you?" Yugi almost chirped, as if my story was a happy story, full of surprises. Well, it wasn't. They knew where my story would end, and that was here, at this place. Until that moment, they kind of knew nothing about me.

"And you had nicknames for Bakura! That's so sweet!" Malik cheered once more, before I sighed softly.

"Yeah … shall I continue, or try to get you out once again?" I asked, though I already knew they wanted to hear the rest too.

"You can try, honey. But you won't succeed. This is way to cool, and I suppose it will be even greater in the rest of Europe and rest." Malik chirped happily, while I mentally had shuddered. He can be very scary, if he wants to!

"Ryou ... you said earlier you had pictures.." Yugi suddenly piped up, leaving me think for a second. Pictures? Oh yeah! Pictures Bakura took! Yes, I still have them, and took them even with me!

"Yes, yes. Now you remind me, I DO have pictures, Yugi. Thanks for mentioning that. Please give me a second, then I will show you some pictures Bakura took." And with that I opened my bag again, and grabbed my green-coloured photo-album. Oh, how much memories were locked up in these pictures of mine! My whole life is practically photographed at the most important moments, and stuck together in this neat funky looking album. Credit goes to Bakura, of course.

"I haven't shown many pictures, haven't I?" When Yugi nodded, I opened the book at the first page again.

"Let me see ... oh yeah, I showed you Mai's picture last, didn't I. Emm, then we have this picture. I wore that hat Bakura magically found in our house when we played a scene from 'Underway to Golden Times'. He thought he couldn't be seen on pictures since he used to be visible." I showed them the pictures, and I heard Malik squeal in delight. Yugi smiled cutely and Marik just gave them a blank look. So much for their reaction all right!

"Then ... Oh yeah, I cut this pictures out of the newspaper, right after our teacher was fired because of a certain event, which I will not repeat another time." I showed then a piece of cut-out newspaper, where you could see my class stand on and the teacher in jail-clothes in a picture of her own. Yes, it was the picture in the newspaper where I was holding hands with Jou. Luckily all 3 of them immediately recognized me, and gave me smiles. They knew which event I did not to name again, and understood it. They probably asked Jou for the truth-version of the story.

"Here is a picture of me when I was 14, taken on 'Winchester'. The only recent picture they had of me in that time when I escaped that school one year later." I turned on the page when I spoke, and shown them a very ugly picture of mine, one where I was looking happy-go-lucky with the biggest smile you could ever imagine! Ugh, how one can hate himself sometimes.

"This one was taken at the airport of London. You know, where Bakura had photographed me as I was wearing all white." I certainly didn't look happy on that picture, but in those times I wasn't happy either. I detested pictures of myself, and now things have gone only little more positive. I do not detest myself anymore. I just hate myself.

"Those two were made in 'Rotterdam'. One where I thought Bakura wasn't making pictures of me, and one where I was feeling depressed because I didn't like the fact Bakura DID take a picture of me." I showed them two almost identical pictures, one where I was sighing on, while on the other I was looking sad at the camera.

When I turned another page, I saw there were already picture of 'Antwerpen' stuck on it. Oh, they aren't supposed to see then already!

"Don't look at these pictures, because they still have a story behind it, which I haven't told yet. Though I DID tell you what I was doing on this picture." I shoed them a picture in the corned of the left page, where one could easily see I had been crying on. Yes, it was the one where I was holding the handkerchief with the boat on it. You could even see my red cheeks and puffy eyes on the picture! Ugh.

"Well, that's everything until now. I'll continue my story, and I will show you the other pictures as I came to the point the picture were made." I nodded to no-one particularly, then closed the photo-album and putting it away. Only when I was ready to begin my story again, when Yugi suddenly piped up again.

"I'm ... I'm sorry to say, Ryou, but I think it's time for me to go home. Yami must be worried about me. I mean ... it's already in the afternoon, and Grandpa doesn't know where I am now. Sorry, but I'll listen to the end of your story another time." Yugi spoke up, while pouting slightly. Then he stood up, grabbed his bag, bowed to me, and smiled quickly to Malik and Marik. Then he walked away. After 3 passes he looked at us one more time.

"Bye guys! See you all at school. And Ryou, you have had the best life I've ever heard of!" Then Yugi was gone, probably chasing Yami.

"Can you continue, please? ... Ryou?" Malik questioned me, as I looked at the now empty place next to Malik. I never realised he must have heard almost my complete story. He knows how me and Bakura became friends, how he fought against Jou and my teacher, how I went to the tournament and met Seto, how I went to Winchester and stayed there for 9 years, how I found Bakura back – or rather, how he found ME back- and how we escapes that stupid school. I don't know how to say, but ... I kind of liked it when Yugi was here to listen. He listened well to me, and even said I had the best life he had ever heard of! Wow. No one ever said such a thing to me. Hmm, I think I'll let him listen to the rest too another time.

But now. It was afternoon, just as Yugi said. The sun was going done slowly, while there blew a colder wind than this morning. I guess I kind of talked for a very long time. Well, this was one story I would finish, and no one could get me away from this place!

"Ryou?" I heard Marik question me softly. I looked up, confused, then remembered I still had a big piece of my story to tell.

"Sorry ... I was thinking ... now, the continuation of my life-story. I have to warn you things get sappier as my story develops. At that time in Holland I was about to figure something out that would change the rest of my life."

"Ohh, a change! I love changes! Please continue your story, Ryou!" Malik cheered while I made a sour face. I hate when people get excited about nothing. On the other side of Malik his Yami was –unsuccessfully- trying to calm him down. I sighed once more.

"I'll continue now, Malik. Please shut up." That DID work. Both of them looked at me again, Malik with a big glint of excitement in his eyes. Oh, will I ever regret this?

"Okay, it was still that same night in the hotel, and I woke up later than planned …"

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

When I woke up again, I could see through the little window on my left it was still dark outside. Gods, how long –or how short- did I actually sleep? Hmm, it could even be night, for Christ's sake! Damn.

I turned around, only to feel Bakura's arms pull me back into my original position. Ow yeah. He was here too. Hmmm, how could I forget him! After the goodnight-kiss I got from him on my forehead I didn't think to fall a sleep so easily, but I guess I was sleepy after all, and I doze off immediately.

When I felt Bakura move next to me, and slowly wake up, I gently grabbed his arms and pulled it off me, so I could get up. I first checked my watch, before cussing under my breath, and going to the window. It was 2 am! Middle of the night! Gods, I guess I slept through the early night.

I looked outside the window, and sourly admired the city in the dark. Well, the surroundings were beautiful, so my sour mood disappeared immediately. Beautiful. Winchester is not even NEAR as cool as this little city! Winchester is so ... dumb. And boring. And it reminds me too much of years of abuse and no-fun! Hmmm, glad THAT'S over!

"Ry? You awake?" I heard Bakura sleepily mumble from our bed. Hey, OUR bed. Heh, heh. Cool. I mean, this WAS the first time in my life I shared a bed! And it was COOL!

"Yeah ... did I wake you?" I timidly asked back, and patiently waited a few seconds extra before Bakura slowly opened his mouth again to answer my question.

"Mmmmm, sorta ... are we gonna leave?" Bakura stiffed a yawn, before closing his eyes again, still sitting up straight.

"I umm ... I dunno ... I'm kinda night-blind ... but if you wanna ... I guess it's okay then." I unconsciously shrugged my shoulder, though I already knew Bakura had his eyes closed, so he wouldn't see it anyway. When I heard a mumble from behind, I totally turned around now, and faced Bakura once more.

"If ya lemme wake more, we'll leave later. I'm not sleepy anymore ... only doooooooozed." Bakura yawned once more, before tapping on a spot next to him. Oh gods.

"C'm here, Ry." He softly stated, while hugging himself with his arms in the same time. Gods, he can be so sweet sometimes! I smiled at him, though he wouldn't see it, but that's not my point, before walking over to our bed. I sat down next to him, my hands neatly folded on my lap. Hmm, I was never the loud one. Always number one shy guy. The loner on the background. Heh, heh. Well, THIS background is moving into the front again!

"Ry, wake me up!.." Bakura mumbled next to me, before suddenly doing the least I expected. He folded his arms around me, and rubbed his chin against my shoulder in a way I'd definitely get embarrassed by. Luckily –it would be a miracle if I could speak of LUCK in this situation!- I could hold myself from shrieking, and I stayed silent. Feeeeew. Lucky me.

"Emmm ... you want coffee?" I whispered, visibly scared. Though I had my voice under control, I just KNOW Bakura must have heard how scared I am right now. Now only hope he wasn't pointing at some coffee, and would decide to kiss me or something along that line!

"Yeah ... and a hug..." I heard Bakura yawn once more, before letting me go and stretching out. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me in the usual way. Intense, possessively, and somewhere deep down also happy. Well, that much for my ranting! Gods, I'm pathetic. Just because I know he's gay know, that doesn't mean he'll act different now!

"Sorry." I whispered suddenly, before my brains registered I said it out loud. Damn me! Now he'll think I'm going crazy!

"Ry? You okay? You didn't do anything wrong, so why did you apologize?" He grabbed his shirt, and while putting it on, he kept on staring at me. Gods, I must be as red as a beet by now!

"I ... umm ... never mind, Bakura ... Come here." I sighed, while hoping he would let this pass. Gods, I'm pathetic. But now I'll let this thing pass too and hug my sweet friend. So I wrapped my arms around Bakura, and hugged him softly. While I felt Bakura's head bow a bit down, to let his chin rest in the crook of my neck, I felt myself unconsciously tense a little bit, but only a bit! I mean, like I said before, the fact that Bakura said he was gay doesn't mean anything will change in our relationship!

Suddenly Bakura let me go and looked me into the eyes. The usually way was getting really frightening now. I'm used to him, but he _CAN_ be scary at the times. But when he suddenly dropped the intense gaze, and I could read a little bit of sadness in his eyes, I frowned. Now what?

"Ry ... are you disgusted by me now?"

Oh fuck. Well, actually, I think I am. But that's merely because I was raised with the quote that people can only be heterosexual, and else they are disgusting and unworthy to talk to. Well, I DO respect Bakura! But gay? That changes much.

"Being gay doesn't immediately mean I'm hitting on you."

"But I ...I-I ... I-I know that ... Right?" Well, that last word was more meant for me than for bakura. I KNOW it's wrong to think Bakura suddenly changed after that little confession of himself, but I still can't entirely cope with that! It's so ... SUDDENLY!

"Ryou." Bakura suddenly closed his eyes, and smiled. Probably to me. He wrapped his arms around my petite body, and I could feel my tummy make the fuzzy feeling once more. Well, technically I could feel the fuzzy feeling inside me every time he touched me. Usually nice, but not now. It makes me feel so ... gay. Yuck.

"Silly, silly Ryou." He smirked at me, before placing a small peck on the top of my nose, before hugging me once more. I stiffed, but immediately figured out he was playing with me. Probably the little bond-thingy he was talking of back at Winchester.

"Sorry. It's ... it's new for me. That's all." Wow! I'm really progressing in speaking sentences. Woohoo! Goooooooo me! Heh, heh.

"I know you figured it out. I already know, my little Ryou. But for real, if you feel intimidated by me, then I won't touch you anymore, okay? So ... do you want me to touch me or not?" Bakura smiled at me, already figured out there was no chance for me to escape this question. Damn! This was not what I wanted! I KNOW it'll sound wrong if I admit, but if I don't then I'll end up with Bakura who won't touch me again! No fair!

"You're saying his to tease me, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now say it, then I'll make us coffee, so you can dress properly." He cockily smiled at me, before hugging me once more. I felt myself tense no more at his touch. Probably became used to Bakura's touch. Then he stopped hugging me, before curiously looking up to me again. Well, here goes nothing.

"Koe, you can touch me." I was the one who hugged the other now, and I was pretty happy about that fact. I wrapped my arms softly around his neck, and nuzzled into his hair, inhaling the fresh scent of it. Strange, but I couldn't help myself. I moved a little bit towards Bakura's body, before suddenly feeling the weird urging to hug him closer. Closer? Riiiiiiight. Like that was possible. The fuzzy feeling was already making my tummy doing flip-flops, while I felt myself lean deeper and deeper towards Bakura. He smelled so ... trustworthy. So trustworthy. So ...

"Ryou, don't fall a sleep, okies?" I heard Bakura say to me, before unwrapping his hands off my body. Hey, were his arms over my body? Hmmm, strange. I can't remember that he wrapped them around me in the first place! Well, better not stay here.

"Oh ... sorry." I mumbled, before letting Bakura go as well. Hmm, so much for my fuzzy feeling. Still I'm wondering what that fuzzy thing is. Now, before I was going to make coffee, I would take a shower first. After all, it was days ago since the last time I'd taken a shower. I must be smelly!

"Bakura ... can I please take a shower before we go?"

"Yeah.." Bakura said, before he lay back on our bed, eyes closed once again. I guess I'll let him sleep some longer. Very silent I stood up, then walked to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I checked Bakura once more. Perfect, he seemed a sleep again. Now I could take a quick shower, before surprising him with coffee!

Happy I softly closed the door, quickly turning on the water, while stripping down my clothes.

... In the end it still took me almost an hour to take a shower, while back in Winchester I could shower within 5 minutes. Perhaps it was the fact here I had warm water, and back there most of the times –credit goes to Keith- not.

Well, now it was time for coffee, yet I had the feeling Bakura would be awake by now. And I was right, because when I opened the door of the bathroom again, Bakura was sitting on our bed, not the least tired anymore. How did he do that!

"Bakura ... shall I make coffee?" I asked him quietly, before he shook his head. I weakly smiled as he got up to make us coffee, before I came to the brilliant idea to make myself useful as well.

So I grabbed a tissue I bought at Harrods and cleaned the table next to the bed, rubbing until there were no more fingerprints on it anymore. After all, I'm still wanted! So I really need to be careful so no-one will figure out it's me.

"Ry, I think we have a problem." I heard Bakura say. I turned around, and saw that Bakura didn't make coffee yet ... wait, problem?

"What, Bakura?" I blinked my eyes in confusing, thinking this may be important. Did the hotel managed found out I took a shower at TWO in the moring, and was now waiting for an explanation? Did the police surround the building or what? Or worse! Perhaps the police were already on the hallway just WAITING for me to come out so they could take me back to Winchester, or even worse, to prison!

"We don't have a kitchen! I can't make coffee for you!" Bakura whined, interrupting my thoughts abruptly, while I fell in anime-style. Oh damn!

"Oh Bakura. Please don't let me scare so much next time!" I answered, before I registered what I said. Gods, I'm progressing. I'm speaking in full sentences already. Go me! Heh, heh. Okies, never mind me.

"Sorry, Ryou ... but I really wanted to make coffee for you! Now we have to buy coffee!" Bakura pouted a little bit, before walking over to my place, while inspecting the room.

"Spotless, Ryou. Great job, I think. Now only put you on a bandana then we can get out of here." He offered me my bandana, before checking the room once more. He nodded to nobody in particular, then looked at me. I slowly put on the bandana, this time a blue one. When I smiled as a cue to go, he smiled widely back, then grabbed my hand as we left the room. Of course we didn't forget my backpack. Heh, heh.

I checked out, saying I had an emergency at home, and luckily everyone believed me. So far so good!

When I and Bakura were outside, I sighed softly, admiring the city in the night once more. I sleep so much usually, and it's strange to think that I am fully awake in the middle of the night.

Bakura suggested we would immediately take a taxi, so we could travel further to the south of the Netherlands. After all, if the police were gonna find out I didn't go to Florida as I tried them to believe, I guess I would have a little problem.

"Come-on Ryou-chan ... lets go." I felt Bakura tug the fabric on my arms, while I was busy staring into the nothingness. Oh yeah, take a taxi. Well, now only hope there would be taxi's around this hour of the day ... and then hope they wouldn't recognize me. But I think I was being negative again. Oh, bad me!

"Okay, Bakura." I smiled up at him, just because I felt like smiling at him, and then started walking along the street, into a random direction. After all, I don't suppose there were shops open at this time of the day, where I could find a good map. And I also don't suppose it would be normal if I would just sit down at the pavement here, then open my laptop and try to locate where the fuck I was. Well, somewhere in Holland, yeah, so far I know ... but how the hell can I get outta here!

"Oi, Ryou, Cab ahead!" Bakura suddenly grinned like madly, pointing his finger at some car a little distance away. Woow, I'm sure I wouldn't have noticed that myself. Heh, heh. Claps for my bakura. Wait ... I mean ... claps for Bakura. He isn't mine. Nono, silly me. He's my friend, nothing more. Well, perhaps my best friend, but then again, nothing more ... I mean ... how much more can you become of mine? Woops, I guess I'm rambling again.

"W-Wait!" I managed to yell, while sort of sprinting into the direction. Now only hope I wasn't doing this for nothing. If that taxi would drive away before I could get there ... oh then someone wasn't going- ... he was going to ... he was- ... oh well ... so much for my curses ... sorry peeps, I can't make threats.

Luckily my worries were for nothing, because the taxi was still waiting at the same spot. Feew. Lucky, lucky me. I opened the backdoor of the taxi, and while stepping in, I immediately saw this was one of those taxis again where there was located some sort of window between the driver's side and the back seat. Woohoo, lucky me AND Bakura.

I quickly grabbed my translation book, flipped it immediately open at the correct page, then gave the destination.

"Ik zal u dubbel betalen als u mij naar 'Dordrecht' rijdt." I said in Dutch as good as possible, before I immediately saw Bakura rolling his eyes, thinking I exaggerated when I told him I suck in other languages. When I heard something mumbled in Dutch, while the taxi began riding, I really hoped I said the right thing.

"What did you say anyway?" I heard Bakura softly ask me, nudging my arm at his side gently. I smiled, before answering.

"I said 'I'll pay double if you can drive me to 'Dordrecht'. In 'Dordrecht' we can cross the border with a train then, and then we are in Belgium." Woow, I'm still progressing in saying completely sentences. Yaay!

"Okies then. Though I have NO idea where we are, I trust you." Aahhhh, so sweet to say!

"So, what shall we do until we are in that so-called 'Dordrecht'-city-thing? Talk, or play a game? Or sleep?" Hmmm, I think I won't sleep. I have the nasty habit not to fall a sleep when I'm in a car.

"Emmm, I can't sleep in a car, Bakura ... and I don't know any game to play ... so I guess we'll just talk. O-Okay?" I really hope he fell for this one. I merely did NOT feel like playing games now, with Bakura. I would probably end up counting all red passing cars, or screaming 'I see, I see what you don't see, and it's ... green!' then he would answer 'everything is yellow, with these lights on! You're cheating!'. Na-ah. No games for me.

"Okies then! Ummm ... so ... did you really think I was straight?" Waaah! Not again!

"I guess so ... I uhm, I never really thought about it." Gosh, I think I'm progressing in telling people things. Woohoo, progress!

"Hmmm, well ... you can think about it now, I guess. I mean ... I really hope you won't think I'm disgusting, or strange ... or not friend-worthy. Something along that line."

"N-no ... Like I said before ... It's just new for me." I really shouldn't feel this way! It makes me SO uncomfortable knowing he's gay. And I don't even know WHY I feel uncomfortable! Waaah! I hate myself.

"Understood. But you really meant it when you said I could touch you, didn't you?" Oh bloody hell, I swear I will kill him for letting me state such a sentence. Well, I wouldn't really kill him ... but anyway!

"I meant it. R-really ... it just sounds so wrong." I couldn't help myself saying that last part though. I mean ... it really sounds wrong if a guy state another guy is allowed to touch him! But hellow! Else Bakura wouldn't hug me anymore, and that's a bad thing.

Wait ... Bakura not touching me, a bad thing? Oh boy, those lonely years at Winchester must have taken its toll. I feel like I'm craving for a mere hug from Bakura. Ugh. Disgusting thought. And it sounds SO wrong!

"It's doesn't sound wrong, Ryou. You THINK it sounds wrong, but it's not ... really ... well, it doesn't sound wrong to me!" Bakura paused for a minute, to collect his thoughts I think, before continuing his talking, "You shouldn't think so negative about everything. I mean it. See everything on the bright side for once. There are so many good things in your life, and all you see are those bad things."

"I-I know that ... I can't help it ... negative stuff is more realistic than positive stuff." I answered, though talking softer more and more. I couldn't help it, by the way.

"That doesn't always have to be. If you think negative about everything you do, where will the fun stay?" Hmmm, Bakura may have a point there, but I won't give up so easily!

"If you think everything is a bed of roses, you may get disappointed." I countered back.

"Ry, not everything is a bed of roses. I know that, yet I am pretty positive about many things. I merely try to take all the good of something even if that something is bad. You understand?"

"Barely."

"Emmm ... if something bad happens, I always try to think of something good that happens with it."

"Has anyone ever told you cannot explain things properly?"

"I'm invisible. How should people tell me that while they don't know I exist?"

"Point taken."

"But you understand my point, don't you?" Suddenly Bakura's voice was a lot more hesitant. I could practically feel somewhere inside me I couldn't say no to this question, even if I DIDN'T understand his explaining at all. Which I didn't, by the way. I guess I didn't want to hurt him. Hmmm, strange.

"Y-yes. Of course." I tried to control my voice, but it was pretty useless. I can't lie, that's for sure. And I'm positive Bakura knows I don't mean it.

"You don't have to lie, Ryou-chan." I got back a soft reply. I sighed mentally. Now I feel guilty.

"I don't want you to feel unhappy because I don't understand something."

"I would be even happier if you were honest with me. I trust you."

"I know ... I-I trust you too." I added the last past on an impulse. I don't know if Bakura knew it or not, but I merely wanted him to know it for sure.

"Glad we feel the same." He smiled at me, and inside I could feel the fuzzy feeling coming up again. Oh boy, this can't be good. Normally I only got that feeling when Bakura hold me ... but now! If this continues like this, I will never loose that feeling again! Ohh wait ... that's good, isn't it? Hmmm. I don't know actually. The fuzzy feeling IS nice ... but it would be kinda freaky if I got it when Bakura would merely smile to me!

"Hmm-mm." I silently agreed with him, nodded my head to confirm it. Then I rested my head against the window. It was pretty cold here at night, so the window was cooler than the seat I was sitting on. I looked outside, while seeing Bakura's reflection in the window. Vaguely, but noticeable.

I still wonder how it's possible that I'm the only one who can see Bakura. I've never been special, but every time I see Bakura, I can't help but feel a little bit needed. He could survive without me, and I'm sure I could've survived without him. But here we are, bundled up in a taxi, driving in Holland to God knows where. Fleeing for the rest of the world, TOGETHER. Gods, somewhere that does sound romantic. Too bad it's Bakura, and Bakura is well ... Bakura is a boy. And me with a boy and romantic is wrong.

But I can't help but to feel content about the fact. Bakura is extremely nice to me. I guess, but that's only a very WILD guess, that if Bakura was a girl, I would've liked her. Definitely. Her looks might have been pretty scary, cuz then she would've been like a female version of me. But if she would have the same personality as Bakura ... wow. Then I sure would've liked her!

You see, Bakura's personality is unique. I'm sure everyone, who would've known him properly, would've liked him. Bakura is sweet, kind, caring, so full of energy, so happy-go-lucky, yet so serious when it comes to serious things. He's perfect, in my eyes that is. But he IS a boy after all ... and that makes the picture so much more ... creepy.

"Ryou?" When Bakura nudged me harder, I returned my mind to the present world. Oh yeah. I think Bakura wants to talk further. Heh, heh. Oops.

"Yeah?" I answered softly, turning my back a little bit more to the window, so I faced Bakura almost directly. My back was freezing, because I was now leaning against the window, but I wanted to look at Bakura. Just because.

"Imagine something bad happens, say this car will hit a tree in the coming minute," Bakura paused, and I suddenly understood he wanted to explain his silly thoughts to me again. Oh, how sweet, "That's something bad. Say you broke an arm and both of your legs. You can think 'Oh, I hit a tree. This is the worst thing that ever happened to me' ... but now say some REALLY nice person helps you out of the car and saves you. You both fall in love and live happily ever after, even IF you have a broken arm and 2 broken legs ... then something good came out of the bad! Because if you never HAD the accident in the first place, you wouldn't have met that person! Understand it now!"

"Nice theory ... but around here I can only see grass fields. So no trees around here," I teased him, but grinned softly when Bakura's face fell, "Of course I understand, Bakura! I was just kidding." I smiled to him, and I felt relieved when he returned the smile.

"And you believe it as well?"

"I never said that. If such things happen, I call it good luck ... a coincidence ... or just fate. NOT a positive thing."

"Okay, I give UP!" Bakura put his face between his hands, while faking a cry.

"S-sorry ..." I softly stated, then put my left hand on his shoulder, but jerked it back immediately when Bakura looked up at me, a little bit angry, but then again ... he also looked pretty amused.

"You don't have to be sorry for saying something you mean. We just have different views at this stuff. But don't worry, it'll work out fine in the end! Some say that 'Opposite attracts', and I believe it's totally true."

"Bakura ... that's said when 2 completely different peeps in a soap make out, then their friends will try and make up an explanation. It is NOT said between two boys who are good friends. And we DO have things that match ... don't we?"

"Yes, yes, of course we have! We both like coffee!" Bakura grinned evilly, which made me back up against the window some more. No, wait, it wasn't Bakura's grin that made me do that. If was the fact Bakura couldn't make up one DECENT thing between us that matched!

Really, but what did I thought earlier? That Bakura matched me in some point? That was wasn't as cool as he was, but also had little nerd-like habits, that matched my own? That he, per example, was clumsy too? That he loved being a good kid all the time? That he didn't think so positive about everything! Sweet dreams, Ryou.

Ugh, in times like this I detest myself.

"Ryou .. I was kidding. Didn't you figure that out already?" Huh? Oh boy, I am pathetic!

"N-no ..." I whispered, turning my head to the window and looking outside once more. I didn't have the guts to look at Bakura right now. I am SO pathetic.

"Ryou, we share a lot of things. We both love games like 'Duel Monsters'. We both like watching TV, like 'Underway to Golden Times' and 'The Morning Show'. We are both strong enough to do what we want, like going on a tour through Europe. All by ourselves! We can trust each other, and both of us can be trusted. We both have good and bad qualities. We both think the same about lots of things. And last, but not least ... we both like each other, and if that's not worth this friendship, then I don't know it anymore."

"I g-guess so ... but we are still so different!" I couldn't help but to doubt at Bakura's answer.

"Our friendship isn't based on mere shared things. We are both open to the other, and that makes out friendship so strong. And I like you, BECAUSE you are so different than me. I can't bare with another me! Think of the madness!"

"Excuse me, Bakura. I hate to burst your bubble, but being ME isn't exactly a bed of roses either. I'd rather me more like you!"

"And I'd rather have some gentler side, like you have. I can be nice ... but nothing inside of me is compared to you. You are so incredibly sweet, nice and caring, I could never match that."

"Sweet dreams. I am a neat freak, a nerd, a freak, and a loner. Peeps get scared because I can only be nice. I don't dare to open my mouth and say the things I want to."

"You're doing it now."

"What are you talk- ... ohh, oops!" As soon as I realized I was talking WAY too much, I immediately shut my mouth. I didn't realize I was looking directly to Bakura once again, so I turned my head back to the window. Still grass fields. Still no trees.

"Ry ... don't cower now. I won't hurt you." As soon as I felt Bakura's hand softly stroking my hair, I couldn't help but to snort. Then there was a moment silence, before both me and Bakura laughed softly to each other.

"Sorry Ryou, for disturbing you in heat."

"I won't mention the fact that last part sounded so _WRONG_."

"I was intending that."

"You know ... I had a babysitter once, who couldn't stop stroking my hair. Annoying habit. That's where that snort came from, I guess."

"She was named Mai. Cool girl, especially because she took care of you."

"Yeah ... ánd she took me to that Duel Monster tournament."

"I went with you. Remember that?"

"Slightly. Only that I fought with Jou to 'rescue' Mokuba. In the end he found back the exit all by himself."

"I fought with Jou back then ... I WAS sorry, by the way."

"I know that." I really know that, you know! I could feel Bakura's guilt inside of him, as soon as I told me he was sorry for fighting with Jou.

Though it's kinda strange. Usually I feel Bakura relaxed, and content. But for the last hours ... I started slowly to estimate his feelings. Per example, when we were 'in heat' as Bakura told me, I could feel enthusiasm and some strong happiness coming from his side. No wonder I totally went up in our conversation. Whenever Bakura feels happy, I become happy too. But now ... I could feel Bakura's guilt and remorse as he spoke of that fight with Jou. I didn't mind the fight much, but feeling Bakura's sad emotions running through my mind and soul, I couldn't mind but feel sad for him too.

"Bakura ... you're forgiven already. In case you didn't know that yet."

"I know ... but that doesn't make the bad feeling about it all go away. That's why I rather do happy stuff, so I won't feel sad."

"Like killing those cops?"

"Hey, they asked for it! Else you'd go to prison or back to Winchester."

"After those murders ... I guess prison." I reacted softly, before I suddenly felt like no more talking anymore. I think this conversation was going nowhere.

"See, that's what I mean! You always think so negative about things. When I killed those people, all I could think about was how happy you'd be if you were truly free again. A smile from you is enough for me to kill another."

"Though the idea sounds sweet, the idea behind this little theory is quite scary, not to mention gay."

"I AM scary and gay."

"I detest scary people."

"What about gays?"

"I am sitting next to world's biggest gay person, yet I feel content. Is that enough evidence for you?"

"You feel content? Yeah baby Yeah!" All of a sudden Bakura circled his arms around me, and hugged me. Oh yeah, feel the emotion, and feel the sarcasm of the last comment.

"You know, Ryou. This means a lot to me." I could feel Bakura's smile warm me up inside. The fuzzy feeling was bubbling inside me again. It made my body slightly hum. Strange, but nice.

"O-oh ... okay." I stated, stuttering because of the intense feeling I was having. What is wrong with me anyway? I can't help but to feel ... content, whenever Bakura is near me. I really can't help that fact. Now I can help the fact a mere smile from Bakura makes me so happy and fuzzy inside. Ugh, I sound gay now. Which I'm not, by the way.

"Ryou-chan, I really mean it. I'm really happy about the fact you feel comfortable with me around. And I'm happy you accept me the way I am."

"You're kidding me? You're perfect, Bakura."

"Riiiiiight. I tend to kill everyone who stares at you, I'm grumpy, I'm moody, I'm evil, I'm a psycho, I am too hyper for my own good sometimes, and I have crazy ideas!"

"You like me as a friend, and that's enough for me, Bakura." I stated back, smiling at my best friend beside me. I really think he's my best friend at this point. I mean, I can talk about everything I want to with Bakura, not to mention I feel comfortable with him around. Please note I didn't mention my 'fuzzy feeling' in my little speech. That was on purpose. I still don't know whether I should be happy or sad with that feeling inside of me.

"Thanks." Bakura answered one last time, before looking outside again. He let go of me, since we were still hugging, but after I slightly pulled his shirt, he circled his arms around me once more. I didn't know why I wanted him to hug me ... but I feel so much better when he does that. I guess I need the affection.

When I rested my head somewhere on his chest, I could feel myself becoming sleepy again. No shit Sherlock, it was in the middle of the night. But I couldn't afford to sleep, because we could be in 'Dordrecht' any time now.

"Ryou ... go to sleep. I'll take over your body if we arrive before you woke up again." When Bakura told me that, I couldn't help myself. I smiled to no-one particular, then nuzzled my head some further inside Bakura's shirt. I closed my eyes, and listened to my surroundings, as Bakura's heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	24. Teenage Saga: I always knew

24 Teenage Saga: I always knew.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine blablabla, thus I don't own it. I do not own Ryou and Bakura. I do not own the taxi Ryou and Bakura take. I also don't own the train they take, and nor do I own 'Antwerpen'.

* * *

It was not until a good few hours later I woke up. Bakura, smart as ever, had already left the taxi ages ago with my body. He even paid the taxi-driver without treating him –at least, that's what he told me after I woke up-. Now, we were in Belgium. We had left 'Dordrecht' behind, because Bakura somewhere found a station nearby the point we stepped out of the taxi. He bought a ticket to 'Antwerpen'. I still don't know how he remembered the way I said we would travel, but I'm happy it worked out fine. He probably checked my laptop for seeing where to go next. I don't know, but I won't bother Bakura by asking. 

So, we were in Belgium. Where? I don't know. And I don't think Bakura knew it either. Yeah, we were in the train up to 'Antwerpen', but Bakura and I didn't know how long it would take for us to arrive there. Bakura bought the ticket, and that was enough for him. He said I would have to do the math. He didn't care when we would arrive in 'Antwerpen', because it wasn't like we would never travel again. Feel his sarcasm, please.

When I looked outside, I saw the sun coming up already. Well, I did sleep long, I guess. It must be around 7, I guess, taking it's winter, and the sun is just coming up. 7 o'clock, 8 at the most. The sky had already coloured light blue, indicating good weather. I lightly smiled at the sight, at the beginning of a new day. This time hopefully without lots of cops, lots of changing clothes and lots of bandanas.

Not much later, when looked some things up on my laptop, I found out where we were. It was 7:30 by the way –see, I'm correct!-, and we would arrive in 'Antwerpen' in a good hour. I also checked up information, and it appeared that I could travel all the way to 'Paris' from 'Antwerpen'. Of course, after much begging from Bakura's side, we planned to go shopping in 'Antwerpen' for a day. Not long, because if the cops found out I wasn't in 'Florida', things would get ugly.

Now that I all had this figured out, I felt myself coming drowsy again. I couldn't help it, really! Usually I would wake up at 10 in the morning, if not later! And this constant travelling and stuff –which I SHOULD get used to, but is killing me anyway- isn't good for my sleeping habits.

"Sleep, Ryou." I heard Bakura vaguely say –it was more like demanding … but I didn't mind it-, before my head fell against a warm shoulder. I must have been Bakura's, because I didn't feel that person scare away. When Bakura gently pulled a lost stray of my white hair behind my ear, I couldn't help but to feel content. This wasn't a feeling I was used to have. I really relaxed in his arms. Then I doze off.

* * *

"Ryou … we've arrived." I could hear the soft whisper in my ear. Figures. Bakura. I was still laying against his shoulder, in not a real comfortable way. My back was only half backed up against the seat, while my neck was turned to Bakura. Nope. Not a comfortable way of sleeping a whole hour. Yet, when I thought about it, I didn't mind it. 

"Another minute and I'll be a good boy today." I mumbled. Please note I wasn't officially awake yet.

"Okay … I'll get your body, so you don't need to hurry. I heard another whisper, while my body got a will of its own –in this case, Bakura's will- once more. Mentally, I yawned, before stretching my arms and legs lazily. Meanwhile Bakura already got off the train, while walking toward what he thought was the Centrum of 'Antwerpen'.

I _COULD_ give him advice, or give him the right direction, but something inside of me found it very interesting and funny to see Bakura struggle with a city map. You see, Bakura kept on turning the map, upside-down and back again, until the map ended up the wrong way. Then he walked for a few feet into what he thought the good direction, only to figure out this couldn't possibly be the right direction after all, then start looking on the map again, etc. etc..

It _WAS_ funny to see Bakura like this. It made me feel a strange kind of happy, because I had the feeling Bakura would –of course- ask ME in the end what the right direction to the Centrum of 'Antwerpen' was. Of course Bakura would never admit out loud he was lost: He would probably choose for the more subtle way.

"Ryou?" Oh, there it was already. Oh, the joy of knowing what would happen next.

"Which side of this city you want to see first? You can choose." Oh, smart one, Bakura. Very smart indeed. Though it would be worth a laugh to answer he could show me the way to the Centrum, I decided not to torment his poor brain any further.

"The Centrum is that way, Bakura." I dryly pointed my index finger –mentally of course- into the right direction. After a snort from Bakura, I felt a sort of vibe running through me, before he started to walk into the direction I mentioned, with my body of course. Though I had NO idea what that strange vibe was, I ignored it, now looking at everything Bakura was watching. I felt a content feeling wash over me, seeing how sweet Bakura acted to me.

After a good walk we arrived in the centre part of 'Antwerpen'. Bakura couldn't help it but to smile cockily, imagining HE was the one who had lead the two of us so wonderful to this part of the town. I let him smile, but did ask him to give back my body. He immediately did, which I found very nice of him.

"Where are we now, Ryou? This is still Holland, right?" Bakura spoke up. I smiled at him, before answering this question.

"No, not anymore. We left Holland quite some time ago. We are now in Belgium, that's another country, right under Holland a.k.a The Netherlands."

"Is Belgium the same is Holland?"

"Half of Belgium speaks Dutch, Bakura. The other half speaks French. But since we're going to France after this ... I don't mind. The culture is pretty much the same ... I think. I don't know much about European countries. What I do know is that the climate is pretty much the same as in Holland."

"How do you KNOW these things, Ryou!" Bakura suddenly looked up from a store to my face with a puzzled look.

"I study."

"Well ... that explains a bit, doesn't it? Hahah. Couldn't you buy fries here in Belgium? You know ... World's Best Fries?"

"I have no idea if they are 'World's Best Fries'... they DO have very good chocolate here, from what I've heard."

"Then I know what I wanna eat for dinner!"

"But fries ánd chocolate are unhealthy!" I said, before figuring out Bakura could be annoyed by this statement. I shut up immediately, hoping Bakura wouldn't mind. In the end Bakura hadn't noticed at all I was being mean.

"They might be unhealthy, but we're in Belgium! Holland has tulips and windmills. Belgium has fries and chocolate! France must have wine and French bread!"

"Bakura, you have quite a view about this world we live in. What do think Italy will be like?"

"Emmm ... ice-cream?"

"Heh, heh. Not quite. You may have a point somewhere ... France indeed has good wines and French bread ... but France doesn't exists only for those things."

"I know that! France has cheeses as well!" I made a face, until I understood Bakura was merely playing with me. I smiled slightly, finally seeing the humour of it.

"Look ... there's a souvenir-shop, Bakura. Shall we look inside? Then I can show you what Belgium can offer too."

"We don't have place for souvenirs in the backpack. We HAVE place for a picture of you standing in front of that shop." Came the –very- unsubtle statement. It frightened me, yet I immediately stood still in front of the shop, while Bakura got the camera out of my backpack. Though I had a little question for him for my own.

"Why me and not you?"

"Because you look so damn sexy."

"Kidding, right?"

"Yes … I don't know whether you would see me at pictures or not." Right, I knew Bakura would have a decent reason! Humph, imagine: Me being sexy. Riiiiight. An overstatement that would be! The words 'Ryou' and 'Sexy' do not belong in the same sentence, unless you add the word 'not'. I'm scrawny, stupid, girly, clumsy, and not to mention ugly. Ugh, and that would Bakura call 'Sexy'. Some taste he would have then!

"If you take the camera, are you sure people around us won't see a camera floating in the air?" I questioned back, thinking I could still somehow dodge the picture.

"We've done this before, remember? London Airport, per example. Now stand still and pose for me!" That last part had a certain tone in it, making clear I should obey, else he wouldn't be so nice anymore.

"Like this?" I checked if no one was looking to me while I was posing in front of a stupid store, then made a happy-go-lucky face, smiled to Bakura, while giving a peace sign. I SO feel like a tourist right now.

"Yes, yes! Exactly like that! Ryou, you're the best. Oh, the joy of this. Now I can put this BEAUTIFUL picture of you under my pillow when I go to sleep at night, then I would feel SO happy knowing I have a little bit of you next to me. Oh, Ryou. You're simply the best!" How sarcastic can one become?

"Of course, my dear Bakura. And if you have the very urgent urge to masturbate, you can always grab that cute li'll pic of mine to jerk of, thinking how close, yet how far away, I am to you."

"You wish to help me jerk off?"

"I rather not." I couldn't help myself but to giggle. The two of us together could be so funny sometimes. In my eyes, that is.

"Good we agree at that point. Now stop giggling, I already took a cute picture of you. Shall we continue our little journey, Ryou?"

"That would be nice, Bakura." I kindly answered him, smiling at my best friend. Then we linked our hands together, or rather Bakura grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, while slowing pulling me toward some other shops. I smiled again. Gods, how much can one smile anyway! Then I followed Bakura's will.

We walked a bit, and I did some window-shopping. Like Bakura said before, we indeed had too limited space in my backpack, so we couldn't afford to buy stuff. To think I bought so much in London! Worse was that Bakura knew we couldn't buy souvenirs, so he photographed everything cool we saw, including me of course. Worst that he kept on saying how well I looked with 'that gentle breeze combing your hair and with that damn beautiful watery sun what lightened up your pretty face'. Ugh, how I hated that. So untrue!

Every time he said how good I looked, I hated myself more and more. I really couldn't help but to feel this way. Bakura must be blind not to see how ugly and stupid I really am … well, perhaps he DID notice I wasn't God's gift to the world, so he decided to tell me I WAS beautiful, so I would THINK it was true. But I am not a fool. I'm not beautiful. I may have white hair and brown eyes, I'm still a nothing. Really, Bakura was far more beautiful than I was. This is not hard to see, seeing I was ugly as hell.

You see, everything that was ugly about me, was beautiful at Bakura. Example: My hair. My hair was too girly with its many curled, long white locks. Also, my hair was too soft and shiny, which COULD be a good quality, but wasn't in combination with my white locks. It made me look even girlier. On the other side, Bakura's hair was almost the same as mine. Also long, white locks, yet his hair somehow didn't manage to make him look like a girl. Perhaps it was the fact his hair was more unruly, or that he had spikier bangs than I had. HIS hair made him look like a unique person, who could be massive popular because of those white locks. He had Real Boy Hair, according to me. I once stroke his hair –only once!- and I could feel his hair was soft too. Not girly soft, but more like hygienic I-can-take-care-of-my-hair soft.

Another example: our eyes. Both of our eyes were chocolate brown, yet mine were more innocent and slight softer coloured than Bakura's. My eyes radiated innocence, sweetness and gentleness. Needless to say, I hate my eyes. Bakura's eyes look like they lost their innocence a long time ago. They look more mature, almost wiser, than mine. Sometimes also cruel, but I can see through that facade. The colour was a little darker and sharper than mine, so God, how I love those eyes. Now those CAN be called beautiful.

Another example, totally different yet too important to overlook: my attitude towards everything. People often think I'm sweet, but that's just because I look so nice. I merely don't want to open my mouth, because I always tend to think people will hate me. Thus I tend to act sweet, but inside I'm seeing everything negative because people don't like me. Conclusion: I'm the sarcasm king. I'm way too sarcastic, naïve, doubtful and negative in my mind. I hate my attitude. Wish it would be more like Bakura's. He is always so positive about things, though he always tries to hide it under a shell of cruel statements! He can even break through my sarcasm and negativism with his happy-go lucky, cruel yet funny, really sweet statements of his. Though people would probably think he wouldn't be very nice at all, he is. Just give him a chance, and then he'll give you a chance as well.

Now, somewhere I think I just made clear why I'm nothing compared to Bakura. I'll stop my ranting now, don't worry. This merely because I sound like a schoolgirl in love with her best male friend. Ugh, I hate feeling I'm gay. It makes me feel so … gay!

"Earth to Ryou, are you hearing me! When Bakura spoke up, I finally woke up from my endless thoughts. I looked at him, nodding my head ever so slightly, indicating I was now listening to him.

"I'll be wise and tell you this once more. We should make pictures in every town we visit! That way we'll have our own kind of souvenir for when we'll be back in Japan. We can buy a cool photo-album for all those pictures! It'll be cool, you'll see. I'll make something nice of it, with pretty colours, and glitters, and all pictures with you on it!" Bakura kept on rambling, probably ignoring me. He was probably in la-la-land with his ugly pictures of me.

"Don't you agree?" Once I figured out Bakura was –again- talking to me, I hastily nodded my head. Of course I didn't really agree, but I didn't want Bakura to think I was depressive, or something along that line.

"Really!" Bakura's face filled a scary grade of enthusiasm. Should I burst that bubble of joy, right here and now? I was, after al, not as happy was Bakura currently was, and that was in my eyes not very fair. Call me a meany-head, but I –somewhere- wanted Bakura to know I felt little sad. Ugh, don't you all detest me right now?

"No, actually not. I rather throw away that stupid camera than you taking one more picture of the ugly sculpture called Ryou Bakura." I couldn't help but to say it so mean. But I think that in the end Bakura didn't really mind it. Perhaps he was getting used to my negative and depressive ranting?

"Oh silly, silly Ryou." Bakura mused to himself, suddenly pushing his whole body against mine … wait a minute! What was he doing! I felt getting light-headed as I felt Bakura's slighter bigger body push only more and more against mine, his chest against my chest, and his tummy against my tummy, his thighs against mine th- …. AAAAAAAH! O my god, I'm freaking out here!

"Ba-Bakura!" I tried to ask what he was doing, but suddenly I felt strong arms around me, and every frantic though of mine multiplied rapidly. What was Bakura doing? A hug for biding goodnight or good morning was one thing, but this! Was he HITTING on me? Sexually ATTRACTED to this ugly body of mine –trick question, that's impossible- or was he trying to MOLEST me! If so, he was quite succeeding.

Soon Bakura strangely planned hug increased. Bakura pushed me to a wall and buried his head between my hair and shoulder. I, on the other hand, was panicking more and more. What was he doing! This was quite a hug he was making.

When Bakura looked back at me, my lower lip slightly began to tremble. I really was scared for my best friend, not because this was Bakura who was currently molesting me, but more at the prospect Bakura was probably going to say something –or DO something!- to me. In the end, I was right. Oh, the joy of knowing your best friend's next move.

"Ryou, I think you're beautiful." A low voice, almost a whisper, came from Bakura's mouth. Then, the lightest Bakura ever touched me, he bowed his head, closing the gap between us, and softly kissed my left cheek.

I, of course, turned beet red within a second.

Not because my best friend just kissed my cheek. Not because my cheek got kissed by a gay person, nor because my cheek got kissed in public. No, no, no. Not that at all.

"Shall we continue window-shopping, my sweet beauty?" I just nodded, as Bakura let me go. Then Bakura made a stupid twirl, before walking to another shop. I watched him silently, wishing the ground would swallow me right now, or that Bakura would do it again. That such a simple gesture affected me so much.

You see, ever since I watched Disney Movies on TV, I always thought someday when I was old enough, I would buy a horse, shield and sword, then save a pretty girl and marry her. That dream changed when I saw 'Shrek'. Still, I believed I would fall in love with some pretty girl and we would live happily ever after.

Now, somewhere after I met Bakura those few ago, that image drastically changed. The horse was of course gone. It would be a car now. The sword and shield vanished, instead a cell phone and a credit card. I wasn't worried about that part of the picture though. No, it was more the girl I was getting worried about.

I've always wondered how it would feel to be in love. 'Butterflies' is such a vague description for someone who never fell in love before. I always thought being in love was the best thing that would ever happen in my life. I would fall in love with a very sweet girl, and she would –of course- love me too. We would hold hands, walk on beaches and see the sun set together. We would buy chocolate and stuffed bears for each other, watch romantic movies, and when one of us two would be scared, we would be there for the other. We would sleep in the same bed, cuddle and hug very much, and every night we would kiss each other on the cheek for biding goodnight to the other. Oh yes, a perfect picture indeed.

Of course, when Bakura stepped in my life again, I was little afraid my dream wouldn't come true anymore. Where could I get the chance to walk on a beach with a girl when I was in Europe with Bakura, who followed me even to the bathroom?

I have let go of my romantic dream, until Bakura kissed my cheek a moment ago. I was, probably, in his eyes his way to show me his affection. His way to show me not to feel ugly. Only it didn't feel as a hint of simple affection to me. No, it felt like much, much more.

You see, the reason I began to blush was simply because I felt fuzzy again. Not simply fuzzy, no. I think I have just found out what that fuzzy feeling was. What that vague, stirring feeling inside of me was, that came every time Bakura hugged me, smiled at me or kissed my cheek. I hated the truth, but somewhere I have the feeling I already knew it all along what the fuzzy feeling was. I was merely hiding the truth from myself, thinking it would pass and go away. Well, now I could finally put a label on the word 'fuzzy'. Joy.

I think I was falling for my best friend, Bakura.


	25. Teenage Saga: Sweet

25 Teenage Saga: Sweet.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine blablabla... to bad. I don't own Ryou, Bakura, others and the Millennium Items.

oOo

Note: I will use a not so familiar YGO-background character in this chapter, but this person (name will be discovered when Ryou will learn his name!) is a real classmate (seen in the first YGO Manga of the First Series) so therefore will be in Paris now

Note2: Keep in your mind my French is bad. If you see a big mistake, just tell me or don't pay attention to it. If you want the translation of the piece in French, just look at what Ryou ask the Hotel-manager in London. He now says pretty much the same. If things are still not clear, ask/mail me.

* * *

Once my realization had sunk in, I was already in the train to Paris. What happened further in 'Antwerpen'? I have no idea. All I could think of was the fact I liked Bakura in a not so 'best-friend' way, but more in the 'I-want-to-be-more-than-just-best-friends' way. Also I wondered what Bakura would think of me when I would tell him I liked him very much. I mean, though HE was gay, that didn't immediately mean he liked ME in that way.

Well, between all those endless and mindless thoughts I did come to one conclusion: I was now officially gay. Needless to say, I now have an official reason to hate myself.

The feeling I described as fuzzy should be more than enough evidence to conclude I am homosexual.

First, it was a shock.

Now, it's still a shock. Though it's now a shock I can live with. I do know if I can hide it anymore. I almost melt inside when Bakura accidentally touches me, or says something sweet to me. It makes me feel so happy when he talks to me, that I tend to forget we're both boys, and that being gay is wrong according to almost everybody I knew.

Still, he and I are best friends, not boyfriends. The way I started to see him, will never be responded by him. Though I tend to bundle all my hopes together when Bakura hugs me, I know it's a mere friendship hug to Bakura. After all, who would ever be interested in old boring, stupid, and not to forget clumsy, me? That's right: no one.

"Ryou?" When I heard Bakura's voice calling me from the present world, I left all my hopeless thoughts behind, and looked up to the person where I couldn't stop thinking of anymore. He truly WAS beautiful, though he didn't look happy at this moment. More concerned and worried … worried? About me? Oh boy.

"What's wrong with me, Bakura?" I asked, only slightly caring I sounded negative again. I really hoped Bakura didn't dislike my negative attitude, because though I tried hard to be something worth it in his eyes, I just couldn't stop thinking negative and sarcastic. It simply was a part of me.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Ryou! I was just … I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem so far away in your mind lately. You're more silent than usual … and you didn't laugh when I tried to make you laugh. If something is the matter, or you want to talk about something … remember I'm here for you, okay?" Hmmm, to tell or not to tell? That is the question. Should I just spill out all of my endless thoughts about how I currently feel? Should I tell him what I figured out in 'Antwerpen', so we can look for a solution together? Perhaps Bakura will understand, or even feel the same as I feel! Riiiiight, nonsense. Such foolish thoughts I can have!

"I know that, Bakura." I answered finally. I won't tell him. Really. Though he would understand I was afraid of this whole new 'I-just-figured-out-I'm-gay'-thing, he wouldn't understand the fact I liked him.

"Okay then … I won't be disgusted or shocked!"

"Don't try achieving in getting me to talk when there is nothing to talk about."

"But you seem so sad lately."

"There's NOTHING, Bakura!" Once I noticed I was almost shouting at my Bakura, I gasped and put both hands of mine in front of my mouth. Not that such a gesture would help me not so say anything more, I did it anyway.

"Oh, Sorry Bakura! I-I didn't mean it … please don't be mad at me!" I felt my lower lip tremble while I was stating this. I really hope I didn't make him sad! I was such a monster for shouting at my best friend! He only wanted to help me, and I, ugly mean sculpture that I was, SHOUTED at him!

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you, sweet Ryou?" Bakura suddenly spoke up, looking slightly puzzled. I felt my face light up immediately. Perhaps I wasn't such a dickhead after all.

"I t-though … I thought you would be mad at me because I yelled at you …"

"I think yelling is a part of the human interaction. Not a good part, but eying the fact you don't talk very often, I'm happy you're interacting with me. Besides, I yell at you too, don't I!"

"Don't try to light things up and say I'm a great person, because I yelled at you."

"You are a great person. You keep on forgetting you made my life worth it, which is kind of bad. You were there for me when I needed you, and now I'm here for you if you need me. Just talk to me if something is bothering you."

"There's nothing to talk of, Bakura." I softly answered. There wasn't. Really! I don't want to talk about this. Never.

"Well ... then I want you to smile a little bit more. We're up to Italy!" When he'd said this, I smiled slightly. Then I turned my head to the window and looked outside, before answering him.

"I'll try to smile, if you try to remember we're going to 'France' and not 'Italy'. Italy is even more to the south than France."

"Okay, I'll try to remember," He chuckled a bit, placing his head softly on my shoulder. I, of course, nearly forgot breathing. Then he continued talking, "Shall we talk again, or play a game? I think we slept long enough for this day."

I nodded hastily, before figuring out I had to answer his question. Well, seeing the fact I almost got a nosebleed from only thinking of what Bakura and me could PLAY in a train, I choose the safest option. Talk. Not a nice option, but perhaps Bakura would like me more if I was REALLY nice and REALLY talkative toward him. Yes, that's what I'm going to do!

"T-Talk ... I'd like to talk." I tried to smile as sweet as I could, but Bakura didn't look up from my shoulder to see my 1000-Watt smile. Damn. My smile faltered in no time. No need to be happy when Bakura is not looking!

"What do you think of gay people?" Oh damn, I should have known my sweet Bakura wanted to talk about this more and more. Ugh, now what to answer? I am gay myself, so it doesn't matter anymore to me if you are gay or not? Hahah, stupid joke. Of course I won't tell him!

"Depends who you're talking of." I finally said, thinking this wasn't even a lie I was telling, but more another question, so I wouldn't have to tell much more about this subject.

"I guess I was pointing at the fact I'm gay ... but you can keep it general if you want to."

"Generally I don't mind gay people. You in particular ... I don't mind it either. It was just a shock when you told me ... I needed to sink in before I could truly understand it."

"You've really thought about this whole 'Bakura-is-gay'-issue, haven't you?"

"A bit ... I felt little bad for you when I felt so uncomfortable with you when you told me you were gay."

"Wow," Bakura suddenly hugged my waist, still with his head on my shoulder. I turned a nice shade of crimson, but Bakura didn't notice it –of course-. Then he continued talking, "I've never have such a great friend before ... you really felt bad for feeling uncomfortable around me?"

I nodded.

"You're too cute, Ryou."

"Don't give me credit for such things, Bakura." I sighed softly, though I could feel a little happy bubble inside me. He said I was cute! Though he didn't mean it the way I wanted it to be said, he said it. Yay!

"You deserve credit for these things. I know you'll disagree with this, but I think you're thinking too low of yourself. You always think you're mean and sarcastic, but I think that's bullshit. You're sweet, and because people used to pester you, you hide that sweetness under a layer of sarcasm and negativism."

"Right, and you are actually straight."

"Oh, did I note some sarcasm? Bad Ryou, bad! No sarcasm allowed anymore." He tried to point his index finger at he, but since he was half hugging me with his head on my shoulder, it didn't work very well. I did get the clue.

"I'll try." I said, trying to sound as positive about myself as I could. Deep down I KNEW Bakura was pretty wrong, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He thought I was sweet? Good. Then I would be sweet. He thought I would try to be happy with him? Good. Then I would try and be happy with him. See the pattern? If I would do things he would be happy for, he would be happy with me, then he would like me more! Thus, this nonsense will have result at last.

"Really? Yay!" Bakura happily sighed, cuddled a bit into me. I sighed too, though my sigh was probably more lovable than happy. Ugh, I need to control myself: right now I'm detestable.

"If you try and be more positive, than I'll be a good boy too," Bakura continued, probably not noticing how wonderful the last part of his sentence sounded to me, "I want you to be happy, and I would do anything to make you happy. You're more important to me than you think you are."

"I know you need me. I'm the only one who can see you." I couldn't help myself being negative again. Bakura cannot possibly think I'm important, and my happiness is important as well! That's simply impossible!

"That's SO not true, Ryou-chan!" This time Bakura sat up straight, pulling his legs on the seat we were sitting on. Then he sat down on his legs, before turning to me again while grabbing my face with his two hands, and turning my head over to look up at his face. Boy, I screwed up again.

"Ryou, you're not important to me because you're the only one who can see me. You're important to me because I love you: You're my best and only friend I've ever had. Sure, we wouldn't have been friends if you weren't the only one who could see me ... but I think it was our destiny to be friends and end up together!" He closed the gap between our faces, so our foreheads touched. I resisted the urge to blush and kiss him, of course. Not ruin this moment, Ryou! He said he loved you! Not in the love-love way, but in the friend-love way! But it's love, so I better not screw this moment!

"Ryou ... ever since I met you I felt alive again. When I first met you, you showed me there are different ways to live a life, and both of us choose our own life, which ended up together. I helped you overcome your shyness and help you face bullies, while you showed me innocence and happy thoughts. Now, years and years later, we helped each other again. I helped you break free of the life you didn't want to live, and you helped me feel wanted again ... you gave me a purpose to live: To take care of you. You're ... you're like my little brother who I can take care of." Please note my entire world crumbled apart in a split second.

... BROTHER!

"B-Brothers?" I whispered the word hastily, hoping I didn't hear it correct. Unluckily, I did hear it correct. When he nodded affectionately, I swallowed a sob. Damn me, I'm sick! A freak, for loving someone who sees me as a BROTHER!

"Of course! I love you as my little brother ... I mean, we look so much like each other, with both white hair, and brown eyes. Hey, don't cry!" Bakura stopped his terrible speech to hug me again. Oh, I wish I could stop sobbing right now! I hate myself!

"Ryou ... are you offended I said such a thing, or disgusted I think such a thing?"

"No ... Nothing ... I-I ... no, nothing!" I whispered, stuttered, hugging Bakura back. Gods, I wish the ground would swallow me right and now! I'm too SICK for words! UGH, I HATE myself! PLEASE kill me, I beg you!

"I can feel you're very sad. It's quite an intense emotion you're radiating ... I'm sorry I said such a thing, because well ... well, to be honest, I though you saw me as a brother ... so I can't really figure out why you're being sad now." I only cried harder and harder when Bakura continued speaking.

"Ryou, what's wrong? I screwed up, didn't I! I-I ... don't you see me as a brother? Ryou!" Bakura was now practically screaming to me. Glad we were the only two peeps in this cabin of the train. Yet, this little happy thing didn't make me feel ANY better. Now Bakura thinks HE is the one who said something wrong! Now HE think he is the bad guy, and I'm the good one! Gods, I DETEST myself!

"Ryou. P-Please stop ... Please." I barely noticed Bakura was pleading for probably the first time in his life, because suddenly Bakura hugged me back, tighter and stronger than all hugs we shared in the last few days. I tried, to explain why I was sad, tried to say it wasn't his fault, because I screwed this moment and not he, but all I could do was cry uncontrollably.

Yet when something warm dripped on my forehead, I stopped crying in an instant. My eyes widened, while I hesitantly looked up to ... oh, please kill me right here and right now. Bakura was crying too! Big, wet tears were flowing down his cheeks, while his ever-apparent smile was gone. No-no-no! NO!

"S-Stop!" I whispered hoarsely, my throat getting more and more painful with the minute because of my crying a moment ago. Bakura should not cry, I refuse to believe that! I know I'm the meanest, dumbest and most stupid person on this entire world, but to make my sweet Bakura cry! Ugh, I'll never be able to face myself again.

"Ryou ... I-I can feel you're sad. Incredibly sad, because I can feel it, even t-though I've blocked personal thoughts and little feelings between us ... y-you have to tell me what's wrong, because I don't know where I did go wrong ... I-I was only trying to make you feel better, but I guess I screwed up. I-I ... I'm sorry. Please tell me what's wrong, so I can work on it." When Bakura stopped talking, he tried to dry his eyes and cheek, but it didn't work. As more tears kept coming. I swallowed hard, ignoring the ever-lasting guilt eating away all my happy thoughts, and tried to calm my sweet Bakura down.

"B-Bakura ... p-please st-stop crying ... I'm not sad ... not THAT sad ... it's not your fault, but mine. P-please stop crying, Bakura." I said, stumbling over all my spoken words. Gods, I'm pathetic. Yet when Bakura slowly stopping crying, I gained little more self-respect. Only a little, but enough to be content with the fact Bakura wasn't crying because of terrible me.

"I still feel you're incredibly sad because of something ... want to tell me, or not?" There was a slight hint in his voice, almost a spoken hope I would tell him what was wrong. But I couldn't! Not after he said I was like a brother of him! I wouldn't tell him my problem that would only upset him more.

"There's nothing ... nothing serious, I mean ... I just got overly touched b-by your words and got so happy I just started crying.." I stopped trying to make a lie, when Bakura looked at me very upset. Gods, did I just HAD to ruin this moment with my big mouth! Now he's even more upset, because he thinks I wouldn't share my problems with him!

"If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, just tell me. I hate this dancing around the truth. Tell me I shouldn't bother trying to make you happy, then I won't do it anymore. But just TELL me, okay?"

Oh boy, now I screwed up. What would life be like if Bakura wouldn't try to make me happy anymore? That's right, life would be just like being back at Winchester again! Terrible and unworthy. Ugh, but what to do! Tell him I was gay and in love with him, so that he would have a reason to hate me even MORE, or not tell him, so he would hate me too!

But Bakura would be happier knowing I would talk to him. Though I don't understand why he bothers trying to figure out what was wrong with me, I guess I'll just speak. Not now ... but tonight. Yes, tonight I would speak. We would get a hotel-room, and then I would tell him. That way nobody would interrupt us, and Bakura would have the chance to escape this nightmare European-tour with me. He could leave the hotel in an instant, get a train, and then we would never see each other again. That way he wouldn't have to sit with me in a train for some more hours, feeling terrible. Yes, tonight I would tell him my secret!

"Ryou? Tell me what you want, please. Please, I beg you ... please." Bakura whispered at me, immediately letting me push all my thoughts away. Oh yeah, tell him what I want. Well, better tell, else he'd hate me forever ... well, to think about it, he WOULD hate me forever if he'd ever found out my little secret ... but this would be better –I hope-.

"I ... I'll tell you tonight," I said, almost stumbling over my words. I looked down, quite embarrassed because I was afraid Bakura would hate me even more now. Gods Ryou, nice start. Bakura was probably even more confused –and disappointed- in me, so I tried to explain my motives, "Here is not t-the right place to say ... I- ... I didn't want to tell, but it might be better to say anyway ... tonight we can get an hotel room, so nobody can interrupt m-my story ..." I stopped talking, carefully peeking up to his face. Well, he was still confused, but I could see a little happy sign crossing his eyes as he noticed I was looking at him again.

"Okay ... I- ... I don't wanna push you into telling, but I just got so sad looking at you struggling with yourself and stuff. I want to make you happy, Ryou. Please remember that. But you're right, right indeed. We'd better talk about this in an hotel room, in case you want to be alone for a while, without the chance people could just walk in on us." Bakura smiled unsurely at me, but as soon as I let little relief flood inside me, his smile got bigger. Hmm, I guess he must have sensed I wasn't feeling extremely sad anymore.

"Thank." I whispered, before settling against the bench I was sitting on. Normally we would hug, but I think neither of us knew if that would be a good idea or not. I leaned forward to the window, so my forehead slightly touched the cold glass. It didn't make me feel better, but it did create little more space between Bakura and me.

The rest of the ride we were silent. Each in our own world. Each probably thinking of the other. Each probably wondering what tonight would bring us.

* * *

"We're here, Ryou." Bakura softly stated, while zipping up his jacket. I nodded once, immediately feeling the thick tension, what had formed between us over the ride, becoming even thicker. We hadn't said a word since our incident, and I really hoped I didn't screw it once and for all. Well, I'd figure that out soon enough. Please note the irony. 

"Shall we shop, or go straight to a hotel?" Bakura asked, and I could feel he was pretty unsure. Was he afraid I wouldn't like him anymore if he just asked these things? Hahah, NO. 'Me' and 'not liking Bakura' didn't belong in the same sentence.

But then again, he let me decide what to do. Would I go for the painful but easy way out, and shop a bit? With the thick tension between us it would be o-so wonderful. Or would I go straight to a hotel, tell Bakura I love him, so he could get away from me as soon as possible?

Hmmm, though I would love to have Bakura just a few more hours, I could feel that Bakura's emotions were getting gloomier and sadder with the moment. Hmmm, better get this done immediately and not torture him any longer.

"Hotel, I guess." I answered at last, hoping Bakura wouldn't leave too soon.

To my surprise, Bakura nodded, then smiled at me. He SMILED, even IF I'm a sick pervert. Gods, he's too nice for my own good sometimes!

"Okay, let's go." Bakura said. He almost grabbed my hand in the progress to get out of the train, but then probably remember how bad I took his last touch, so grabbed my backpack and held it out so I could slip my arms through the loops. I smiled at sweet as I could, wanting to let Bakura see I still thought of him as at least my best friend.

Before I got off the train, I put on a yellow bandana, while Bakura carefully gave me a thump up. His way to say 'Ryou, you're so smart you won't get into jail ... today!'. We scrapped the '7 coloured bandana's for every day in a week', since I didn't want to wear a red or blue one today.

We got off the train, and walked toward the end of the station. Then we headed toward a big crowd, our way to not standing out. When most of the people entered a tube to the Centrum of the town, I gave a swift look at Bakura, and then entered too. At least, that was the plan.

Once I had figured out you couldn't simply take the tube without a ticket, I decided to follow a less bigger crowd to the buss. Yes, better option in the end.

We took the buss to a part near the Centrum, where the shopping area slowly made place for the luxurious hotels. Bakura told me to step out here, so I did. Better not argue.

We walked for a bit, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. I have no idea if we succeeded, because I once caught a brunette girl stare at me like I had grown a second head. That, or she must have thought the yellow bandana was so last century I would never be able to be 'cool'. After she had focused her bright blue eyes on me for a full minute, she turned her head, and walked away.

Too bad Bakura was probably still thinking about what I was going to say to him, because he never made a comment at the brunette. Oh boy, did I really screw up so badly? Hmmm, I guess so.

2 streets later Bakura pointed out at a large 4-star hotel. Not too famous, it wouldn't cause suspicion because I would rest a night in it, but definitely not too dirty to sleep –and mourn because Bakura would leave me- in. Yes, leave it to Bakura to search a good hotel.

We entered the hotel, and this time I didn't really need a translation book to ask for a room.

"Excusez moi, je voudrais un chambre pour une nuit, pour deux personne avec un lit à deux personnes, vue au sud, et je voudrais service des chambres, s'il vous plaît." I said, hoping I didn't make too many mistakes. After all, it had been almost 2 weeks since I had practiced my French. And there I was at Winchester, while my teacher could say I was doing it right or wrong! Here nobody would tell me!

Too bad Bakura didn't ask what I was saying this time. He must hate me, I'm sure!

"Bien sûr, monsieur." The man answered me, telling me it was okay. I showed him my wallet, indicating I wanted to pay right here and now. This way I could leave in the middle of the night if I wanted to.

"Bon soir, monsieur!" The man said, as he snapped his fingers. Immediately some young boy around my age magically showed up, luckily not as talkative as the one in London. Though he looked pretty fragile, with his big innocent eyes and his short blond hair, he didn't wait one moment before grabbing my heavy backpack, while walking in the direction of my room. I didn't disagree, because I didn't want to be rude.

"Votre chambre, monsieur." The boy politely said, while I have him a tip. Then both Bakura and me entered the room, which I immediately liked. Though the room in London was extremely luxurious, and the room in Holland was extremely big and cool, this room was tinier, but cozy. A window was indeed facing the south part of Paris, so I could look at the Eiffel Tower from inside my room. Second, the bed was little smaller than the one Bakura and I shared back in Holland, but the fluffy looking pillows and blanket made up for it. Yes, definitely a room I could survive in after Bakura would leave me in absolute disgust.

"So ... we're here." Bakura started, opening his jacket, pulling it off and carelessly tossing it on a chair that was placed next to the window. I did the same, though my jacket was neatly folded before being placed on the chair. Then I put the backpack next to the chair. Then I walked over to the bed, sat on it, and folded my hands in my lap. No need to show Bakura I was chickening out over here because my hands couldn't quite stop trembling at this very moment!

"Yeah ... we're here." I finally replied, feeling the tension grow more and more by the minute.

For a full 2 minutes it was completely silent, before suddenly the both of us spoke at exactly the same time.

"Do you want" "Ryou, I"

It was silent again, but then Bakura spoke again, this time without interruption of me.

"Ryou ... you must know that whatever your problem is, I will do EVERYTHING to try and understand it. I want to help you, and I understand it's difficult for you to tell me, but please understand I wanna be there for you when times are difficult ... times like these." Bakura ended his speech, sitting on the chair, probably to give me some space.

Okay, should I just tell him I love him, or what? Should I begin with 'I know we've been friends for a long time' or should I just say 'every time I see you I wanna hug you and kiss you and hold you and kiss you again and again and again!'. Gods, this is difficult!

"I-I know that, Bakura ... okay, here goes ..." The last part was said more to myself than to Bakura, but Bakura nodded anyway. I could simply FEEL Bakura's hope bundle up as he thought I would finally tell him my problem. Well, I'd tell him my problem all right! I'd not cower away.

Goodbye, sweet Bakura. May you please be not as disgusted with me as I think you'll be.

"I love you, Bakura."

For a moment, all there was, was silence. Afterwards, I could hit myself with a stick for being –perhaps- a little bit TOO blunt.

"Well, I love you too, Ryou! Of course you love me, don't need to say that! Best friends always love each other," Bakura said, clapping his hands together, then standing up and walking over to the bed where I was currently sitting on. He sat down next to me, and gently patted my hair, before continuing talking, "I'm happy you still love me, and that you're not angry with me ... now, what's your problem?"

Oh, fuck it. He didn't understand. DAMN! Here I was, pouring everything I had to say in 4 words, and Bakura simply misunderstood. Ohh, fuck! Now how should I tell him! I was getting even more nervous at the moment, because I now had to formulate my thought in a way Bakura WOULD understand.

Please understand in this state of mine I could not really utter a correct sentence, thus the next thing happened. Please hit me, right here and now:

"Bakura, I- ... that's not it! I mean, that IS it, it's just that you misunderstood, no, I mean that I formulated it wrong, well, not exactly, but in a way, yes! I didn't mean it in the way you think I would mean it, I mean ... you don't understand! I love ... and after Holland ... after sharing that bed in 'Rotterdam' I got thinking, well, after the hotel room in 'Rotterdam' I got thinking, but anyway, that's not my point! I thought about it, and then in 'Antwerpen' you, well, THEN I figured it out, and now," I stopped my rambling once I figured out I couldn't utter a whole sentence, then dropped my face and continued in a quiet voice, "I think you don't understand it."

"What did you figure out in 'Antwerpen', Ryou?" Bakura suddenly wrapped his arm around me, and hugged me softly. I think I nearly started crying at this point. I was such a loser, why would he ever want to be my friend in the first place?

"I'm gay." I whispered in disgust.

"I thought so. You're homophobe?"

"NO! ... well, yes actually, I ... no ... NO! I'm not. I'm really ... I don't know." I concluded, still not daring to look up into Bakura's eyes. Was I homophobe or not? I love Bakura, but I hate myself for that. But seeing Bakura's happy smile when I told him I didn't mind him being gay –which I really didn't mind!- I was happy too. Oh damn, I'm too complicated for words! Am I a homophobe or not!

"I understand why you didn't want to talk about it in the train. You're right, Ryou ... this must have been difficult for you to tell." Bakura stated, hugging me some more. He didn't stop speaking though.

"I know you grew up with the thought that gays are disgusting. Some people believe gays are disgusting, while others don't mind. You wouldn't stand out by not minding gay people. You CERTAINLY won't stand out being gay. Just go with the flow, and do whatever your heart tells you to do. Don't look at other people if they would sue you, just look at yourself. If you're more comfortable loving males, then so be it! Gay people probably wouldn't mind it one bit if sexy Ryou turned out to be gay in the end!" Well, that last comment was typically Bakura's. Serious, how can he joke about it, and not remember I told him I loved him!

"Serious Ryou, do what your heart tells you." Bakura repeated again, then reached up to my face to brush a lost tear away. Wait? Have I been crying? Oh damn.

Well, to be honest, I think I have a good vision of what my heart thinks. I really do. I know it would be the most disgusting and sick thing I've ever wanted, but my heart wanted it all right.

"My heart wants to be your boyfriend, Bakura." I whispered, now clearly feeling fresh tears fall down my cheeks. On the other hand, I could feel Bakura stay silent in utter shock. Yes, of course he was shocked. Ugh, it's not everyday your best friends wants to be more than friends!

"And the rest of me wants to be your boyfriend too." I continued talking, looking now at the currently blanket I was sitting on. I couldn't face Bakura again, not anymore. He would be disgusted by me, I'm sure about it.

"Oh ... Oh! So that whole 'you're my little brother'-thing ... wasn't really smart to say, wasn't it? Hmmm. Well, now I understand why you cried so sadly in the train ... ummm, well, you kind of caught me off guard ..." Bakura stopped his talking, while I still didn't looked up. Well, this time ... I would say something back too!

"I really mean it when I said 'I love you' ... I really do. I-I figured it out in 'Antwerpen' ..."

"Why do you love me?" Came the sudden question, yet I did not really feel surprise anymore. I was doomed to loose him anyway, so better tell him everything.

"You're Bakura ... that's why!" I said, suddenly having the urge to look up at Bakura. So I did. He was staring at me, slightly confused, slightly looking at me if I had grown a second head, slightly curious, yet very blank if you searched for hate or happiness. I guess I really caught him off guard.

"You're really going to sound like I'm the best man in the world in the upcoming speech?" Suddenly a little amused glister appeared in his eyes. I couldn't help but to nod. The glister got bigger, and helped me to say why I loved him. Imagine me sigh. Gods, Bakura can be SO sexy when he looks like that!

"You have a great body, and the sweetest soul I've ever met. You- ... you're body, though it looked like mine, every time you t-touch me ... I go all gooey inside, and get f-fuzzy ..."

"Fuzzy?"

"That's how I described the feeling when I didn't know what it was ... I gained the fuzzy feeling from the moment you first hugged me back at 'Winchester' ... I dunno why I called it 'fuzzy' ... probably because I didn't know what it was, but i-it made me feel all w-weird inside."

"So the physical attraction is there, isn't it ... hmmm.." Bakura mused, so I stopped my 'speech' for a moment.

"Y-yes ... and I love the person inside too. You ... you have such an incredibly great soul. You're too good for this world ... You always smile when things go bad ... and you always search for a solution when I screw up things again ... you care for me, and I c-care for you too, very much. You're always so positive, hell, you even make me smile! I almost never smiled back at 'Winchester', yet you can make me smile at all times ... You ... you give me a reason for not giving up hoping for something better yet. You're ... you are you, and that makes you so perfect ... you dare to open you're mouth, yet you're not extremely rude to people if they are nice to you. You're ... you're perfect in my eyes, Bakura. And I love you, a lot." I concluded.

"Wow ... Ryou, I'm not THAT perfect.."

"You are in my eyes." I answered, closed my eyes, because I felt pretty tired right now. I also felt relieved, glad I had finally told Bakura.

"You tired, Ryou?" When Bakura spoke up again, I nodded a little bit.

"Then sleep ... it's already a little bit dark outside." I nodded again, and lay down.

"Ryou, won't you mind if I sleep in this bed too tonight?" Bakura suddenly asked, which caused me to open my eyes, sit right up and look at Bakura again, this time very confused.

"Sleep here too! You're ... aren't you extremely disgusted right now? Aren't you ... aren't you going to leave now, because I'm a sick person?"

"What the f-? Ryou. You're not disgusting, and definitely not sick ... I think I have to make a few things clear. The whole 'Brother'-thing ... I thought I was doing you a favor by saying it ... I don't see you as my little brother, but I thought you'd be happy again if I would tell such a thing." Now it was my turn to look at him in utter shock. No brother? Oh, that's ... that's WAY much better.

"What? ... Well, I must say, t-that makes me a lot happier ... I mean ummm.." Shit. I was turning quite red now, because Bakura looked at me in his usual intense way. Damn, I just HAD to ruin the moment by reminding him I was in love with him.

"Glad you're happy again ... I guess I'll think twice before saying something like that again," Bakura said, while eying me curiously. I looked down, avoiding the stare, "Ryou, It was a joke! Laugh already! I'm trying my hardest to cheer you up, yet you keep on being sad and feeling lonely." Lonely? Yes, OF COURSE I feel lonely! Hell, I was in LOVE with him, yet he didn't seem to notice how important this moment was to me! He was now probably shaking off my statement like it was nothing to him! Well, this WAS important to me, so instead of my usual shy replies, I practically screamed at him.

"If course I feel lonely! I'm in love with you and you don't even love me back!" When I said this Bakura eyed me even more curiously, then closed the gap a little bit between us by moving his body slightly to mine. He kept little distance though.

"Ryou, I DO love you, didn't you hear it earlier?"

"I mean in a very gay-ish and 'I-want-to-be-more-than-just-best-friends'-way, Bakura!" I cannot really believe I was the one who actually said this, but I did it all right. I screamed at Bakura, and didn't appreciate that Bakura was willing to stay here. Damn, I'm such a fuck up!

"Ryou ... silly, silly Ryou." Bakura suddenly moved closer, the gap being gone within seconds. Hey, wait a second ... déjà-vu. If he said I was beautiful again, I would SURELY kiss him this time!

Yet when Bakura's hand moved to my face, and cupped it, I made no motion to kiss him. I was too afraid and shy at the moment. What the hell was Bakura doing THIS time!

When I whimpered softly, Bakura smiled slightly. Then he moved even closer, moved with his head to my ... to my ear? What the hell!

When he was close to my ear with his mouth, he whispered softly. Almost too softly, but somehow I could clearly understand every word what he whispered to me.

"I really meant it when I said I loved you too. You may interpret it in any way you want." He then tilted his head backward, uncupped my face, and moved away from me, leaving me behind in utter confusion.

"I ... I don't understand it anymore.." I answered, the first thing that came into my mind immediately spoken out loud.

"Well ummm ... I think I just said 'I love you' in a very gay-ish and 'I-want-to-be-more-than-just-best-friends'-way ... Well, I think I said it."

"Oh.."

Wait ... Bakura just declared he LOVED me ... and all I could say was 'Oh'! GODS, I was PATHETIC!

"Yeah ... stupid, isn't it? I mean, I kind of liked you since the day I met you again in 'Winchester' ... but I was unsure of how you felt because you felt so disgusting with the thought men could love each other."

"I ... sorry I reacted that way ... I understand it better now!" I suddenly piped up, not really knowing if I already said I was sorry for it or not.

"I know. But still, it's strange, isn't it. I mean, we both said we loved each other. But I don't know what to do now. Am I supposed to kiss you, walk on beaches, take you out for dinner, or ... well, what are we supposed to do now?" And you just ask ME, the only one in this world who has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before!

"I-I don't know ... I never had a g-girlfriend before, Bakura." I reminded him.

"Yeah ... but I don't know either."

"I do know couples don't usually walk on beaches ... well, they sure walk on beaches in movies. Though I don't think couples walk on beaches much."

"Good. Since we're in France now ... we don't have beaches anyway!" Bakura cheekily smiled at me, while I smothered a grin. That I, in times like this, could even laugh! Hello, little help here! What am I supposed to do now!

"That ... that doesn't answers your question, Bakura."

"I know, but I'm trying to lighten up things here."

"I think you already succeeded by telling me you liked me too in the way I had meant my statement."

"Yeah.."

Until this very moment, I could say every silence between us was an uncomfortable silence. Every time one of us hadn't got something to say, the tension almost dripped off between us. Yet now, at this very moment ... now we hadn't got any more things left to say, or perhaps too much things left to say, I felt the great urge to just go to sleep. It has been a long emotional day, and Bakura must feel this way too. I hope, at least.

"Shall we go to sleep then?" I said softly, pointing at the pillows laying a few feet behind us, waiting for us. Bakura nodded, then suddenly looked confused again. Oh boy. What did I do wrong this time?

"Bakura?" I asked him softly, hoping he wasn't suddenly backing away or realizing he didn't love me after all.. which could be pretty true, since why one earth did Bakura LOVED ME BACK!

"You must know this, since I think it's only fair for you to know," When I nodded, he continued, "You remember when I told you about our 'bond'-thing, which explains why I can take over your body, why we can sense few emotions of each other, and why I can hear your thinking. Remember the point I told you I would block your thoughts from mine, so I couldn't hear every thought of you anymore, since you'd feel safer that way?"

"Yes." What was he pointing at? He didn't ... no, Bakura wouldn't do that!

"I didn't exactly block your thoughts ... I said I did while in truth I didn't because I wanted to know what you thoughts about everything."

Figures. Bakura DID it after all.

"Oh."

"But I swear I DID block them when we were in Holland, after you fled to the bathroom ... your thoughts were so private at that moment I just couldn't hear them anymore.. I felt like cheating on you, so I eventually blocked them. I ... I-I just want to say 'sorry' for lying to you." He what?

NO! HE HEARD ME UNTIL HOLLAND! He HEARD every thought I had in London, my nervous thoughts because I –somewhere- DID want to share a bed for the two of us only, my happy thoughts as Bakura was nice to me, my negative thoughts all the time, my ... all my private thoughts! Damn!

"Wha- WHY!" I Practically yelled at him, then recollecting my thoughts –which were FINALLY private again!- and thinking I just yelled at my friend who loved me. Oh damn me!

"S-sorry for yelling ... but why did you lie?"

"You ... you've grown in the few days we've been away. You probably don't see, but I do. You were so closed and naïve, with no more trust in everything around you, I just HAD to know if things made you happy. You.. you didn't show things on the outside, because with everything I said you just gave me back a negative answer. But inside of you, inside of you I could hear your real thoughts. Your thoughts were sarcastic and negative, but you were happy under those layers. I could hear the happiness in your thoughts as I said something nice to you. I guess ... I wanted to hear more of those happy thoughts, so I just didn't block them like I told you."

"That's understandable, I guess.." I replied softly, still feeling somewhere tensed. This was all happening so fast. One moment I was sitting in the train, crying because Bakura would never love me back, the next moment Bakura states he DOES love me, and then he suddenly goes apologizing because he broke a promise!

"I eventually felt sorry for you, because you believed I couldn't hear your thoughts. So when you fled to the bathroom in Holland and I heard you think you didn't want me to see you cry, I felt like an intruder. You... you decided now to show me you were unhappy, yet I KNEW you were. I blocked your thoughts immediately ... but I still feel bad because I didn't block them in the first place, like I told you."

"Yeah ... Well, I appreciate that you told me this. But I ... I don't know if I'm happy with the information you've just given me."

"I understand. Well, shall we go to sleep then. It has been ... quite a day." Bakura suddenly stood up, and walked over to the chair. He grabbed my backpack, opened it, pulled out various stuff, before finally smiling. He held out my pajamas to me as he walked back to the bed I was still sitting on. I smiled back at him. Yes, it has been quite a day.

"Go change, I'll wait here." He said, sitting down on the bed himself. I thankfully nodded at him, before grabbing my pj, then standing up to go to the bathroom. Halfway I checked the bed one more time and saw that Bakura was looking at me, smiling. I reassured him by smiling back, then opened the door of the bathroom, before I stepped in.

I quickly undressed, because I wasn't sure what to do next. Were we now boyfriends? BOYfiends? Gods, that sounds so ... cool. It actually sounds cool. Bakura and me are BOYfriends. Heh, heh. Makes me feel all fuzzy again.

When I put my pajamas on, I checked the mirror. Yes, I actually looked quite good for someone like me. My eyes weren't puffy, my cheeks weren't red, my hair wasn't sticky, though I needed a shower tomorrow. Yes, good indeed. Now Bakura actually had something to love a little. Heh, heh. He LOVES me. Gods, how childish can I sound!

Still, it's hard to comprehend that in the past few minutes we both confessed our love to each other. I find it now extremely difficult to act normally again. Of course I wouldn't dare to just jump in his arms, and then run on beaches together. No ... I think that –indeed- sleeping is fine.

When I walked into the bedroom again, Bakura was still sitting at the exact same point as he sat before, yet now he was undressed. This time though he was dressed in his boxers and a shirt. I smiled again. Strange that I tend to smile this much, but right now I didn't really mind. Bakura was still here, still waiting for me, and even loves me back! That's worth some smile of mine.

I slipped under the covers, then looked up at Bakura, who lay down as well. When we both lay down, we weren't hugging or touching like we did in Holland, and neither of us made a move to come closer to the other. Though it wasn't like there was much distance between us, but we weren't touching, which I don't know if I liked or not.

When we both lay under the blanket, and looked up at each other, we suddenly didn't know what to do next. Well, I didn't know what to do next, but when I looked at Bakura, he was confused too. He probably never had a BOYfriend before. Heh, heh. BOYfriend. Stupid word, still makes me feel damn fuzzy.

"Ryou, you DO have to tell me when I go wrong, or go too fast in the future. If you don't want something, or want to do something else, just tell me. You won't be stupid for saying something, and we'll work it out, you'll see." As much as I wanted to make a sarcastic remark back, I couldn't. I just could NOT say back something bad, or something negative. Bakura was being SO damn sweet to me, I just HAD to say something that make him known that I was feeling happy.

"I'll try." I simply answered, and I hoped that Bakura caught the underlying tone. The positive tone, to be exactly.

Seeing Bakura's shy smile at me, I guessed he understood me.

"Go sleep, Ryou. We're both tired, and both need to see Paris in the morning." He closed him eyes, as he spoke. Yet still something wasn't clear to me, so I interrupted his pre-sleep.

"Bakura? I ... Am I supposed to hug and kiss you now?" I asked, feeling my cheeks coloring up badly. Damn cheeks, but I really wanted to know what I was supposed to do next. I wanted Bakura to like me, not to think I could only whine.

"Do whatever you want. I'll say if things go to fast for me."

"I'd rather wait with kissing and stuff." I stated softly. This was important, since has kept me awake for the last 20 seconds.

"Like I told you, do whatever you want. I want you to be happy with everything we'll do. Just ... just think positive, and we both will be happy in the end. I'll try and be less intimidating."

"You're not intimidating, Bakura."

"I am, only you don't see it. You're such a naive person, so you don't see how mean and scary I can be when I'm angry. That's a reason for me to love you, you know."

"I uhm ..." And I knew nothing more to say.

"Just sleep, Ryou. I won't go away, so you'll have plenty of time left to think about us." With that we both closed our eyes, yet I didn't fail to feel a hand softly searching a way to my own hand. When he found it, he grabbed it, and entwined our fingers.

Sweet.


	26. Teenage Saga: Going back

26 Teenage Saga: Going back.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

oOo

Note: I figured out I seriously have loyal readers and reviewers. For them I typed out an entirely extra scene, which you can read below. Ryou's first kiss!

* * *

The next morning I woke up becasue I could still feel Bakura's hand intwined in mine. Only this time Bakura wasn't quite relaxing, silent and still. No, he was humming, and fidgeting, and ... ugh, it was way too early to wake up! 

"Bakura?" I said, my voice very hoarse. Probably because I talked so much last night..

And it was then when last night's events came flooding back into my memory, causing me to open my eyes wide, only to stare right into Bakura's now amused eyes.

"You're awake?" He stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough I had opened my eyes and had talked. Ah well, it was still early, so Bakura wasn't probably much awake yet. A watery sunray sneaked through the thick curtains, which indicated that today was going to be sunny, ánd that poor Bakura had to stand up to close the curtains last night, because I know for sure I didn't close them right before I fell a sleep.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I replied at last, my answer just as stupid as the question. But right now I didn't mind. I could still feel Bakura hand intwined in mine, and that was pretty much enough to think about now. Wow. Holding hands. Such stupid gesture, but now I'm doing it.. it's cool, I guess. Shows the intimacy I never showed for most of my life. Perhaps Bakura knows that, and that's why he didn't hug me yet. Ohh, that just hás to be it! Bakura is so understanding, and knows SO much about me.. which reminds me..

Is Bakura my boyfriend now?

Are we really 'together' now? I mean, we both confessed our love to eachother, but right now I don't have the slightest idea what to do next.

"Good! Because well, I kind of thought a bit about last night.." He stopped for a moment to secure my hand in his, as if the gesture meant I shouldn't think he was regretting something. Which I did not, by the way. I was still waaaaaay to sleepy to worry about something yet. Then Bakura continued.

"I said.. well, we agreed that would take things slow, wouldn't we? Well, I have thought... and I have decided to.. well, I hope you won't mind it, but I reeeaaally want to." Bakura's hands kept on fidgeting with my fingers, so it took me great effort to actually listen to my Bakura.. Wait, what was he talking about?

"What do you want, Bakura?" I asked him, my finger feeling oddly relaxed while being holded in Bakura's touch.

"This!" And before I knew what was happening, Bakura scooted closer and closer and closer and closer and..

when he face was thís close to mine, I could vagely feel a odd happiness radiating from him. Must be the bond, I guess.

Than, as if Bakura got pushed in the back he abrubtly closed the space between me and Bakura and...

It was when Bakura had let go of my hands in oder to stand up again, I finally registered what happened. He kissed me.. kissed my mouth.. I..

"BAKURA!" I shrieked, which sounded really bizare because my voice was still hoarse from last night. My face must have looked very red at this very moment, and my cheeks were burning up even more and more.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Ryou, but you looked too damn cute not to kiss." Bakura said, before he disappeared in the bathroom, holding a bundle with his not-so-well-folded clothes in his arms. I just knew he smiled at me, even when he had closed the door of the bathroom.

And I?

I couldn't help but to smile in return. Boyfriends indeed!

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"To say I was content the rest of the day was slightly understated. I was over the moon. Up my way to heaven. Bakura was MY boyfriend, and I was on top of the world.."

I stopped my story for a moment, only to receive a cold stare from Malik. Oh boy.

"Why on earth don't you continue! It's fun, though I would be very glad if you won't mention your little kisses with him again."

"I promised Bakura to tell him everything, Malik."

"Oh.." Malik was silent for a moment, before his cellphone suddenly rang. Seriously, there must be something called faith. I think I hate it.

"Gimme a moment, Ry." Malik said, while answering the call. Marik just stared at me, then at Malik, to go back staring at me. Creepy.

"Malik speaking! ... yes ... yes, I mean no! No, we're visiting Ry, and he's telling such cool story! ... no! You can't ... okay, bye." Malik hung up, pretty disappointed.

"We have to go, Ish has made dinner, and she doesn't want to wait any longer for us ... Ry, can I hear the rest another time?"

"Uhh.."

"Okay, thank you! Bye-bye now!" And suddenly both Malik and Marik were gone. They sure are creepy sometimes. Seriously, why did I ever befriended them? Oh yeah!

I didn't.

They just came to me, out of pity, because they felt guilty of what happened to Bakura. And I still don't feel like they're my friends now. Though Bakura would have hit me because I'm not so close to Yugi (read: The Millenium-Puzzel) anymore these days, I still don't like them. They make me feel nervous ... and they constantly remind me of how times were with Bakura on my side.

But really, are they all gone now? Seriously gone now? No more interruptions? No more pesty coming-backs because I can't tell stories right? No more 'I wanna see your photo's!'? No more 'I'll stay just a little while longer'? No more interruption because they suddenly decide they have to go? No more phone-calls, no more annoying replies, no more annoying Yugi-squad?

I feel lonely.

But then again, I have felt lonely since the accident.

"Listen well Bakura, becasue this will be the last part of my story about us. Then you and I know it again, every little detail. No more secrets between us, and no more 'I wish I could have told you-' things on my side."

I shifted a bit in my 'seat', then looked at the sky. It was already dark, but seeing the fact no-one would be home at my house, I couldn't care the slightest bit about returning home early. This was the most important thing I had done after the accident.

"The continuation of our story, Bakura. I hope my voice can keep it up until the ending."

I stopped for a moment, remembering what happened next in Paris ... I guess I would skip the most happy parts in Europe, because I dind't know if could handel them.

"Bakura, please give me the power to finish the story ..."

* * *

oOo Enter flashback oOo

* * *

Next days were a blur to me. All I could see, think of and remind me of was Bakura. I was pretty much in love, and it did help that Bakura loved me too.

In paris, we visited the 'Tour Eifel', the 'Notre Dame' and of course, much to Bakura's pleasure because he totally loved it I could barely get up all those damn white stairs, the 'Sacre Coeur'.

In the end I had remember how the Hotelrooms looked like more than the 'Tour Eifel'. Does that make me sound like a pervert? Hmmm, I guess it does.

Now that me and Bakura were together, and that we were 'boyfriend and boyfriend' as Bakura called it, I could see myself change. Slowly, but sometimes aslo noticable. I got more care-free, and more open-minded. Also, I tried as hard as I could to think more positive. And it worked! Though it took me almost half a year to get used to the fact Bakura and I were now 'boyfriend and boyfriend', after that 0.5 year we only got closer and closer and closer.

After Paris we took the train toward 'Switserland'. We visited the capital city, and a few cool places other tourists went too as well. Mainly we kept on following the main stream of tourists, and then we would blend in, trying to make us as unnoticable as possible. It worked, I think.

I kept on reading the newspapers though. It appeared that the police had found out I didn't go to 'Florida'. Really. They're fast with progressing information. Anyway, they now thought I was still in London, and I probably escaped to –imagine me fake a gasp- another part of England. I wonder when they will find out I went to Europe after staying in london for almost a whole day.

Though I visited Holland and Belgium in a few days, the times we stayed in a place got longer and longer. We both stayed in Paris for a whole week, and in Switserland we stayed in every town we rested more than a week. Hell, Bakura even got me so far to stay for almost 3 months in a little place with much snow and many mountains, because he desperately wanted to wait until the Winter seasons would be over, resulting we went skiing for about 2 whole months.

In Switserland nothing new happened besides two months of skiing in that little place. Though Bakura ate 20 bars of chocolate in 3 days, which made him feel sick for a whole week, and though I embarrassed myself by falling off the stairs in the hotel where we stayed in 'Bern', and though I embarrassed myself bacause Bakura had to laugh very –VERY- hard because of a kid with the most strangest hair ever –it had THREE fucking colours!- and everyone thought it was me who kept on laughing, and though me and Bakura shared exactly 58 more kisses, nothing special happened..

Well, okay. Perhaps something did happen, but it couldn't top the confession me and Bakura made in Paris. Technically ... technically nothing can top that.

After Switserland we took busses to the north of Italy. We didn't take trains because if the police would ever find out we were in Europe, they would immediately check all stations and stuff. If we took a train, then a buss, and then a boat or plane, they would have a more difficult time finding us.

Back to the ride to Italy. To be honest, I hated that ride. Though Bakura tried to make the trip very funny because it took us several days to get there, I still hated it. In a train I could always find empty coupes, but in the busses there were still all kinds of people who sat there, so I could not just go and talk to Bakura.

Even worse was that a stupid boy –even his appearance was stupid ... hell, his hair was ORANGE!- bored me e-ve-ry minute of the trip, resultating that I now officially have a person to hate. Seriously, do I look like I would like a game of 'Dragon Cards'?

Hell no!

Though Bakura thought it was funny to see me so irritated, I still did NOT like the trip to Italy.

After the busrides things got better eventually. We took local busses from town to town. Though we proceeded as slow as possible, it was great to see Italy. I really loved the country. Of course the 41 kisses Bakura gave me in the north of Italy was lovable too. And I DID look at the landscape instead of Bakura's eyes some times!

I guess that at this point my and Bakura were on the run for already more than half a year. Still the police hadn't found me, and Bakura's unlimited amount of pocketmoney was as unlimited as it could be.

We traveled all the way to Rome. From there, after spending another 3 weeks there shopping and doing very romantic things –without walking on a beach, because there weren't any beaches around there- we searched for an airport, and surprisingly, we found one.

We took a plane to Egypt. Yes, you heard me. Egypt. That land I hated, because my dad was supposed to be somewhere there. And it was not just my dad which made my stomach turn when we sat in the plane. Since I was 5 or six, I hated Egypt, because I was afraid my dad would be eaten by mummies one day. Now I grew up, I know better, but I still didn't feel confortable in the plane to Egypt. I really hate mummies, okay!

Of course I did this for Bakura. If it was for me, we would have gone straight to Greece or something like that, and to to Egypt. But because I was sure Bakura would be little homesick after spending thousands of years locked up in the Ring and spending years with and without me.

He was happy though, you could see it easily. His eyes were shining with that extra-special glinster, the same as when we confessed our love for eachother, everytime I mentioned Egypt. That, and he couldn't stop smiling the whole plane-ride.

We had to share one seat in the plane though. It would look strange if I bought two seats for myself, and because I didn't want to stand out, both of us decided to take a single seat in the second class.

In the end he mostly sat on my lap, except when a boy asked me to help to find his yoyo ... the poor thing had lost it, because it had slipped his finger and when it happened he wasn't allowed to take his seatbelt. Resulting he asked everybody who looked nice to help him search for the yoyo which had probably rolled off to some far away corner.

Ugh, I hate that boy! He even got me so far that I searched for the thing for about a hour, until Bakura decided he wanted my attention back, because –of course- he didn't help us search and in the mean time relaxed in MY seat!

Ugh.

After that, we landed in Egypt. Bakura was thrilled, and so was I. Of course I was only thrilled because I knew Bakura's kissing-rate would go up when he was more excited. No comment to that phase, please.

We immediately took taxi's to a place further away from the airport than the more popular places. This, because me and Bakura were still pretty much becareful when it came to ditching possible police-forces. Two days ago my name was mentioned in the newspaper, they were pretty sure I took the plan to Siberia. Claps for the police. Perhaps they will someday find out I merely took the boat to Holland, instead of making whole plane-flights or spacetrips to foreign countries.

Bakura knew where he wanted to go to. Sadly it was –of course, praise for Lady Faith- in the same place my dad would be working.

You know, I had not see my father in what.. how long? Perhaps 2 year? 3 year? At least I could see his face on pictures when I was still in 'Winchester', and he would sometimes send me video-tapes so I could remember his voice and face. Now I merely had a little picture of him in my wallet, and nothing else.

I didn't mind though. Perhaps, when we would visit Bakura's town –or whatever what was left of it after all those years- I would catch a glimps of my father as well. I didn't want to talk to him, because I was pretty sure he would send me back to 'Winchester', or even worse, to prison. This because Bakura killed few peeps who didn't want me to be happy.

After all the taxi's and busses we took, we sometimes used a train as well. We did not really progressed fast, but it did not matter. Egypt was so different compared to Europe, and I was happy to see it.

Bakura kept on taking pictures though. He even got me so far to buy a photo-album for 'all the picture I took of you', so we would both have something to remember when this trip would be over. I got us a little green nice-looking book, because I thought that if the book was small, not much picture could fit in it, resulting that Bakura would take less pictures of me.

Please DO note that Bakura kept on taking the pictures. He was not very sure that he could be seen in the pictures, until one day I silently took a picture of him while we was still sleeping in a hotelroom. Guess what? It worked! We could both see Bakura sleeping peacefully, and when I asked a complete stranger –nice girl with brown hair- if she could see someone in this picture, she said –after mentioning her eyes were not very well- she could see me sleeping in my bed. After that moment I had more fun with picture as well, mostly because it wasn't only my face anymore that one could see on pictures.

I took several pictures of Bakura, but because there was only limited space in our photo-album, I could only keep the most special ones. Not that I was sad because I had only bought such little photobook. It was okay.

After 2 months of traveling, we finally arrived at what Bakura thought his hometown was. Nowadays it was half town, half ruins, where you could spot an archeologe every 10 feet. Though I was sure my dad would be working somewhere here as well, nor me nor Bakura spotted him in the 5 days we stayed there.

Bakura visited every little corner of the small city, and even got so far to visit the ruins alone. Because no-one could see him, he could wander around easily. At those time of the day, that he was visiting a place where no people other than argeologes were allowed, I stayed in the Hotel, or visited local markets and stuff.

Bakura didn't find anything related with his past, but he was sure that 'that big rock up north between those two hills was already there thousand's of years ago!'. I smiled, but didn't tell him the rock was transported from Greese 100 years ago –a local merchandiser told me when I asked when Bakura was wandering around somewhere else-. I let him be happy, and therefore I was happy as well.

When Bakura started to notice I didn't want to be here anymore, he told me that we were leaving for another part of Egypt, close to the old pharao's temple thousand's of years back. I agreed, happy because we could leave. I didn't see my dad, but I didn't feel the need either.

We travaled another few weeks, this time with local taxi's and busses, but most of the times we would just walk, because it made Bakura so damn happy. Of course he would take over my body, so me and my terrible condition didn't matter much.

The place where the old Pharao's temple must have been, was a place where you could find more archeologes than in Bakura's 'hometown' nowadays. I could not enter that area, and Bakura did not enter either.

'I let you be alone long enough for the rest of our lifes. I'll never leave you to wander around again!' Bakura had said to me, when I asked him why he didn't went to look on his own. I thought it was sweet, and got a kiss from Bakura when I said that out loud.

That night we stayed in a town near the forbidden area, not quite knowing what to do next. I didn't care where we were heading after Egypt, and Bakura didn't either. As long as we would be together, none of us would matter.

Somehow we came to the conclusion we wanted to go back to Japan again. Back to Domino City. Back to my hometown. We were both little tired from the constant traveling, and Bakura's secret –and very unlimited- pocketmoney came to a very limited level. We could not afford to travel much more months, therfore we would go to my home. Perhaps I could even pick up school again, after more than a year not going to one.

Seriously, me and Bakura were already on the run for more than a year. No wait... more than 1.5 year! I am now for already one week a proudly 17-year old boy!

So we both agreed on going back to Japan. In the days after our decision we enjoyed life a little bit more, and Bakura even got me so far to ask a completely stranger to take a picture of 'me alone'. You see, the camera Bakura bought in England didn't had a self-times, so me and Bakura never took a picture of me and Bakura together. At our last day Bakura finally got me so far to asked somebody else to take a picture of 'me alone'. Of course I meant that he would take a picture of me and Bakura.

Too bad that didn't go quite as planned. First I searched for the most innocent and nice looking guy at the place both me and Bakura were. When I found one –I won't mention he was wearing black clothes, and was being followed by two huge big mean-looking man- hthe man almost shouted at me when I nicely asked him if he could take a picture of me.

No, he didn't want that.

Then Bakura took over my body, and used very colorful language to make the man agree. That DID work.

Resulting Bakura put his arms around me, both smiling at the camera when the now not-so-brave-anymore man took a picture of us. I sticked it on our photobook with pride.

After that we enjoyed Egypt for another month –we both wanted to enjoy some last oments in Egypt, before returning to Domino again-, we drove with a local buss to the nearest airport, and booked our last trip. To Domino.

The next day we took the plane. Newspaper hadn't mantioned my name since that time in Italy, so I was now hoping they dropped the case. When Bakura mentioned they were not as dump as they appeared to be, and only not mentioning that I would be in Europe so they wouldn't make people nervous there, I closed my mouth. Bakura was probably right, but as long as they hadn't found me, and as long I was with Bakura, I felt extremely safe.

* * *

I was back in Japan. Back in Domino. And it felt good! At my right side Bakura was walking and mentally babling that the people in front of me should move quicker, because he was annoyed. 

The annoying-part came partly because he was hungry, but more because of our ruined last picture-idea. You see, to end our trip, Bakura and me wanted to make a last picture of us together here in Domino. So we went to a nice spot, then I would ask someone who would walk by to 'please take a picture of me 'alone''. Sadly it was already in the late afternoon, and almost no-one came by. Thus resulting that I nearly attacked the first boy who passed by. It would not be my first choice to ask him something, because it was such a creepy boy! He was the same age as me, yet with his very –very- big glasses and chilish looking clothes he looked like he was 8.

Yes, it was that same kid I saw at the Duel Monsters Tournament when I was 6

Happily I now gained the feeling I was now officially back in Japan, and even saw a familiar face, I walked up to him and asked him if he could please take a picture of me 'alone'. And again there was the moment a person didn't want to take a picture.

So Bakura tried to cinvince him. Still didn't work. Then Bakura got angry... that did work. Using very colorful language is not good, but for a last picture I woulnd't mind it.

Both of us smiled, and I even took off my bandana, indicating the trip was over. Strangely the boy took the picture, then took off as quick as possible. I guess Bakura mde him angry..

Back to now, I guess. We were currently walking in a crowded street, towards my old house. Because me and Bakura didn't have the money to stay in a hotel forever, we thought it would be –perhaps- possible to return to my old home again. My dad had mentioned me almost 2 and a half year ago that he wouldn't sell the house, so I had a place to return to if I would turn 18 or if he would retire. It was his way of dealing with my sister's and mother's deatho many years ago. If he would sell the house, he wouldn't keep up the good spirit anymore.

When we were still in the plane to Domino, I checked the local highschools in Domino, and to see if they would accept exchange students in the middle of the first term. It was now half October, and the school had probably started almost 2 months ago. And though I haven't been at school for the past 2 years, I was smart. At least, I hope that I'm start. Last time I made the national IQ-test in Egypt on my laptop, I made 1 mistake of the 80 questions, and that was merely because I read the question too fast.. Seriously, I think I can handle school.

It appeared that there was one big highschool in Domino, and surprise-surprise, it was called 'Domino-high'. Same as my old grammar school, only then for teens. I had send them a mail, and they said it was no problem to follow the rest of the year. Now I only needed a conversation with the School-head, then fill in some papers, faking the autograph of my dad, and then it would be settled. Now only hope no-one would recognize my name here.

"Ryou, I know this street!" Bakura's excited yell interrupted my thoughts, so I looked at my surroundings once more. Oh, how long has it been since I have been here? More than 10 years ago, that is! And even after all those years it still looked the same. The same candy-store, the same houses, the same streets, the same bridge ... and the same home I left when I was 6.

There, only 3 houses away, I could see the front-lwan of my own house. Well, I hope it was still our house, because the front yard was looking like someone had been taking care of it. Perhaps my dad rented a gardener for all those years when both of us were gone?

"And there's our house." Bakura stated, knowing I had seen our house already. He probably wanted to enlighten the mood, because I had become more and more silent as we progressed the trip to our old house.

When we were in front of the house, I quickly checked it for any lifeforms ... and found none. Okay, that went better than I had hoped. No-one seemed to live in the house nowadays. Well, I hoped it was true. All the curtains were closed, no lights were on, and the little sign next to the frontdoor still read 'Bakura Residence'. Great, it's STILL our house, after all those years.

"Come-on Ryou, let's go inside again." Bakura said, grabbed my hand, then began walking to the front door. When we were sure no neighboors were getting suspicious, I searched my backpack for the key. Yes, I still had a key for my house. Father once gave it to me in case of emergencies.

When I put the key in the keyhole, it fit. Happily I could get inside, I opened the door, stepped inside, and immediately turned off the alarm system. Luckily my dad never bothered to change thát code!

Then I checked the surroundings, while I felt Bakura walk up to behind me, and stare at our old house as well.

Everything was clean, but the same as I had left it over 10 years ago. I could even see my slippers with bunnies drawn on it next to the door of the livingroom! Hmm, father must have decided to buy someone to clean the house every week.

"You know we can't stay here forever, don't you? Neighboors will get suspicious, and the school will get suspicious too if they see this address." Bakura said serious, but I could feel him getting little uncomfortable. Well, he did live here a few years alone, so that must be the reason.

"I already rented an apartement 2 streets further, Bakura." I did, I really did. When I mailed Domino High, I also checked available apartements. Surprise, surprise. I found one, and immediately mailed to the precious owner I would rent it for the upcoming 2 months. After those months I would probably have a job and a better place to keep living, if they cops won't find me.

"Cool." Bakura merely said, but the relaxed tone he used said more than the word itself.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if my room is still the same, would it Bakura?" I then smiled at my boyfriend, who grinned back excited.

"First one up the stairs is the winner!" Bakura suddenly moved towards the stairs, leaving me behind in the hallway. I smiled once more, this time to no-one particularly, then followed Bakura up the stairs.

Good to be home.

* * *

"I must say, I'm surprised. You said you haven't had classes in 2 years, haven't you?" I nodded, "This test you had to make for enrolling our school is very difficult for exchange students, yet you made it 100 correct.." The headmaster stopped talking for a second, probably waiting for an explanation. 

It was now 2 weeks later, and I was about go to school again. I merely needed to fill in 20 forms, fake my dad's autograph 5 times –credit goes to Bakura-, and make a test to see if I was smart enough for this school. I was. I obviously was.

"I'm smart." I answered, while feeling Bakura mentally laugh out loud behind me. He was here too, for support and apparently, also for getting a good laugh.

"Umm, yes. Well, you said you wanted to begin as soon as possible?" I nodded, "Then begin today. The class you will enroll only had PE so far, thus you have not missed much today. At least, if that's not too soon for you."

"No, no. Not at all, sir." I smiled at him, veining more and more innocence at the minute. Luckily he didn't recognized me, because this was the first day I didn't put on a bandana in public. This is –of course- counted without the moment I took my bandana off when that creepy boy made a picture of me and Bakura.

"Then it's settled. Your class is 3B, your teacher is named..." I stopped listening to him at this point. I couldn't care, that's why. As long as I learned, and as long as I kept the job I had found half a week ago –cleaner at a local restaurant, but hey! It's work-, I would, hopefully, be safe. Nobody had recognize me so far, so it HAD to work!

"Okay?" The headmaster ended his speech, and I nodded again. Oh, this is boring. But I would have classes today, with Bakura!

"Then please follow me to your new class." He stood up and mentioned me to follow him. I did, and Bakura did as well. We walked down few now deserted hallways, then stopped at a door, indicating this was it.

"Ready, mister Bakura?" The headmaster said, and I nodded. Seriously, why wouldn't I be ready for this? It's not like I would enter the classroom, and then the cops would be waiting for me, because they díd recognize me in the first place.

He then opened the classroom, this time motioning me to stay outside. Now he would anounce everyone that I would have classes with them today as well for the rest of the year.

It took him only a minute, yet Bakura didn't seemed to like the waiting-part. He kept on fidgeting, humming and moving worse and worse as the minute slowly crawled by.

-Bakura, please don't do anything that you'll regret later, okay?-

# Yeah, yeah ... but I feel so.. I feel so nervous! Like there's something or someone around here which makes me so damn uncomfortable! #

Ohh, poor Bakura. He only went with me because he knew how I hated it to be alone. Well, that and the fact he wanted to learn as well.

"You can come in, mister Bakura." The headmaster stpped outside again, this time motioning me to go inside.

"Ready?" He asked again, and this time Bakura snorted. Out loud. Damn.

"Then go inside." The headmaster probably thought I was the one who had snorted, and was now –surprise, surprise- a lot less friendly toward me. Oh, who cares. It's not that I wanted to be friends with the headmaster in the first place.

# Go inside, Ryou # Bakura gave me a slight push, probably wanting to to learn as soon as possible. I smiled at him, then opened the door of the classroom, while stepping inside.

And I felt the word 'Konnichiwa' vanishing from the tongue as I stared at my new classmates. Wow.

Déjà-vu.


	27. Teenage Saga: Deja vu

27 Teenage Saga: Déjà-vu.

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

* * *

If you ever believed déjà-vu's didn't exist, then I can tell you you're wrong. From today, I'll always believe in faith, in déjà-vu's and stuff like that. And no, nobody can prove me wrong anymore.

This class, it's too much for me. WAY too much. I could even Bakura's eyes almost fell out of surprise. I think he didn't see this coming. Jeez, a déjà-vu. A one-hundred percent déjà-vu.

Now, let me see. That's Jou, and that would be moneybags, emmm, mean Seto Kaiba. That's the purple-haired girl who helped me when I fell off a chair at Harrods, that the dude who bought my ticket to Florida –Florida ... WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE DOING IN DOMINO THEN!-. Emmm, that seems like the nice boy, back then dressed in black robes and together with two big huge mean-looking men, who took a picture of me and Baku-chan in Egypt. The tri-colored boy was the one who I and Bakura saw in Switzerland. Yes, the one who made Bakura laugh so damn hard while everyone thought it was me who kept on laughing all along! The guy next to Jou would be the 'Tristan'-dude, since they were obviously friends. That boy in the back, with the purple bang and hat, helped me translate the Dutch article in Holland, the boy with the blond hair next to him was ... why was he here while he worked in a hotel in Paris 2 years ago! Creepy! Emm, that boy with the orange hair was seen in the buss from Switzerland to the north of Italy, and annoyed me with his stupid game for the whole trip ... and the boy with the stuck-up face and narrowed eyes next to him annoyed me in the plane to Egypt because his damn yoyo couldn't be found! Emmm, that only leaves ... oh yeah, the brunette girl. Seen in France. Thought my bandana was stupid, or that I had grown a second head. Dunno her name, and don't care either.

Just like I told you all. Déjà-vu.

Wait a sec. Don't look so strange at me, peeps in my new class! The whole class was staring at me! PLEASE! Let them all have forgotten little old me. After all, I was just -hopefully- a minor detail in their lives.

"Emmm, perhaps you can introduce yourself." The male teacher said. I shakily nodded, and turned my head to the class once more. Great. More stares. Even the boys here looked in a curious way at me. Great. I already feel so popular. Not.

"Emmm ... He- ... Hello. I emmmm, My name is Bakura Ryou, n-nice to meet you." I stuttered, my eyes looking at the o-so interesting floor. Great. I can hear the mumbles already.

"Thank you for the introduction. But now, a seat. Emmm, just sit down next to ... next to Jou." Immediately I saw Jou stuck up his hand, as a cue he was Jou. Great. As if I didn't know. I probably still have those letters he once sent me to Winchester. Great, the boy next to him, that 'Tristan'-dude was snickering at me. I already dislike him. Heh, heh. Sssst. Don't tell him.

I slowly walked to the table next to Jou, sat down, and put my bag next to me. Great. As soon the teacher turned his back to the class, Jou turned his head in my direction as mouthed 'you're gonna be my new friend'. Great again. I never knew there was a time we weren't friends. After all, we only forgot to write each other for nearly 10 years. Nothing more.

# Koi, shut up! Talk to the little freak instead! #

Suddenly I saw Bakura materialize. He pointed at the tri-colored boy, who was looking curious at me. Great. I feel like a dork right now. Can someone please save me?

# Though I'd love to save you, this is school. You told I couldn't kidnap you when you are inside the building, else not sharing a bed. And I wanna sleep with you. So go and talk to the little freak! # Bakura pointed some more at him, almost poking his eyes out. Luckily nobody could see him, else I'd be embarrassed to hell.

"Class. Gomen nasai for the interruption, but I forgot yesterday's assignments in my car. I'll be back within 10 minutes." The teacher suddenly said, putting a chalk down, while walking to the exit. Great. I attended school 5 minutes ago, and already everyone wants to ask me something. And as right as I was, after the teacher left the class, the whole class turned their faces into my direction. Great. O lookie-lookie! Interesting floor. Heh, heh. Not. Just plain old boring color. But a floor was always better than directly facing 20 other teens. And not only I received winks from all the girls, not only cold stares from probably all the boys, but also tons of questions within 5 seconds. Perfect. Just perfect. Not.

"You're an albino. That's SO cute!" "Can I show you the school?" "He's mine!" "Please come and see my hockey-play" "He's MINE, I'll tell you!" "back off, bitches!" Stuff like that. Great. I think all girls like white hair. Too bad most of the boys obviously didn't like it.

"Back off from MY Miho!" I heard Tristan -at least, I think it's him- yell at me, pushing Miho behind.

"Bakura?" I suddenly heard a voice speak from behind me. Great. I could feel Bakura's eyes lit up within a second. It was 'the little freak'.

"Y-Yes?" I turned around, facing him directly. Great. I can FEEL the redness in my cheeks. I'll kill Bakura for letting him talk to the boy.

"Emmm ... I'm Yugi Moutoh. And emmm, I hope you'll enjoy this school. The teacher said that you emmm ... you went to England before coming to Domino." Gosh. And I thought _I_ was shy! Hmmm, I think I was thinking negative about myself again at that moment. Heh, heh.

"That's right, Yugi. I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." I said. Woohoo, I sound like mister Nice-guy. Well, I probably AM mister nice-guy, but that's just a minor detail. Heh, heh.

"Do you wanna eat lunch with me today. I can show you our school too." Yugi blushed a bit while saying this. Geez, what on earth was wrong with this guy! I hope he wasn't hitting on me, since I'm totally taken by Bakura-chan. Emmm, but I think I'm trailing off again.

"Sure, Yugi. And no need to be nervous. I don't bite. Only Ba- emmm, oh lookie-lookie, what's up with the shiny pyramid around you neck?" I think I found the reason why Bakura wanted me to meet Yugi. He has a golden item from Egypt too. And I think I'm right, because I just received a thump-up from Bakura, who stood next to Yugi.

"Emmm, long story. Too make it a short one, it's a millennium item, and it's from Egypt. It's the millennium puzzle." Gosh. Who would have guessed? Though it looked as puzzle, I can say from miles away it was a millennium item.

"It's a cool item. I've heard a few things about those items from my dad. Weren't they from a certain Pharaoh in the ancient times?" Thanks to Bakura I know pretty much about those items! The were made in Egypt, for the Pharaoh and his 6 servants.

# Priests, Ryou. Servants weren't allowed to touch the millennium items # Bakura dryly corrected my mistake. Heh, heh. Oops. Should have known that.

"WOW! You know about the Millennium Items? That's SO cool! And it's also cool you know things about Yami!" Emmm, I think I missed a point. Who the fuck is Yami!

# That would be mister Pharaoh, the 'almighty' one of whole Egypt in ancient times. And HE SUCKS! # Hmmm, I guess Bakura didn't like him very much. Wait, now that I think of it, wasn't Bakura the one who truly hated the Pharaoh?

"Emmm, I think I've heard a few things of him before." Heh, heh. And no, I won't say those things were bad things, said by Bakura.

"You do? Emmm, then I think I should explain some things, before-

"HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK!" A look-a-like Mali came into the classroom, cheering loudly. Immediately Bakura shrieked, which made Yugi look up at me, thinking I shrieked. Great. I can handle pretty much, unlike Bakura. Heh, heh. Okay, I'm joking.

"They come back." Yugi finished his sentence. Okay. Strange. Now only figure out what Yugi means with the word 'they'. And then figure out why Malik has a look-a-like. And THEN figure out what Yugi knows about the Millennium Items. And then find out if he knows about Bakura. And THEN figure out if I can figure this all out before the teacher comes back. Geez, so many thing, and so less time.

"Ryou, I'll explain everything during lunch, okay? And please don't be surprised if you see Ya- emmm ... my emmm, look-a-like." Yugi stuttered out the last few words, which meant he was hiding a word. O the thrill of a secret. Sarcastically meant.

"If you say so." I answered, looking back at my desk again. Wow, I think I've made a friend. Though I only know he has many secrets, it's fine for me. Bakura should be happy again.

# Of course I am! You made friends with mister freaky! Now only snatch his Puzzle away, then I'm totally happy! # I heard Bakura say inside my head. Great. I feel criminal again. O boy. I think I'm having a déjà-vu again. From my time in Winchester. Great. If I black out, don't call an ambulance. Peeps in hospital would figure out it's me, then lock me up in Winchester again. Heh, heh. That's a minor problem, of you're a criminal. You can't just walk in inside a hospital, with out getting caught.

Just when the teacher came inside the room again, I think what Yugi mentioned with 'my look-a-like'. Geez, and I thought Yugi's hair was unique. Guess not. The peep behind the teacher looked exactly like Yugi! WOW! ... was he just like Bakura a spirit too? If that's correct, then that would explain why Bakura and this Yugi look-a-like looked like us. Then all Items contain spirits!

# Nah. Me is unique. And I was LOCKED UP in the ring cuz of THE FRICKIN GUY THERE! Ryou, that look-a-like freak looked awfully familiar. Looks very much like the Pharaoh. Heh, heh. But that's impossible. The pharaoh is dead! Only I survived ancient Egypt! BWAHAHAHA! # Easy there, Bakura. No need to wind up. Yugi would explain everything during lunch. As for now, the teacher stepped behind Yami in the class-room, making every single peep silent. I guess they all wanted to know what the two strange peep in the door-opening had done. Or they just didn't want to get detention. Or a hit. Wait. That was my old teacher. I checked the teacher's file, and these teachers were all hit-proof.

"Gomen nasai for the interrupting, but Yami and Marik thought it would be 'fun' to hack the school-computer, and delete a few things. Now class, since almost half of the lesson has ended yet, I'll only repeat the things we've learned over the past few weeks of the subject Math. This way our new student can see if he's far behind or not." No, I won't mention a single word about the fact I haven't been to school over the past 2 years. Hmmm, I'm curious HOW far I'm behind.

"We'll be repeating chapter 1 and 2 today. If everyone could grab their books, and open it up at page 35." I opened the book, checked page 35, 36 and 37. hmmm. Then I checked the rest of chapter one, and chapter two.

Geez. I haven't been to school over the past 2 years, I haven't learned anything related to school over the past 2 years, yet I was taught so much at Winchester I already knew all these things. Heh, heh. This was gonna be a piece of cake.

# Ryou, don't zoom out. You didn't take cake with you, so shut up and listen to the damn lesson! # Bakura snorted, and yes, again everyone thought it was me. Great. Why do I feel so examined? Oh wait, I AM looked at. Damn.

"Well, if Mister Bakura will shut his mouth, we will begin our lesson. Now, who can tell me what ...

* * *

"And don't forget to learn chapter 2 and 3 for tomorrow!" The teacher yelled, while everyone stood up. The lesson ended, and I learned nothing. Well, nothing new, to be exactly. I think I'm too smart for learning new stuff. Heh, heh. Perhaps I should have gone to a university instead of Domino High. Though Yugi seems nice, the rest sucks.

"Bakura, over here!" I heard Yugi cheer in my direction, waving his arms frantically. Great. Perhaps he's just sugar-high.

I walked to the group Yugi was standing with. It seemed that Jou, Miho, the 'Tristan'-dude, the dice-guy, and a brunette was part of the group too. Oh wait. Malik, his look-a-like and Yami were here too. Great. Déjà-vu.

"Emmm, Perhaps I should introduce everyone in our group. And then I'll explain why Yami looks so much like me, and also why Marik looks so much like Malik." Gosh, this was gonna be a LONG break. One: I already knew almost everybody in the group. Second: What happened to moneybags? He seemed such a nice peep. Perhaps he has another group to join during break. Third: I already KNEW why Yugi and Malik had look-a-likes. That's because of their items! See, they're spirits too! And they're just like sweet Baku-chan, only then visible for the rest of the world. Bakura was more convenient. He could travel for free, and was mine only, only cuz I was the only one who could see him. See, convenient!

"Arigatou Yugi. But please let us all sit down, and them talk." I, mister Nice-guy, motioned to a table. Immediately Jou ran to it, only to be smacked down by Seto. Heh, heh. Wonder what happened after Seto found out Jou almost demolished his little brother.

"Hands off, moneybags!" Jou snorted to Seto, who made a 'tsssk' sound, and sat down anyway.

"Go back to your kennel, mud." Seto replied, and put a laptop on the table. Hmmm, seems that moneybags took our table. And seems that this was the only table left. Hmmm, I think it'll be a break standing up.

# NO WAY! Give me a second, then you can sit # I heard Bakura say, and before I knew, I felt him taking over my body ... oh boy. I don't think this will mean good. Damn.

"Moneybags, long time no see. Now, move up with your big ass, then let us sit down." I heard my own voice rise, while walking over –yes, WITH the damn twirl-like passes Bakura always makes- to the table Seto was sitting at. Now of course I was too naive when it came to Bakura. While I thought this was the end of Bakura's outburst, in the end it was only the beginning.

So I –with Bakura's help- sat cockily down next to Seto, and leaned very close to him, only to start talking with an even more raised voice. Damn.

"Though I know you'd LOVE to sit next to almighty me, I have to disappoint you. You see those peeps standing over there like a bunch of packed-up zombies? Well, they wanna sit here too. So please be a good boy, and either move up so your mutt can sit next to you and me, or just go away. And don't look at me that way! I know I'm probably the most gorgeous being a live, but I'm totally taken! Now moneybags, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

I really need to speak about Bakura's behavior at school. This aint working a single bit for me. Not only Seto gave me a cold stare, before leaving the table, but only I received more than 20 gasps from the rest of the cafeteria. Heh, heh. I think Bakura spoke up a little bit too much, since everyone was staring at me, and nobody said a single word. Heh, heh.

Oops.

"RYOU! Way the go, man! Ya told moneybags a good lesson! Geez, I think we'll become good friends!" Jou was the first one to break the silence. Immediately I felt Bakura returning to the Ring. YEAH RIGHT! LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS MESS! No fair!

# Gomen nasai, little Koi, but I didn't want you to stand the whole break # This isn't helping me either. What the use of a stupid excuse, when everyone of the whole cafeteria could practically eat me up because of my big mouth.

"Emmm, guess it sorta slipped outta my mouth. Heh, heh." Okay, that much for an excuse of myself. Well, it did help. Everyone returned to whatever they were doing, while the rest of Yugi's group sat down at the table.

"So ... Ryou. When was the first time you were confronted with these mood-swings?" Marik asked me, immediately receiving a smack on his head from Malik.

"Don't mind Marik, he was never a subtle one. But tell us more about yourself, besides the fact you can let moneybags back off. Like the fact you're taken! Gomen to say this, but I never thought a guy like you could get a girlfriend." Malik eyed me curiously while talking to me.

"It's not a girlfriend." Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Note to myself again: NEVER let something slip out of my mouth.

"Oh, just bluffing. Well, you almost tricked me!" Jou grinned, before grabbing a soda out of his bag.

"Can you perhaps tell me more about yourself?" Yugi continued asking me. Great. WHAT ON EARTH should I say! That I lived here in Domino, until I beat up my teacher with Jou. Then, after 9 years, I escaped Winchester, then was followed for 2 years by the cops, and now I'm here? No. I don't think so. I think I'll go for the subtle way.

"I've lived here a few years in my childhood. Then moved to England, but last year I was getting home-sick, so I traveled back to Domino again." See, subtle. And convenient! Now only figure out 2 names, then I think I'm out of here. Probably making an excuse by Seto. Bakura really shouldn't have yelled at him.

"That's cool. Seems most like my life-story. I've lived in Egypt for many years, but then I got to Domino. Emmm, and no, I won't explain why." Malik smiled uncomfortably at me, while the rest of the group nodded in response. Geez, do they really think I'm gonna buy it this way? I also told them about my childhood! Humph, I think I'm being childish again. Heh, heh. Don't mind me.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm Malik Ishtar. Please to meet you. And this buddy of mine is Marik, my Yami." Hmmm, should I tell them I already know they're Yami's! Nah. That would completely spoil the fun. Heh, heh.

"Yami? Wasn't that his name already?" Heh, heh. Oh, I'm so mean sometimes.

"Emmm Ryou, that was the thing I wanted to explain you. You see, emm, this is gonna sound really strange, but emmm, Yami and Marik are actually spirits from our Millennium Items." Yugi said shy. No shit Sherlock. I've figured that out 11 years ago. But like I said, I wouldn't spoil all fun. Although ...

"My dad once mentioned something like that. Emmm, something about ancient spirits inside those golden Items. So that means Yami lived 300 years inside a puzzle, huh!" emmm, oops. I think I was giving too much information away. Heh, heh. That was not exactly my plan.

"How did you know I was locked inside the puzzle for 3000 years?" Yami yelled, causing several peeps to look up at out table. For the second time this day. Damn.

"Emmm ... Internet?" You know, that's what Timmy always says in the series 'Fairly odd Parents'. If his parents ask him where he got something from, he always says 'internet'. Heh, heh. It's quit funny, by the way.

"Fine by me. Don't care if you already knew or not. Makes things easier to tell. Anyway, my Item is the Millennium Rod, and Yugi's Items is the Puzzle. But emmm ... since you know so much about the Items, can it be that you have an Item too?" Malik continued talking. heh, heh. The answer is 'hai', but I'm not telling it.

# Is my love gonna lie ... COOL! # Emmm, and no, I won't listen to 'Kura now.

"Me? Where would you get THAT idea! Heh, heh." See, I never lie! I just twist truth, or don't answer something.

"Because you know so much about them. And because I have the strange feeling you're hiding something. And because you were acting REALLY strange when Kaiba was sitting here. AND because you didn't answer the question, you just continued asking, without answering, which makes you suspicious! And because I have the strange feeling we've already met before, but I can't tell when, where, why, and how." Malik kept on rambling. Damn. Should I tell them about Bakura?

# Then answer all the questions right away, that'll keep the suspense away. As long you won't tell I peed in my bed when I was still a toddler #

-You peed in your bed as a toddler?-

# I said DO NOT MENTIONED IT! I WAS 5! I WAS SCARED! OKAY, OKAY! I drank too much water that day, and I was too lazy to go to the bathroom! Can you please concentrate on the staring peeps in your group again! # Emmm. Heh, heh. Forgot I was surrounded by all kind of déjà-vu-like peeps. Heh, heh.

"Emmm, well okay then. Yes, I know much about the Millennium Items. Yes, I'm hiding something. Yes, I'm acting strange since Seto showed up. Yes, I didn't answer your question. Yes, I continued asking, which made me suspicious. And yes, we've met before." There. I've said it. Woohoo. Wave for me, Bakura ... emmm, drop the arms koi, I was kidding.

"We've met before, but how, and whe-

"In Egypt, 2 years ago, I asked you to take a picture of me and Ba- emmmm, and you were looking really confused at me, since I picked out you to photograph me, out of all the peeps that were walking there."

" ... NO WAY! Now I remember it again! You were that kid who made me loose the last Egyptian god card! If you weren't there, Ishi wouldn't have gotten the last card, because I would've been faster than her. Then I would have conquered the world without going to Domino! YOU!" Malik screamed at me, while grabbing my arm. Heh, heh. Damn. In what kind of mess did I got myself involved in THIS TIME!

"Emmm ... gomen ... but you looked so nice ..." I stuttered, while turning pink, and looking at the o-so interesting ground. Mean blush, I hate you!

"NICE! I was dressed in a black robe, while 2 rare Hunters were following me. I was probably the most insane person out there! OMG, Ryou! WOW!" Suddenly Malik let go of my arm, and hugged me fully ... wait a minute. He hugged me? Damn. Well, not that it felt bad, but if a fuming spirit is your boyfriend, it IS bad. Damn for sure. Especially when I'm getting to feel light again. This could only mean one thing. Damn.

"GET OFF ME, OR I'LL RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY!" I heard myself scream, which made Malik instantly let me go. Damn. Not only was the group staring at me, but also the rest of the cafeteria, including all teachers. Damn. OMG. I feel so embarrassed. Damn. HELP!

"Emmm ... nice talking to you, but I REALLY need to go to emmm ... the library. Yes, that's it. I need to check on some report of ... emmm, soccer. Well, see you peeps later." I stammered, while standing up, and rushed to the nearest exit.

When I opened the door, I could swear I heard Yugi yell 'but the library is the other door!' but I couldn't care anymore. Out. Out. OUT! I want out. Let the ground swallow me, and never spit me out again. Rather lunch for the ground, than being in the cafeteria being stared out.

When I stepped out of the school, I saw a few teachers looking at me curiously. I limped a bit, while mouthing an 'I feel sick' toward them, which made them shrug off. Well, that went well. Now only hope nobody will think I'm a freak. Aah, never mind. I think they already think that.

# RYOU! WAAAAAAIIIIITTTTT! # I heard Bakura mentally yell to me. I turned my head to the school-door, and saw Bakura coming outside, looking really guilty and stuff. A few feet before me he stopped his tracks, looked my in my face, grabbed my arms, while speaking to me.

# Ryou ... I'm sorry ... I should have said it gentler # Aaaaahh. Poor Bakura, I see he really feels bad about his rude behavior. And I think he was really trying to be nice. Well, nice, as in 'I won't kill you unless you touch my Hikari'. And well, Malik did.

"Forget it. Wasn't your fault. Well, technically it is. But forget it anyway. I'm going home. Please don't be guilty, since Malik shouldn't have hugged me. I even don't know WHY he hugged me in the first place! But like I said before, please forget it, Bakura." I started walking home, while Bakura kept himself stuck on my arm. We hardly said a thing to each other during the walk home. I think it's just because Bakura was feeling guilty, for scaring away my new friends.

# Now you never get friends, just because of almighty me! I know they aren't as superior as I am, but a few slaves for you and me would be nice. And now, you're still only stuck up with almighty me. Gomen, Ryou #

"It's okay, Bakura. As long as you stay with me, I don't need other friends. Besides, they were too creepy. I mean, how many times on a day you get a déjà-vu? Probably not with every new peep you meet from your new class! Though Yugi was nice, the rest of them were kinda ... different. Jou changed, and Se- O DAMN! Forgot all about Seto! Damn. WAH! I need to go back to school for apolo-

"Nah. Call him on his phone. I mean, you got a phone-list form the whole class, so you have his number. Call him when school is out."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll call him immediately in the afternoon. As for now, I'm gonna make the homework I've received from my only lesson for today. Well, thanks to you I won't have to do much homework today, so perhaps we can play a duel, or just watch TV?"

# That would be heaven, Ryou! Perhaps we can still catch the rewind of 'Underway to Golden Times' for today! # Bakura grinned excitedly at me, waving his arms up and down, probably done because he can't loose his energy otherwise. But I don't mind, as long he won't embarrass me in front of everyone. Wait. He did that a quarter ago. Hmmm, never mind then.

* * *

"You get the phone!"

"But I don't wanna!" Gosh. Do I really sound childish this way? Hmmm, probably so.

"Ry! Hurry else you'll be too late picking the damn thing up!" Bakura held the phone in front of my face, almost sure it were peeps from school who were calling me.

"Okay, okay. But please don't push me." I grabbed the phone, while Bakura smiled at me victorious. Great. He won't be moody to me for the rest of the day. Hmmm, better answer the phone-call.

"Hello, Bakura residence speaking." I gently said, but before Bakura could even mimic me, like he usually does when I answer the phone, I heard a high-pitched voice screaming though the phone.

"RYOU! Where were you, we were REALLY worried about you! How are you now, because I heard from the teacher you went home ill!" Wait. Lemme guess. Yugi.

"Hello Yugi. You shouldn't worry much, because I was just dizzy ... no, no, no. You don't have to come over ... yes, I'll be there at school tomorrow ... I-I have to hang up now, bye-bye Yugi!" Before he could possibly reject, I put the phone off and threw it next to me on the couch. Great. I hate him.

"Ry, do you need a hug?" I heard Bakura ask from behind me. Oh great. If Bakura goes sweet and stuff, I always go emotional.

"Yeah." I sighed, before I felt my love hug me. Gosh, I wonder why this always helps me. Hmmm, perhaps because of mine undying love for Bakura, but I can be wrong.

"He'll call you back within a minute." Bakura spoke to me, while softly patting my hair. I sighed some more, relaxing a bit in his hug.

"I know." And before I could possibly turn around and kiss my love, the phone rang again. Fuck.

"Here goes again." I sighed for the third time within this minute, while answering the phone again, faking a happy mood and happy voice.

"Moshi-Moshi, Bakura residence speaking." Don't say I studied it in, since I know I _DID_.

"Hi Ryou, you hung up so fast, I couldn't ask you. So ... can you come over to my place tonight, since this night is video-night at my place, and the group is invited, and we really wanted you to come too, since we all wanna be friends with you, even if you act a little bit strange sometimes, and Malik promised not to do stupid anymore ... so can you please come over?" Oh great. Though I would LOVE to reject Yugi, be an asshole, and stay unpopular for the rest of my miserably life, I can't reject. Really!

"Well ... I-I ummm ... I still don't feel well ..." I stuttered badly, while Bakura next to me started to fake coughs, so it looked like I caught a bad cold. Claps for my Bakura, he's the best!

"Oh, but we can also come over to your place! I'll ring Jou and Anzu and Tristan and Mali-

"You place is good! Good indeed! Heh, heh ... How late?" Of course having Malik here in my house was even worse than having a stupid video-night at Yugi's place. Great. Just bloody great. If Yugi wouldn't decide to play dumb movies like the whole Disney collection, or comedy's, you could count me in. Of course there is 100 chance Yugi WOULD probably play those movies, I think I don't really feel up to coming.

"It starts at 7 pm, and everybody is staying over, since we have a free day tomorrow –we have? Oh fuck!- so we can all stay up later than normal. And you can bring candy or snacks or movies if you like! Well, gotta ring the rest, to tell you wanna come! Bye Ry!" And click, Yugi was gone.

Wait ... did I just say 'yes'? Did I agree with going to a sleep-over at Yugi's place!

"Bakura ... please tell me this is a nightmare. Did I just seriously agree with the midget?" Once the realization sunk in, I grabbed the nearest pillow, and knocked my head against it. It did not hurt, and it did not certainly knock me out, so I would miss the sleepover. That's the problems with pillows, I guess.

"I guess so."

"AAHHH!" I almost cried out, before letting my head sink in the pillow, which was now located on my lap. Then I growled some more, knowing Bakura wouldn't mind because the sounds where muffled because of the pillow. Convenient.

"Then don't go if you don't wanna." Bakura simply said, causing me to lift my head up and reply.

"Bakura ... it's not that easy. I can't just NOT come! They'll get suspicious! Oh, why can't this be a bad dream!" The last part was more said to myself than to Bakura. Not that I cared, so I let my head sink in the pillow again, before continuing to ramble to myself, "Would be PERFECT if this was a nightmare! Then I could just throw myself in a bucket of water ... or just PINCH myself, because then I would just wake.. OUCH! Bakura what are you doing!"

What was he doing? He bit me. HE FUCKING BIT ME! Was I so annoying he decided to BITE me!

"I don't 'pinch' my love, so I just bit you. I only bit you a little bit!"

"Yeah ... but WHY do you- ... oohh, never mind. It's okay. Just.. just don't bite me again, please." Well, though the gesture was somewhere strange, this WAS Bakura I'm talking about. And for Bakura, this was a sweet gesture. Painful.. but sweet.

"Just pretend it's a 'love bite', okay?" Only when Bakura mentioned this to me, I almost choked, while turning beet-red within a second. WHAT?

"Bakura!" I yelled at him, causing him to grin widely. I guess he loves these little batters we sometimes have. Don't tell him, but I love them too.

"Okay, okay. I'll put a sock in it." He gave me one last smile, before he suddenly eyes me curiously. Oh wait, NOW he'll probably ask me if he can come with me to Yugi's place.

"Can I come with you to Yugi's place?" Heh, heh. Told you.

"Yeah ... well, better go and pack my bag. Don't wanna be too late at Yugi's place ... or perhaps ... no, let's forget this mess, and watch TV. I'll pack later, since then I have a good excuse for showing up later than planned." Oh, I'm being bad, aren't I? Well, that's all Yugi's fault, since he wanted to invite me, while I didn't want to!

"Alright then!" Bakura smiled widely at me, before turning on the TV, immediately zapping to his favorite channel. Then he turned his attention back to me, and hugged me softly. Of course his head turned to the TV again.

Aw well, if Bakura would go ... I guess it'll be okay then. I mean, how much troubles will a little sleep-over thing at a midget's house cause?

# A lot Ry, if they find out you killed a whole army of cops while trying to escape Winchester # Great. Thanks for mentioning that, Bakura!

"Baku! You killed them! And it's was YOUR idea to escape that hellhole. So don't go blaming ME it was my fault!" I puffed at him, while crossing my arms. Yes, I am angry!

"Ryou ... let's watch TV, okay?" Bakura mumbled to me, his way to apologize. Ahh, isn't he the sweetest!

"... Alright ... but don't you dare killing Malik too!" I grinned evilly, as immediately ducked away, since Bakura was about to hit me on my head, for asking him 'nonsense'.

Riiiiight. Perhaps this night COULD get interesting. Heh, heh.

* * *

Note: Let the mystery be gone! To be precisely, Ryou and Bakura have met (in order!) Miho aka Ribbon-chan, Duke, Rebecca, Rex Reptar, Anzu, Tomoyo Hanasaki (Hotel boy in Paris), Yugi, Imori (orange-haired 'card of the dragon'-boy), Nezumi (yoyo-kid), Shizuka, Malik (with black robes and two bulky men next to him) en Weevil Underwood (who took the last picture of their trip)

Hope you are all pleased with this information!


	28. Teenage Saga: Fly away Hope

28 Teenage Saga: Fly away Hope

oOo

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I do not own Ryou, Bakura, or any other characters.

oOo

NOTE: it seems that I keep on receiving less and less reviews. Please understand that reviews keep me writing and updating earlier. I really appreciate every review I receive.. hell, I enjoy any feedback at all!

* * *

Night. Something I prefer very much when I'm all alone with Bakura, or when a cool movie is on the TV. But not, and I repeat NOT, when I have to join a sleepover-party at the midget's- I mean YUGI's place. Luckily Bakura was still pretty invisible for the rest of the world, so I could take him with me really easily. Of course I think Bakura merely came with me because he still had his mind set upon the golden thing Yugi carries with him.

Anyway, as I said before, I arrived late than planned. To be exactly 1 hour later. Heh, heh. You should have seen the face of Malik when I arrived around 8, and simply answered 'I forgot the time'. Heh, heh. Oh, I'm so evil!

Too bad the rest of the Yugi-quad didn't mind it very much. With the squad I mean almost the whole class. Yugi, Yami, Jou, Anzu, Tristan, Otogi, Miho, Malik and Marik. Though it was very strange Seto wasn't invited. I guess they aren't real friends with Seto.

Currently everyone was watching TV, while I sat in the kitchen reading a book. I guess I'm just not such a group-peep. And they just don't bother to ask me to join them to watch a dump talk show or whatever they're looking. It wasn't 'Underway to Golden Times', so I wouldn't join them.

"Ry! Come on over here! Today's special documentary is about to begin! You'll miss the beginning if you don't hurry!" I suddenly heard Malik yell from out of the living room. Oh great, the joy. Feel my sarcasm.

# Koi, just GO to the living room! I'll make sure Malik can't mess with you once more ... and I wanna know what's on the TV! # I heard Bakura pout through our link, while I felt a soft tug at my arm. Ah, and how do you think I could resist that? Impossible!

"Okay." I give in, mumbling it to Bakura. But it seemed that luck wasn't at my side today, because I suddenly heard a high-pitched scream, and Malik dashed through the kitchen, only to stop a few feet in front of me. Damn. Why must he hear everything I say to Bakura!

"Cool you wanna join us, Ry! Now come-on don't be slow, cuz tonight's thing is Jou's favorite show! And after the documentary comes a sweet romantic movie if you prefer that too ... but we can always play games too!" Malik rambled on, while grabbing my arm and roughly dragging me toward the living room. If looks could kill, Malik would be dead as hell now. I could practically FEEL Bakura's eyes pierce right through Malik's head, waiting for an opportunity to kill him 'accidentally'. Riiiiight.

When I, Malik and Bakura entered the living room, I saw the rest of the squad already looking at me. What a delight. I feel so popular. Just like a little fox, who is being hunt down by a bunch of wolves, while knowing the fox can never escape them.

# Ryou-chan ... I'm here, so things won't be THAT bad, okay? # Bakura mentally calmed me down, while giving me a mental hug, since in reality he couldn't because Malik was literally clinging on me.

"Glad you wanted to join us, Ryou! We were about to do a game, until the cooler part of tonight's documentary begins. Wanna play with us?" Jou asked me, grinning madly at me and Malik. I felt Malik grabbing my hand and swinging it back and forth while chirping he would love it if I would play with them for a while, and he would behave this time. Once again I could literally _FEEL_ Bakura's energy rise, as his hands make a fist, ready to punch the chirping and hyper blonde clinging on me.

"Well ... depends what game you're hinting at ..." I nervously answered back, already thinking this was an improvement for me, because I said at least _SOMETHING_ back. See, positive thinking!

"COOL!" Yugi appeared from god-knows-where in front of me, and pulled me toward the rest of the group. Everyone had a it's-just-because-Yugi-blackmailed-us-else-I-wouldn't-have-smiled-at-you smile plastered on his or her face, while I sat down between the two most innocent looking peeps, having 'unfortunately' no space left for Malik to sit down next to me. I think they were called Miho and Otogi. By the way, I still dislike them all. I just dislike Malik more than the rest of the squad because he dared to hug me in front of my sweet boyfriend.

"But where can I sit now?" I heard Malik whine, while pouting enormously when Marik grinned arrogantly and pointed at the space next to Yugi. Heh, heh. Joy.

"Good. Now, Ryou. We mostly play Truth or Dare when we're all together, and since we don't you and you don't know us, I suggest that's a good game to do. We can learn about each other this way. Okay?" Oh fuck. I can already guess what they're pointing at. They must have already planned to ask ME all kinds of questions ... although ... hmm, there were still things I wanted to know ... hmmm ...

"If I can refuse certain questions, I guess it's okay to me." I answered, already thinking I would refuse all question if I had the chance.

"Sounds okay to me. We have also some private thing we don't like to speak of. Guess that'll make us even then." Yami spoke up. I think I heard him for the very first time this day. He must be a silent type. Heh, heh. Sarcasm.

"I START!" Yugi immediately cheered, while grabbing a bottle from behind him ... no I was not going to ask where the bottle came from. Scary.

"Oh Ryou, we use a bottle. Whoever spins, has to ask that person a question or dares him or her to do something. Nothing with sex by the way. Then that person spins the bottle after answering the question or doing whatever is asked, and has to ask that person a question or dare. Okay? Then I go first!" Yugi sounded pretty hyper while drumming up all the info, and turning the bottle in the mean time. Great. Though there wasn't a huge chance I would get a turn, I just KNEW this wasn't going to be cool.

"Malik! I got you! Truth or dare?" Yugi chirped, while bouncing happily up and down. He must have forgotten to take his pills again. Heh, heh. Sarcasm again.

"I'll begin with truth." Malik replied, while smiling cockily. As if picking 'truth' is so 'cool'!

"Emmm Malik ... What do you like better, Domino or Egypt?" Well, I think Yugi wasn't prepared at questioning Malik something, cuz it was pretty dumb ask a thing like this in a game!

"Domino is my home, Egypt is where my heart lies. I think I'll go back someday, but not soon anyway. Now my turn!" Malik turned the bottle excitingly, eying me in the same time. Great. Now see if luck was my side today.

"Ry! I got you! Truth or dare?" Oh great. God must hate me. But lucky me has another plan, to omit all questions about my past and present and future.

"Dare." I simply said, smiling a bit cockily. Hah, in your face! No tricky question, no embarrassing making answers! Hahah.

"Kiss me." ... what?

"Hell no!" I screamed, before I figured out this wasn't supposed to come out in the first place. Damn.

"Ryou is right, Malik! No sexual thingies we said!" Yugi agreed, sounding more childish than I imagined him to be. Oh boy.

"It's either that or a truth-question, Ry!" Malik was trying hard to persuade me ... and DAMN! It worked!

"I guess I'll pick truth then." I agreed with, before Bakura could eventually take over my body and tackle Malik. Heh, heh. Though I wouldn't have such big problems with that. Heh, heh.

"Alright then! Ryou ... I have been wondering this from the very first moment you said you were hiding something ..." Oh fuck! He didn't recognize me or what, did he? If that's true, I might as well let Bakura kill him and then run again for another 2 years. Gods, I'm SO busted, "Who do you like most of us?" … what?

# Oh, pick me, pick me! # I saw Bakura wave happily, while trying to get my attention. Gods, what to say? ... Oh, gods, why do I always end up in such a mess!

"Well ... I ummm, I can't say that ... It's emmm, it's difficult to tell ..." I stuttered a bit, hoping Malik would pick another question for me. Gods, how pathetic I am. The kiss is more tempting now!

"Oh Ryou! If this is really, REALLY difficult for you to answer, I'm SURE Malik will pick another question, okay? I mean, you're new here, so we'll go easy on you. Right, Malik?" Yugi rambled on, eying Malik during his little speech. Thank god for the shrimp!

"Yes, please." I added, while blinking sad eyes in Malik's direction. The gift of acting. I love that!

"WHAT! No fair! Well, okay then, Ryou! I can't resist your puppy eyes, so feel lucky! Emmm ... another question ... well ... emmmm ... Oh I know one! Hahah, prepare, Ryou Bakura! Are you gay?"

Ohhhhh FUCK DAMNIT! Bakura! HELP!

# Just say yes! No reason denying it, and they will figure it out sooner or later anyway! And you can tell me about me too, if you wanna. I don't care … actually … I would feel kinda special if you'd mention me #

O my god! Bakura is SO sweet, isn't he! … oh boy, I sound gay now. Wait. I AM gay. Hmmm, never mind it then. Oh wait, everyone's watching me … damn.

"Hello, earth to Ryou? You don't want that question either? Well then, it's the kiss, or the preference-question, the gay-question, or you can tell us, and especially me, what you know all the millennium-items. Your choice!" Malik suddenly spoke up, confusing me even more. Can't they just leave me thinking for a few seconds more? Oh fuck… well I guess I'll just answer them all, right, 'Kura?

# I couldn't have come to that conclusion, my Ryou-chan. Well, go on, and tell them about me! # Okay! Here goes! If everything goes wrong, Bakura can always kill them all, and I'm used to running anyway. I don't mind.

"Well, Malik. I should add a comment first. According to my psychiatrist I'm completely normal." Heh, heh. Always wanted to say that!

"Kidding, guys! I was kidding … but the following thing, I DO am serious about. Okay, first question first, I guess." I mentally smiled at Bakura, while the Yugi-squad understood this was getting pretty important and personal. Heh, heh. Oh boy. How right they are!

"Well, I do have a preference about a certain someone here in this circle, and that will immediately answer the second and last question. His name is Bakura, and he's my best friend, and my boyfriend." Yes, their eyes were about to pop out, but I wasn't finished yet! Hahah, I guess Malik will never hug me again after this speech!

"Bakura? But Ryou, that's your surname … and I don't see anyone else besides us all!" Honda spoke up. Gods, I still hate the guy, though it's really childish … but that's not something to mention now, isn't it!

"Oh, but you don't see him! You see, he's invisible for the rest of the world! Only I can see Bakura! He looks just like me, except that he's a bit taller and older, and his hair is a little bit sharper than mine. And he is sitting next to Jou and Yugi now, embarrassed as hell, riiiiight, 'Kura!" I smiled at him, and he stuck out his tongue at me as a response. He wouldn't talk unless they would believe me, that was for sure!

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou! You must have forgotten to take your pills this morning or something along that line! Honey, aren't you a little bit too OLD for having an imaginary friend? And the reason you're gay, is NOT a reason to lock yourself up in your own world, where you have your perfect little boyfriend!" Malik cynically answered first, while the rest was busy progressing the new info. Heh, heh. See! I AM able to tell other people my personal shit and stuff! They will only not take it too well like Malik did.

"Malik, I don't use drugs. Bakura came to me, not out of pity! I helped him to get used to this world, and after that he helped me with a few problems I was having at that age. And since then we're pretty much inseparable. I've known him for the most of my life, and I love him very much. He's not an imaginary friend, because when he talks, other people can hear him as well. Bakura says 'a fucking curse had been laid on me when I accidentally did something bad in my youth', and since then he can't be seen except by me." When I reached the part of the curse, I even mimicked Bakura's voice, and dramatically waved my arms in all ways just like Bakura always does, but I don't think it convinced most of the Yugi-squad. I could feel Otogi and Miho move away from next to me, leaving me sitting all by myself, a good few feet away form the rest of the circle. Oh great, so far NOT good!

"… Guys?" I looked at the rest, but they all seemed to have nothing more to ask, and they were backing away more and more … hmmm … BAKURA, HELP!

# Riiiiiight, and NOW you're coming back to be again! … YOU fucked it up, Ryou … I guess you will have to go for the alternative then # Hmmm, he DOES have a point there. Why tell everyone the truth, when I lie is so much easier?

"Guys, you can relax again. I WAS KIDDING! Hahahahahahahah! I didn't know you were that easy to fool … Bakura my imaginary BOYfriend, YEAH RIGHT!" I giggled as long as I could, while making sure everyone thought I had fooled them all. Well, I guess truth was too difficult to handle, wasn't it?

"OMG, you had us there for a minute, Ryou!" Jou laughed while slapping my back in a friendly gesture. Heh, heh. The rest relaxed soon after that, and they settle in a normal circle once more. Well, I'm so creative. Now merely wonder how long it'll take them to believe I've actually spoken the truth!

"Oh, Malik, to answer your questions: I like Jou the best because he hasn't scared the living hell out of me for hugging me so soon after meeting and he's really nice, and am not gay, and I know much about the millennium-items because my dad is an archeology and told me stories about those items and stuff. You like this answer better, or should I go and make a fake story again?" I smiled as best as I could at Malik's direction, while mentally thanking Bakura for the idea of the alternative way. Thank god he's around!

"Well, I like that answer better, I guess," Malik smiled back at me, while I felt the urge to hide behind Bakura again, before he suddenly spoke further, "Oh, but since you told us that story, we almost forgot Jou's show! Hurry Yami and put on the TV at channel 4!"

Jou's face totally lid up while he settled himself in front of the TV, the other laughing at his behavior. Soon the rest of the squad sat down next to him, even Malik, while only Marik stayed where he was. Hmm, strange. I was more expecting Malik to stay behind with me and Bakura. Oh no wait, Bakura was sitting next to Jou now, looking really happy as he saw 2 cars chasing another.

"Ryou?" I suddenly heard Marik spoke up. So it WASN'T a coincidence he didn't stand up with the rest of the Yugi-squad.

"Yes, Marik?" I answered as polite as I could, while suddenly having the feeling Bakura was plotting once big kill-festival for killing both Ishtars. Hmmm, guess he's pretty possessive, isn't he? Heh, heh. Now THAT'S an understatement. Heh. Heh.

"I believe you ... and I think Malik too ... just give him some time. He's really nice once you get to know him better." And with that Marik stood up, walked to the TV, and sat down next to Yami …

But emmm, what did Marik mean with the thing he just said? Does he think Bakura is indeed, REAL? Or is he too planning to hook me up with Malik? Yikes!

# Hikari-chan! Come-on over and see the program! The funky man said tonight's show is about a man who killed over 20 people to get free from where-ever he has been kept! And he's still free! AAAAAANNNNNDDD, it's said that certain man wants to kill money-bags! Cool huh! Come-on honey, and see for yourself! # Bakura nearly chirped as worse as Yugi did when he was acting happy. I sighed softly, not wanting to get stares, before standing up and walking over to the TV.

"And tonight's special show is about to begin! Our special host, who claims to have seen the suspect in Japan, is sitting riiiiiiiiiiight next to me! Ladies and Gentleman, all from Domino city, I present you Weevil Underwood!" Oh claps. It's the stupid bug-guy! Grrr, I still hate him for not wanting to take a picture of me and Baku-chan!

"Heey Ryou! That's Weevil. Yugi and Jou both fought with him once. He is SO bad in playing Duel monsters! And he cheats!" Tristan explained to me while the rest stuck up middle-fingers –Yes, Yugi didn't. He stuck out his tongue- at the screen. Hmmm, I guess Weevil isn't popular here too.

"Yeah ... kinda know him." I whispered back, but nobody actually heard it. They was once again glued to the screen, sometimes making a 'tssssk'-sound, and sometimes snorting while Weevil explained how innocent and sweet the man looked, and that he nearly fell right into the man's trap, until he figured out who the man really was.

"And then I ran away as fast as possible, and rang the police! Unluckily the police were so damn slow, else they would have caught the murderer for sure!" Weevil cockily told the whole story, while the presenter smiled unsure. Heh, heh. Who wouldn't. Weevil was once again rambling of how great he was. Hello, over seen the laces of his shoes? There's a damn INSECT glued on it! YUCK!

"Thank you Weevil Underwood. Now, for all the people at home, if YOU have any information about the wanted murderer, you should call the number that'll appear now in the top of the screen. Any info is good. Remember this young man has killed many people, and there are still people in coma from just seeing him!" Strange. After he told that, I felt something wasn't right. I can't be ... naaaaaaahhhh! I don't wanna kill Seto! And Bakura didn't kill THAT many people, now did he? Let's see ... bunch of cops at the train-station right after I escaped Winchester ... few peeps in London ... another few here, a couple there ... oh fuck ... Bakura!

# Relax. Moneybags is famous. There are more people in this world who want to kill him! No need to worry, and if it IS you, then we'll kill Yugi and co too! # I sweat dropped in response, and continued watching the show. Unconsciously I DID back away a little bit, hoping nobody would suspect me, if it WAS me, that is!

"I just received a call from mister Sozoji. Nothing useful is been giving as info yet. Well, I guess it's time now, riiiight Kôji!" The presenter pointed his arm out at some other dude at the screen, who seriously looked like he was picked up from the street or something like that ... they all looked like that ... ohh wait, they're supposed top look scary, according to the TV-guide. Heh, heh. Oops.

"You got it! Our folks home are about to see the first reportage EVER made about the Mysterious Murderer. We did some back-ups and stuff, and we have almost he whole life written down. We even have secret letter from him to his friends at the other side of the world! And now we only need info about where he went to after the fatal accident, and what changed himself from a sweet lovely teenager to a wanted murderer, wanted in over 25 countries! People at home, I present you, file RB:"

Yes, my heart made a strange flip-flop. Damn ... can I run and hide, please! I wanna get the hell outta here, and hide another 2 years! Fuck sleep-over parties, I wanna go to my house and pretend NOTHING happened! BAKURA!

# Ryou-chan, STAY! If you run now, they'll immediately call the cops! Listen, it can always be someone else, can't it! And if you run away now, I can't kill them anymore! And that'll mean Malik and Yugi will stay alive and well! And you can NEVER be safe again! # Bakura dramatically spoke to me, while trying not to wave as much as he usually does, because else Jou or Anzu would be hit.

"Ry, come-on and sit here! I saved you a spot!" I heard Malik happily cheer into my direction, before Jou screamed out loud cuz Malik was interrupting the personal information about person RB –my ass with 'another person', it must be Ryou Bakura!- and now Jou had already missed the person's date of birth, town of birth and age. They would wait with RB's name until the end of the show, because of some reason I couldn't hear ... O my god. Lucky, LUCKY me! There IS a god. Woohoo.

"SHUT UP, ISHTAR!" Jou screamed at Malik, before turning his eyes back at the screen, not wanting to miss more. Gods, is he so fond of these kinds of shows, or does he merely wants to know what 'murderer' wants to kill Seto so he can pick on him more?

"After a short period of sic happy years his mother died, and that's where all the problems began." The presenter happily showed the people at home an old picture of my old –and current ... of fuck!- home, while smiling as brightly as he could. Damn him, I was not someone to smile at! Damn this stupid show, cuz I never intended to kill anybody, but just killed them anyway else I would have to go back to Winchester again. Damn Jou, who wanted to see this show! And Damn Malik, who keeps on pointing at a free spot next to him, smiling just as happy as the presenter on the TV. Gods, I'm going insane.

# Ry-chan ... perhaps you should home now ... # I heard Bakura softly whisper to me, while looking at me with big scared eyes. Heh, heh. Now looks who's the scared one! Hahah, now I need a camera. Oh, no wait ... I think I need to run. Yes, that's a better idea.

"After a short period of recovering, he began to become violent. At the yearly Duel Monster's tournament he even beat up a kid from his own age, because he was inclined to 'save' another boy. And THAT in the middle of tons of dueling people. It got only worse after that." Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OOH FUCK! I'm so busted. Can't anyone please turn the TV off?

"Ry! Heeeerrrreeee!" Malik kept on whispering as a mantra, while pointing with his tanned fingers at the spot next to him, while looking half to the screen, half to me. Jou, on the other hand, kept on growling softly, not wanted to get another interruption from his beloved show, but was about to yell once again at Malik for being so annoying. The rest didn't have a clue what was going on, and kept on watching TV, and sometimes shuddering at the thought RB –that would be me. No doubt about it- was really evil and stuff. Oh no wait. Marik wasn't totally looking at the screen. He kept on giving stares at me and Malik, while watching the show. When a random photo –strange, but none were there with my face on it ... hope they don't have my face ... ... who am I trying to fool!- appeared in the screen, he studied it carefully, before looking from Malik to me once more.

"A few days later he even attacked his teacher, because he acclaimed she was abusive. He and the rest of the class got away with it, but the true story is still not known." Then, as if God decided it would be fun to pick on me, the photo of the newspaper the day after the day I attacked Izumi. Oh fuck. I looked so ... tiny! Almost not to be seen ... wait ... you couldn't see my properly. YAY!

You see, after the day my and Jou attacked Izumi, it was the biggest news all over Domino-city. It even got on the front page of the newspapers! The picture what was shown was cut in 2. At the left side you could see Izumi looking her usually sour way, in a jail suit –hahah!-, while at the other side stood our class. Me and Jou were in front of the class, holding each others hands to confirm we were friends, but since I was so tiny, and was wearing a waistcoat with hat on, you couldn't really identify it was me. HUZA for my waistcoat! And the hat of my waistcoat! YAAAAYYY! Perhaps god isn't as unfriendly as he appeared to be a minute ago!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jou suddenly shrieked, before falling off his chair, looking confused as hell ... wait ... didn't he remember that day anymore?

"Jou? Are you okay!" Yami looked very concerned to Jou, while almost everybody moved over to his side, to check on him. Bakura immediately stood up and wiggled himself out of them all, trying not to be touched so someone would figure out he WAS real.

"THAT'S ME!" Jou screamed some more, before sitting up straight and pointing out at the screen at the little chibi-Jou. Hmmm, I guess he forgot it a little bit, didn't he? Heh, heh. Slight sarcasm only.

"I ... I ... but I don't remember! ... Did I honestly share a class with that murderer! OMG! SCARY!" Jou rambled on, not caring on missing more information about the rest of my past ... well, it was a little bit too strange nobody had found out it was me by now. I mean, you could clearly see so many things that pointed directly to me!

"His father and him moved out of Japan, and he was put on 'Winchester', located in England. Here, he seemed to calm down once again. He got used to England pretty fast, and he was a wonderful student according to his teachers. Since he has an IQ over 140, he was able to learn very easily, and therefore he was distracted in almost every lesson. Classmates said he was pretty strange and they were scared to befriend him. They say he was always alone, talking to himself, and looking pretty scary." Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. And Bakura is actually straight ... gods, how untrue can sources be!

"But it can't be me! I ... I can't remember anything about my youth in that direction .. only Hirutani and Tristan ... stuff like that ... gods, I was even holding HANDS with that boy!" Jou kept on rambling, completely forgotten the rest of the world. Well, so much for him already.

"He stayed at Winchester until he was 15. Then one night, exactly the night after his dad send him a present from his home in Japan, he escaped. His roommate said it was like he couldn't face RB directly that night, and some strange glow was hanging over him. Bandit Keith was sure RB had already planned a whole tactic to escape Winchester. That seemed to be true, because the night RB escaped, he had a great tactic to dodge most police-men. He was really clever, and he fooled them all. But when they finally surrounded him, something strange happened, and somehow he killed them all. Doctors say it's a rare kind of heart-attack, others say they were only put in coma somehow, but most people believe they were simply killed."

"Jou, are you sure? It could have simply been someone else!" Anzu tried to stay realistic, but couldn't stop Jou's whimpers.

"He escaped to London, and in order to get all money from his bank-account back, he killed 2 more people. He escaped to Florida then, but luckily the police found out this piece of information pretty fast, and they almost able to stop him. Later it appeared it was a false set-up, and RB actually traveled all through Europe for nearly 2 years, hiding where-ever he could, and killing innocent people who were tend to find out it was him all along."

"I'm sure, Anzu! I always had this type of hair, even when I was 6! And I DO remember our class got on the front-page because of some strange event that happened in our class ... well, I guess this was the event ... oh boy ... I was holding hands with a murderer!"

"After about 2 years the police almost caught him in Egypt. RB was not aware he was being followed, because we never put things about him in newspapers anymore, to let him think he was forgotten. We didn't find him in the end, because he was extremely difficult to follow. We think he took a plane after a few months of hiding in Egypt, and that he returned to Japan once more."

"Guys ... he isn't coming for me, is he? ... heh, heh ... oh boy ... BUT IN THE TV-GUIDE STOOD HE WAS AFTER MONEYBAGS!" Jou screamed out loud, whimpering while he spoke, as his eyes were glued at the screen once more.

"After a big investigation, it is almost sure he is in Domino-city once again. We checked his house already more than twice, but no life-forms were discovered yet. We haven't found any current data yet, but perhaps the people at home in Domino have seen him walking somewhere. He is always alone, and he mostly wears a bandana or cap to hide his unusual hair. Now to RB's father, who will tell his story from the beginning. He was one of the few people who lived after meeting and knowing RB."

"Guys, help me! RB can be coming after me! Though I don't think it would be different than with facing Marik and Malik, this guy still gives me the creeps! I mean ... he could be somewhere around this house! Or at our school!" Jou couldn't stop talking, while pouting enormously. Damn, now hope the show won't have pictures of me ... oh gods, this is bad. And now, now I'm gonna see my dad talking nonsense over me! After all those years not facing my dad ... I wanna leave. NOW!

# Use the bathroom, then flee and run home #

"Guys ... I need to pee ... hold on, okay?" I said, not talking loud so Jou could hear everything that was said. I got a few nods, and I was about to walk away from my hell, until I suddenly saw my dad appearing on the screen, looking so much older than how I know him, before he started to speak. Oh boy. I think I'm going weak in my knees now!

"My son was a real sweet and lovable little boy, who was pretty quiet. He never had many friends, and even made up huge stories about friend he imagined to have, just because he always felt a little bit lonely. When he was 6, I guess he started to change slowly. He didn't learn much at school anymore, and he always locked himself from the outside world, and only watched TV, from the early morning to the late evening. He even watched soaps those days. When my wife, who died a few days later, and I decided to give him a little game of Duel Monsters and a dream catcher, he changed forever."

I shook my head a bit, before backing away a little bit more, eyes still fixed on the TV. Gods, though I hate my father, I still miss him after so many years of hiding. He looks so old and worried now. If only he knew why I did all this.

"It wasn't a slow change. It happened so fast, my wife and I didn't know what to do about it. We always thought we raised him well, but somehow he suddenly began to have a potty mouth, and he didn't look TV anymore that often. He also knew how to play Duel Monsters as one of the best. Hell, his baby-sitter even acclaimed he almost beat Pegasus, the inventor of Duel Monsters, in a duel, but he ended it half-way-down, just because he had other things to do. It was nothing for him to win a game, and I'm sure that he would have been one of the top-duelists in Domino if he didn't go the wrong way back then."

O my god. O my god. O my god. Hit me if I'm going to cry, would you Baku!

"Hahah! Riiiiiiight. That RB-boy can never beat Yami, riiiight Yami! ... Though ... I wonder ... perhaps RB has also a millennium-item? That would explain a lot, wouldn't it!" Yugi smiled silly at his friends, while the rest grinned at the thought. Oh, how right Yugi was!

"He even made real friends during those days. One kid, who I don't know the name if, was a street-kid. They played together for a while, and one of the two came oven down with the idea to attack and beat up their teacher, because she was extremely abusive to her students. The other one, the oldest Kaiba, was another case. Complete the opposite from the street-kid. That Kaiba-kid was gently, and really nice. Even gave my son a present for some reason that wasn't clear to me. After my son left for Winchester, both never spoke to him again. We never had much contact then."

Gods, I'm SO going to cry! Though I was still standing behind the Yugi-squad, I could see my daddy perfect. Would he be worried over me? I mean, I have been bad since I met Bakura. But I think it was 'bad' in a good way.

"After a period of nearly 9 years, I suddenly got a messy little letter from Japan. One of his friends wanted me to give him back his cards and his dream catcher. I was so happy he still got friends in Japan, I got back there and send my son his belongings. That was a huge mistake, because since he got that back, he escaped Winchester one night after he received his package, and that was also his first time he began to kill police-men. Since then I never saw him again, except his face on the news every now and then."

Well, same goes for me, dear dad! I haven't seen YOUR face as well for all those years!

"Thank you very much for your story, sir. Now, I just heard from mister Sozoji I still haven't had any calls for information about RB yet. Then we'll continue with a little peek inside RB's life for real. We collected some materials here and there, and we came down with the following picture of RB. Remember that we PURPOSELY haven't shown his face yet. We have had many people who met him before without knowing, and some have had heart-attacks. Please take this warning serious. He MAY look completely innocent and nice, he is wanted in over 25 countries in this world!"

Oh fuck! Pictures! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I have to leave! NOW!

I slowly took one pass to the door, but was rudely interrupted by Yugi. Damn him!

"Ryou, if you feel not so well, there's no need to go away from your fears. Now go and sit with me on the couch for a while! I'm sure the pictures aren't THAT scary to look at, now are they? Here –Yugi pushed me over to the couch and put me on a pillow- you sit here and watch the TV. I'm gonna sit next to you, and if you're scared, just close your eyes and I'll hold your hand! It works with me though!" Yugi happily sat down next to me, while I could feel Malik's eyes prick into my sides, while Bakura's eyes big bigger and bigger by the minute. Well, mine got bigger too. I'm really scared. Not for my baby-pictures, but more of the reaction they'll give me.

"Yugi ... I'm feeling sick ... I-I really need to use the bathroom..." I tried to stand up but Yugi obviously didn't fall for my little excuse.

"You don't look pale. You look more red than pale. You're just nervous. You won't go anywhere until you've seen RB for real. Then you'll know there's nothing to fear, and everyone will be happy!" Yugi kept on rambling, but didn't notice the silence in front of us. Everyone was looking at the TV, so nobody was actually paying attention to us anymore. Nopes. I guess they like my pics very much. When Yugi turned his face to the telly once more, his smile immediately faded, and while his mouth opened to grasp, his pupils became smaller and smaller by the second. Well ... I'm not that bad to look at, now am I?

Oh lookie-lookie! There's one of my favorites. Me and my mommy in our garden. And ohhhh, that was is from Christmas that year, me holding my deck. Heh, heh. And that's me at Winchester, Keith standing next to me. Gods, he even looked scary back then!

When a few minutes were over, and almost all photos were over, they suddenly turned on a little movie my dad made with a camcorder. The presented made a short comment that this was taped before I changed. I was squealing happily, while my mother was trying to get a hold of me. No luck of course.

"Daddy, is it on? The red light, is it on? Well, is it on?" I heard chibi-me chirp into the camera, while bouncing up and down. My mother, still alive on that day, grabbed my arms gently and tried to calm me down.

"Oh, there's the red light! It's on! YAAY! Can I talk now?" The camera nodded in response, and I made a wave. You could easily see it was that certain Christmas-morning. The presents still unpacked. Bakura still unknown for me. Gods, how naive I was back then. And a few hours later ... I was the one I still am!

"Okies then. Well, I'm Ryou Bakura, 6 years old – I hold up 6 little fingers- and it's Christmas! And we got this much presents –I made a wave to show how much gifts we got- from Santa-Claus, and 2 are from daddy from Egypt! And there are Mummies! And they're SCARY! Yes, yes! But now Daddy is here again! With me and mommy. But my sister isn't here, cuz she's an angel now! But daddy is here! And I ate pancakes this morning! And I watched TV! That's cooooooooooool!" Chibi-me rambled on, while still bouncing a little bit. I could see my mother holding me with no luck. Guess I was really excited because of all my pretty gifts back then.

"And the presents are cool. And daddy has also 2 presents for me, but they are THIS big! –I made a wave with my arms, dramatically making the presents look like huge pillows instead of little cards and stuff- And ummm... I'm done telling now, daddy." I nodded furiously, while smiling right after that, like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly the presented came into the screen again, but before everybody could turn around and face me, to see it WAS really me that was 'RB', another piece of dad's camcorder was played, This time a short period after I got my ring.

"It's on, right?" I was once again bouncing up and down, while I could see a slight movement as reflection in the window behind chibi me. That meant Bakura was somewhere in that room too. Oh boy. When I felt Bakura returning to the Ring, while shaking uncontrollably, I felt a little bit guilt. After all, I was the one who dragged us both to this place!

"Yes, Ryou. Now tell us what you got Christmas." My dad said. I snickered, while grabbing something next to me and showed it to the camera.

"THIS! It's Duel Monsters! And I beat you this morning! Hahah! Silly daddy, I beat you! And I got a cool book, and a PJ, aaaaaaaaaaannnndddd the ring!"

"The Ring? Hahah, It's a dream catcher, son."

"Now, now, daddy. Don't be silly. I know this better than you, cuz I heard this from my bestest best friend. He said it's a ring! And I am the owner now!" I smiled widely at the camera, but suddenly I fell on the floor, laughing real hard. At least, that's what the Yugi-squad would be seeing. In real, that was the precise moment I could see Bakura whisper a faint 'is NOT!' while tackling me before tickling me playfully.

I smiled knowingly, before the tape suddenly stopped and the presenter was seen on the screen once more. Oh boy. Not a mere second after that, I finally became aware of my situation. Yugi was holding my hand now, and I must say he certainly has a firm grip, while the rest turned around, looking me in my eyes, almost demanding an answer.

Inside me, I felt Bakura feel even worse than me. Oh poor baby. He must think it's his fault. Well, this time ... I should handle the situation. No more killing!

"I-I ... I" I began, before also becoming aware of my noise what has disappeared almost completely. Damn my voice. Well ... then I guess it'll be a run and hide once more.

"I'm sorry." I stated, before pushing Yugi's hands of my own, standing up and fleeing away. I ran to the hallway, grabbed the nearest jacket –dunno from who it was but he or she won't see their jacket back anymore, just like me!- before opening the door and running outside, into the cold night.

"Bakura, I need you. Run for me!" I panted as I began to run, and soon I felt Bakura take over my body, running much and much faster than I ever would. He ran, ran, and ran some more. Street in, street out. Traffic light. Dodged a few cars. Jumped over bushes, dodged crowded and light areas. Gods, he's so good in this! They'll never find me!

-Bakura ... you can stop now- I said to him, and I immediately felt Bakura give me my body back. Heh, heh. A few years ago that was pretty different. Now I can even ask it him without getting snapped at.

"Bakura, come-on. I know this place. We aren't so far from home. Let's go home, sleep, and leave in the early morning. Then we can travel to America, or Africa. I dunno. I love this place, but the people here don't love me." I spoke as happy as I could, before I felt Bakura mentally hug me.

# Gomen ... I should have seen the danger earlier. But you did really great back there! # Bakura answered me, though he didn't appear next to me. Well, perhaps he's only a bit sad.

"Bakura, cheer up! You didn't do something wrong. I'm slight paranoia, that's why I didn't trust that show in the beginning!" I jumped up and down, before crossing an empty street. We were now somewhere in the neighborhood of where Jou lived ... or used to live... I dunno, since I only know he lived here more than 10 years ago.

# Easy for you to say ... if we left back then, you wouldn't have to face your parents again. I could feel how difficult it was for you to see their faces again, even if their faces were from over 10 years ago #

"Bakura ... I would have more troubles not seeing you than my parents ... I love you, you know that?" I whispered, while crossing another street. Almost at the main street, so almost home. Just a few more streets, then I would be home again. Alive and with my Baku-chan.

# Sorry. I just feel awful I didn't' see it immediately. Perhaps they have already called the cops! We should leave right away, koi. If they called the cops already, it would be stupid to sleep in your home one more night. And we had a great time here, hadn't we? We'll come back later though # Bakura's soothing voice made me calm down completely. Heck, I even smiled, before I turned the corner.

Bad choice.

"RYOU!" I heard somebody yell for me. Yugi? Or Malik? I dunno, but I did know I had to run again. I didn't want to get caught. Not after all I've been through. Not after everything WE've been through. Bakura and I have had SO many problems. I just wanna have peace. And once I thought I found it, it was snatched away by someone who acclaimed to know me as a murderer. Hello, Bakura merely killed those people to help me! That's the sweetest thing anybody ever done to me! Perhaps a little bit barbaric, but I don't care anymore.

I ran, until I saw the familiar traffic-light. Just one more street, than ran a few miles, and then I would be home again.

"RY! WAIT UP!" The voice was coming closer, so I sped up a little. Now my heart was pounding in my throat. Bakura was checking the area, but didn't say anything, so I guess I was safe. Heh, heh. Save. Tssss. Stupid word. I've never BEEN save! From the moment I found Bakura, my life hasn't been safe anymore. Well, I choose for that option. And I'm proud of it!

One more light. Well, luckily it was green.

When I heard the voice behind me scream my name once more, I tried to speed up some more, but because I was so clumsy, I tripped over my own leg, and fell on the pavement. Oh fuck!

# RY! THEY'RE COMING! # I heard Bakura frantically yell inside my mind, before appearing next to me, and helping me up. I nodded, while beginning to run again. Bakura followed me suit, but suddenly stopped as I tried to cross the street. Well, not stopping now! After all I've been through, after all I've done, I won't stop, just because the Yugi-squad is faster than me! I have Bakura, my very bestest best friend, my boyfriend, my lover. My everything! Without him I would literally not be the one I'm now. I would still be a nobody, instead of a wanted RB-dude, wanted in over 25 countries.

Bakura is so great. He used to be my big idol, I wanted to be like him. He was cool, and dared to do everything I didn't dare. Bakura had no weakness, though he acclaimed I was his weakness. He was so great and perfect in my eyes, I couldn't help but agree with everything he wanted to do.

Later that didn't change much. I merely fell in love with him. I didn't want to become just like him anymore, because I knew I would never be Bakura. I'm Ryou. That's something that took me pretty long to figure out. Luckily Bakura helped me. He always helped me. When it was needed or not. He was always there for me. So I guess thanks to him, I become what I am today. Happy. I'm so happy all the time. I can do whatever I want, without someone to look at me in the 'ohhhh, what are YOU stuuupid'-way. Bakura loves the real me, and I'm so lucky to have someone like me.

I guess it was that reason I sped up some more. If I would run really fast to my home, then lock myself up, then grab my stuff, nobody would see me leaving. And if they would, I would make sure Bakura would get them!

This time I wouldn't screw up.

"RRRRRYYYYYOOOOUUUUU!" A loud yell helped me to free myself from my thoughts again. Strange, but that voice was coming from a few feet behind me. I was about to look around, before the most impossible thing happened.

I felt someone tackle the back of my body really hard, so I tripped over my clumsy feet once more and fell on the cold and hard street. I felt my legs hit the street in a loud smack, and if I would have time to think, I would possibly wonder how one earth I got so clumsy lately. But faith seemed too cruel, and I don't think I'll ever wonder about it for a while.

Immediately after I could possibly register what happened I could hear the most sickening crack from behind me, and a loud crash. I wanted to look up, curious, yet frightened about what just happened. Suddenly I heard a loud scream, furious honking, then nothing. Absolutely nothing. I think it all happened to fast for getting registered in my mind.

First, I was blinded by the brightest light I've ever seen. I squeezed my eyes shut in a fraction, but not even the fraction was fast enough for what happened next.

A few milliseconds later a giant explosion was heard. I wanted to reach out for my ears, cover them, ANYTHING, just to make the horrible and loud sound disappear, but it seemed that everything happened so fast, it was already gone before I could give act to my word.

Next thing I knew, I felt thousands and thousands pieces of glass flew everywhere and I fell lots them pierce right into my bare, poorly covered by little clothes, way to thin to actually stop anything sharp, skin.

Finally I got myself so far to actually move my hands as fast as possible, trying to cover my ears, but it was unsuccessful, as I felt my hands cover my sticky hair, full of sharp objects. I tried to hiss, but the situation got even worse. I got covered in pieces of metal, and other heavy stuff, from what I didn't know what it came from.

Last, I felt the temperature rise, A boiling feeling surrounded me, hugged me, and I breathed harsh in and out, not succeeding completely, because the air had gotten thinner and thinner at the minute. It was like I was put into an oven, like a little stupid unbaked bread. I really feel sorry for bread now.

The bad thing from all this was I couldn't possibly see what was going on, since it all happened so fast. And there was smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. A big, cloudy black haze surrounded me, giving my no option to look straight anymore. I felt my eyes water more and more because of the wind that now escaped from behind me, as it blew only more and more smoke directly to me, licking my wounds, petting my hair and making myself curl up to a ball, trying to hide from whatever was happening. I painfully blinked a few times, when some glass hit my eyes, but my hands were still even worse than my eyes. I felt them sting even more, since there were so many pieces of glass in them, I almost screamed out loud by moving them to my eyes. I opened my eyes, and besides my limited sight, I could clearly see my hands were drained by my own blood.

When the smoke got thinner, I thought this was finally over. I wanted iodine. I wanted medicine. Drugs. ANYTHING! To stop this pain! I looked up, blinking a few times. Though the smoke got thinner, I could still not estimate anything more than myself, covered in glass, blood, and dirt.

I let my painful hands drop, while trying to stand up. Somebody must look at me right now! Too bad I was so weak in my knees, so I immediately fell down again. I fell really painfully as I landed right on my left side, immediately going limp. Hot and sharp pieces of metal had burned by skin, and I was ready to drop unconscious by all the pain I was feeling. I could feel uncountable little spots began to hurt and possibly even bleed as FINALLY the shock was setting in ... what the fuck happened?

"O MY GOD! RYOU!" I heard voices from a distance away as I tried to sit up straight once more. This time it worked. I pulled a big piece of metal off me, and threw it next to me, into the thick layer of smoke. It disappeared immediately out of my sight. There was still much smoke, but I could estimate some light again. Car-lights, street-lights, trafficli-...

O my ... o my god ... O fuck ... it-it t-turned re-red ... red ... wh-when d ... d-did it- ... and h-how- ... RED ... !

"B-BAKURA!" I yelled, as I registered was happened. He didn't'- ... no he couldn't! He WOULDN'T ... he ... he shouldn't ... he ... can't be ...

"Bakura!" I yelled a little bit softer, because the smoke was damaging my longs badly. Well, fuck my longs, Bakura was ... no ... he couldn't be! He's a spirit ... he's not real ... he can't be ...

"RYOU! OI, GUYS, HERE'S HERE!" I could here some person yell like crazy from the distance, but all I could do was concentrate on the traffic-light. When did that happened! Last time I checked it, it was completely green ... oh wait ... that would be ages ago. Fuck me. I was too slow ... but what happened? ... and why wasn't Bakura responding! Was he out there, in the smoke? ... was it a ... car-crash? ... no ... NO! THAT COULDN'T BE!

"BAAAAAKKKUURRRAAAAA!" I screamed over the top of my lungs, before falling down for the second time here, couching like madly. Damn smoke. Damn ME! ...

But if I landed here ... where are the cars then ... oh boy ...

I looked behind me, and saw more and more smoke. I smelled burned glass, burned metal, burned FLESH. Damn ... well, here goes nothing! Bakura isn't in his Ring, so he might be the one calling me... I still feel him around here somewhere, so he can't be dead! NO! Not my Bakura! He's a spirit, and spirits are TECHNICALLY dead, so he can't be ... can't ... Damn, well one way to make sure I'm right! And I just HAVE to be right! Bakura is strong! He wouldn't cross a street while I car was reproaching. I'm stupid, but he isn't! He's really smart! And he just can't ... not after everything what we have been through!

I sighed softly, before ripping a little piece of the jacket I stole from Yugi's house. I wouldn't keep it anyway. It was pink, for goodness sake! Stab me if this wasn't Anzu's or Miho's one! Anyway, I held it in front of my mouth, before trying to stand up. I fell down immediately after that try. My whole body was aching too much for possibly stand up.

So I did what Bakura would do in these kind of hopeless and painful situations. Crawl, that is.

I crawled a bit, but found out that wasn't a good idea, because the ground was filled with glass and ... blood? Wow, I must be bleeding very much. Or ... did the accident was too much for the drivers? Oh gods! Was I the CAUSE of this all! Just because the Yugi-squad insisted me to come over to their place! Life can be so cruel and unfair. And life hates me. Loathes stupid me. Ouch. Another big piece of glass.

"BAKURA!" I heard somebody yell once more at me, and I immediately knew it wasn't Bakura himself. He would only call me 'Ryou' and something behind that. Feel my bitterness. Hope has nearly flown away, but I won't give up! He can't just be... HE CAN'T, DAMNIT!

"Ba... Baku ..." I whispered softly, trying not to inhale too much smoke. The jacket wasn't working well as a cover-up for my mouth and nose, but it helped a bit I think.

Why was faith so cruel? Why didn't the cars make a loop and nobody got hurt? I mean, you always see in action-films the hero is not hurt except for the bad guys. And I'm not that bad, now am I? Hmmm, I think I'm trailing off again ... Bakura, right. Have ... ouch ... have to find him!

I don't think I was progressing fast. I crawled a feet ... no, even less. The smoke has gotten thinner now. I could see it. Oh yes, I could finally see. And suddenly I strongly wished, I hadn't seen.

5 cars, all totally broken. 3 of them in fire, 2 molested and now as flat that it wasn't normal anymore. I could see people coming out their houses to watch the accident and its results, as I also head sirens from far away ... wait ... every sound I heard was getting softer and softer. Oh shit, I'm not gonna stay conscious for long anymore! Well, then I guess this is the moment.

I winced and nearly dropped unconscious as I stood up, my arms hanging lifeless on both sides of me. I couldn't move them much, because I knew this pain was getting too much. Once again I killed another bunch of innocent people. Oh no wait, minus 2. I could see two, also in pain, peeps standing next to their cars, more concerned about the wellbeing of the rest of the people around them than worrying about finding the cause of the problem. Me.

Now that I looked more carefully, I could peeps surround one of the cars. No, not the one that was hit most, but some other one. Of course it was pretty damaged, but ... hello, what happened!

I suddenly bumped into another piece of metal, and once again I lost my balance. I fell on the ground with a sickening thud, before shaking my head, forcing myself to stand up again. After all ... I still didn't know where Bakura was ...

"Young man!" When I felt strong arms around me, I instantly knew I was found. So much for me already. They would probably take me to hospital, curing me ... but what about Bakura! They wouldn't see him! Perhaps he was hurt too! I couldn't let that happen to sweet Bakura!

"N-no!" I managed to breath out, before I felt more strong hands around me, letting my sore body lean into. Lucky, lucky me. These peeps probably didn't know I was 'RB' ... I mean, else they wouldn't have done so nice toward me, now would they! From all peeps I met in my life, only Bakura wanted to understand me, and wanted to be my friend. I had nothing I could give to him, yet he wanted to be my friend. I had to find him, else he would loose me! What is HE was hurt too! What if HE was currently laying UNDER those cars! What is HE was ... wasn't here anymore ... NO! ... nonononono, that can't be! It CANNOT be! ... oh gods, I need to know! Need to reassure myself I was the only clumsy one. I was one the only one that got caught in this accident.

"Young man, there's an ambulance heading this way ... hold on a little bit longer!" The person I was leaning on was still speaking to me, thinking soothing words could help me recover enough. Yeah right. Only a certain white-haired boyfriend of mine could sooth me. He HAS to be okay, he just HAS to be okay!

"W-Where's ... Bak-kura?" I asked, noticing my voice was slurring slightly. Must have been the smoke I inhaled. But I didn't mind. I felt the person next to me stir a little bit, then patting my hair softly. Oh yeah, the joy. If Bakura would okay, he would be killing this man now!

"Your brother? Is Bakura family?" I heard him ask me. I nodded faintly –after all, Bakura was my boyfriend, and if I would tell them he was my invisible boyfriend, they would probably label me as psycho immediately- when the person who was holding me, suddenly started to move. Damn, this hurts like hell!

"Ba ... Bakura ..." I whispered, making it a mantra of my own, wanting to see Bakura so badly, wanting to feel Bakura's strong arms once again around me, wanting Bakura ... wanting him to be alive. He had to be fine! He already survived like thousand's of years. Oh wouldn't it be ironic if he couldn't make it 17 years longer!

When I looked up again –my eyes were still damaged badly, so it hurt like hell- I saw we weren't heading to the ambulance, but to a car. The car where so many peeps had gathered around. Oh boy ... I hope I didn't kill more peeps! And Bakura ... they couldn't see him! He still had to be somewhere around here!

When we got closer, I heard several peeps gasp when they saw me. Well, I was hurt ... and probably bleeding like there was no tomorrow. More arms and hands supported me, as we got closer to the car. Now I see it better –as far as my eyes would let me- the driver was probably dead. Totally burned car, still on fire a little bit.

When I heard a painful scream, I saw suddenly the annoying mop of tri-colored hair moving my way. Oh, the irony. Stupid Yugi. Why not Bakura!

When the car was like less than a feet away, I opened my eyes fully, letting every singly emotion, feeling, and memory sink in. Not to forget this was probably the first clear moment I had since the accident happened. Too bad I was completely not prepared for what I saw at that precious moment.

Think of the worst memory ever. You feel like dying, because it's so bad. You want to turn back time, because you'll never forgive yourself, about how bad that moment was. Well ... this was ten times worse.

"Young man ... I'm sorry ..." was all I heard, before I managed to break myself free from the clutches called human being. My legs, arms, body, mind, memories, HOPE, EVERYTHING! They all sank in at that moment. First, a choked sob. Later, I couldn't make myself stop crying, screaming, shouting, cussing, begging, thinking I was the clumsiest and most stupid being alive.

All I could think of was the fact I was the one responsible for the bloody mess that was lying in front of that car. That bloody mess with almost no hope for living anymore. That bloody mess that once was invisible, yet somehow everybody around me was worrying and crying about. That bloody mess that once was my precious boyfriend.

Oh, please shoot me.


	29. My promise

29 Teenage Saga: My promise

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I don't own Ryou, Bakura and the rest.

Note: Thank you for all review you peeps send me!

* * *

Breathe in, and out. In, and out. Gods, this aint helping me! I _WAS_ breathing, yet feeling numerous dizzy spells hitting me over and over again. 

"Ryou .. calm down ... the doctors are all trying to do whatever they can to make him better, and they told us they would warn us immediately is they know if Bakura is fine." I felt someone nudge me gently while talking to me, but that only caused me to break down in sobs once more. Oh, how pathetic I am.

"N-NO! He ... he HAS to be okay!" He just has to! I have so much more thing so tell him, show him ... he can't leave me here alone!

"Don't worry, Ry. He's your yami, so he's already stronger than an average person." Oh Malik, shut up for once! I KNOW he's strong, but when I say him laying on the street ... oh, Bakura ... don't leave me!

"Ryou ... I know you probably don't wanna hear this ... but since you must have eaten a long while ago, shall I get you something to eat?"

"Yugi, I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but since you are such a stupid midget, I suppose you don't want me to throw up OVER you." Oh, did that do the trick? How on EARTH could I EAT something at this moment! Bakura was ... was almost dead! ... well ... he could be dead already, but luckily I didn't receive pitiful stares yet, so I'm still hoping ... oh, Bakura ... I miss you.

"Gomen nasai, Ryou." Yugi softly whispered, and I knew there were tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Ugh. Pathetic. No cry-babies allowed in here! That was something Bakura would definitely say to him, if he was here.

"Yugi ... it's okay." I heard Yami say to him, and I felt the urge to hit them both. I dunno why I was so violent at this precious moment ... but I really had to do SOMETHING for my Bakura! I was sitting here in the waiting room of the Domino hospital, merely WAITING for some doctor, who could free me from this torture, yet he could torture me way more than this. Oh boy, I feel like shit!

"Bakura Ryou?" I suddenly heard another voice. I didn't feel like looking up, so instead I pulled up my feet to my chin, and rested my head a bit, while wrapping my arms around me legs. I was getting cold too. But I couldn't care the slightest thing. Bakura was probably way colder at this moment. I have nothing to complain about. My needs are nothing compared to what Bakura needs now. And I ... I can't do a thing for him. I can only wait ... and that is ten times worse.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here!" I heard someone, I guess Jou, because that person was pretty freaking out against poor Seto, hearing the other person's voice rise, but that wasn't something I wanted to see. I only wanted to see Bakura's shining face again, telling me is would be okay, telling me I wouldn't have to stay with these so-called friends, with their so-called friendship toward me.

"Mutt, you heard me." I heard Seto's chilling voice again, and I wondered how Seto has gotten so cold lately. Or perhaps he always had such cold voice, but I never noticed before. Oh well, I don't think I'll ever find out. I don't care for it either. Oh, Bakura.

"What do you want from Ryou? If you're taking him to the police, then I'll-

"Shut up, Jou." Seto answered back, immediately shutting Jou up. Hey, he called him 'Jou'. Good, Seto, good. Improvement.

When someone nudged me gently again, I growled. It hurt like hell, because all of the stitches I got, but then again ... I also didn't really feel like talking. I could still feel tears forming from my eyes, so I must have looked pretty pathetic at the moment.

"Ry ... you know Kaiba, don't you?" Malik nudged me another time, which caused me to look up, directly into azure eyes. Oh, hello Seto. Long time no see.

"Ryou," He stated, moving closer and closer to me. When he was a few feet away, he suddenly fell on his knees, so our faces were at the same height. I silently wished I could somewhere find a solution so I wouldn't have to cry any longer. Oh god, how pathetic. Though ... it got only worse when Seto continued talking, "I'm sorry. I hope he'll live."

Oh boy ... I started sobbing, worse then a minute ago, trembling and shaking, and while Jou was about to kick Seto really hard in his back, I let myself literally fall into Seto's arms. Oh Bakura. It's just NOT fair!

"H-He ... He saved m-me!" I sobbed, crying and crying and crying like there was no tomorrow. I think I was pretty surprised when I found out I had somehow found back my voice, and was now pouring my heart out in the arms of a mere youth-friend. Though I didn't talk more than these 3 words, I knew Seto understood me, understood my pain. Somehow, I knew. I was happy for a little moment.

Jou didn't kick Seto, by the way.

When I stopped sobbing, and only big tears were falling down, I softly freed myself from Seto's hug. I whipped away a few tears, but it didn't help much. Luckily some nurse offered me a handkerchief –or was it a peep from the Yugi-squad? I dunno- and I could dry most of my face. I still looked pathetic, but at least I had dry cheeks once more.

"T-Thanks, Seto." I whispered, giving him another hug, this time not for comfort, but more as a thank. When I looked up, scanning the room again, I noticed the Yugi-squad had become silent, and they were probably all staring at me and Seto. I had the urge to roll me yes, but I decided against me will, pulled myself softly away from Seto -immediately noticing I had wet his trench coat for a big part, oh dam!- then sat down on a bench again, between Yugi and Malik. I feel relieved now. Though I'm still feeling like shit ... I don't have that large lump on my throat anymore.

"Ryou ... you know monayba- I mean, Kaiba?" Jou was the first one who spoke up, trying to swallow the ever used nickname 'moneybags' for Seto. Oh, even Bakura named Seto 'moneybags', for god's sake.

"Don't you?" I answered back, trying to swallow my sarcasm as I spoke. Hello, we met each other, all 3 of us! I was the one what caused there fight back then! That was ME! Well ... Bakura too.

"Huh?" Jou stared at me, then at Seto. Oh, I knew it. They probably forgot why they 'hate' each other. Deep down I know they like each other very much, but that's merely my feeling, and I have more important thing to worry about then Jou and Seto! Like Bakura! And the police!

"Shut up, mutt. Ryou, that person ... that is Bakura, isn't he?" I nodded softly, immediately received several stares. Though I think most were meant for Seto, cuz they were probably think how the hell we could be friends and he knew about my Bakura.

"He was the one you left in Domino. I heard you scream his name before you dad took you to the airport that day. I left a copy of the address of Winchester in your mailbox a few days later. Just in case." He what?

"W-what? B-But Bakura said ... he stole the address!" Oh boy, typically Bakura. Bragging about something he didn't even do! He probably wanted to be 'cool' so I guess he merely he told me he stole it from Jou's or Seto's house personally.

"I guess not ... is he like those goons over there?" Seto pointed his finger at Yami and Marik, immediately received a few cusses back as response. When I shook my head, Seto eyed me curiously. I must say his eyes are not that innocent anymore, by the way. I guess he had grown up over these years.

"Bakura is no goon," I stated, "He was the number one tomb-robber in old Egypt! He even robbed the grave of the Pharaoh!" Oh, did you sense my pride, when I told this? I guess the Yugi-squad did, because most of them (read: Yami and his little midget) looked like I had just popped out of an egg with purple spots.

"Ehm, h-he always said that to me ..." I tried to smile, but failed miserably. Oh, Bakura. Oops, there went another sob.

"Well ... those goons state I am the incarnation of an old Priest in Egypt. Don't pay attention to them." Seto shook his head well-knowingly, as if he was right. Wait ... a priest? Oh, if Bakura knew this ... he could tell me if this was true!

"Kaiba, shut up, would ya! The kid is already having a hard time, and now YOU are here as well!" Jou decided to open his mouth once again, but the only answer he got was an extreme pissed off Seto.

"Easy, mutt. I wouldn't say anything bad about ME if I were you." Seto acted extremely calm toward Jou. Oh yeah, love is in the air –feel my sarcasm-

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Jou spat back. Oh boy, this is going wrong. We were in a hospital, nonetheless!

"I seem to recall a certain sleep-over party where a certain blond-haired MUTT wanted to see a special show where he had been bragging about for a whole week at school. If I'm not mistaken, Ryou was invited at that sleep-over party, saw the show, thought you goons were a threat, then tried to escape, because he was too friendly to kill you all immediately," Seto said in one calm breath. Oh, so true! Jou's eyebrow twitched as Seto continued speaking, "Then I recall a certain situation, which I heard from witnesses and the police, where a certain blond-haired mutt together with his squad went looking for Ryou outside, chasing him even more, making him so uncomfortable, he didn't look out for surroundings anymore, like cars, and traffic light that jump red when you try to cross it."

Jou didn't respond. I feel sorry for him.

"At the other side, I shouldn't feel bad at all. Only for Bakura. I never met that mate of him once, yet I feel sorry for him. From all the information I gathered over the past years, I could conclude Ryou is not a threat. Bakura was, only because he saw others as a threat for Ryou. I have never shown bad intention toward Ryou, so you can say I'm a friend of Ryou. I know Ryou must think of you as a friend too, but that's a detail. I'm sure you don't remember him at all, else you wouldn't have let him see that show this night." When Seto stopped talking, everyone in the waiting room had fallen silent, even other people who just happened to sit in this room. He must have had a big impact on everyone here. Well, seeing he was already a billionaire when he was still a kid ... I think I can believe it.

Meanwhile, Jou was probably having a hard time dealing with this 'newfound' information. After all, he WOULD have remembered it, if he had paid more attention to his pen-friend in the past. You know ... I might still have some of those letters in my bag ... or hopefully I scanned them in on my laptop. Perhaps I'll show them to Jou later on ... after I would hear Bakura was okay. He HAS to be okay! He can't be ... he can't be not okay! He's strong, and already survived so many years! Why not a little bit longer with clumsy and stupid me?

"I ... I-I erm ..." Jou suddenly stuttered, and while I looked up at him, I saw that Seto moved into his direction some seconds ago. Oh my ... what is he up to?

"And another thing," Seto stated, moving closer and closer and closer and closer to Jou, before suddenly giving him a cocky smile, then continuing his talk, "Chains are not cool, it are the rings that are 'in' again." Oh, how funny! After all these years Seto still remembered our conversation just before I went to Winchester!

I let a giggle past my lips. Yes, everyone looked from Seto, to me. I didn't mind though. Seto made me little happier for a moment. That's enough for me, I guess. When Seto looked over in my direction again, I decided to show them my secret. I couldn't care at that moment anyway. Bakura was still being operated, so any distraction is welcome ... this waiting is killing me ... oh Bakura. You just HAVE to be alive!

"Indeed, Seto." I said, unbuttoning my shirt. Yes, there were buttons on my shirt. I was a sort of hospital-gown, something I had to wear. My real shirt was probably too soaked with blood it was ready for the dump.

When they saw a few bandages, I heard several peeps gasp. Well, that wasn't the thing I wanted them to see. I know I'm weak. I KNOW that! Bakura knows that too, yet he doesn't mind. I minded the fact only a little bit. I've always had Bakura to protect me, so I didn't mind ... now I mind, by the way. I feel so ... fragile. So fragile without him. Erm, back to the main point. My ring. Seto must have known something, else he wouldn't have made such comment.

"I have always loved rings more than chains." I stated, gently holding my Ring, while showing it to Seto and the rest of the Yugi-squad. Of course not everyone expected this, so I could say some were quite –to put it down mildly- surprised. Oh the joy of being watched ... and gaped at.

"I emm ... well, you have seen the little film my dad made from me when I was 6 ... that was the day I met Bakura." I stated, silently wondering why I suddenly talked so much, and more why I was talking to THEM ... of all peeps I talk to them who caused this in the first place!

"I guess he made my change in the end. Dad wasn't too fond of that. I think it was a change of the better." I still continued talking. Shut up, mouth of me! I don't want to tell them all of this! They probably wanna hand me over to the cops as soon as they know what happened to Bakura. Oh Bakura ... I can't do this alone ... I'm telling all of out precious moments together! I'm so weak! So weak for giving in so fast. Ugh, I detest myself!

"Not that's important anyway ... If Bakura survives this, we'll be in prison for the rest of our lives ... if not then everyone will detest us ... and if he doesn't survive –I let out a chocked sob- I'll go to prison anyway." I couldn't stop myself adding that last comment. I didn't want their pity ... I just wanted to talk to someone at this moment.

"Ryou, we don't detest you." I heard Jou say, speaking in sentences again for the first time after Seto's speech. Well, nice to hear ... but that doesn't make a friend of them.

"Yeah, but you do hate me! I-I lied to you ... I even forgot to apologize for Bakura's behavior this morning against Seto ... I ruined your sleepover-party ... and I killed more people! I'm a terrible person ..." I sighed, trying to stop crying. Not that it helped much. I couldn't stop the endless flown of tears, which all slowly slid down my cheeks, making my eyes red, puffy-like, and my cheeks all dry.

"And Bakura must hate me too! H-he killed peeps ... just for me! A-And ... though I'm so clumsy, he even saved me, p-probably cuz we made such a stupid promise when I was still a child ..." I sobbed once more, thinking back of us in my little bed, promising I would give my life if I could save his. Otherwise too ... I guess it didn't really strike me it could happen for real one day. Oh, stupid Bakura. Why did you save me anyway!

If I knew this in the first place ... you could have lived! I wouldn't have made such stupid promise! I wouldn't have tried to escape the Yugi-hellhole! And I could've tried to act less clumsy and stupid!

Oh, how I hate myself now.

"Heeey, come here." When someone reacted to my ranting, I felt Marik gently grab me, holding me for comfort. I chocked out a muffled sob, but otherwise I guess I was pretty glad to be hold for a moment.

"You shouldn't think so low of yourself, Ryou. You're not so bad as you think you as, right guys? –several agreeing mumbles were heard- And Bakura is touch! I'm sure he is! He wouldn't give up so fast, especially when he has such a great friend waiting for him."

That did it. I broke –once again- down in sobs. I couldn't help myself. Oh, Bakura, if you could only see me now. A pathetic boy ... with friends! You'd be happy, I'm sure of it! You'd be happy I found other to share my likes and dislikes with, to share spare time with. Of course you'd treat to kill them for a few times, but you wouldn't mean it. You would never really mean it.

"But ... but," I mumbled, swallowing nervously, as everyone looked in my direction some more, "I couldn't even congratulate him for being visible!" I whispered, before hugging Marik fully back, slightly relieved I could tell it. I don't mind being labeled as 'crazy' afterwards. After all, it would be prison for me after all.

"Huh?" I heard Marik question us softly, though I'm not sure if the 'huh' was meant for me or not. Hmmm, guess I'll tell them the rest too. I mean, it's not like I haven't talked too much already.

"Emmm ... I was the only one who could see him ... didn't I tell you this already a couples of hours ago?" I answered back, still hiding my face in Marik's shirt. I was probably blushing madly now. I could still remember my embarrassing answer I gave to that stupid question Malik asked me. Ohh, that seemed ages ago now! So many things happened between the stupid question and this.

"You weren't kidding back then?" Yugi suddenly piped up, immediately putting his hand in front of his mouth, symbolizing he could shut himself up that way. Riiiight. I really have the urge to roll my eyes right now.

"No .. not really." I answered, trying to swallow back the lump that had settled in my throat. Ohhh, why can't I think thinking of this? Of Bakura? He was there too, and he was the one who helped me out of that mess. Gods, why does he always HELP me? I know I'm clumsy ... but really, he always helps me, else I wouldn't be here ... literally. I would probably be in Winchester, or more likely, in prison.

"Tell us." Seto spoke up. Ohh yeah, he was still here. I wonder how Mokie is doing. I haven't seen that little dude in years! Perhaps he still has a cool yellow shirt? Oops, I'm trailing off ... damn it.

"But you said it was a joke!" As soon as I wanted to answer, Yugi spoke up once more. Imagine me sigh. Deep. Then, before I answer, I let go of Marik's shirt, and sat down on my own place on the bench again. I did not have any tears left to shred anyway.

"It wasn't, okay?" I said, little irritated. Hello, if it was a joke, why would I be here! What would you do if you told some people the truth, and they all immediately labeled you as 'psycho'? This was better. Nobody believes Bakura is real ... yet he is. But who am I to tell you what to believe and what not?

"You all thought I was a freak ... so I made up the whole joke-thing. Everything is true," I saw Malik's bewildered look, "Yes, even those parts, Malik." I said that last part especially to irritate Malik. I couldn't help but dislike him at this moment. After all, he made my sweet Bakura mad, just before that damn show began.

"You ARE gay!" Malik then shouted, while I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. Yes, I was gay. Didn't he notice before? Hell, I think I would even hold up my pink when I drink my tea!

"Yes." I snapped back angrier than planned. Oh, where did all this anger come from? Well, it could have been because Bakura is now being operated, and there wasn't a DAMN thing I could do to help him!

"Tell us." Seto spoke up again, but it was useless to me. I was pretty raged, I guess. Oh, how I wanted to DO something! I know I am pretty useless, but there MUST be something for me to help Bakura.

"No. You're not worth to know anything about me and Bakura." I said, deciding this conversation was over. I stood up, and walked over to the reception, where an old lady was doing some paperwork.

"Excuse me, may I ask if there is any new information about the patient Bakura available. He is in surgery, and I'm his brother." I said, lying with practiced ease. Though I think I heard Yugi gasp softly, probably because I lied, I did not paid any attention to him or the others. I only wanted Bakura.

"Well honey, I'm sorry to say, but I can't say how your brother is doing right now.." She answered me. I immediately made sad puppy-eyes, so she hastily continued talking, "Perhaps I can call if there are any results in ... after all, I can also try, ne?" She said, while I gave her a hopeful smile. She totally melted, then grabbed the phone on her desk.

"Yes, with me. I was wondering is there are any results in yet from patient 401 ... yes, the one from the car-accident ... okay, anything further? ... yes ... yes, his brother is here ... I'll ask ... okay, bye-bye." She hung up, and looked at me again. I could feel the Yugi-squad staring holes in my back, but I was not paying attention to that.

"Your brother is still alive, and the prospects are better than the doctors had expected. Your brother is a tough guy, but he lost a lot of blood earlier. I cannot promise you he will live, but please remember he's fighting for it." With that she eyed me for a moment, and when I didn't burst out in tears, she turned around to continue her work again.

What on EARTH was I supposed to do with this news?

I already knew Bakura was still alive, because so far I still feel little of our bond. That, and I knew doctor would immediately inform if things went wrong. I also knew it went bad with Bakura. If he couldn't mentally answer my questions, or at least respond, things were going bad. I also knew he was fighting for it. Hell, else he wouldn't have jumped in front of that car!

Ugh, I'm thinking negative again, though I had promised Bakura to try being positive about things.. yet this whole Bakura-had-an-car-accident-thing wasn't very positive for me.

I decided to quit thinking about my thoughts, and returned to my seat again. The Yugi-squad was probably still staring at me, but I didn't pay attention to them. I only wanted Bakura, and not them.

When strong arms were wrapped around me, I still didn't care. All I could think of was Bakura fighting for his life. And I? I couldn't do a thing. I could only be so stupid for crossing a street when the light is red, so he jumps in front of the damn car. Indeed, good for nothing.

o00o

It was about 2 hours later –I heard that later- before I woke up again. Yes, I slept. Probably from the shock, and the blood-loss. Though I only had my body full of scratches while Bakura was still in surgery, I couldn't help but to feel it ache little. Ugh, I detest myself. Bakura is fighting for his life, and all I could feel was the dull pain caused by those tiny-winy scratches!

"Ry.. you awake?" I still had my eyes closed, so I guess they merely notice a little movement from me. Well, technically I was awake.. I was just trying to sleep again, and hope this was still a bad dream which kept on continuing.

No such luck. Bakura had that accident, and it was my fault.

"Hmmm." I sleepily nodded my head after a moment, still didn't feel the need to open them.

"The.. the doctor is here." A soft voice very close to me said. And of course I snapped my eyes open within a second, only to look up at.. ugh, everyone was –again!- staring at me. I detest that!

"A-And?" My eyes searched for a doctor, and found him immediately. He was standing in front of me, while I was leaning against Seto's shoulder, and.. wait, the doctor wasn't completely sad, so does that mean..

"He's alive.. but," The doctor paused for a moment.. Bakura? Alive! I.. why was there a 'but'? There shouldn't be a 'but'! I.. oh god, what have I done by crossing that damn street! "We did anything for him, but you brother ... he fell into a coma.."

... what?

"Mister Ryou.. you are allowed to see him now. We transported him to a room for himself on the second floor."

"Can one of us go with him? Ryou is looking quite pale."

"Unfortunately we have strict rules when a patient has just been operated. You can guild Mister Ryou to the room though, then wait outside."

"Come-on Ryou, let's go."

"Why don't you go with him alone, Kaiba? Perhaps the all of us are too much."

"Hmm, that must the first smart thing I ever heard you say, Mutt."

"Kaiba, I-... never mind, just help Ryou. He's looking paler with the second."

"Don't worry too much, Mutt. Ryou is in good hands."

"Right. Mister Kaiba, Mister Ryou, Patient Bakura is currently situated in room 204 at the second floor. If you go with an elevator, it's the first hall on the right."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Mister Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Please give that poor boy a glass of water when you return. He's not looking well."

"Of course he isn't."

"I um... okay, I'll go now."

"Come-on Ryou, we can go as well. It's only a little walk to Bakura's room. Surely you can hold on, just try it."

"Ah, we found it ... Ryou, can you do this alone?"

".. Ryou? Oh well, just go inside. If you won't be back within 10 minutes to say something to me, I'll check."

"... Ryou?"

As if Seto's plies could actually pierce through my black-out. I merely turned around and walked inside.

And then there was that one moment in my life, when I stared at the now pale-looking Bakura who was wearing more bandages than clothes, tubes and infusions all attached to his body and face, my own hands tightly balled in fists, my cheek dry because there were no tears felt to spill..

I felt utterly lonely.

* * *

oOo End flashback oOo

* * *

"And there you know. This is it. The end. Well, technically this was the end. Only my story was finished, while my life, and yours hopefully, isn't. On the contrary, it's only been 4 weeks ago since that accident happened." 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Woow... I did actually finish my story! Gods, if I was happy at this moment, I would have smiled. But I think I never smiled again after that dreadful night.

I looked outside. Just what I thought, pitch-black. Luckily the nurses left on the hallway-light, else I wouldn't have seen Bakura's face anymore. And fortunately.. no nurse came to the room to tell me to leave. I guess they noticed how important this day was for me.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Now I officially have no more secrets for you, my love.. My Bakura." I whispered, and looked at the still closed eyes.

Oh, how often did I actually wish that those eyes would open again? Perhaps 1.000 times? Perhaps 10 times more? I don't know, but right now.. I am wishing it again. Just to see Bakura's intense gaze again, just to FEEL that gaze pierce right through my soul in a way only Bakura could look.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Wow. It's actually done. I can still hardly believe it. From the beginning of this morning until now –it's probably around 10 in the night, if not later- I have been telling. And I actually finished talking. My story is actually finished. Technically that is.

I guess that would be there greatest sucker for your own life-stories. They just don't have an end yet. Bakura is still in coma, and I still have no tears left to spill. Yugi and co. Are still annoying, Jou and Seto still hate each other, Malik still doesn't understand what relationship me and Bakura have..

And I still feel utterly lonely.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I overcame the shock and the regret though, while it was my entire fault Bakura was here. I can hardly live with this fact, but luckily I have come in terms with myself a little bit more since Bakura ended up here. I did not end up in a psychiatric institution, nor did I want to commit suicide, and not did I start to cut myself. No, I just live with the fact I nearly killed Bakura, and that's the worst punishment I could ever get.

Though.. things are going little better now. Over the past 4 weeks Malik, Marik and the 'Millennium Rod' -as they call it- visited the police-office to talk about me. Strangely all the police-men immediately mailed to all the newspapers to say it was all one big accident and I never killed anyone. On the contrary, the newspaper even stated I rescued several police-men. Local TV even broadcasted the news I was no killer, only a misunderstood boy, who was falsely accused of murders. And people believed it as well.

Yet... it's still difficult to pick up my life again. My whole life was centered around Bakura, and now my center fell into a coma... I don't have anything left to life for.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

People around me kind of notice this, I guess. After all, my perfect test, made because else I couldn't enter Domino- High- was 100 perfect, but now I had real tests I couldn't help myself but to fail every single one. Wait, every single one, except for that report at English Classes. You had to make a poem about death, and because I was so sad, I got an A+..

Means I won't graduate this way. I just.. I just don't care enough for school. I only care about Bakura's wealth, day in, day out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Another thing that had changed, and it wasn't for the better, was the relation I had with Yugi and co. Before the accident, I just found them annoying, but I could see that if I gave them time, we could become friends eventually. Now, after the accident, I don't have the strength to become friends with them anymore. I rather spend time sitting and thinking about Bakura and actually visiting Bakura than spending time with them.

I don't blame them for the accident though. Of course it was partly their fault, but if they hadn't found out, then someone else would have. And at least Malik and Marik had that rod, which they somehow used to help me out.

Too bad that rod can't be used to wake up Bakura.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

But what to do now? What should I do? I have told Bakura my story, so I would technically have no more secrets for him. What should I do? Bakura is still in a coma, and I kind of have lost faith he will wake up soon. Though I wish, reality is so much stronger.

I know, I'm weak.

I can wish all I want, but Bakura won't wake up with that wish. And I am too focused on Bakura to just pick up my life again. School, friends, part-time job, my apartment which I need to leave within a few weeks.. nothing is compared to Bakura. Bakura is my everything, and now my everything is gone.. I have lost faith in the rest as well.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh Bakura... why on earth did you save me?" I asked him, knowing I asked this question at least 10 times per day when I visited him. I know he wouldn't answer it, but then again, I already knew the answer.

Stupid promise.

"You were 9 back then, and I was 6. Did you honestly think we were serious back then? Saving me from bullies is different than saving me by jumping in front of a car."

And of course, I did not receive an answer, a reply or a snort. Typical when you talk to someone in a coma. The only sound I could here coming from his direction was the monitor which kept on tracing the rhythms of his heart and brain. Though I seriously find the constant beeping more relaxing than no beeping at all, or in the worst case, one too-long final beep, and then nothing at all.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stupid. Just stupid. You really didn't need to save me." I said, my voice hoarse from the 12 hour talk I had had, while moving closer to the bed with my chair. I was tired, I really was. Those endless hours with me trying to remember as much as possible were quite something. It was worth it though, because now I at least have the feeling I don't have anymore secret for you.

When I was close enough, I gently grabbed Bakura's hand, where a not-so-nice collection of 4 tubes and 3 infusions were attached to. I gently replaced 2 tubes, and then I was able to feel Bakura's hand again. I rarely did this, because Bakura was SO cold it scared me every time we touched.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Though... this intimacy... it reminds me of Paris. The first contact as boyfriend was made by our hands. Simple, but perfect.

"In Paris your hands were warm. And now.. now they're all cold."

I moved even closer, so I could remove a lost hair lock from Bakura's face. It did not matter much, the hair kept on standing up in a way only Bakura's hair was styled.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I still held hands, which was rare. Normally I let go of his hand within 10 seconds... perhaps this story did me good, and gave me new hope. Besides, we hadn't touched in 5 days now.

When I let go of his hands, I merely placed my head on the blankets. Carefully of course, so I didn't touch any tubes, infusions or bandages. I had only done this the first night, but back then Seto had urged me to do it. Back then I had a black-out, and needed to sleep. Seto said I could sleep with my head on Bakura's bed, and he had made sure I would not lay down on anything. Though Seto's calm and steady presence calmed me enormously, it did not help much, because after 10 minutes of sleep, I woke up from a horrible nightmare involving Bakura's funeral while I got behind bars because I had killed him and immediately needed to throw up.

Seto didn't mind that though, which I was grateful for.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Still, as I lay here right now, it doesn't feel as frightening as it felt back then. But then again, I don't have a blackout this time.

Yes, it even felt little relaxing, knowing that after 4 weeks of sleeping alone in a bed, I was now resting my head with Bakura laying right in front of me. And the beeping wasn't so annoying after all. Made me go sleepy.. and..

Oh, well. A nap can't hurt.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

WHAT!

"BAKURA!"

No... NO! This.. this..

Tell me this is a nightmare again. Tell me _RIGHT_ now! I-

Oh god, Bakura!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

My eyes searched frantically for a button, ANYTHING, so I could call for a doctor immediately. Doctor TOLD me where it was, but if seemed as if my brain actually stopped thinking. Just because I didn't WANT to think about everything, especially what that never-ending beep meant.

Screaming for help?

I did only occur to me hours later that I could scream as well. Right now, I could only search for a button. Which I never found, by the way, but I didn't know that at that moment.

"Ba... Bakura..." I whispered, my throat trying to swallow the big lump that had settled in it. No success, and the lump kept on getting bigger and bigger and bigger and OH, where was that button! Doc TOLD me, and I FORGOT it ... oohhh, what should I do!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"Bakura... fight f-for it.." I whisper, words barely passing my mouth. Those 12 hours of telling my story didn't do any good for my throat, and now... now I couldn't even tell Bakura to fight.

"Bakura!" I tried talking again, this time settling into a fit of coughs, because of my dry throat. And meantime Bakura was dying.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

I swallowed hard, not helping one bit, but I did it anyway, hoping to at least find the damn button. I still couldn't see it! And Bakura... kept on dying more and ... oh, god... this cannot be _HAPPENING_ to Bakura!

He's my everything! My boyfriend, my love, my perfection, my _SAVIOR_! He's too good and nice to ... to _DIE_!

Where was that button! Bakura... if I wouldn't hurry, docs wouldn't have the chance to save him anymore!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

He saved me! Isn't that worth _something_! HE FUCKING SAVED ME, AND HE IS DYING BECAUSE OF IT!

... FUCK THIS! The button was _GONE_, and I was looking at a dying Bakura! AND I COULDN'T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING!

"Bakura, don't die on me!" I choked, while noticing my cheeks were flooded with tears, a waterfall being nothing compared with it. And I? I couldn't take it anymore.

Bakura was dying. Or he was dead, but I don't think I could hold it if I spoke like Bakura was seriously gone. Bakura was DYING. Fucking dying, while I was crying like a damn cry-baby without doing anything to save him! I couldn't find a button, there were probably no docs nearby, and..

And after all those years we've been together, I did not once save him, even though we promised this when I was 6.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

And why was that? Because he was so perfect. He was my everything, my savior. And saviors don't need to be rescued. Bakura had everything he wanted, and never once he did a thing that caused me to save him. He's so perfect, and I wasn't, and I...

At this was the point I couldn't take it anymore. Gone were any rational thoughts left in my mind. Only emotions were swirling rapidly, making me angrier and angrier and angrier and..

I slapped him across the face.

"I never got the chance to save you." I whispered, then broke down, falling on the ground crying loud.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.


	30. Epilogue

30: Epilogue.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, blablabla.

Endnote: Finally, it's done. I really appreciated all reviews I ever received for this fic, so thanks everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this story over the –gasp- past 2 year!

* * *

"Ryou! Where are you!" I heard someone yell at me. They were probably thinking I fell a sleep somewhere else, since I wasn't in my bed anymore. Usually I get up at 8 nowadays, but today I thought I could get up a little bit earlier, so I could finish my latest letter. 

"Ryou! Why aren't you in your bed? It's 7 o'clock for goodness sake!" I suddenly heard the voice coming downstairs. I thought a moment about hiding the letter I was making, but rethought then. Why hide it? My last letter was written more than 2 weeks ago, and he was probably thrilled if I would send another letter.

But before everyone comes down again, and ruin the calm atmosphere which I was writing in, or something along that line, I think I should introduce myself to you all. That would make thing a lot easier, don't you think?

I'm Bakura Ryou, but please call me Ryou. I'm 17 years old, B-day is 2nd of September, I have an IQ of over 140 according to the latest test on my high school –I could only enter Domino High if I got a high score for a local test, and had a reasonable IQ. I did, obviously- but then again, I also have some things which aren't quite normal. Like I look like an albino, but I'm not an albino. Has something to do with my genes. I'm also wanted in over 25 countries. No, make that 5. Since they heard I was falsely accused of murderer in several countries, which caused me to flee. Anyway, my favorite TV-show is still 'Underway to Golden Times', and my favorite game is definitely 'Duel Monsters'.

I live in a big house in Domino. We're one of the richest families here, because my dad works as an archeology in Egypt. It's really beautiful in there. I've been there too, you know. With my boyfriend –yes, you read it well. I'm gay- when I was 16. I'll never forget that place again. No wonder Malik keeps on saying his heart lies in Egypt. I think my heart lies here, but I love Egypt anyway.

Further, I don't have much real family. I AM getting more and more friends nowadays, but it's not really progressing. I'm still damn shy, and only good for pouting and blushing every time the Yugi-squad makes an embarrassing comment. My only family is my dad. He's cool though. He loves me very much, and although we shared bad contact in the past, we fixed our relationship and we're now stronger than ever. I'm proud to see him as my dad now.

I did have a mother and a sister too. Unfortunately both of them died when I was still a kid. Both are buried at the Domino's cemetery, and I visit them every week. Strange to tell, but I just know they're watching over me. I'm pretty sure they're my guardian-angels. After all, I consider myself as one of the luckiest boys on earth.

I guess this is all you need to know. I mean, I can't tell much more now, since I hear someone coming off the stairs.

"Ryou!" I heard the voice now quite near the kitchen. I was about to stand up and announce I was here, when the door opened, and an extremely sleepy Bakura peered through the opening. I smiled softly at him, before answering.

"Hey, aren't you looking sexy this morning. Ghihih, wanna have coffee?" I giggled, pointing out at his hair, what was now more a copy of Yugi's anti-gravity style than my style, which was flat and neatly combed.

"I haven't had time to comb my hair, Ry-chan! Anyway ... need help with the letter?" He asked, pouting a bit while trying to put his hair down to normal with his hand. I smiled at him in return.

"No, I'm almost ready. Besides, I still haven't told father you're real, because he would surely freak out." I wrote two more lines, before adding my name at the bottom of the letter. There, all done. Then I stood up, walked over to Bakura, pecked his cheek, before making a funky twirl while walking up the stairs. A few seconds later I heard Bakura follow me, though he wasn't as quick as I was. Probably the stitches he still had on his back.

"I'll change first, and then we can walk to school. We'll be earlier than usual, even if we walk slowly, but I don't mind that. Perhaps we can play a duel before school starts." I said when I was upstairs. When Bakura mentally nodded, still coming up the stairs, I walked to our bedroom, and grabbed the two bundles of clothes I put there yesterday night.

Now, before you all quit reading this epilogue, I think I need to do some explaining, right? Okay, here goes:

Bakura survived.

There, isn't that a neat explanation, heh, heh. Erm, never mind me. I'll explain some more. Remember that time when I thought he was gone? Well, when his heart was about to die, I slapped him so hard, some impulses ran through his mind again, and his heart began to beat faster, which caused him to wake up ... or something along that line. Doctors have explained it more than 5 times to me, still I don't understand. I merely know that I'm the happiest boy on earth now. Not only Bakura was back again, but I fulfilled our stupid promise as well. Both of us did agree not to promise such things again, though I'm sure Bakura would jump in front of a car again if he could save my life.

Bakura was in a coma for about a good 5 weeks. Those weeks were the most terrible ones in my whole life. But he survived, and now I'm happy again.

Bakura is now totally recovered, besides the stitches which are going to be removed within 2 days. He still has headaches from time to time, and he isn't as fast as he used to be, but we're both grateful he's still alive.

And today, it's exactly a week ago he came out of the hospital. From that moment everything has been heaven for me. When Bakura was still in hospital, I kept on leaning on my 'friends', and I'm very grateful they let me lean. They all took care of me, and now Bakura has woken up, I could finally be happy around them. I didn't need to fear them anymore, because the police didn't want me anymore. They were happy with the explanation Malik, Marik and the Millennium-Rod did a few weeks ago.

"Ryou!" I heard Bakura pout from what I think is the bathroom, interrupting my thoughts, while waiting for me to arrive. I smiled to no-one particularly and run down the hallway again, this time with our bundle of clothes.

"I'm ... here!" I flashed him another smile, before giving him his clothes. He rolled his eyes as he saw my baby-blue underwear. No comment please.

When I had finished dressing, I helped Bakura, because he could bend as flexible as usual. Damn those stitches. Luckily Bakura was having a good mood today, so he didn't mind it one single bit when I helped him into his uniform. Probably because he had to touch him around area's I usually not-so-accidentally omitted when we were kissing. Again, no comment please.

When we were ready, and Bakura was combing his hair, I just turned around and began walking to the door. I still need to find an envelope to put the letter for my dad in. That, and a stamp. I was almost in the hallways again, when Bakura suddenly grabbed my arm, and pulled my back into the bathroom once more.

"What?" I glared at him, though I was sure it was more a playful glare. I can't glare cold. Only Seto and Bakura give people cold glares these days, I think.

"I didn't get a morning-kiss yet." He smirked again, when I rolled my eyes, before I quickly pushed my head towards his, and crushed our mouths together. Of course when I was about to pull away again, I felt Bakura's hands slip around my waist, and pulled my closer, before deepening the kiss. Oh, I think I just mentally rolled my eyes.

-Bakura!- I mentally whined, but when I felt his tongue ran softly on my lips, I blocked all my control-freak-a-like thoughts on how to find that envelope and stamp before I had to leave for school, and opened my mouth almost hastily. Gods, how addicting can kissing be?

When his tongue entered my mouth, I couldn't help myself but moan softly. He slowly ran his tongue over my own tongue, before exploring the rest of my mouth, slowly, and sensually, turning me almost completely on. Keyword: Almost.

I pulled myself away from him, still a bit dazed. Yet I smirked as I felt Bakura fuming from inside. Heh, heh. He doesn't like it when I stop kissing him all of a sudden, and he knows I know that. Oh, I'm so mean sometimes!

"There, all done. Now I wanna find that stamp!" I cheered happily, already knowing Bakura was pretty pissed off after my little stunt. But payback-time would have to wait a little bit longer. Heh, heh. Now ... where can I find that stamp?

* * *

"Baku! I'm done!" I squeaked happily, imitating Yugi when he was hyper perfectly, while waving the letter in front of Bakura, totally pissing him off. I giggled sweetly as he grabbed my card, eyed it for a second, then giving it back to me. I was currently sitting at the kitchen-table, just finished putting the damn stamp on the envelope –it took me nearly an hour before I found the stamps again!-, while Bakura sat on the kitchen-table, sipping coffee. 

"Your father must be happy with this. It's nice," He gave in, smiling back to me, while taking another sip of his coffee, before continuing talking, this time much cockier than earlier, "Of course you already missed today's collection. The mailman always collects at 7, and now it's almost 8. Means your father has to wait at least one more day before reading that damn letter!"

He smirked a bit, looking over his mug to me, while I smiled amused at him. He was right, but nor me nor Bakura and probably nor my dad didn't care when the letter would arrive. My dad didn't even know I was sending him another letter in the first place!

"If only you can sleep tonight knowing my letter will arrive a day later, Bakura," I replied a bit sarcastic, but Bakura knew it was my way to be 'funny', "I'm gonna pack my stuff now, so we can leave for school." I said, while dumping the letter on the kitchen-table. I'll post it this afternoon, and if I forget it, then so be it. I don't care much when it'll arrive, as long as my dad will receive it in the end.

Then I walked over to the living-room, where my schoolbag was probably located, next to Bakura's one. We didn't do our homework yesterday, because Bakura made up this crazy game yesterday. Every time I got a question right, he kissed me. Yeah I know, a –very!- good way to pass the time.

Now I think if it, yesterday that silly game sounded _WAY_ more important than a couple of assignments. Oh bad me. This would be probably be the first time I wouldn't do my homework, while Bakura never really did his. I guess he merely went to school to spend more time with me. Gods, so sweet, don't you think!

"Ry-chan! C'mon, I wanna go-oh!" I heard Bakura whine from out of the kitchen. I smiled to no-one special, before grabbing both bags, then returning to the kitchen. I gave Bakura his own bag, before opening mine and putting my lunch in it. Bakura did the same, yet instead of the apple and sandwich I put in my bag, he put in a box of chocolate cookies and a coke.

When Bakura grabbed his mug before putting it in the sink, the doorbell rang. Must be Jou. He always stops at my door, to pick me and Bakura up to walk to school together. Though he is quite early today. Not that I mind, because I'm early as well.

"I'll get it!" Bakura suddenly smiled widely, before dashing forwards, to the door. I sighed softly, walking over to the sink and washing Bakura's mug a bit. The dish-washer wasn't used much, and if I didn't soak the mug right now, there would be stains in it later. And I hated stains.

"RYOU!" I heard Bakura yell for me, probably to get my attention. It must have been Jou ringing the door-bell, since I didn't have mush visitors in the early morning, right before I go to school. I stopped rinsing the mug, walked over to the hallways, and checked if all the lights were out. Then I walked to my shoes, which I put on within 20 seconds, then made my way to the front door. Yups, Jou already. That mop of blond could be recognized everywhere, I swear!

"Hello, Jou!" I smiled at him, getting 2 smiles back in return. Yes, Bakura was smiling at me too, but he did that often, so I wasn't surprised by the action.

"Can we GO now, dudes! Wanted to go to school early, 'cause Yugi promised to duel with me before school starts, and so I thought 'why not show up early at Ryou's, perhaps they're awake too'. And I'm right, heh, heh. !" Jou spoke up, smiling fully now while hopping from leg to leg, as if something bad would happen if he stopped moving for a second. Heh, heh. Jou has always been so active. Same as Bakura. I am pretty active, but I could never match them.

"Yeah, Ry-chan! I wanna see that duel, and then cheer for Jou. It's always cool to see the little midget loose! HAHAH! Now let's go!" Bakura hyper-actively smiled at Jou and me, before grabbing my hand, and walking forward in a fast pace. Not too difficult to keep up with, since we always walked fast. Jou loved to run, and Bakura was merely sugar-high from his coffee I guess.

We walked for little 10 minutes, and viola, we were there. The school ground was still pretty much deserted, because well, school would start an hour later than now. Yet Yugi and most of the 'co.' were here already. They 'co.' Included Yami, Malik, Marik, Anzu and Honda. Jou immediate ran to them, getting quite cheerful 'good-morning's and 'ready to loose form Yugi again?'s. Next to me Bakura had come to a halt, probably only to wait for me. You see, because my stamina was, well, extremely low, I could not quite keep up with both Bakura's and Jou's jogging, so I kind of showed up 1 minute after both Bakura and Jou arrived. Heh, heh. Never say I won't fail in PE.

"Come-one Ryou... we need to work on your condition one of these days though. So.. ready to help Jou beat the little midget?" Bakura's almost maniacally smile caused me to break down smiling like no tomorrow. I could still feel the pain I carried with me when I was without Bakura for a good 4 weeks, so every moment I had with Bakura now I treasured double.

"Sure thing, 'Kura." I offered him my hand, resulting we both entwined our fingers together once again. It felt good to feel Bakura's warm hands again, instead of those cold almost-lifeless hands back in the hospital.

"Ryou, Bakura, good morning! You made it _JUST_ in time to watch the duel!" When Malik spotted me, there was no escape. Though I was happy that they could see Bakura now. And Malik took the news, about me and Bakura being together, well in the end. Appeared he wasn't interested in me in that way! And to think me and Bakura had quite hated him because we thought he DID! Heh, heh.

"I know, I know. That's why we're here to soon. A day with waking up early enough to see Yugi getting defeated by Jou, is a good day." Bakura answered for me, and our reason for showing up early was immediately clear. Luckily Yugi didn't mind it much, because he was now used to Bakura's sometimes strange behavior, comments and remarks.

Jou, on the other hand, was getting happier and happier, because he knew that if Bakura was on his side, Bakura somehow always managed that person to win. Perhaps it was magic, perhaps it was luck, but I knew it was more of the fact Bakura would distract them within 5 minutes, and then put a very good card, which would help Jou to win, on top of his pile of cards.

Funny to see that nor Yugi, nor Jou, nor the rest of the group never noticed it. Or perhaps they did notice, but merely wanted Bakura to be happy. Which he usually was when one defeated Yugi or Yami.

"Oh Ryou, before I forget," Suddenly Jou put down all his cards, facing me. Oh boy, if Jou stopped his duel for a moment, then he was serious, "I want to hear your complete story too one day."

What?

"What?" He wanted to actually hear that 12-hour story about me and Bakura? Wouldn't that be... completely boring for him?

"I figured out we were friends in our childhood, yet I can't seem to remember a thing... so if you tell me the things we did, perhaps I can remember those memories again!" Oh god, of course he wasn't interested in me, only in his own memories. Ugh. Hmm, well, I guess I can answer that for him, heh, heh.

"I can say this quite short. We met because your gang used to beat me up. When I fought back because you were hurting a little kid, and almost punched into hospital, you wanted me to be your friend. Then we beat up our teacher, resulting I was send to Winchester. You send me 2 more letters, which I still have on the attic, before you never wrote me again. End."

"I... I umm.." I couldn't help myself but to grin widely at Jou's sad and confused face.

"I didn't mind it though. You were a great friend of mine, and I enjoyed the time we shared together. Just... just don't expect me to beat up a teacher if you ask me again." Jou's trademark smile came back in no-time.

"Got it."

"Great. Now continue your duel." I said, pointing out to his cards. He nodded, and grabbed his cards again. Yet before he put down a card into play, he turned around one last time to me.

"I still want to hear that story, and I think other want to hear it too. You have had quite an interesting life, Ryou."

And I? I smiled at him.

"Hey! Why should Ryou tell his story again? I can tell mine too, you know! It's twice as cool, because Ryou's story doesn't involve pesky pharaohs and mighty gods!" Bakura suddenly began countering back, resulting the duel was interrupted twice already. Yugi began snickering quietly, while the others couldn't help themselves but to grin too.

"Don't laugh, it's true! Don't you all want to know what happened with me when Ryou was away? Don't you all wanna know how I adjusted to my new life here in Domino? And don't you all wanna know my cool nickname I made up for Ryou? And of course I would be telling you every little sappy details and things Ryou perhaps forgot."

"Hahah, like what!" Jou couldn't keep his mouth shut, thus a discussion started.

"Ever heard of Ryou's babysitter? Ryou told me back in Winchester he forgot her, but I didn't!"

"Emm Bakura, I remember Mai." I carried on the discussion, earning few looks from the rest.

"Heh, heh. We know a Mai too." Oh, another deja-vu idea?

"Well, perhaps she's the same." I smiled, yet it seemed like I said the wrong words.

"Our Mai would never baby-sit someone! Besides, how big is the chance our Mai is your babysitter Mai?"

"How big is the chance you have met almost everyone from our class in Europe?" I countered back, not caring if I earned more confused looks.

"Look.. I'll tell you when I tell my story." This time people actually smiled at me. Though I think they'll be surprised if they find out I really met almost everyone from this class in Europe.

"But my story? No offence Ryou, but what about my story! Don't you all want to know how I got Ryou's address from Winchester, and then send myself to him! That's waaay more interesting than Keith blackmailing Ryou!"

"Didn't Kaiba say he gave you the address?" Jou asked, not focusing on the duel anymore, which caused him to loose another 500 life-points. I guess Bakura wasn't supporting him anymore, heh, heh.

"... Well, it was still hard to get!" Bakura then almost started to pout, so I moved over to his place, putting my hand on his shoulder in the progress.

"Of course it was. You taught yourself to read and write in order to come to me again. That's very sweet of you." I said, earning a look from Bakura. I guess I just achieved a kiss tonight.

For a moment, we were both lost in each other's eyes. That moment did not last long, by the way.

"Ryou."

"Money-bags, long time no see," Bakura happily remarked as Jou immediately tried to cover up his laughter, probably because Bakura had such an extended vocabulary for naming one other, "Ever seen Yugi loose in a duel? Well, this is your chance, because Jou here is winning!" Bakura grin widened, while checking the score. 3900-150 for Yugi. Ah, Bakura could fix that score in no-time.

"Ryou's presence is required in the director's office. There is someone who would like to speak to him. It's no-one from the police though." He looked at me as he spoke. Hmm, who could it be?

"Thanks, Seto." I said, and then moved towards the school building. This did not quite succeed.

"Ryou, I'll come and see you in a moment. A guest for you is a guest for me." Bakura said, probably planning to slip the winning card for Jou in his deck in a moment.

"Ryou, don't forget that story, do you?" Jou's remark came right after Bakura's reply. I just nodded, before walking off again. Which still didn't succeed.

"Story? You mean that story Mokuba listened to for almost an hour?" This time it was Seto who talked to me, thus I turned around to face them again. I guess the person at the office had to wait just a little longer.

"Yeah."

"Then you should tell me as well."

"Hey! I'm not going to sit and listen with _KAIBA_ to your story!" Jou started do get angry again, yet Bakura let the opportunity pass to slip the winning card in his deck.

"Grow up, mutt. Ryou had spent 12 hours telling that story. I won't let him do that another 2 times."

"Don't tell me to grow up! And I KNOW Ryou spent 12 hours telling it, that's why I said I don't want you to sit around me while Ryou tells the story!"

"Guys!" This was the point where I stepped in. Before another fight began between the two of them, I hastily threw in a yell, while grabbing my backpack.. ohh, I think I still have it in my wallet..

"You ... you shouldn't fight with each other, because I think I'll tell the story one more last time. More for Bakura than for you all of course. I-.. oh, I've found it. Well, Jou, you can have this. Enjoy it. I have to go now." I said, gave Jou the little picture I copied form my photo-book a few days ago just in case, than turned around to continue my way to the office.

Just for information, I gave them the picture of us 3, right before things between them went wrong. Yes, it was a copy of the picture where we were all 3 being photographed, right before I went to England. Perhaps if I told them my story again, they could finally work things out. Ahh, that would be nice.

And if things were going better already, I heard Jou and Seto not continue their fight. Nice indeed.

5 minutes later I arrived at the office. Well, who-ever this was, he or she has had to wait little longer than planned. Ah well, you cannot have everything.

And so I opened the door, only to see my father.

Wait... FATHER?

"What are YOU doing here!" I nearly screamed. When was the last time I saw him in real life? 3, 4 years ago! And now he just shows up, just like this!

"Son." He said. He looked tired. Tired, and old. I guess he aged those last years. Well, I grew up as well, so that makes the two of us older than before.

"I.. I was planning on sending you another letter, father." I said, closing the door behind me. This was private.

"I read your earlier ones ... I was happy to hear you were still alive after you.. well, there are things I don't understand. Since when do you have a brother?"

"Erm.." Well, I tried telling him a bit about Bakura, but didn't tell him everything. I guess I wanted to wait for the right moment. Which was now, I guess.

"Other would understand it if we were just brothers." I began, but figured out this would only cause more questions.

"Who is that boy, Ryou? Is he the one who send me that messy letter after 9 years? Is he the reason why you left Winchester without contacting anyone until 2 years after that?" There was no way denying this, so I could just better tell him the truth. And guess what? I didn't hate telling it. It almost sounded ... sounded like this was the right moment to tell my father about Bakura.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend." That would explain most parts, I guess.

"Your-... b-bo-BOYfriend!"

"He fell into a coma a few weeks ago, and I didn't want to cause much commotion, so I said he was my brother for the time being. I'm sorry I lied, but there was no other choice."

"Wha... who... who IS this boy, Ryou? He... he changed you, he..." When father couldn't quite speak in sentences anymore, I decided to let it sink in for a moment. After all, how often does your own son, not seen in 3 or even more years, simply says he has a boyfriend, which caused him to change?

Ah, but it happened to me in the end. In the end I –indeed- changed. And technically I began changing right from the beginning. Right after I sat in my tree-house licking that lolly, and heard the soft singing from above. As if an angel appeared in my life, I guess. And just because I had the Ring, I could see him.

And the bond kept on growing. We faced things together. Jou, Hirutani, my abusive teacher, parents, death ... and then we lost sight of each other for 9 years.

And the bond kept on growing.

We escaped Winchester, traveled all the way through Europe, fell in love, confessed that love, entwined our hands in a bed in Paris, and continued traveling before going home again. Then we faced new friends, a terrible car-accident, and the 4 worst weeks in my entire life. Then I completed my promise by saving Bakura's life...

And right now, my father is standing in front of me who I had lost somewhere along the way. And by hearing the loud footsteps in the still-empty hallway, I noticed Bakura was coming to me again.

Right now, I think my journey has come to an end. From my 6th until now, my 17th, I traveled very much and long. From Japan to Winchester, from Winchester to Europe, from Europe to Egypt, and from Egypt to home. And back home I kept on continuing my journey. First that car-accident, then the 4 weeks, then the completion of my promise...

Wow, sounds like a happy ending of my story. Yes, I could say that again. A happy ending of my story/ Perhaps I would mention it to Jou, Seto and Bakura if I would tell it again. That right now, this would be the end of my story.

But then again..

"Ryou, sorry to keep you waiting but.. hey, isn't that your dad?"

Where is an end...

"Dad, remember Bakura, my 'imagination-friend' from when I was 6?"

There's also a new beginning.


End file.
